Bad Boy
by rachcorleone
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Quando o mal compreendido Pierre decide mudar de escola, depois de finalmente sair da prisão, tudo o que ele quer é conseguir seu diploma. Sumário completo na fic.
1. I'm The Son Of Rage And Love

**BAD BOY**

**Traduzida em: **06/07/2010

**Autora: **Tabitha – weareinnocent

**Sumário:** Quando o mal compreendido Pierre decide mudar de escola depois de finalmente sair da prisão, tudo o que ele quer é conseguir seu diploma (o primeiro em sua família a fazer isso) sem se distrair ou causar maiores danos a si mesmo ou a outra pessoa. Mas o tagarela David vai entrar no caminho, e possivelmente arruinar as chances de Pierre evitar hábitos antigos...

**Capítulo 1: I'm The Son Of Rage And Love**

O som da porta sendo aberta trouxe Pierre de volta ao momento presente. Seus dedos pararam de tamborilar sobre a mesa de madeira e seus olhos finalmente foram para algum lugar, que não o único anel em seu dedo anelar direito. Seu rosto estava branco, frio, inexpressivo. Era melhor dessa maneira. Não é como se existisse alguma emoção dentro, de todo modo. Ele tinha crescido para ser dessa maneira nos últimos anos. O capuz de seu moletom estava sobre sua cabeça, quase escondendo seus olhos, enquanto sua cabeça estava inclinada para frente, a mente quase tão em branco quanto sua expressão facial.

Richard Grant entrou pela porta. Ele e Pierre tinham se encontrado uma vez. Ele acontecia de ser o defensor público de Pierre. O homem tinha comiseração por Pierre, por algum motivo, e decidiu que seria seu novo Senhor e Salvador. Pierre era grato, mas não tinha certeza do por que esse cara estava tão desejoso por lhe ajudar. Pierre certamente não teria se ajudado, se estivesse na posição de Richard. Ele teria, na verdade, deixando-o em algum lugar onde ele pudesse criar mais destruição.

Ele era bom nisso.

O único som no cômodo todo era dos passos dos novos e extravagantes (sem dúvidas um Armani, aquele bastardo rico) sapatos de Richard, que sempre estavam limpos. O olhar de Pierre estava focado na mesa à sua frente, sem realmente querer falar com Richard nesse momento. Ele podia, também, tê-lo jogado de volta para a cela. Ele estava bem lá. Sem causar danos à ninguém, a não ser ele mesmo. Bem, ele tinha se metido em algumas brigas com os outros presos, mas fora isso, o único dano que ele tinha causado era mental e emocionalmente. Tudo nele mesmo.

Então, ele tinha conseguido fiança de mil dólares e foi forçado a passar os últimos dez meses dos seu dezessete anos num reformatório? Ele estava saindo hoje. Ele não queria falar sobre isso. Ele só queria deixar isso para trás; esquecer de toda essa bagunça e continuar com sua vida. Foi só um delito leve. Um acidente. Infelizmente, o juiz não viu desse modo. E não ajudou que Pierre não pudesse pagar um advogado.

A coisa estúpida era: Pierre podia ter saído bem mais cedo. Mas ele não tinha dinheiro, e ninguém que ele conhecia tinha, então sair sob fiança teria sido bem complicado. Infelizmente para ele, Richard só apareceu oito meses depois de Pierre ter sido posto atrás das grades. Então, agora, ele estava saindo só alguns meses antes do previsto. O que era melhor do que não sair absolutamente.

Richard colocou o arquivo de Pierre na mesa, chamando brevemente a atenção de Pierre, mas então seus olhos voltaram para onde estavam antes. "Foi um ano dos infernos, não foi?" Richard disse com seu forte sotaque inglês, uma risada meio afetuosa escapando por seus lábios. Pierre não disse nada, entretanto. Nem riu. Richard suspirou, as mãos sobre a mesa, enquanto se inclinava e olhava para Pierre, que estava de cabeça baixa. "Ouça, você podia falar algo. Eu estou te tirando da prisão. Eu não mereço, talvez, um 'obrigado' ou um 'eu sou muito grato a você, Richard, por ser tão mente aberta em relação a mim'?"

Pierre finalmente o olhou. "Por que eu deveria? Você só fez isso, por que eu sou o único que não te responderia mal."

"Bem, você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho nisso agora." Richard retrucou. "Eu podia, facilmente, deixá-los te jogar de volta àquela cela. Você parece se esquecer que eu vi sua inocência, que é o motivo por que eu escolhi pegar seu caso." Pierre deu de ombros e olhou para baixo novamente, os dedos batucando uma música do MxPx, enquanto Richard continuava. "O tribunal determinou que você ficasse aqui do dia dezenove de novembro do ano passado, até o dia dezenove de outubro desse ano. Ainda é vinte e um de agosto. Você não está feliz por estar saindo quase dois meses e meio antes?"

Tudo o que Pierre fez foi dar de ombros. Ele não realmente não se importava. Ninguém ao seu redor tinha esperanças de que ele fosse ficar fora da prisão por muito tempo.

"Você mesmo disse, Rich," ele falou em um tom monótono, incomodado e cínico. "Há uma chance bem grande que eu termine aqui de novo." Ele olhou para o homem. "Então, não," ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não estou feliz." Ele finalmente abaixou o capuz do moletom. "Se, aparentemente, eu vou voltar logo, qual o sentido em sair?"

Um papel foi retirado da pasta sobre a mesa, e Richard o estendeu para Pierre ver. Assim que Pierre viu, ele abaixou a cabeça novamente, rindo guturalmente e balançando a cabeça. Tinha o irritado ver essa foto. "Vê isso?" Richard perguntou, segurando a foto de Pierre. "Esse é Pierre Bouvier, dezessete anos. Ano passado. Agora esse Pierre Bouvier tem dezoito anos, ele não vai acabar em uma dessas fotos de novo, vai? Não. E você sabe por quê? Por que eu acredito que ele tem potencial para fazer melhor do que passar o tempo com punks que foram longe de mais, e não têm esperanças."

"Eu sou um desses punks, e você sabe disso. Você vem dizendo isso desde o começo." Pierre murmurou.

"Pierre, eu tenho uma fé tremenda em você." Richard disse, colocando a foto de volta dentro da pasta e a fechando. "Eu acho que você é um homem brilhante e você pode ser o que você quiser ser. Mas você não vai conseguir fazer isso se você decidir usar as desculpas de 'eu acho que eu já era'. Certo? Agora vamos sair desse lugar e ir para casa. E eu não te quero ver nem perto desse lugar novamente, especialmente enquanto em condicional."

Pierre sorriu afetadamente. "É, obrigado pela lição de vida, senhor Grant. Eu vou me certificar de lembrar que eu vou acabar na rua, por que ninguém vai me contratar por causa da ficha suja." Ele murmurou, balançando a cabeça e começando uma música nova – Blink 182 dessa vez – com seus dedos na mesa de madeira.

"Vamos lá, seu pessimista, você tem você tem sorte por estar saindo. Você tem sorte por que eu me preocupar o bastante com você, para te tirar daqui sob fiança." Richard disse. "Vamos. Eu te levo para casa, se você precisar."

Levantando-se, Pierre colocou o capuz novamente, fechando o zíper do seu moletom, cobrindo a camiseta do Plain White T's que usava. Ele não respondeu a pergunta de Richard, entretanto. Richard abriu a porta para ele, e Pierre saiu na frente. Eles saíram pela porta da frente, e Pierre piscou sob a luz do sol, sob a qual ele não ficou muito nos últimos dez meses. O máximo que ele teve foram quatro paredes de concreto e luzes no teto. Ele não tinha saído muito. O que era mais sua decisão, do que a de qualquer outro.

Pierre parou nos primeiros degraus, quando ele notou que estava realmente quente do lado de fora, sendo um dia de agosto, e era apenas por volta das duas da tarde. Então, ele tirou o capuz e abriu o zíper do seu moletom de novo, percebendo que era uma estúpida idéia tê-lo fechado, em primeiro lugar. Ele desejou que ele tivesse seu maço de cigarros consigo, mas ele o tinha perdido enquanto dentro da prisão.

A porta de vidro do prédio se fechou e Richard apareceu ao lado de Pierre. "Então," ele disse. "Você quer uma carona para casa, ou precisa usar meu celular para ligar para alguém vir te buscar?"

"Não," Pierre balançou a cabeça. "Eu vou andando. Não é muito longe, e eu preciso parar na loja."

Richard pegou sua carteira e ofereceu uma nota de dez dólares para Pierre. "Aqui. Eu sei que você não tem dinheiro." Falou.

Pierre balançou a cabeça novamente. "Eu não preciso do seu dinheiro." Respondeu. "E não se preocupe, eu não vou roubar nada. Eu recebi meu dinheiro de volta." Richard ainda insistiu que ele aceitasse o dinheiro, então Pierre apenas pegou a nota para calá-lo. Ele a colocou no bolso da sua calça e desceu alguns degraus. "Uh, até depois, Rich." Falou, mas quando ele ia embora, ele sabia que ele tinha que dizer algo mais. Então, ele parou e se virou para falar brevemente, "Uh, obrigado."

Ele assentiu, acenando para Pierre. "Sem problemas. Fique fora de problemas, garoto." Ele disse, enquanto Pierre começou a andar pela calçada. Ele correu uma mão pelo seu cabelo bagunçado, enquanto seus pés se arrastavam pelo chão. Sua cabeça estava abaixada, como ele usualmente andava. Sua casa era apenas uns cinco quarteirões dali. Ele provavelmente conseguiria chegar antes de escurecer. Se ele conseguisse passar pela parte 'boa' da cidade, enquanto ignorava as pessoas convencidas da 'classe de cima' lhe lançando olhares sujos. Ele estava acostumado a isso, entretanto.

Felizmente, ele não vivia realmente nessa parte boa da cidade. Ele vivia na parte ruim, e era um lugar que ele podia realmente tolerar, embora ele preferisse não estar dividido entre partes da cidade desse modo.

Um quarteirão longe da prisão havia uma loja de variedades. Felizmente, Richard tinha lhe dado o dinheiro. Pierre sabia que não tinha o bastante, e estava planejando pedir na rua de algum modo, enquanto ele era grato pelo que Richard tinha feito. Mesmo que ele não tivesse certeza de que suas intenções eram completamente gentis. Pierre tinha certeza de que Richard não tinha fé em si. Ele tinha que agir desse modo em sua direção. Nada disso era genuíno. Nada era genuíno. Cara, Pierre tinha aprendido isso.

Ele entrou na loja de esquina e recebeu um olhar da pessoa que estava saindo. Qual era seu problema? Um adolescente não podia entrar em uma loja sem ser olhado como se fosse seqüestrar o lugar? Pierre apenas ignorou e andou até o balcão, onde ele pediu um maço de cigarros, tendo que mostrar seu documento para poder comprar. Isso era estranho, por que ele nunca realmente comprou cigarros com seu próprio documento. Ele fez dezoito na prisão, então antes disso, ele sempre tinha que mostrar um documento falso para comprar esse hábito sujo que tinha adquirido há um pouco mais de quatro anos.

Assim que ele saiu, ele saiu da frente da porta, e se escorou na parede. O sol estava brilhando do outro lado do prédio, então uma sombra estava do seu lado, deixando Pierre em um pouco de escuridão, mas estava fresco ali, então ele estava bem.

Na prisão, ele tinha entrado em vários jogos de poker por cigarros, então ele achou que teria alguns quando saísse. Mas ele tinha perdido mais do que ganhado, e os únicos que ele tinha, ele já tinha fumado, enquanto ele sabia que teria que comprar um maço assim que saísse. E inalar os tóxicos que lhe davam satisfação em sua vida tísica, estressante e deprimente. E isso pode ter soado um pouco melodramático, mas era verdade. Tísica, estressante e depressiva eram algumas palavras para descrever a vida de Pierre Bouvier.

Enquanto ele continuava a andar, sua mão livre foi parar no seu bolso; a outra tirando o cigarro da sua boca para que ele pudesse bocejar. E isso não era apenas por causa da falta de sono que ele teve na cela. Pelos últimos oito anos da sua vida, seu padrão de sono tinha sido... Errado, para dizer o mínimo. Por que, por mais que Pierre odiasse pensar nisso, foi quando tudo (e isso era tudo) desmoronou.

Antes disso, Pierre teve o que ele estava certo de ser a família perfeita, feliz, da classe trabalhadora. Eles eram funcionais, eles eram saudáveis, eles eram amigáveis com todos os seus vizinhos. Pierre era um aluno que só tirava dez e se dava bem com todo mundo na escola. E isso era excelente.

Michelle Bouvier, o pai de Pierre, trabalhava numa oficina mecânica que ele era o dono (Bouver Body Shop & Towing) não muito longe da casa. Sarah, sua mãe, trabalhava como gerente no mercado local. Johnny, seu irmão mais velho (três anos mais velho) era seu melhor amigo. Até aquela tragédia de quebrar o coração, no dia vinte e um de fevereiro, antes de Pierre fazer onze anos, mudar tudo. De várias, várias maneiras.

Quando Pierre tinha dez anos – o que fazia Johnny ter treze – o pai deles morreu de câncer de pulmão. Talvez fossem os dois maços por dia, desde que ele tinha quinze anos, que tinha feito isso. Ele tinha apenas quarenta e nove anos quando isso aconteceu. E isso devastou a família toda. A perda era algo que ninguém conseguia lidar. A oficina foi fechada, o mundo deles foi fechado, e eles caíram do radar popular de Montreal.

Sarah foi demitida do mercado, e eles quase perderam a casa. Mas ela rapidamente conseguiu dois empregos para garantir que tivesse dinheiro o bastante. Um dos trabalhos era na lavanderia do centro, o segundo era em outra loja. A loja de hardware dessa vez. Mas a maior mudança tinha que ser o súbito vicio dela em droga/álcool e a necessidade de se prostituir para todos os imprestáveis desse lado da cidade. Ninguém sabia sobre isso, entretanto. As pessoas comentavam sobre como ela parecia 'diferente', mas nunca realmente se importavam em adivinhar se ela tinha um problema. Ninguém se importava mais com a família Bouvier.

Pierre culpava esse fato de ser o porquê ele entrou nas mesmas coisas. Ele era outra mudança drástica na família. Depois de alguns poucos anos de luto, ele encontrou uma vazão para aquele vazio dentro dele. Drogas. Um antigo 'amigo' da Beaubois High School o apresentou à maconha primeiro, e isso começou tudo. Ele se envolveu com péssimas pessoas e péssimas situações. Álcool, drogas, notas ruins (isso não importava muito para ele) e vandalismo. E uma péssima experiência o jogou direito para a cadeia. Mesmo que não tivesse sido intencional.

Seu irmão, Johnny, entretanto, não foi pelo mesmo caminho. Ele parecia prestes a desmoronar (ele fumava, mas Pierre não tinha certeza se ele fazia algo mais sério), mas então ele decidiu largar a escola e sair de casa. Ele encontrou para si um apartamento no centro da cidade, perto da oficina dos Bouvier. Antes disso, ela estava fechada por cinco anos. Assim que Johnny fez dezoito anos, ele a abriu novamente e a tinha funcionando desde então.

Ele era o único da família que não 'estava acabado'. Ele raramente entrava em contato com Sarah ou Pierre, o que meio que machucou Pierre. Mas, hey, dor não era nada para ele. Se ele conseguiu resistir à brigas de punhos com os outros detentos da prisão, ele era capaz de resistir a algo como sua família estúpida e quebrada.

Em uns quinze minutos, Pierre finalmente chegou em casa. A casa que ele tinha visto tantas vezes, mas ainda assim parecia tão diferente. Ele não tinha estado lá em dez meses, afinal. Ele sabia que seu pai iria se revirar na cova se pudesse ver o estado da casa. Estava suja, incontrolável, e um completo chiqueiro. Parecia com o resto do lixo que esse lado da cidade parecia ter. Não era tão ruim há oito anos. Parecia ter ficado pior. A maioria culparia Pierre por isso.

Ele entrou na casa, sendo recebido pelo forte cheiro de cigarro. Seu próprio cigarro já tinha terminado há um tempo, tendo sido jogado lá fora em algum lugar. Ele ia acender outro quando ele entrou, mas sua mente foi distraída pela mulher apagada no sofá. A mulher apenas acontecia de ser sua mãe.

A televisão estava ligada e havia garrafas por todos os lados. Mas não eram todas de hoje, ele sabia. Talvez apenas algumas poucas fossem. O cinzeiro estava cheio, com um cigarro pela metade descansando na borda. Pierre suspirou e andou até lá para pegar quantas garrafas ele conseguisse de uma única vez. Ele foi para a cozinha, para deixá-las sobre o balcão próximo a pia. Ele estava acostumado a essa tarefa. Ele desejou silenciosamente que ele pago por todas as vezes que ele tinha que limpar a bagunça dela. Bem, parte da bagunça era dele, ele não podia negar.

A cozinha podia ser vista da sala, então quando a mãe de Pierre acordou, apenas cinco minutos mais tarde, ela viu Pierre, que tinha estava procurando por algo para comer na geladeira. Algo bom, não a merda da prisão. "Pierre?" ela falou, grogue e como a puta sórdida que tinha virado. Especialmente enquanto bêbada. "Que infernos você está fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que você ainda estava atrás das grades. Eles te soltaram?"

Pierre pegou algumas fatias frias de pizza de pepperoni da geladeira. "Sim, sem qualquer ajuda sua." Falou. "Eu devia ter sabido que você nunca ia sair de cima da sua bunda e apenas iria me deixar apodrecer lá."

"Não fale comigo desse jeito. E você não acha que você merece essa porra?"

"Legal." Ele falou, lançando-lhe um olhar sujo, antes de atravessar o corredor e ir para seu quarto. Ele abriu a porta coberta de adesivos e grafites do não-tão-grande quarto, que continha apenas uma cama, uma escrivaninha bagunçada, pôsteres nas paredes, e uma bagunça enorme por todos os lados. Ele tirou algumas roupas sujas de cima da sua cama, então se sentou, as costas apoiadas na parede.

Pierre notou algo nos últimos meses, que ele estava na prisão (ele demorou tudo isso para perceber isso). Ele tinha mudado. Ele tinha planos para quando saísse de lá. Ele ia se limpar, largar as drogas, a bebida, o mau comportamento e, finalmente, continuar sua vida. Ele ia voltar para a escola. Isso mesmo. Ele ia ligar amanhã para se matricular, por que ele jurou para si mesmo naquela cela de prisão, que era isso que ele ia fazer assim que saísse. Pierre Bouvier ia ser o primeiro em sua família a receber o diploma do colegial.

Mas ele não ia voltar para a mesma escola. Isso seria estúpido. Aquelas influências foram o que arruinaram as coisas antes. Não mesmo que ele ia deixar acontecer de novo. Se ele ia mesmo fazer isso, ele precisava mudar o cenário escolar. Então, do outro lado da cidade, havia uma escola (dava para ir andando), uma escola pública, Montral District High School. Ninguém o conhecia lá, desde que ficava do outro lado da cidade do Beaubois. Podia ser um novo começo. Ele teria que fazer o terceiro ano tudo de novo, mas não era uma coisa tão ruim.

Então, enquanto Pierre ficou sentado lá, ouvindo MxPx no seu som velho e ruim, tudo no que ele pensou foi no seu plano. O plano para as próximas semanas, antes que as aulas começassem.

Qualquer que fosse o plano tinha que ser melhor do que o que ele estava fazendo agora.

[...]

As crianças usualmente se sentem estranhas quando voltam para a escola, depois da pausa de natal ou depois das férias de verão; eles têm problemas em voltar para o ritmo da escola. Mas Pierre não tinha estado dentro de uma escola desde o começo de novembro do ano passado. Então, entrar em uma escola com pessoas limpas e sem cheiro de cigarro e sangue, era estranho. Eles todos estavam sorrindo, eles todos estavam limpos, e eles todos agiam como adolescentes normais. Ao contrário do adolescente que Pierre vinha sendo desde que virou um.

Como esperado, Pierre se sentiu inconfortável quando ele andou até os portões da frente da escola, que estava quase bloqueado por todos os tipos de adolescentes parados por todos os lados e conversando, provavelmente estando separados o verão todo. (Ou provavelmente não. Sabe, vários adolescentes pensavam que não ver seus amigos por alguns dias era uma eternidade). E isso não era apenas por estar voltando para a escola. Ele estava voltando para uma escola completamente diferente. Onde ele era um rosto novo e, por sua experiência no Beaubois, ele sabia que carne nova era a diversão deles.

Ele tirou o seu capuz, enquanto passava pelas portas de madeira da escola, para dentro de um corredor que ele tinha visto apenas uma vez. Quando ele se matriculou nesse lugar há algumas semanas. Estava um pouco cheio, mas provavelmente era por que a escola não era grande. Nem sequer tinha um segundo andar, ao contrário da Beaubois. Mas, hey, não havia nada de errado em ser menor. Isso provavelmente significava que era mais integra; amigável, como uma família.

A primeira semana passou bem. As salas eram legais e pequenas, boas o bastante para se aprender. A comida da cantina não era tão ruim quanto esperado. Um pouco pior que a do Beaubois, mas pelo menos comível. E mesmo que ele não quisesse ir à cantina, tinha uma lanchonete popular no fim da rua, que os adolescentes iam quando cansavam da comida da escola. Pierre ainda tinha que ir, mas ele entreouviu isso de algumas pessoas, enquanto estava na biblioteca.

Pierre ainda tinha que encontrar alguém com quem ele pudesse fazer 'amizade', mas então ele percebeu algo. Ele não queria amigos. Por que ele ia querer amigos, se sua única meta era terminar a escola? Amigos o tinham impedido de ser formar antes. E Pierre sabia que os únicos amigos que ele iria atrair seriam exatamente as pessoas com quem ele não queria passar mais o tempo. A prisão realmente abriu seus olhos para o fato.

Aquela sexta-feira, Pierre entrou na escola com a mente um pouco aberta. Ele estava feliz que tinha conseguido ir a semana toda, sem se meter em uma briga ou matar aula. Mas se é bom demais para ser verdade, provavelmente não é.

Quando ele andou até seu armário, ele notou algo diferente nele. E suas esperanças caíram, quando ele viu o que tinha sido feito. Por seu armário, com tinta spray, estava escrito 'Pierre é foda!'. Quem tinha feito isso no seu armário? E era o plano perfeito também, quem quer que tenha feito isso. Ao invés de escrever 'Pierre é um merda!' – o que teria deixado óbvio o fato de que outra pessoa fez isso – a pessoa escreveu 'Pierre é foda!' para fazer parecer que Pierre tinha feito isso. E Pierre só tinha uma idéia de por que alguém faria isso. Trote. Bem, seus pensamentos sobre essa amigável escola tinham, certamente, mudado.

Ele chutou levemente seu armário, aborrecido, então o abriu. Mas bem quando ele jogou sua mochila lá dentro, ele ouviu a voz do direto Roberts soar pelo sistema de som. Assim que ele ouviu seu próprio nome, ele fechou o armário, se escorando nele, um suspiro desapontado deixando sua boca.

Ele recebeu algumas risadas e olhares das pessoas ao redor, que claramente viram a 'obra de arte' em seu armário, e isso fechou sua mente novamente. O que a abriu, em primeiro lugar, foi a mesma razão pela qual a fechou novamente.

Com sua cabeça abaixada, ele andou até a sala do diretor. Onde ele recebeu uma semana de detenção pelo que 'ele' tinha feito. Desde que Pierre não levava jeito com as palavras, ele não sabia como provar que não tinha sido ele, então foi culpado pela coisa toda. Ele não se importou, entretanto. Detenção não era a pior coisa. A punição era de limpar tudo, mas isso não ia realmente afetar seu trabalho escolar, de todo modo, que era no que ele estava mais focado.

Então, começando na segunda-feira, Pierre tinha que cumprir sua detenção no período do almoço daquela semana. Quando segunda-feira chegou, as pessoas pararam de rir de Pierre, e o trote estava completo. Eles não se importavam mais. Eles tinham feito o que queriam com ele. Na hora do almoço, ele andou até a sala 214, onde os alunos ficavam para a detenção. Ele atravessou a sala como um estranho, e se sentou no canto do fundo. Um lugar onde ele podia ser ignorado por todos.

Ele apoiou sua cabeça na sua mão direita e olhou para a mesa, onde seus dedos começaram a desenhar formas aleatórias. Até agora, seus planos de não se meter em problemas tinham sido arruinados. Ele ainda estava firme academicamente, então isso era tudo o que importava para ele. Ele não se importava se ficasse de detenção todos os dias. Se ele conseguisse manter suas notas, pelo menos, na média, então ele teria alcançado sua meta.

Uns quinze minutos depois de Pierre ter se sentado, a porta se abriu novamente e um garoto pequeno, fino e de cabelos escuros, vestindo uma camiseta social entrou tropeçando na sala, soando como se ele estivesse apressado e murmurando 'desculpe' a cada cinco segundos. Ele se desculpou mais algumas vezes para o professor que os observava, também, antes de procurar por um lugar. A sala estava bastante cheia, então os únicos lugares vazies eram perto de Pierre, à sua esquerda. Ótimo.

O garoto se sentou na cadeira ao lado da de Pierre, respirando fundo e olhando para Pierre. "Eu nunca fiquei de detenção antes." Ele disse. Pierre não sabia como responder, então ele não o fez. "É por que eu disse a palavra 'foda' para o professor, pelo que eu teria me livrado exceto que aquele diabo de professor me odeia. O Senhor Ritman, você o conhece? Idiota, é o que ele é."

Sem nada a dizer sobre o jeito que esse garoto estava falando, Pierre apenas alternou seu olhar da mesa para o (sem duvidas, hiperativo) garoto sentado lá, brincando com um bracelete que ele tinha no pulso direito. O professor os mandou ficar quietos, embora fosse mais o menor. "Sem conversas!" o garoto ao lado de Pierre apenas girou os olhos perante a figura de autoridade à frente da sala e batucou na mesa com seus dedos, um pouco impaciente. Esse professor era um 'diabo', também?

Ao invés de seguir a ordem do professor, o garoto apenas abaixou o tom de voz e continuou falando com Pierre. Mas Pierre não entendeu o motivo, por que ele estava tentando deixar claro para o garoto que ele não queria falar nesse momento. Ele nem estava olhando para ele, então por que ele assumiria que ele estava a fim de conversar? "Por que você está aqui?" o garoto perguntou. Pierre não respondeu. "Oh, desculpe. Eu não me apresentei. Eu sou o David. David Desrosiers."

O garoto ofereceu sua mão para Pierre, o que deixou além de 'desconfortável'. Por que ele estava agindo assim? Ninguém tinha interagido com ele ou agido de tal forma. Depois de uma breve pausa, Pierre apertou a mão do menino brevemente, apenas para ser educado. Era rude deixá-lo sem resposta dessa maneira. "Pierre." Disse numa voz baixa e inexpressiva. Ele não queria expressar nenhuma emoção para o caso de 'David' entendesse errado. Ele estava ficando com a sua regra de 'sem amigos'.

"Sem sobrenome?" David perguntou, enquanto afastava a mão e tirava uma mecha de cabelo da frente dos olhos.

"Bouvier." Pierre respondeu. Ele não olhou para David. "Pichação. É por isso que estou aqui."

David apenas piscou, como que tentando se lembrar de ter feito essa pergunta. Então, ele pareceu se lembrar e apenas assentiu. "Oh." Falou. "Eu nunca te vi por aqui antes. Acabou de se mudar para Montreal?"

Pierre balançou a cabeça. "Transferido de Beaubois." Isso era só um pouco mais de informação do que Pierre tinha planejado dividir com qualquer aluno dessa escola. O que mais ele ia dizer? O tamanho do seu pênis? Não mesmo que ele ia dar mais informações sobre si mesmo. Ele preferia muito mais apenas deixar David tagarelar, o que ele parecia saber fazer tão bem.

"Você sempre morou em Montreal?" David perguntou. Pierre assentiu levemente. Outro pedaço de informação. Só mais um pouco e David ia pensar que eles eram melhores amigos. Antes que David pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, o professor os interrompeu com mais um aviso para que parassem de falar. David apenas abaixou ainda mais sua voz. "Primeira semana na escola e já está na detenção? Não é muito bom para sua reputação, se você tem uma."

O professor interrompeu. Felizmente, por que Pierre não queria ter que responder ao que David disse. Passar a primeira semana em detenção já era comum para ele. Exceto que dessa vez não era sua culpa. Dessa vez, na escola, Pierre ia sem uma 'briga' ou uma série de 'suspensão' no seu histórico. "Senhor Desrosiers, por favor, troque de lugar com o senhor Michaels." Tudo o que David murmurou foi um 'desculpe' para Pierre, antes de trocar de lugar com o outro garoto.

Pierre apenas ficou sentado lá, extremamente desconfortável, enquanto o outro garoto se sentava na cadeira antes ocupada por 'David' e ignorou Pierre do jeito que ele queria. Graças a Deus. Ele definitivamente podia continuar sem ter de lidar com David, ou com alguém parecido com ele, nessa escola.

Esse era seu lugar para se limpar, e ele ia fazer isso. Ninguém o deixaria em dúvida, mesmo que todos duvidassem dele. Ele ia provar que eles estavam errados.

Demorou mais quarenta e cinco minutos até eles serem liberados da detenção. Pierre pegou sua mochila e a pendurou nos ombros. Ele não fez contato ocular com ninguém na sala, enquanto ele saia, arrastando os pés pelo corredor, embora um pouco mais lento do que ele gostaria.

Mas, é claro, ele não foi rápido o bastante. Quando ele estava prestes para virar a esquina do corredor para ir para as portas da frente da escola, ele ouviu a voz de alguém chamá-lo de trás. "Hey!" a voz chamou. "Hey, Bouvier! Espera!" merda. Pierre, relutantemente, diminuiu para que David pudesse emparelhar com ele. "Nós não conseguimos conversar direito lá."

As mãos de Pierre estavam nos bolsos do seu moletom, enquanto ele assentia. "Bem, isso é a detenção." Ele murmurou.

"Eu sei, mas eu não tive muita das minhas perguntas respondidas."

"Eu não gosto realmente de responder." Pierre disse honestamente, os olhos fixos em qualquer lugar que não David.

"Bem, eu sou uma pessoa que gosta de perguntar." David disse. "Talvez pudéssemos sair alguma hora e minhas perguntas pudessem ser respondidas? Ou você não gosta de sair?"

Pierre deu de ombros. "Eu saio." Ele disse. Ele estava prestes a dizer 'mas não com você', mas achou que isso só soaria cruel, então não o fez.

David sorriu e Pierre viu isso pelo canto dos olhos. "Mas e se eu pagar pelas vitaminas que podemos beber essa sexta-feira?" David sugeriu com um tom esperançoso em sua voz. "Eu tenho a sensação de que você é o tipo de cara que gosta do sabor morango com banana."

Enquanto eles finalmente saiam pela porta da frente da escola, Pierre deu de ombros. "Eu acho que não." Falou, balançando a cabeça levemente. Eles pararam uma vez que alcançaram a calçada e se viraram para olhar um para o outro, mesmo que Pierre não quisesse. "Olha, você é um cara legal, David. Bem, pelo que eu aprendi na quase uma hora que te conheço. Mas... Você não quer se envolver comigo. Eu não o tipo de cara de quem você quer ser amigo."

David colocou as mãos nos bolsos do seu jeans apertado e deu de ombros. "Eu não tenho problemas com caras que gostam do sabor morando com banana." Ele brincou. "Pessoalmente, eu gosto de blueberry, mas..."

"David!" Pierre o interrompeu e os olhos de David se arregalaram em choque. "Desculpe, mas eu estou falando sério. Nada de bom vem de estar perto de mim. Você vai ficar bem melhor se sair com seus próprios amigos." Ele falou e se virou para começar a ir embora.

Ainda assim, David falou mais alto para que Pierre pudesse ouvir. "Mas e se eu não tiver amigos?" perguntou.

Honestamente, ele estava indo por esse caminho patético? Como se Pierre realmente fosse suposto a acreditar que ele não tinha nenhum amigo? Ele falava tanto, que ele podia convencer um cara a matar o primeiro ministro e se jogar na Catarata de Niágara em um barril. Ele definitivamente podia convencer alguém a ser amigo dele. Pierre se virou, mas não parou de andar. "Desculpe, David. Você está fazendo a escolha certa ao não se envolver." Então, se virou novamente e virou a esquina da escola.


	2. All Alone, He Turns To Stone

**Capítulo 2: All Alone, He Turns To Stone**

Era por volta das sete da manhã do dia seguinte, que Pierre decidiu que ele, desesperadamente, precisava de um banho quente. A semana tinha sido bastante estressante, e nem estava completamente terminada ainda. Ele ainda tinha o dia todo para se arrastar, até que pudesse se jogar na sua cama o fim de semana todo. Ele sentia falta de fazer isso. (Se ele sentia falta apenas duas semanas tendo que acordar cedo todas as manhãs, uma parte dele acreditava que ele não conseguiria fazer isso pelo resto do ano).

Pierre estava mais ativo essa semana do que em um longo tempo, por isso não arriscaria sua sobriedade. Além disso, sua mente estava um pouco desordenada e ele presumiu que um banho longo e quente poderia limpá-la e, talvez, livrar a confusão que percorria seu sistema.

Ele trancou a porta do banheiro e parou na frente do espelho, apenas olhando para sua própria imagem refletida. Ele não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que fez isso. Pierre nunca tinha sido muito preocupado com sua aparência, mesmo antes do seu pai morrer. Mas ele era sempre capaz de encontrar algum tipo de falha. Ou seu nariz que era muito grande, ou seu abdômen não estava duro o bastante, ou seu... Bem... Pênis não era grande o bastante (embora tivessem lhe dito ao contrário em algumas outras ocasiões).

O resto da sua roupa foi logo tirada e jogada no chão de piso branco. Ele se contorceu um pouco, meio desconfortável por estar nu sozinho. Sempre tinha sido dessa maneira. Ele punha na água quente e fechava a cortina, antes de ligar o chuveiro. Então, ele entrava na banheira, se arrepiando um pouco com a temperatura do seu corpo mudando, com a água correndo por ele.

Sua cabeça agora estava completamente sob a água, rolando por seu rosto e correndo por seu corpo nu. Ele correu os dedos por seu rosto, seus olhos fechados, enquanto ele respirava fundo, cuspindo um pouco de água. Havia muita coisa em sua mente. Incluindo uma pessoa em especial. Uma pessoa que apenas acontecia de ser David, aquele garoto da escola.

Isso era estranho. David era um garoto estranho e tinha sido um encontro estranho. E Pierre tinha estado na detenção várias vezes antes, mas nunca ninguém tinha tentado começar uma conversa com ele. Especialmente depois de o professor mandá-lo ficar quieto três vezes. Mas, então, David não parecia como 'todo mundo'. Ele certamente falava mais que qualquer outro. David podia colocar em duas sentenças o que Pierre conseguia colocar em uma semana do que ele falasse.

O que realmente pegou Pierre, entretanto, e o confundiu, era o fato de que David queria falar com ele, em primeiro lugar. Por quê? Ele não achava nada em si atrativo ou convidativo. Em Beaubois, alguém como David ou teria ficado com medo dele, ou simplesmente zombaria dele e riria dele, enquanto o dispensava. Então, como esse garoto estava falando com ele tão abertamente, apesar do quão rápido?

Responda isso, e você curaria a dor de cabeça de Pierre.

Isso parecia ser tudo no que Pierre conseguia pensar nos últimos poucos dias, desde que ele e David se conheceram, embora tivesse sido altamente inesperado e não convencional. Na verdade, foi por essa mesma razão que o garoto Desrosiers ficava aparecendo em sua cabeça. Ontem à noite, ele até apareceu em seu sonho. Não de um jeito erótico, entretanto. Ele, na verdade, era um centauro ensinando Pierre a combater o mau, junto com as tartarugas ninjas e o Optimus Prime.

Não, seus sonhos não faziam sentido, mas ele vinha tendo sonhos estranhos há oito anos agora.

Uma vez que ele terminou o banho, uns trinta minutos mais tarde, ele enrolou a toalha ao redor da sua cintura e foi para seu quarto se trocar. Ele demorou menos de meia hora para ficar pronto, então foi para a cozinha procurar por um café da manhã rápido, antes de ir para a escola. Até agora, sua procura se provou inútil. Ele teve que esperar sua mãe emergir de seu quarto dez minutos mais tarde para lhe dizer aonde a comida estava.

Ela lhe deu o saco de pão de forma, do armário, junto com um pote de manteiga de amendoim. Ele pegou uma faca e começou a espalhar um pouco em uma fatia de pão para si. "Eu vou ficar na loja o dia todo, então eu provavelmente vou passar a noite na casa do Stan." Sarah avisou Pierre, pegando sua bolsa e chave de cima da mesa da cozinha. "Então, você vai se virar para comer essa noite. O dinheiro está no balcão, se você precisar."

Escorando-se contra o balcão, Pierre assentiu e comeu seu pedaço de pão. Ele a observou sair da cozinha e andar até a porta da frente, colocando seus sapatos e jaqueta, antes de deixar completamente a casa. Pierre ficou lá na casa silenciosa, balançando sua cabeça. Ela sempre fazia isso. Ele não conseguia contar o número de vezes que ela tinha deixado-o sozinho à noite. Era até surpreendente que ela tivesse lhe dito dessa vez. Usualmente, ela ficava fora em dar sinal de vida.

Uma vez que ele terminou sua fatia de pão, ele pegou sua mochila e saiu da casa. Enquanto andava, ele tirou o maço de cigarros do bolso. Toda vez que sua mãe falava consigo, seu nível de estresse aumentava. Ela só falava com ele quando estava descartando ou tentando afastá-lo. Então, bastante obviamente, esses confrontos não eram tão prazerosos quando deveriam ser.

Ele acendeu um e o segurou entre seus lábios, enquanto puxava o capuz por sobre sua cabeça. Estava ventando um pouco, deixando o ar mais frio do que o usual. Era apenas a segunda semana de setembro, então a temperatura não era suposto a cair até o mês que vem, mas o clima estava frio a semana toda. Pierre esperava que começasse a chover em qualquer dia, agora.

Quando ele chegou na propriedade da escola, que estava cheia de adolescentes e ônibus, Pierre tinha terminado seu cigarro. Ele morava mais perto do que ele tinha pensado antes. Ele jogou o toco do cigarro no asfalto, enquanto passava pelo estacionamento. Seria tão mais fácil se ele tivesse seu próprio carro... Ele estava guardando dinheiro, antes de ser jogado na prisão.

Pierre abaixou o capuz, enquanto abria as portas da frente e entrava no prédio. Estava bem mais quente do lado de dentro da estava no clima nublado e cheio de vento. O clima no começo de setembro usualmente era bom no Canadá. O que tinha acontecido? Pierre culpava seu humor. Nuvens escuras pareciam circular Pierre quando ele não estava no humor certo.

Os corredores não estavam muito cheio, desde que ainda cedo e os ônibus tinham começado a chegar agora. Pierre andou direto para seu armário, então ele podia jogar sua mochila lá dentro. Mesmo que a aula não fosse começar pelos próximos vinte minutos, no mínimo, ele podia sempre apenas passar o tempo na sala de estudos. Possivelmente, ele podia se atualizar na leitura maçante que lhe fora passada na aula de inglês.

Com o livro em mãos, ele fechou seu armário e caminhou na direção da sala de estudos. Mas, no caminho, ele foi parado por um garoto em cima de uma cadeira, tentando e lutando bastante para pendurar algum tipo de faixa na parede. "Hey, cara." O garoto disse, a cabeça meio que virada na direção de Pierre, mas ele achou difícil fazer isso, enquanto segurava a faixa. "Pode me ajudar por um minuto?" Pierre parou. "Me passa o grampeador, por favor?" sem muitas opções, e sem querer deixá-lo esperando, Pierre passou o grampeador.

O garoto prendeu a faixa, onde estava escrito "BAILE DE BOAS VINDAS, PRÓXIMA SEXTA-FEIRA!". Quando o garoto se virou, entretanto, ele notou quem era o garoto. Era aquele tal de David, da detenção. Aquele com a boca hiperativa e óbvia diarréia verbal. Pierre teria corrido, se ele não soubesse que isso era uma coisa cruel a se fazer.

Ele desceu da cadeira e ajeitou sua camiseta, colocando uma mecha de cabelo de volta para o lugar. "Obrigado." Ele disse. "Eles sempre me obrigam a fazer isso, mesmo sabendo que eu não sou muito alto. 'Eles' sendo o comitê de baile, onde eu me inscrevi apenas por falta de coisa melhor para fazer. De todo modo," ele coloco as mãos nos quadris. "Você é aquele cara que eu conheci na detenção. Pierre, certo?" Pierre assentiu. "Se não fosse por aquele professor chato, nós poderíamos ter conversado propriamente. Eu não tinha sido informado que tínhamos um aluno novo."

Pierre mordeu seu lábio inferior de um modo nervoso. Embora ele não estivesse nervoso. Ele estava apenas desconfortável. Ele não tinha uma conversa de verdade com alguém há muito tempo. "Bem, eu duvido que alguém teria a chance." Provocou.

David riu, afastando o cabelo dos olhos pela, tipo, décima quinta vez desde que eles começaram a conversar. Por que ele mantinha a franja se ele só ia, constantemente, colocá-la para o lado? Pelo menos ficava bom. Pierre imaginou quantos produtos de cabelo ele tinha que usar apenas para penteá-lo dessa maneira. Ele imaginou que fosse um monte, e como o ambiente no planeta estaria triste com o garoto.

"Desculpe. É um péssimo hábito." Falou. "Tagarelice corre na família da minha mãe. Eles são franceses, acho que isso é típico. Ou são os italianos? Que seja." David falou. "Bem vindo ao MDSH. Basicamente, eu sou obrigado a dizer isso. Os professores pensam que é por que eu sou legal, mas eu acho que é só por que eu sou o único que quer dizer isso, mesmo que eu pareça um completo idiota." Pierre assentiu e houve um breve silêncio embaraçoso, antes de David apontar para a faixa que Pierre tinha o ajudado a pendurar. "Baile na próxima sexta-feira. Interessado?"

Pierre colocou as mãos nos bolsos do seu moletom. "Eu não gosto desse tipo de coisa." O informou.

David assentiu, como se ele entendesse perfeitamente, as esquinas dos seus lábios se erguendo em um sorriso tímido. "Oh, certo." Ele disse. "Você é um desses alunos que não podiam se importar menos com envolvimento escolar ou atividades extracurriculares, não é?"

"Bingo."

"Bem, então eu acho que seria sem sentindo te pedir para me ajudar com a decoração do baile, né?" David perguntou. Pierre assentiu e David juntou as coisas que estava usando para pendurar a faixa. "Tudo bem. Há várias outras pessoas ajudando, de todo modo. Só achei que seria algo a fazer. Não que eu esteja assumindo que não tem nada para fazer. Quero dizer, você provavelmente tem amigos e tudo o mais e..." Pierre apenas olhou embaraçosamente para baixo. "Enfim, a aula começa em dez minutos. Se você decidir ajudar com a decoração, nós nos encontramos no ginásio, depois das aulas de segundas e sextas."

Tudo o que Pierre pôde fazer foi assentir. Não era como se ele tivesse muito a dizer. Ele não ia ajudar alguns veados a decorar o ginásio para um evento social careta, que ele sabia que não era nada especial. Era apenas outro lugar para os alunos serem divididos em panelinhas e ficar conversando nessas panelinhas, enquanto ignoravam os outros. Era tudo igual.

Os pensamentos de Pierre foram interrompidos pelo sinal. Ele decidiu que seria o primeiro a ir embora. Mas quando ele ia fazê-lo, ele foi parado. "Hey, Pierre," David disse e ele se virou para olhá-lo. "O que você vai fazer no almoço? Quero dizer, se você não for fazer nada, talvez você gostaria de ir pegar algo para comer. Comigo. Não na cantina, entretanto. Logo você vai descobrir quão ruim é a comida daqui. Tem uma lanchonete realmente boa no final da rua, se você quiser. Bem, se você não estiver ocupado."

"Eu tenho a detenção." Pierre respondeu, agradecido por ter uma desculpa de verdade para negar.

David o olhou estranhamente. "De novo? Você esteve lá na segunda. O que você fez desde então?"

"Eu peguei detenção a semana toda, uh, pela coisa que eu fiz na segunda."

"Oh." David assentiu. "Certo, talvez outra hora. Até depois." Com isso, ele se afastou de Pierre, o que, no seu ponto de vista, era um grande alívio. Como Pierre tinha explicado para si mesmo várias vezes antes, ele não tinha voltado para a escola para melhorar sua vida social. Ele tinha uma vida social antes, e foi isso que o colocou em todos os tipos de problemas. Mínima vida social era igual a influências mínimas, que era igual a maiores chances de terminar a escola e dar o fora de lá. A equação não era realmente complicada, e Pierre estava determinado a se manter à ela.

Balançando sua cabeça, Pierre continuou seu caminho para a sala de estudos. Ele tinha tempo o bastante para pegar um café, antes de o sinal tocar. Ele desesperadamente não queria sair do sofá e ir para a aula, mas ele decidiu que ele precisava. O Pierre que adiava tudo estava morto. O Pierre focado tinha chegado para ficar.

[...]

"Não se esqueçam de refrescarem suas memórias na tabela periódica! Nós vamos ter uma prova na próxima quarta-feira." O professor de ciências de Pierre disse, antes de o sinal tocar. "Tenham um bom final de semana!" todos estavam ocupados se levantando, pegando seus livros e rapidamente saindo da sala. Pierre não estava com pressa, entretanto. Não era como se tivesse para o que se apressar. Ele não tinha amigos o esperando, ou uma conexão da internet em casa para conversar com amigos que não eram reais.

Era o final do dia, finalmente. Pierre tinha assistido às aulas de inglês, matemática, história e mecânica sem desanimar. Ele nem conhecia alguém da sua sala. Ele estava lá há duas semanas, mas nunca realmente conheceu alguém. Principalmente por que a maioria dos trabalhos que tinham feito até agora eram sozinhos. Sem duplas, nem nada.

Mas ele não se importava em não conhecer ninguém da sua sala. Ele não tinha amigos, e não os queria. Não mais. Ele costumava ter amigos. Ele poderia, certamente, se lembrar do tempo em que ele tinha seu próprio circulo de amigos, com quem ele jogava vídeo game ou com quem iria jogar futebol no parque. Isso foi antes, quando as coisas eram normais. Mas mesmo quando ele se envolveu com as 'coisas ruins', ele ainda tinha amigos leais. Garotos, e algumas garotas, que ficavam por perto dele todos os dias.

Infelizmente, isso tudo mudou assim que Pierre foi levado sob custodia pela QPP¹ Desde que eles sabiam que não teria contato com ele por, no máximo, um ano, eles seguiram em frente, deixando Pierre para se questionar se eles realmente gostavam dele em primeiro lugar. Ele chegou a triste conclusão que, não, eles não gostavam.

Perder alguns dos seus amigos, entretanto, não foi o pior golpe que a prisão lhe deu. Foi um garoto em particular que o fez. Um garoto de olhos castanhos, cabelos da mesma cor arrepiados, que usava óculos, chamado Chuck Comeau. Ele poderia ter jurado que a amizade deles era forte. Mas, a última vez que eles se falaram, foi através de um vidro a prova de balas, e Chuck anunciou que estava saindo da cidade com o pai. Eles nunca mais se falaram.

A parte triste era, Pierre tinha realmente desenvolvido sentimentos pelo garoto. Naquela época, entretanto, ele ainda estava se recuperando de um péssimo rompimento com o ex-namorado, Dylan "Stix" Stickman. Então, quando Pierre teve uma chance de trazer esses sentimentos por Chuck a tona, seu amigo estava morando em Portland, Maine, com seu pai divorciado.

Então, o que ele fez? Jogou esses sentimentos fora completamente, como ele tinha feito por qualquer outro garoto que ele conhecia. Amor não era nada. Ele nem tinha certeza de que existia. Ele certamente não o tinha visto ainda.

De todo modo, amigos não eram mais um incômodo. Eles não eram a maior preocupação. A escola era. Então, com seus livros, ele caminhou até seu armário, de onde tirou sua mochila e colocou os livros que precisava para a lição de casa dentro. Ele pendurou a mochila nos ombros e fechou o armário. Então, ele começou a caminhar por entre a multidão de adolescentes, todos apressados em sair o mais rápido possível do prédio.

Pierre saiu da escola e puxou o capuz por sobre sua cabeça, como ele sempre fazia. Suas mãos estavam no bolso, enquanto ele andava. Ele planejava acender um cigarro, mas estava tentando diminuir. Ele não planejava parar, apenas não fumar tanto. E ele tinha fumado um no intervalo, há quarenta e cinco minutos. Ele podia durar um tempo sem o cigarro. Ele esperava. Era difícil diminuir quando ele vinha fazendo isso há quatro anos.

Apenas como alguns dias antes, Pierre andou para casa com apenas uma coisa em sua mente. O garoto que ele vivia encontrando. Sério, isso era como um daqueles filmes, onde duas pessoas experimentavam todos os tipos de encontros estranhos e improváveis, aí no final se beijam e são supostas a ficar juntas pelo 'destino'? Psh, é, certo. Como se Pierre alguma vez fosse ter uma dessas experiências. Elas não eram reais. Era por isso que estavam nos filmes, por que os filmes não eram reais.

A não ser que fossem documentários, mas Pierre não ia falar desses.

David tinha o convidado para se juntar ao comitê de baile. Honestamente? Mesmo que Pierre gostasse de atividades extracurriculares, ou se voluntariasse apenas para fazer algo bom pelas pessoas, o comitê de baile seria o mais careta de todos. Ele preferia se juntar ao clube de xadrez, mesmo que ele não soubesse jogar. Ele não sabia fazer muita coisa, realmente, além de alguns esportes e alguns acordes em seu violão (o que ele não conseguia mais encontrar).

E, então, ele basicamente convidou Pierre para o baile. Primeiro, eles acabaram de se conhecer, então quem faz isso? Segundo, baile não era algo que Pierre gostava. Eles eram uma chance para os alunos ouvirem música, se dividirem em grupos e conversar de um jeito que eles iram em um ambiente normal, só que dessa vez eles teriam que falar algumas oitavas mais alto, para se fazer ouvir na música alta, animada e ritmada que soava pelos auto falantes atrás deles.

Que perda de tempo.

Porém, Pierre não podia negar que ele gostava de festas. Mas festas eram diferentes. As pessoas não ficavam apenas paradas ao redor, se perguntando se elas deveriam chamar aquele garoto bonito para dançar. Nas festas, Pierre usualmente passava o tempo ou em competições para explodir as coisas ou ficando com alguém que ele tinha acabado de conhecer. Álcool nem era permitido nesses bailes escolares. E Pierre era maior de idade! Que seja, ele podia sempre beber em casa quando quisesse. Os químicos estavam sempre disponíveis para ele.

A casa estava vazia, como Pierre se lembrou do anuncio de sua mãe essa manhã, então ele não teve problemas para entrar direto. Ele andou até a cozinha e deixou sua mochila perto da mesa. Ele abriu a geladeira e encontrou uma lata de cerveja Barg's Root. Ele a pegou e se sentou à mesa, olhando para a toalha verde que a cobria. Seus olhos estavam desfocados, a mente em outras coisas, enquanto ele abria a lata para tomar um gole.

Ele apenas ficou sentando lá por alguns momentos, nada além de um borrão verde em seus olhos. Ele estava pensando no fato de que ele estaria fazendo coisas assim por um tempo, até que pudesse se formar, sair da cidade, e arrumar um trabalho. Então, ele não teria que se sentar sozinho a noite toda em uma casa suja, se perguntando como as coisas teriam sido se seu pai nunca tivesse morrido, ou seu irmão nunca tivesse ido embora, ou se sua mãe não usasse.

Eventualmente, ele voltou ao momento presente e pegou sua mochila do chão. Ele pegou seu livro de matemática e o de história, nos quais ele tinha lição de casa para fazer. Ele preferia não fazer, mas ele não tinha mais nada para fazer, e tinha que se ocupar de alguma forma. Mesmo que estudar os Primeiros Ministros passados não fosse exatamente algo que ele faria normalmente para se ocupar.

Ele tinha acabado de estudar Lithium quando ouviu a porta da frente abrir. O que o assustou levemente, desde que ele não esperava que alguém entrasse, e sua cabeça se levantou na direção da porta. E, ao contrário de suas palavras, lá estava Sarah, entrando na casa com alguém (um homem) e rindo como uma bêbada idiota, enquanto ele passava a mão pelo corpo dela e... Isso era demais para Pierre ver. Ele odiava ver pessoas tocando sua mãe. Mesmo com todas as merdas, ele ainda a amava e o machucava vê-la fazendo isso.

Machucava-o ainda mais, por que ele sabia que não havia uma maldita coisa que ele pudesse fazer.

Então, não querendo vê-los juntos, Pierre se levantou e fechou seus livros. Ele terminou sua lata de cerveja de raiz, e o som da cadeira contra o chão finalmente forçou Sarah e o cara sujo e tatuado a notarem sua presença. "Oh, querido, sinto muito. Eu ia te ligar para avisar que Sam ia vir para cá hoje à noite, mas eu esqueci completamente." Ela disse. Ele deu a ela um olhar enojado, enquanto colocava seu suéter novamente.

"Não se preocupem. Eu vou sair." Murmurou em aborrecimento, enquanto passava por eles para ir à porta da frente e para fora da casa. Ele ouviu sua mãe chamar uma vez, mas quando ele não respondeu, ela se esqueceu dele. Ele não se importou. Continuou andando. Isso não o teria incomodado tanto se ela o houvesse avisado que estaria levando outro brinquedinho para casa. Aí ele poderia ter saído antes. Mas isso era desrespeitoso e ele odiava isso.

Por causa desse ódio e raiva crescendo dentro dele, Pierre tirou o maço de cigarros do bolso. Ele pegou um e o segurou entre seus lábios, enquanto colocava o maço de volta no bolso e tirava seu isqueiro para acender o cigarro. Estava claro do lado de fora, por que ainda era quatro e meia da tarde, então Pierre andou até metade da rua.

Ele não tinha idéia de para onde ele estava indo. Ele estava apenas andando. Não mesmo que ele ia ficar na casa. Para onde quer que ele fosse, seria melhor.

Demorou quinze minutos para Pierre passar por um lugar com o qual ele não achou que iria voltar até segunda. Ele olhou para a escola, que tinha apenas alguns poucos carros no estacionamento e até alguns poucos adolescentes perto do muro. Parecia bem mais vazio à essa hora, mesmo que a escola só tivesse terminado há um pouco mais de uma hora.

Foi onde Pierre parou. Ele tirou o cigarro dos seus lábios e o jogou no asfalto, amassando-o com seu pé. Ele ficou parado lá por um segundo, as mãos nos bolsos, apenas olhando para a escola, se perguntando se esse era um bom jeito de passar o tempo até que sua mãe tivesse terminado com o quer que seja que ela estivesse fazendo. Bem, ele sabia o que ela estava fazendo, é só... Deixa pra lá, ele não queria pensar nisso.

Ele pegou uma bola de hortelã de seu bolso e andou pelo caminho de cimento até as portas da frente. E, como previsto, os corredores estavam completamente vazios quando ele entrou. Seus Chuck Taylor's faziam um chiado de vez em quando, enquanto ele andava pelo corredor, em direção ao ginásio. Quando ele abriu a porta, ele foi recebido pelos rostos de (talvez sete pessoas, no total) pessoas paradas ao redor com serpentinas de papel, coisas brilhantes e até mesmo um globo.

E um desses rostos era o de David. "Oh, Pierre, é você. Oi." Ele disse em um tom animado, uma vez que percebeu que era Pierre. A porta fechou atrás si, enquanto David se aproximava. "Eu não achei que você fosse vir. Isso é excelente." Pierre mordeu seu lábio superior nervosamente. David se virou para as outras pessoas. "Pessoal, esse é o Pierre Bouvier." Ele disse, então se virou para Pierre. Eles todos falaram 'oi', e Pierre apenas deu a todos eles um pequeno aceno. "Então, você está aqui para ajudar?"

Pierre assentiu, sem saber realmente como responder. Ele não queria ajudar, mas ele precisava de algo para fazer. Mas ele não queria deixar isso aparente, no caso de ele parecer um idiota. "Bem, só para você saber, eu sou a cabeça, o supervisor, direto, do que você quiser chamar." David disse, então apontou para diferentes pessoas. "Mackenzie e Alex estão com as luzes. Chad e Jess estão encarregados das coisas de DJ. Carrie e Stacy estão encarregadas do globo, e um pouco da decoração. Se você quiser, você pode me ajudar com as serpentinas e tal."

De novo, Pierre pôde apenas assentir. Ele mal tinha entendido tudo o que garoto tinha acabado de falar, mas pegou a essência. Ele foi guiado até uma mesa, onde múltiplos rolos de serpentinas azuis e roxas estavam. Enquanto o garoto falava (algo sobre o qual Pierre não tinha certeza, desde que ele estava falando tão malditamente rápido), Pierre o ajudou a pendurar as serpentinas nas paredes e várias outras coisas. Pierre não falou, entretanto. Agradecidamente, ele não precisava.

Outra se passou até que eles tivessem terminado a decoração. Pierre tinha certeza de que a casa estaria quieta por agora. Ele estava certo de que qualquer idiota que sua mãe pegou não era capaz de durar muito mais que isso. Ele provavelmente estaria seguro se tivesse ido para casa há meia hora.

Enquanto ele saia da escola, foi quando isso tudo atingiu Pierre. Ele estava seriamente fazendo essa coisa de escola novamente. De verdade.

¹ Quebec Provincial Police, que numa tradução literal seria Policia Provincial de Quebec.


	3. Say It Ain't So, I Will Not Go

**Capítulo 3: Say It Ain't So, I Will Not Go**

Aquela noite, quando Pierre voltou para casa da escola, ele dormiu mal. Ele deitou em sua cama, de costas, as mãos atrás da cabeça, e ele olhou para o teto. Ele tinha feito bastante isso na prisão. Embora, ele estivesse mais acostumado a olhar para a parte de baixo da beliche que ficava em cima da dele, mas ambos serviam para o mesmo propósito. Ele tinha pensado bastante. Foi como ele chegou a todos esses planos de 'eu quero me limpar'. Horas pensando e não dormindo.

A primeira vez que Pierre teve qualquer envolvimento nas atividades escolares foi bastante... _Estranha_. E ele sabia que usava essa palavra muito freqüentemente, mas ela sempre parecia se encaixar. Claro, tinha sido um pouco libertador, e ele deu uma chance a isso, como ele tinha sido aconselhado no passado, mas ele não ia fazer isso de novo. Ele só precisava de algo com o que se ocupar. Ele tinha certeza de que a situação não iria acontecer novamente tão cedo.

Mesmo que ele não tivesse falado muito àquela noite, ele certamente absorveu um monte de informações (bem, a informação que ele conseguiu decifrar) daquele garoto David. Aparentemente, ele tinha passado por duas escolas públicas diferentes e dois colégios, por causa dos valentões. Primeiro foi a _St Mary's Public School_, em Sept-Iles, então ele foi para a _Reidman Public School_, aqui em Montreal. Quanto aos colégios, ele primeiro tentou o MDHS, mas não conseguiu agüentar, mudou para outro colégio no interior, _Holy Cross_, e finalmente voltou para o MDHS.

Ele sabia que foram os valentões que fizeram isso, mas Pierre não conseguia entender por que o garoto teria problema com os valentões. Eles não conseguiriam falar uma provocação, e eles certamente não seriam capazes de pegá-lo, se ele fosse fugir. Ele provavelmente era como uma maldita chita. Ele entendia por que eles o perturbavam, entretanto, por que qualquer um podia ficar aborrecido com ele facilmente, mas a coisa toda não fazia sentido.

Em Beaubois, as pessoas achavam que Pierre era um valentão. É, ele tinha surrado algumas pessoas e feito piada de algumas outras, mas ele nunca as aterrorizou a ponto de fazê-las mudar de escola. Isso seria terrível. Pierre se lembrava de ele mesmo ter surrado alguns valentões, só por que isso o irritava; o jeito que eles agiam com as outras pessoas. Esse não era um dos jeitos que Pierre dava vazão à sua raiva com as coisas da sua vida. Ele fazia isso com drogas e álcool.

Nenhum dos dois eram realmente as soluções recomendadas por médicos, mas funcionavam mais rápido, e sem muito pensamento.

Os próximos poucos dias foram bem para Pierre. Ele não foi incomodado por nenhum estudando, os professores estavam se dando bem com ele (eles não eram exatamente amigos, mas ele não os irritava) e ele não encontrou com David. Ele descobriu que David estava na sua sala de matemática. Só por que era difícil não notar. Ele era popular com os professores, mesmo que não fosse popular com mais ninguém. Agradecidamente, David ficava quase na frente, e Pierre ficava no fundo.

Ele não estava certo se ele estava alguma outra de suas aulas. Ele nunca prestou atenção a isso.

Usualmente, Pierre se afundava em sua cadeira, quase até suas costas, e não falava nada. Por quê? Por que ele sabia que não era bom em falar. Ele costumava ser. Mas isso tudo mudou há oito anos. Agora, ele apenas não fazia nenhum som ou falava, absolutamente. Ele o fazia em Beaubois, mas não muito. Palavras sempre estavam passando por sua cabeça, mas quando era para verbalizá-las, era onde ele ficava preso. Ou elas saiam errado, ou ele apenas não tinha confiança o bastante para realmente transmitir o que estava em sua mente.

No almoço da segunda-feira seguinte, depois de comer um péssimo pré-feito lanche de peru da cantina da escola, Pierre percebeu que ele não tinha nenhum lugar para ir. Esse era um momento que ele odiava na escola. Ele não tinha nenhum amigo com quem passar o tempo, então ele geralmente se sentava sozinho. Nos dias bons, ele se sentava em uma mesa de piquenique do lado de fora, com uma revista de carros ou um saco de salgadinho, enquanto desenhava péssimas imagens de carros ou símbolos estranhos em seu caderno.

Dessa vez, entretanto, Pierre decidiu que ele passaria o tempo na biblioteca. Estava um pouco frio lá fora, e ele achou que seria bom se atualizar um pouco nos trabalhos da escola. Ele se esqueceu de fazer a lição de casa de inglês no fim de semana, então ele tinha que terminá-la até amanhã. Ele conseguiu mais da metade da página, antes de seus olhos se fecharem e ele estava quase adormecido, a cabeça apoiada na mão.

Ele não tinha certeza de quanto tempo faltava até o almoço terminar e Pierre ter de ir para sua aula de história, mas ele não estava realmente se importando. Ele estava no mundo dos sonhos. Um mundo dos sonhos onde um Jake Gyllenhaal nu emergia da água com aquele sorriso lindo dele e... Ahem. Foi um sonho maravilhoso.

De sob sua camiseta, ele tirou um colar. Era uma corrente longa de prata, e pendurada nela, quase como a identificação de um cão, estava um símbolo chinês, que significava 'força'. Ele nunca tirava esse colar. Ele o usava há oito anos agora. Quando seu pai estava morrendo, no hospital, Michelle deu esse colar dele para Pierre, aquele que _ele_ sempre usava. Essa foi uma das últimas coisas que ele disse para Pierre, antes de morrer, então Pierre nunca se afastava do calor de jeito nenhum.

Ele o enrolou em seus dedos, enquanto ficava sentado lá, olhos fechados, imagens de Jack Gyllenhaal e Heath Ledger se amassando em sua mente. O que foi interrompido, em sua mente, por David. Por que ele estava lá? Pierre não estava pensando nele antes.

De repente, o som da cadeira ao seu lado se movendo e livros caindo sobre a mesa, o tiraram de seu sonho. Pierre pulou, os olhos abrindo, e olhando para ver quem era. Infelizmente, era o exato garoto em quem ele estava pensando. "Merda." Pierre murmurou, tentando se recuperar do quase ataque do coração que o menor quase tinha lhe dado, enquanto ainda brincava com seu colar. Tudo o que David fez foi sorrir inocentemente, e Pierre achou ainda mais difícil ficar bravo com ele.

David se virou para Pierre, para que pudesse falar. "Certo, você pode ter me dito para não ser seu amigo, mas eu me esqueci de lhe dizer que eu sou um ouvinte seletivo, e bem cabeça dura. Além do mais, seu colar quase me cegou e eu sou quase um guaxinim quando se trata de coisas brilhantes." David disse.

Pierre suspirou e soltou o calor, que foi descansar sobre sua camiseta. "Cara, eu sou sortudo em atrair os mimados." Falou, seus olhos em qualquer lugar, menos em David, que riu levemente e assentiu.

Desde que ele tinha interrompido os pensamentos sobre David, Pierre se sentiu meio que embaraçado, mesmo que ele estivesse completamente ciente de que David não podia, possivelmente, saber no que ele estava pensando. "Você está bem?" David perguntou, e Pierre assentiu, olhando para a mesa. Ele estava quieto, então podia entender a curiosidade do outro. "Eu não sei se você sabe, mas bibliotecas não são para tirar cochilos. É para isso que as aulas do Colburn servem." Pierre não riu, embora ele achou isso meio engraçado. "O que foi?"

Pierre deu de ombros. "Você que veio falar comigo." Disse simplesmente. Era verdade. E David concordou, rindo suavemente. Pierre se sentiu um pouco desconfortável, como seus encontros com David sempre o fazia se sentir. Mas o garoto era tão animado, que era quase malditamente impossível ficar bravo com ele. Ou ignorá-lo, no que diz respeito.

Com um sorriso gentil, David se desculpou. "Foi mal." Ele disse. "Eu sei que você provavelmente está ocupado lendo," ele olhou para a página aberto do livro sobre a mesa. "A Variedade dos Gêneros de Romances..." ele sabia que ele não estava. David tirou um envelope bege da sua mochila e o ofereceu para Pierre. "O Senhor Simpson me pediu para te entregar isso. Eu não sei o que é, não se preocupe. Sou apenas o mensageiro."

Assentindo, Pierre pegou a carta dele e olhou para ele. Estava escrito, 'Pierre C Bouvier', e era do Conselho Educacional. Nada que o interessasse nesse momento. "Obrigado." Ele disse para David, enquanto colocava a carta no bolso. Ele leria depois. Sua cabeça voltou para onde estava antes, apoiada em sua mão. Silenciosamente, ele se perguntou por que David ainda não foi embora.

"Então," David quebrou o minuto de dois minutos de silêncio que caiu entre eles. "terceira semana do ano. Bem, quase. Está no começo da semana. Mas o que você acha até agora?" Pierre apenas deu de ombros. "É isso? Nenhuma opinião? Quero dizer, eu ficaria satisfeito com uma opinião negativa, também." Pierre ainda deu de ombros. "Fez algum amigo novo? Qualquer outro, desde que eu não tenho permissão de me associar com você, aparentemente?" ele sorriu afetadamente e Pierre viu o sorriso pelo canto dos olhos.

Esse não era o ponto. Não era o fato de que ele não tinha permissão. Era o fato de que Pierre não queria novos amigos, por que ele apenas acabaria queimado, quebrado e em problemas. Apenas como a última vez. "Eu não estou aqui por amigos, realmente." Pierre disse, balançando a cabeça levemente, enquanto seus olhos ficavam presos na mesa. Ele brincou com as pontas das páginas no livro a sua frente. Ele podia sentir os olhos de David lhe queimando.

Houve um breve (muito breve, de fato) silêncio, antes de David falar. É claro. "Foi realmente legal que você tenha vindo na sexta." Disse, de um jeito menos hiperativo e de um jeito mais sincero. "É sempre bom encontrar alguém que realmente se importa com algo além de si mesmo ou... A internet. Não acontece muito. Especialmente com pessoas como você. Sem ofensas, eu só estou analisando estereotipicamente. Você é uma exceção, é claro. É legal."

Abaixando sua cabeça, Pierre sentiu essa sensação estranha e pesada se formar no fundo do seu estômago. Ele não queria manifestar o fato de que esse não era o motivo de ele ter aparecido àquela noite. Uma voz em sua cabeça lhe disse que essa sensação era culpa, mas ele apenas a ignorou. Iria embora eventualmente, mesmo que apenas um pouco.

"De todo modo," David disse, seu tom ficando mais animado, ao invés de sincero. "Não intencionei ficar todo emocional. Só vim entregar sua carta." É, certo. Ele se levantou e ajeitou sua camiseta. "Eu, uh, sinto muito se te incomodei. Você pode me mandar dar o fora a qualquer hora. Eu não me importo nem um pouco. Não seria a primeira vez. Aliás, o que é esse símbolo no seu colar? Onde você conseguiu? É bem legal."

Pierre balançou sua cabeça. "Eu não quero falar sobre isso." Ele nunca se sentia confortável explicando o que aconteceu ao seu pai. A única fez que ele teve de fazê-lo, foi logo depois que seu pai morreu e sua mãe lhe jogou na terapia. Depois que ele saiu da terapia, ela deixou de se importar, então ele não foi de novo. Se ele quisesse contar a um estranho sobre os problemas da sua vida, ele não iria a alguém tão inútil quanto um terapeuta.

David assentiu. "Certo. Tudo bem. Todos têm direito a sua privacidade, eu entendo. Desculpe. Eu sou curioso por natureza. Pareço intrometido, mas eu realmente não sou. E você, definitivamente, não é a primeira pessoa a se incomodar com isso, confie em mim." Pierre o olhou, como que para protestar, mas nenhuma palavra saiu da sua boca. Eles caíram em um silêncio embaraçoso. Então, David tossiu e olhou brevemente para baixo. "Eu te vejo por aí." Com isso, ele pegou seus livros e saiu da biblioteca.

Um pouco timidamente, Pierre ficou lá, sentado sozinho. Ele voltou a olhar para a mesa e pensou sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Essa era a primeira vez que Pierre tinha ouvido David falar quase seriamente, e não em 300 MPH. Honestamente, isso era meio estranho.

Apenas cinco minutos depois, o sinal tocou sinalizando o final do almoço. Pierre pegou seus livros, colocou seu colar sob sua camiseta (ele nunca deixava para fora, em caso de algo acontecer) e se levantou. Ele colocou a cadeira para o lugar, a mente ainda trabalhando no que tinha acontecido há dez, quinze minutos. Balançando sua cabeça, ele saiu da biblioteca.

[...]

O dia seguinte era o dia em que a aula de mecânica de Pierre ia, finalmente, permitir que eles fizessem algo nos carros. Pierre julgou essa aula como um 10 fácil, mas não tinha tido a chance de fazer o que ele fazia de melhor: trabalhar nos veículos. Sim, ele sabia todas as coisas do livro, e até mesmo os termos técnicos de lá, mas isso era realmente necessário que ele tivesse que passar vários dias só falando sobre precauções e perigos de trabalhar inapropriadamente em um carro?

Pierre tinha estado perto de carros sua vida toda. Ele conseguia trocar uma ventoinha, antes de conseguir somar dois mais dois. Certamente, ele já tinha recebido o sermão de 'sempre seja cuidadoso', e o discurso de 'espere o motor esfriar antes de tocar nele'.

Ele sabia disso tudo. Entretanto, algumas vezes ele foi forçado a aprender do jeito difícil. Antes que o pai de Pierre sequer tivesse a chance de lhe explicar os perigos de trocar um pneu inapropriadamente, Pierre derrubou a roda em seu pé. E um osso quebrado. Meh, ele tinha aprendido de algum modo. Ao menos ele não tinha entrado na casa com o carro ainda. Ainda?

"_Se há algo que você deve saber sobre carros, filhos, é que eles são como bebês. Eles são barulhentos, cheiram a gasolina, e custam caro." _Ele podia se lembrar de seu pai lhe dizendo uma vez, quando ele tinha uns oito anos. É claro, esse conselho foi um pouco mais satírico que os outros, mas ainda assim era verdade e estava em sua memória até esse dia. Seu pai era assim. Soltando uma piada de vez em quando, apenas para fazer Pierre rir. Ele nunca gostava de infelicidade.

"Certo." O professo, senhor Williams, disse, enquanto estava parado na frente do cômodo. "Eu sei que vocês todos estão excitados sobre isso. Desde que está um dia bom, há uns seis carros estacionados lá fora. Desde que somos uma turma pequena, vamos nos dividir em pares. Alguns serão trios." Todos na sala começaram a comemorar, animados que eles iam trabalhar num carro. "Acalmem-se, eu ainda tenho que anunciar os pares." As pequenas conversas morreram, enquanto ele listava os nomes e os carros pelos quais os alunos estavam responsáveis.

Pierre não gostou da idéia de uma dupla. Ele preferia muito mais trabalhar sozinho no carro, receber o crédito por isso, ser aprovado facilmente na matéria, e, então, dar o fora. As únicas pessoas com quem ele já tinha trabalhado fora seu pai e Johnny. E apenas por que eles trabalhavam em carros desde sempre, e estavam acostumados com isso. Fora isso, ele usualmente trabalhava sozinho nos carros. Embora ele não tivesse trabalhado em carros recentemente.

Ele traçou designs estranhos com o lado do lápis, prestando apenas um pouco de atenção. Ele re-desenhou as linhas de uma versão péssima do '67 Chevy Impala'. Qualquer que fosse a dupla que ele conseguisse, ou qualquer que fosse o carro, não importava realmente. Ele podia terminar qualquer trabalho sozinho, sem se envolver com uma dupla.

"Pierre e David, Buick Le Sabre..." senhor Williams listou e a cabeça de Pierre se ergueu. _Por favor, me diga que há outro David nessa aula_, Pierre pensou. Merda. Depois de que o professor terminou de listar os nomes e mandou os alunos encontrarem suas duplas, Pierre viu David andando em sua direção, e ele soube que seu pensamento anterior havia sido negado. Ele era o único David dessa aula. O que era uma surpresa, por que ele sequer sabia que o garoto estava nessa aula. Ele achou que esse seria o último lugar para se encontrar David Desrosiers.

Todos começaram a andar ao redor, mudando de lugar. Pierre ficou onde estava. O garoto mais novo se sentou na mesa livre ao lado de Pierre, sorrindo um idiota. O que estava em sua mente? Embora não fosse incomum ver David sorrindo, Pierre sabia que dessa vez era por um motivo especifico. Ele não tinha visto um sorriso tão largo no rosto de David desde que eles se conheceram. Ele afastou o olhar, balançando a cabeça, então olhou novamente para David. "Por que você está sorrindo, hm?" perguntou.

David apenas deu de ombros. "Nenhum motivo." Respondeu, embora fosse impossível acreditar. "Eu só acho malditamente hilário que sejamos parceiros agora." Pierre girou os olhos e olhou para baixo. "Um Buick Le Sabre? Nunca tive um. É um bom?" Pierre deu de ombros, fazendo uma careta. Ele queria falar de carros com o menor, mas não ia pular na primeira oportunidade. "Maravilha." David disse, se recostando em seu assento e esperando pelas próximas instruções do professor.

O senhor Williams os mandou ir para o lado de fora com suas duplas. David se levantou animadamente, dando um tapinha no braço de Pierre, encorajando-o a seguir. Levemente divertido pelo comportamento excessivamente entusiasmado de David, Pierre se levantou. Eles foram instruídos a deixarem seus livros na sala, desde que eles não seriam necessários lá fora. Guiado por um animado David, Pierre andou até onde seis péssimos carros (eles provavelmente estavam jogados algum ferro velho) estavam estacionados.

Desde que David não tinha certeza de qual era o carro deles, Pierre apontou para o Buick vermelho e sujo, estacionado perto da grade. Enquanto eles se aproximavam do semi destruído veiculo, Pierre tomou consciência da condição do carro, e riu internamente. Essa não era a primeira vez que ele via um carro em um estado tão deplorável. Ele tinha visto quase todos os carros que tinham sido levados para a oficina do seu pai. "Wow," Pierre disse monotonamente, enquanto corria um dedo pelo capô amassado, coberto de lama e com a pintura desgastada. "Esse pedaço de metal definitivamente precisa de um pouco de óleo."

David parou na frente do carro, as mãos no quadril. "Claramente." Falou. "Quero dizer, eu já vi péssimos carros antes, mas esse parece que alguém deu marretadas." Pierre assentiu e olhou dentro do carro através da janela do motorista, fazendo uma careta quando viu o material mofado, quebrado e levemente verde no interior. "Você acha que vamos ter de consertá-lo? Por que eu acho que algo tão quebrado vai demorar um tempo para ficar pronto, não é?"

Dando de ombros, Pierre continuou a inspecionar o lado de fora do carro, indo para o final do veiculo. "Meh, não realmente." Falou, sem notar que ele estava, de fato, falando com alguém que não ele mesmo. "Só há algumas coisas quebradas dentro, provavelmente algum animal; amassos regulares, provavelmente por estar no lixão; uma janela precisa ser substituída, do lado do passageiro; e provavelmente há algumas poucas coisas quebradas sob o capô." Ele olhou para a janela quebrada. "Talvez uma semana. Eu me preocuparia mais com os custos."

"Estou impressionado, Bouvier. Você realmente sabe sobre carros." David disse. "Você trabalha em carros regularmente?"

Pierre tentou abrir a porta do passageiro, mas ela estava emperrada. "As dobradiças da porta precisam de um pouco de óleo, estão todas enferrujadas." Falou mais calmamente e mais para si mesmo. Então, ele falou mais alto, embora ele não estivesse completamente ciente de que estava falando tanto com David. As vezes ele se deixava levar, quando se tratava de coisas de seu interesse, e carros eram, certamente, um de seus interesses. "Meu pai tinha uma oficina própria. Eu amo carros."

O rosto de David adotou uma expressão de entendimento. "Oh, _Bouvier_. A Bouvier Body Shop. Era do seu pai?" ele perguntou. Pierre assentiu, agora escolhendo ficar em silêncio, enquanto sua analise do veiculo terminava e ele notava com quem ele estava falando. "Isso é maravilhoso. Meus pais costumavam ir lá, antes de fechar. O que foi bem súbito, não esperávamos isso. E não teve explicações, também. Uma pena, por que ele era realmente ótimo nisso."

Agora as coisas estavam ficando desconfortáveis. Não por que Pierre tinha falando mais do que uma sentença completa sobre carros para David, mas por que seu pai tinha sido trazido para a conversa. Tinha uma razão para a oficina ser fechada sem explicações. Você não podia esperar que a família ficasse confortável contando para a cidade toda sobre o falecimento de seu pai, quando eles sabiam que iam receber muitos 'Oh, meus pêsames' de todo mundo, e isso deixaria pior.

Então, Pierre manteve seus olhos longe de David, olhando para o professor, que estava indo de carro em carro, e distribuindo as chaves para as duplas de alunos. "Você sabe por que fechou? Nós nunca descobrimos." David disse, coçando sua cabeça. Pierre abriu sua boca, como que para dizer algo, mas a fechou, percebendo que ele não queria trazer o assunto a tona. "Está tudo bem se você não quiser me contar. Como eu disse, todos têm direito a sua privacidade. Eu não posso te culpar."

Com um suspiro, Pierre se inclinou contra o carro, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Ele morreu." Murmurou em um tom quase inaudível. David o olhou interrogativamente, e Pierre abaixou sua cabeça. "Meu pai. Ele, uh, ele morreu. É por isso que... Fechou." David abriu sua boca, mas, pra variar, não disse nada do tipo de 'eu sinto muito'. Seu coração acelerou levemente quando essas palavras deixaram sua boca, e ele podia ter vomitado naquele momento.

"Então," David decidiu mudar de assunto. "Eu não tenho nem idéia sobre carros. Eu estou esse perto de dirigir um, mas fora isso, eu realmente não sei muito. Desde que você é um expert, eu estou esperando que você mostre o caminho. Certo?" Pierre assentiu, enquanto o Senhor Williams abordava os dois.

"Certo, garotos," ele disse. "O último. O Le Sabre. Acreditem ou não, é o melhor que nós temos aqui." Pierre concordou silenciosamente. "Aqui está sua chave." Ele a ofereceu para Pierre. "Se eu ver o motor sair do ponto morto, vocês não vão mais trabalhar nele. Hoje nós vamos apenas examinar o carro, conhecer sob o capô, sabe. Amanhã, vocês vão receber a lista com os problemas do carro, e vocês serão cobrados pelo carro completamente terminado no final do semestre, o que não deve ser muito difícil. Especialmente para você, Pierre."

David estalou os dedos. "Oh, _agora_ eu sei porque somos um par. Boa, senhor W. Você é sempre rápido nessas coisas."

Senhor Williams riu. "Você me pegou, David." Ele disse. "Então, vocês estão bem com isso?" os dois assentiram, então o senhor Williams se afastou.

Pierre abriu a posta do motorista e pressionou o botão para abrir o capô. Ele saiu, fechou a porta, então andou até a frente do carro para erguer o capô, apoiando-o na haste de metal para que não caísse. "Desde que nós temos menos de uma hora por dia para trabalhar nele, provavelmente vamos demorar mais do que eu pensei." Pierre disse. "Eu me pergunto se nós temos que pintá-lo, também."

Os ouvidos de David se aguçaram. "Pintar? Demais. Eu posso fazer isso. Uma das poucas coisas que posso, quando se trata de carros. Ooh, eu espero que possamos. Essa é uma cor realmente feia." Ele disse animadamente. Pierre apenas o olhou estranhamente. "O quê?"

"E você está nessa aula... Por quê...?" Pierre perguntou.

"Todos precisam tentar algo novo. Eu tinha uma eletiva sobrando, e desde que eu não gosto muito do professor de teatro, eu decidi fazer as aulas do Senhor W." David respondeu simplesmente. "Mas não se preocupe. Não é como se eu estivesse te seguindo ou algo assim. Eu nem sabia que você trabalhava em carros. Eu não sou psicótico ou maluco desse jeito. Claro, algumas pessoas podem pensar que eu sou louco, mas louco de uma maneira que não é realmente perigoso para mim mesmo ou quem estiver por perto. O bom tipo de louco. Há um bom tipo de louco? Eu não sei. Então, o que vamos fazer?"

Pierre piscou, as palavras de David ainda se registrando em sua cabeça. Ele nunca tinha visto alguém falar sua metade de uma conversa em dez segundos e sem respirar. "Uh," disse. Ele se inclinou contra a frente do carro, olhando para as partes quebradas e sujas. "Você quer tentar algo novo? Venha aqui." Disse. Ele sempre estava disposto a ajudar alguém quando se tratava de carros. David andou até ele e se inclinou como Pierre.

Pelos próximos vinte minutos, que era o tempo que a turma tinha para examinar o carro do seu jeito, Pierre explicou para David as partes do carro e suas funções. O pequeno garoto estava tão interessado, e parecia uma esponja, absorvendo tudo. Pierre não tinha falando com ninguém, além do seu irmão, sobre carros há muito tempo. Era legal se sentir o líder; ele se sentia um homem maior do que ele usualmente se sentia.

O professor os parou e começou a explicar basicamente o que Pierre tinha explicado, mas mais profundamente e sobre mais coisas que Pierre poderia no tempo em que eles ficaram conversando. Não demorou para a aula terminar e eles ouvirem o sinal tocar.

Todos entraram para pegar suas mochilas, limpar suas mãos, e pegar seus livros. Pierre ficou com a chave do carro, desde que David estava certo de que ele tomaria mais cuidado. Aparentemente, David era do tipo de perder as coisas. Vai entender. Pierre colocou a chave em seu bolso, enquanto pegava seus livros e papeis. David reconheceu os desenhos de carro, e deu a Pierre créditos por eles. O que Pierre não soube como responder, então ele não disse nada absolutamente. Se ele não estava falando sobre consertar um carro, ele não falava nada.

Antes que eles pudessem ir embora, entretanto, David parou Pierre. "Hey, Bouvier." Ele disse e Pierre se virou para olhar para o menor, que tinha sua mochila pendurada em um ombro. "Desde que vamos trabalhar juntos nisso, e eu realmente preciso da sua ajuda com um monte de coisas, eu estava pensando que nós poderíamos trocar nossos números. Sabe, só no caso de precisamos nos falar. Err, só no caso de _eu_ precisar falar. Por que eu não faço isso o bastante, certo? Ha."

Pierre balançou a cabeça. "Nós vamos apenas trabalhar na aula. Me pergunte nela." Falou.

David pareceu desapontado, mas escondeu muito bem com uma expressão feliz. "Certo." Ele disse. "Bem, só no caso, pega o meu. Você nunca sabe o que pode acontecer." Ele deu de ombros e ofereceu a Pierre um pedaço de papel com seu nome e número de telefone. "Te vejo amanhã, Pierre."

Depois que Pierre aceitou o pedaço de papel, David sorriu para ele e saiu da sala de aula. O estômago de Pierre se apertou algumas vezes, enquanto ele olhava para o pedaço de papel. Ele não tinha recebido o número de telefone de um cara há muito tempo. Ele colocou o papel no mesmo bolso que a chave estava, e também saiu da sala de aula

Era meio que divertido como David estava tentando deixar aparente que ele não estava 'seguindo' Pierre, ou tinha um interesse nele, quando ele tinha acabado de dar seu telefone. Não era divertido para Pierre, era mais aborrecedor e um pouco bizarro, mas tudo se resumia a uma única coisa. David era uma garotinha do fundamental, só que sem as risadinhas e os gritinhos agudos.

Pierre tinha certeza, entretanto, que se ele passasse mais tempo perto de David, esses sons iriam, certamente, ser emitidos da boca do garoto mais novo, eventualmente.

Mesmo que suas ações fossem um pouco hipócritas, Pierre não _queria_ passar o tempo com David. Ele queria se focar nos trabalhos da escola, e ignorar amigos. Ou até namorados, o que era o que ele estava assumindo que David queria. Foi essa a impressão que ele teve. Mas Pierre não estava passando essa impressão. Pelo menos, ele não achava que estava. Ele estava tentando parecer 'eu não quero interagir com outras pessoas até eu estar fora daqui'. Mesmo que ele passasse essa impressão, ele achou que ela seria mal interpretada por David, de todo modo. Essa era sua sorte.

E, ainda assim, enquanto ele deixava os corredores da escola, a voz de David estava ecoando em sua cabeça e seu nome estava sendo carimbado no seu crânio. Maldito garoto.


	4. No One Makes Me Feel This Way

**Capítulo 4: No One Makes Me Feel This Way**

"_Errrt! Whoa, espere! Você vai atropelar alguém! Você vai... CRASH! Ah, o Spider quase conseguiu! Triste, triste fim para essa história..." Pierre rolou sai miniatura prata do Spider para longe dos seus outros carros de brinquedo. Ele tinha sido colocado na 'garagem' para ser consertado. "Próximo, nós temos um Lamborghini. Ele irá percorrer todo o caminho sem bater? Nós vamos descobrir..."_

_Johnny olhou estranhamente para seu irmão mais novo. "Por que você ainda brinca com essas coisas infantis?" perguntou, abaixando seu gibi do Super Homem. Pierre não respondeu e apenas continuou a brincar com seus carros de brinquedos. "Papai tem carros de tamanho real lá na loja. Por que você não vai trabalhar com ele? Ele nunca se importa. Nós o ajudamos bastante, às vezes."_

"_Ele não me deixa." Pierre finalmente respondeu. "Ele diz que ele tem coisas importantes para fazer." Ele parou e se virou para olhar para Johnny. "E eu só tenho dez anos. Mamãe diz que eu posso brincar com os carrinhos o tanto que eu quiser." Johnny deu de ombros e continuou a ler seu gibi. Pierre voltou para seus carros. "E o Super Homem é gay, então por que você está lendo isso?"_

"_O Super Homem não é gay!" Johnny defendeu seu super herói favorito. "Não tão gay quanto você!"_

_Pierre girou os olhos. "Não é o ponto." Disse. "Wolverine pode acabar com ele qualquer dia." Johnny apenas o dispensou e continuou a ler._

_A mãe deles entrou na sala, parecendo mais pálida e desgrenhada do que os garotos já a tinham visto. "Meninos," ela disse, a voz um pouco trêmula. "Eu sei que vocês não vão querer ouvir isso, mas... O pai de vocês está no hospital. De novo." As duas crianças congelaram e olharam para ela, engolindo simultaneamente. "O médico ligou, e disse que seu pai quer que nós vamos lá visitá-lo."_

"_Por que ele está internado de novo?" Johnny perguntou, mal escondendo o terror da sua voz de treze anos._

"_Bem, quando eles pensaram que o câncer tinha sumido, eles descobriram que tinha apenas se espalhado por seu corpo. Se espalhou bastante rápido, e desde que seu pai espero tanto para voltar, está muito avançado. O médico disse que eles podem fazer a quimo, mas eles duvidam que vá funcionar." Whoa. Muito para processar de uma vez. E apenas ontem, ele estava ensinando Pierre sobre carros antigos comparados aos novos. "Então, coloquem seus tênis e agasalhos, e vão para o carro."_

_Pelos próximos poucos dias, eles continuaram voltando para o hospital para visitar seu pai, que estava ficando mais fraco e doente a cada dia. Michelle teve uma conversa com cada um de seus filhos, assim como também com Sarah. Finalmente, no quarto dia de visita, era a vez de Pierre falar com seu pai. "Eu sei que é duro e assustador para todos nós, Pierre." Ele começou, sua voz falha e suave. "Mas eu quero que você saiba que eu sempre vou estar com você. Não importa o quê. Você é maravilhoso e forte, e eu sei que você pode fazer isso."_

_Os olhos de Pierre se encheram de lágrimas. "Mas eu não quero que você morra, pai."_

"_Eu sei, filho, eu sei. Mas tudo vai ficar bem, eu prometo." Ele disse. "Eu sei que nós não falamos sobre isso frequentemente, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu estou orgulhoso de você. Em todos os aspectos. Eu espero que você encontre um homem que você ame, e que te ame de volta. E é melhor que ele te trate bem, por que eu vou estar observando. Eu vou saber." Pierre forçou uma risada, mesmo que ele só sentisse vontade de chorar. "Sabe meu colar? Aquele que eu consegui quando o Tio Ted foi para a China? Está com a enfermeira agora, mas eu quero que você fique com ele. Apenas você, certo?" Pierre assentiu. "Eu amo você, Pierre. Seja forte. Eu sei que você é."_

_Algumas lágrimas escaparam dos olhos de Pierre. "Eu amo você, pai."_

Pierre se sentou num pulo em sua cama, suando frio. Seu coração estava batendo rapidamente e sua respiração estava pesada. Não era o sonho de uma lembrança. Era a porra de um pesadelo! Ele sonhou bastante sobre a morte de seu pai alguns poucos anos depois do evento, mas desde então, ele não tinha sonhado. Talvez fosse por que ele tinha pensado sobre seu pai o dia todo, ontem.

O ano após a morte, Pierre procurou num dicionário de sonhos o que esses sonhos significavam. É claro, a pesquisa se provou inútil. Se ele tivesse dinheiro, ele teria ido a um terapeuta profissional. Mas antes que ele pudesse registrar esse pensamento, ele descobriu um pouco sobre sonhos. Aparentemente, eles eram apenas um reflexo do que tinha acontecido durante o dia, ou o que você tinha pensado. Desde sua (que mal podia ser chamada assim) conversa com David na aula do dia anterior, tudo sobre o que ele pensou foi seu pai.

Sonhos sobre a infeliz morte de seu pai sempre o aterrorizavam. Eles o deixavam inquieto, com dor de estômago e fraco. Ele odiava as sensações invocadas. Era por isso que ele sempre tentava não pensar ou falar sobre ele frequentemente.

Pierre olhou para o relógio, mas ele só mostrava que era cinco e meia da manhã. Ótimo. Ele nunca ia voltar a dormir agora. Não com o quão abalado o sonho o tinha deixado. Com um longo bocejo, Pierre tirou suas pernas de cima da cama. Ele colocou uma calça esportiva. Ele coçou a cabeça e andou pelo chão encapetado até a porta, onde ele saiu para a casa vazia e escura. O sol não tinha nascido ainda, então a escuridão da noite ainda preenchia a casa.

Pelas próximas poucas horas, Pierre ficou sentado no sofá, assistindo desenhos. Quando era por volta de sete e meia, Pierre finalmente decidiu se arrumar para a escola. Ele estava pronto em menos de uma hora, o que teria sido bem mais cedo, exceto pelo fato de que ele não conseguia encontrar roupas limpas. Ele precisava lavar as suas roupas. E desde que sua mãe raramente o fazia, Pierre sempre lavava suas próprias roupas. Às vezes as dela, se ele sentisse compaixão o bastante. A única vez que ele se sentia assim era perto do aniversário de morte do seu pai.

A primeira metade do dia foi boa, e Pierre não tinha esbarrado em ninguém que ele não queria. Em outras palavras, ele não tinha esbarrado em David Desrosiers. Não era que ele não gostava do menor. Ele era, na verdade, bastante atraente. Mas Pierre não queria se envolver com ele de qualquer outra forma além da de ser a dupla dele na aula de mecânica. Ele não queria amigos, ele não queria um namorado. Ele queria explicar isso para David, mas também não queria machucá-lo. Ele temia que fosse soar como um idiota se fosse fazê-lo, e ele definitivamente não queria transformá-lo em um inimigo.

Essa semana, a palavra que se espalhou por toda a propriedade escolar era 'baile'. Não importa onde você fosse, essa palavra estava sendo dita igualmente por garotos e garotas. "Hey, você vai ao baile essa sexta?", "Quer ir ao baile comigo?", "Você tem um par para o baile?". Pierre ignorava essas vozes, na maior parte do tempo. Mas de vez em quando, uma sensação estranha se espalhava por seu estômago. Ele se lembrava de um tempo em que ele realmente _queria_ ser convidado para um baile da escola. Mas, agora, ele não podia se importar menos.

Durante a aula de matemática, quando a professora saiu temporariamente da sala, a turma toda começou uma conversa. Apenas adivinhe o tópico que saia da boca de todos. O baile da escola, é claro. O que era mais importante? Era como se ninguém tivesse mais nada sobre o que falar, além do evento dessa sexta-feira. Essa escola era pequena e não muito rica, afinal, então era algo realmente grande quando o menor dos eventos acontecia.

No assento vazio na frente de Pierre, ele viu um garoto se sentar. Quando ele se virou, ele notou que era David. "Hey, Bouvier" ele disse em um tom animado e alto. Ele estava sentado quase completamente ao contrário na cadeira. "E aí?" Pierre deu de ombros. "Oh, é, eu esqueci. Você não fala." Ele provocou. "Eu queria falar com você. Ontem, na verdade, eu queria. Mas desde que você se fez verdadeiramente inacessível, eu tive que esperar até hoje. E eu vou estar ocupado no almoço, então não vamos conseguir conversar, e a próxima vez que vamos ter uma chance de conversar de novo é..."

"David." Pierre interrompeu calmamente.

David assentiu. "Certo, certo, a questão..." ele continuou. "Eu não quero te assustar nem nada assim, desde que só nos conhecemos há um pouco mais de uma semana, mas eu..." ele foi interrompido, entretanto, pela professora entrando na sala novamente. David a olhou, então de volta para Pierre. "Eu..." ele tentou continuar, mas a voz da professora chamou sua atenção novamente. "Eu... Ugh." Ele olhou para Pierre novamente. "Eu falo com você depois." Com isso, ele se levantou e voltou para seu lugar, perto da frente, como sempre.

Pierre olhou para o assento vazio a sua frente por alguns momentos, as sobrancelhas cerradas, enquanto ele tentava entender sobre o que ele estava falando. Mas uma vez que a professora começou a falar e a distribuir pedaços de papéis, Pierre balançou sua cabeça, voltou a sua expressão normal e deixou isso de lado. Ele tinha certeza de que fosse o que fosse, ele ia descobrir mais tarde naquele dia. Claramente, David tinha algo para lhe dizer, então não importa o quê, a mensagem seria entregue. Isso seria capaz de surgir em algum momento, considerando quão apressada a fala de David era.

Ele sabia que David teria continuado a falar naquela hora, exceto pelo fato de que ele era um aluno exemplar. Embora ele tivesse assumido ao contrário, David não se metia em problemas por falar na aula. Qualquer um pensaria, se eles tivessem presenciado um David tagarela e hiperativo, que essa era a única falha do garoto na escola. Mas, alas, David permanecia quieto e respondia educadamente quando lhe perguntavam algo.

Depois da aula, Pierre se lembrou ter ouvido outro aluno falar para David que eles iam se encontrar do lado de fora, sob o carvalho para a reunião deles. Pierre assumiu que fosse o conselho da escola ou o clube de teatro ou... Qualquer outro grupo que existisse. Aquela noite, quando ele ajudou a decorar para o baile, ele descobriu todas as coisas diferentes que David fazia na escola. É claro, qualquer conhecimento sobre David que ele obteve àquela noite lhe escapou instantaneamente, por que era a coisa mais incoerente que ele já tinha escutado. Entretanto, quanto mais ele falava com Pierre, mais sua velocidade diminuía consideravelmente. Mas um monte, mas consideravelmente.

Antes de ir para a cantina, Pierre parou no seu armário para guardar seus livros e pegar a nova revista que ele tinha comprado aquela manhã. Era uma Alternative Press dessa vez. Ele estava com vontade de uma mudança. Bem, ele preferia ler as que ele tinha em casa, mas ele não sabia como um pasquim sujo e gay iria se encaixar com os professores, ou alunos. Então, ele achou melhor permanecer com revistas sobre carro e música. Como todo mundo.

"Hey" ele ouviu vindo do lado do seu armário. Ele fechou e trancou a porta, para revelar um David ofegante. "Bom, eu te peguei antes de você ir almoçar. Eu odiaria ter que ir procurar por você em todos os lugares." Ele disse. Ele respirou fundo e pegou algo de seu bolso, finalmente se acalmando da aparente pressa que sentia. "Eu não posso falar muito, por que eu tenho um lugar para ir agora, então eu escrevi o que eu tenho para falar aqui." Ele ofereceu para o maior o pedaço de papel dobrado. "Me devolva a próxima vez que nos vermos. Ou qualquer hora. Não importa. Certo? Te vejo mais tarde."

Apressadamente, David se perdeu no meio da multidão de adolescentes, deixando Pierre um pouco confuso, com um pedaço de papel não lido em sua mão. _Uhh..._, foi tudo o que Pierre pensou no momento. Sim, seus encontros com David eram sempre estranhos; _bizarro_, e esse não foi uma exceção. Inferno, provavelmente tinha sido mais estranho. Quem acharia que David iria exceder a própria esquisitice? Pierre não o conhecia há muito tempo, mas a sanidade dele não tinha progredido muito absolutamente.

Balançando sua cabeça, Pierre colocou o bilhete dentro de sua revista para ler mais tarde. Ele estava com fome, e suas pontadas de fome não perdiam para mais nada, mesmo a curiosidade dominante sobre o que aquele bilhete podia tratar. Ele fez caminho até a cantina primeiro, e se sentou sozinho em uma das mesas pequenas com um pedaço de pizza de pepperoni, o especial do dia. O prato estava um pouco para o lado, sua revista bem na sua frente. Ele também tinha comprado uma Pepsi diet, então tomou um gole enquanto examinava a capa, que tinha uma foto do Jimmy Eat World.

Mas, então, sua curiosidade levou a melhor e ele puxou o bilhete de dentro da revista. Ele sequer tinha tocado o pedaço de pizza ainda. Ele desdobrou o papel para revelar uma caligrafia inacreditavelmente bem feita. Bom, bem feita para um homem. Eles geralmente tinham uma letra horrível. Dizia:

_Isso pode ser um pouco clichê ou brega ou o que for, e eu não sei como dizer isso, mas eu sei que você provavelmente vai apenas dizer "só diga, David!", então certo..._

_Você quer ir ao baile comigo?_

O coração de Pierre pulou uma batida. Algumas batidas, na verdade. Ele teve quer ler novamente as palavras pelo menos cinco vezes antes de ele verdadeiramente entendê-las. Ele não conseguia acreditar. David... David realmente tinha acabado de chamá-lo para o baile de sexta-feira? Sua décima leitura do bilhete confirmou isso em sua cabeça. Esse garoto, que Pierre conhecia a menor de três semanas, o estava chamando para ir ao baile, um evento sobre o qual ele era cínico desde o começo. Como, por todos os diabos, ele era suposto a responder?

Ele não tinha idéia. Por isso, ele não respondeu. Primeiro de tudo, ele não tinha um utensílio para escrever no momento; segundo de tudo, ele não sabia o que ele poderia responder; e terceiro, bem, ele estava com fome. Ele dobrou o papel novamente e o colocou no bolso do seu moletom. Então, ele decidiu comer seu almoço e ler sua revista, ao invés de responder a um pedido idiota que ele ia acabar respondendo com um 'não'. É, essa seria sua resposta. Como ele tinha dito a si mesmo muitas vezes antes, ele não estava ali para ter amigos e/ou namorados! Deus!

Mesmo enquanto ele lia um artigo de "Novas Bandas", ele não estava realmente focado. Sua mente estava em outro lugar. Ele não sabia exatamente onde. Ele não estava particularmente focado em nada. Ele só estava achando difícil manter sua mente em uma única linha de raciocínio, o que não lhe acontecia há um longo tempo. A página da revista se transformou num borrão, enquanto ele ainda comia seu pedaço de pizza. Ele sequer ainda estava lendo.

Quando ele terminou de comer, ele apenas apoiou sua cabeça na mão, o cotovelo próximo à revista aberta. Seus olhos ainda estavam fora de foco e ele finalmente conseguiu se prender em um único pensamento. Ele nunca tinha sido convidado para um baile antes, em toda sua vida. E ele sequer tinha certeza de como ele verdadeiramente se sentia sobre David. Ele não pensava em David como amigo, mas agora ele era suposto a ser o par dele? Ele não entendia toda essa coisa de pares muito bem. Quando ele alcançou a idade para começar, ele não estava com vontade graças ao luto que ele ainda sentia em relação ao seu pai.

Ele tinha uns doze anos quando ele começou a se interessar em garotos. Mas sua mente estava em várias outras coisas. Então, naturalmente, ele deixou isso passar. Quando ele tinha quase quinze anos, ele conheceu Lucas Reese. Ele lhe apresentou cigarros, beijos inescrupulosos, e... Bem... Sexo. Desde então, ele não esteve em nenhum relacionamento sério com alguém. Ele não sabia como era ser tocado ou beijado afetuosamente. Ele não sabia como era olhar dentro dos olhos de alguém e apenas saber.

Mas ele tinha descoberto alguns mecanismos bastante úteis. Ele não pensava sobre isso frequentemente, então isso não o afetava. Era difícil bloquear, mas ele se esforçava para isso, desde que ele preferia lutar suas emoções o que deixá-las levar o melhor sobre si.

Mais uma vez, ele abriu o bilhete e o leu. Ele o colocou de volta dentro da revista e se levantou, sem realmente saber para onde ia. Ele afastou seu prato, então carregou sua bebida e revista para fora da cantina. Enquanto ele andava, ele realmente não percebeu ninguém ao seu redor. Podia-se dizer que ele estava um pouco fora da realidade, as palavras escritas por David se repetindo de novo e de novo em sua mente e isso parecia ser mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ele estava planejando em voltar para seu armário para pegar uma caneta, ou um lápis, para que finalmente pudesse escrever sua resposta no papel, só para o caso de ele esbarrar em David antes da aula de mecânica. Ele não sabia o que escrever exatamente. Ele sabia que seria não, mas ele precisava dar uma explicação, não precisava? Afinal, ele não queria os sentimentos do outro garoto.

Ele tirou uma caneta preta de sua mochila, então fechou seu armário, andando em direção ao par de portas mais próximo, indo para o lado de fora. Estava um dia bom do lado de fora, então parecia uma besteira perdê-lo do lado de dentro. Ele evitou completamente o carvalho, sabendo que David estava lá. Ele se sentou em uma mesa de piquenique vazia perto do prédio, depositando a revista, o bilhete, a caneta e sua bebida em sua frente na mesa, enquanto se sentava, inspirando profundamente quando se sentou completamente.

Sua cabeça caiu para frente e descansou sobre a revista, olhos fechados. Ele já tinha tomado algumas decisões difíceis antes, como quando ele decidiu voltar para a escola, ao invés de uma vida de crime e mínimas chances de vida além dos quarenta anos. Mas essa era difícil. Talvez não mais difícil, mas o bastante para deixá-lo incomodado. Ele não ia falar que estava assustado, por que medo não corria nas veias de um Bouvier, mas os nervos eram propensos a tremer de vez em quando. O que eles estavam fazendo.

Percebendo o que ele tinha que fazer, Pierre ergueu a cabeça do tampo da mesa. Ele respirou fundo novamente, enquanto pegava o bilhete mais uma vez, pegando a caneta com a outra. Ele realmente queria pensar em como ia dizer isso. Ele não queria soar como se o estivesse rejeitando diretamente, por que isso poderia machucá-lo, mas ele também não queria dar a ele nenhum sinal de 'gostar' ou até mesmo (encolher de ombros) 'amor'. E ele definitivamente não queria mandar nenhum sinal confuso.

Depois de alguns momentos, ele finalmente decidiu escrever algo. A caneta rabiscou 'não' bem à baixo de onde David havia escrito sua pergunta. Mas quando ele olhou, ele percebeu que apenas não era certo responder dessa maneira. Ele riscou o 'não' e respondeu com uma frase completa:

**Bailes não são minha praia.**

Isso parecia certo. Não é? É. Não era uma recusa dura e direta, então ele não soou como um bastardo, quando ele estava apenas tentando dizer não. E ele tinha deixado claro que o motivo de ele recusar não era por causa de _David_, mas as próprias escolhas pessoais de Pierre. Então isso não iria machucá-lo tanto. Esperançosamente. Ele não queria machucar David. Mesmo que ele não fosse admitir isso para ninguém que ele gostava do sorriso de David. E sua risada.

Oh, Deus, o que estava acontecendo com ele?

Ele dobrou o bilhete novamente e o colocou no bolso para dar para David mais tarde. Ele teria ido até o menor para devolver imediatamente, desde que ele estava bem do outro lado do pátio, mas ele parecia ocupado, então Pierre não quis interrompê-lo. Seria rude. Eles estavam, obviamente, fazendo algo importante, desde que David usualmente fazia... Coisas importantes do redor da escola.

Deixando a caneta de lado, Pierre voltou a atenção para a revista a sua frente. E ele realmente foi capaz de ler mais do que meia página da entrevista de Jimmy Eat World, o que era mais do que ele tinha lido na primeira vez. Mas quando ele chegou ao final da pagina, ele ouviu um som agudo vindo da propriedade. Isso chamou sua atenção e ele se virou para ver aquele (exageradamente gay) garoto, que Pierre não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça.

Ele estava sentado de lado no banco, uma perna de cada lado, e ele observou David sentando com um grupo de garotas e garotos, rindo. Ele viu o jeito que David agia com eles, e se perguntou por que David estaria passando todo esse tempo com ele, quando o menor obviamente era popular com todos os outros. Que seja. Ele o viu evitar o trabalho e seus lábios se curvaram para cima, em um sorriso.

Perante isso, seus olhos se arregalaram e ele imediatamente desviou o olhar de David. Ele voltou para sua posição anterior e olhou para a mesa, o sorriso sumindo de seu rosto quase que instantaneamente. Ele sorriu. Ele _sorriu_. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez em que Pierre tinha sorrido genuinamente. Nada em sua vida era feliz o bastante para fazê-lo sorrir. Obviamente, sempre que ele via David, era o bastante para fazê-lo sorrir.

_Sorrir!_

Seu coração bateu um pouco mais rápido com esses pensamentos. Ele sabia que esse David tinha alterado seu balanceamento químico mental, mas sorrir? Ele tinha que ser honesto, isso meio que o assustava. Talvez ele tivesse mais sentimentos por esse menino do que ele achava ter, mesmo que isso não quisesse dizer muito, por que Pierre não tinha pensado ter qualquer sentimento por ele. Parece que ele estava errado. Bem, essa não seria a primeira vez.

Ele tomou mais um gole de sua Pepsi , quando ele decidiu que não estava mais com vontade. Nesse momento, ele não estava no humor para se sentar sozinho e fingir ler os artigos idiotas de uma revista, sobre coisas que ele não se importava tanto assim. Ele não queria o bilhete o incomodando no bolso. Se ele deixasse isso acontecer, ele provavelmente enlouqueceria apenas pensando sobre isso.

Erguendo-se, Pierre foi até seu armário, onde ele deixou suas coisas, incluindo o bilhete. De lá, ele saiu da propriedade escolar, virando a esquerda, na direção totalmente oposta à sua casa. No final da rua, estava aquela pequena lanchonete, onde ele podia apenas passar o tempo. Ele tinha dinheiro o bastante para comprar uma das famosas 'vitaminas', como David tinha dito uma vez. Ele não conseguiria ficar perto de David agora. Não até que ele resolvesse todos esses sentimentos recém descobertos e tal.

Sem sequer se importar, Pierre matou sua próxima aula. Ele passou o tempo todo na lanchonete, brincando com seu colar e olhando para o nada. Era uma perda de tempo grande e ridícula, mas ele não se importava. Ele não conseguiria se focar nas aulas com sua mente tão confusa. Talvez se ele esperasse até isso se resolver, então voltasse para a escola, ele não se sentiria tão nervoso, e poderia realmente trabalhar no carro com David, sem se preocupar com o que ele poderia pensar.

Ele sempre conseguia se distrair com carros, entretanto, então ele tinha certeza de que não teria problemas.

Quando ele olhou para o relógio na parede, que mostrava que faltava quinze minutos para a última aula começar, Pierre achou melhor voltar para a escola, de modo que ele não se atrasaria. Ele não ligava de matar aula de história. Ele sempre podia inventar alguma desculpa esfarrapada e se livrar disso, como sempre.

Em menos de dez minutos, Pierre voltou para a escola, onde os adolescentes estavam lotando os corredores, indo para a última aula do dia. Pierre estava aliviado. Ele podia ir para casa, cair na cama, e dormir. Mesmo que ele tivesse seu estranho sonho sobre super-heróis ou estranhas criaturas espaciais, isso era melhor do que o que vinha passando por sua cabeça nesse momento. Não David! Ele estava pensando sobre... Carros. É, ele estava pensando sobre carros.

Ele sabia que ele não precisaria do seu livro naquele dia, então apenas pegou o bilhete do seu armário, colocando-o em seu bolso, para então ir para a garagem junto à escola, onde os carros estavam. O sinal tocou apenas alguns momentos depois de ele entrar na sala, e foi seguido por alguns outros desocupados. O resto da sala estava ou se sentando em suas mesas ou nas dos outros, até o Senhor Williams entrar na sala para acalmar todos.

David se sentou ao lado de Pierre e sorriu para ele. "Hey," ele disse em um tom alegre, e Pierre apenas assentiu em um modo de cumprimentá-lo. "Bem, eu não consegui encontrá-lo no almoço, desde que minha reunião terminou mais cedo, então eu não consegui te achar antes da aula. Eu estava apenas me perguntando se você já respondeu ao meu bilhete?" ele ouviu confiança em sua voz, mas quase no final, David soou mais como um pequeno, assustado e inocente menino do que ele usualmente soava.

Pierre assentiu e tirou o pedaço de papel (a porcaria que ele tinha amaldiçoado o almoço todo e essa aula) para fora de seu bolso. Ele o ofereceu para David e observou o rosto do garoto pelo canto dos olhos. Ele queria saber sua reação, mesmo sabendo que ele não ficaria muito satisfeito. David abriu o bilhete, seu rosto cheio de esperança, ainda que com medo escondido, e assim que ele leu as palavras, seu rosto se abateu e o coração de Pierre caiu para seu estômago.

"Oh," David disse, tentando soar bem, mas falhando. Ele assentiu e tirou uma caneta de sua mochila. Pierre ouviu o 'click' quando ele a apertou, e viu David rabiscando algo no papel. Ótimo. Mais algumas palavras que ele não tinha idéia de como responder. Ele demorou quase meia hora apenas para responder as primeiras!

Quando Pierre recebeu o bilhete, ele o abriu e leu:

_Certo. Eu estava só perguntando._

_Eu estou, basicamente, obrigado a ir, mas não tenho ninguém para ir comigo._

Sem querer manter David esperando, Pierre escreveu a primeira coisa que passou por sua cabeça.

**Vou estar ocupado. Desculpe.**

Isso podia ser mentira, mas ao menos ele estava o dispensando discretamente. Ele poderia ter sido um completo idiota e apenas dito, 'Sai do meu pé, pirralho chato!'. Mas isso o levaria a qualquer lugar? Não, não realmente. David assentiu, um meio sorriso em seu rosto, enquanto ele lia o bilhete, então o respondeu. Pierre temia pegar o bilhete de volta, temeroso de que falasse algo que o estapeasse no rosto.

_Está tudo bem._

_Mas eu vou estar lá, de todo modo, então dê uma passada, se puder._

Pierre olhou para ele, surpreso ao ver um sorriso no rosto de David. Pierre não estava sorrindo, entretanto. Ele afundou em sua cadeira, colocou o bilhete em seu bolso, e tentou ignorar a dor que sentiu em seu estômago. Ele se sentia um completo idiota ao rejeitar alguém tão gentil e tão doce. O garoto estava apenas oferecendo, mas Pierre o dispensou tão rapidamente, como se ele não importasse. Quando, claramente, Pierre importava para David se algum modo. O que deixava Pierre um pouco confuso. Ele? Importar para alguém? É, que seja.

Eles não falaram um com o outro pelos próximos cinco, dez minutos, nos quais o Senhor Williams estava falando com a sala e explicando as instruções para hoje. Pierre mal prestou atenção. Não foi até David o cutucar no braço que Pierre forçou seus olhos de volta ao foco. Ele olhou para David e o garoto lhe disse quês tinham que ir até o carro. Eles iriam trabalhar no motor hoje. Pierre assentiu e se levantou, oferecendo a David as chaves e o seguindo o zeloso garoto para o lado de fora, para onde os carros estavam, ainda do outro lado do estacionamento.

David foi o primeiro a chegar no carro, sendo o primeiro a abrir o capô e erguê-lo. "Eu acho que eu estou realmente começar a gostar de carros. Quero dizer, eu sempre gostei, mas apenas do tipo 'uau, esse é legal', sabe? Não de todos os detalhes, realmente. É interessante." Ele disse, abrindo o zíper de seu moletom para revelar a camiseta do Weezer que estava por baixo. Ele olhou para Pierre, mãos no quadril, quando ele finalmente alcançou o carro. "O Bouvier está com vontade de dar algumas dicas de como consertar um motor a um idiota?"

Pierre balançou a cabeça. "Você não é um idiota." Ele disse, não muito alto. David ainda o ouviu. "Há algumas partes do motor. Ele é o cérebro de todo o carro. Ferre o motor e seu carro não irá funcionar, não importa quão bem as outras partes do carro estão funcionando." David assentiu, prestando atenção com os olhos largos e animados. Pierre se lembrava de uma época em que ele tinha essa aparência. Quando ele tinha quatro anos e seu pai estava lhe ensinando sobre a exata mesma coisa.

Mas, então, Pierre parou. Ele não estava com vontade de falar no momento. A tensão entre eles era algo que qualquer um podia sentir. Mesmo que David estivesse tentando esconder com sua tagarelice de alta velocidade, Pierre ainda conseguia sentir, e não desaparecer até que alguém confrontasse o assunto de um modo que não fosse rabiscando palavras em um pedaço amassado de papel. Mas esse alguém seria Pierre? Há, há, é, certo. Ele mal conseguia responder por escrito, quem diria responder verbalmente?

Quando David notou seu silêncio, ele falou, mas não de um jeito hiperativo. Como se ele fosse o garoto de dezessete anos maduro que ele deveria ser. "Eu não me importo, Pierre, que você não quer ir ao baile comigo. Não é tão importante assim. Não é como se eu estivesse perdidamente apaixonado por você ou desesperado." David disse, finalmente tocando no assunto que Pierre não conseguia parar de pensar. "Eu já fui ao baile sozinho antes, de todo modo. Nós estamos aqui para trabalhar nesse carro, e vamos apenas esquecer sobre isso. Foi idiota, para começo de conversa. Você provavelmente sequer é gay."

"Não, eu sou." Pierre respondeu imediatamente, mas internamente se amaldiçoou por não se segurar. Ele desviou seus olhos, embaraçado que ele tivesse acabado de admitir isso. Ele não tinha problemas em contar às pessoas sobre sua sexualidade, mas isso era diferente. De algum modo.

David riu. "Eu nem tive que forçar isso de você." Ele disse. "Eu percebi, de todo modo."

Pierre desviou os olhos. "Como?" ele perguntou, realmente se perguntando isso. Ele não achava que ele parecesse ser gay. David sim, mas não Pierre.

"Você é tão machão. Sem ofensas. Você é como um lutador, que age como um durão para esconder a sexualidade. Eu estou bem com isso. Você não é o primeiro cara que não quer admitir sua sexualidade." Ele disse. "Mas que seja. Vamos voltar para o que somos supostos a estar fazendo." Pierre assentiu, deixando a coisa toda ser processada, antes de tirar sua mente disso e se focar no carro. O que o fez se sentir bem mais confortável. David se virou para o motor, apontando para o carburador. "Agora, o que é isso?" perguntou.

Pierre deixou as palavras de David se assentarem, mas as deixou de lado e parou ao lado de David. "É o carburador. Sua função é misturar a quantidade certa de gasolina e ar, para que o motor funcione apropriadamente. Se não há gasolina o bastante misturada com ar, o motor 'empobrece', e ou não vai funcionar ou estragar o motor. Se há muita gasolina misturada com ar, o motor 'enriquece', e ou vai encher, esfumaçar, enguiçar facilmente ou, no mínimo, gastar gasolina.", Pierre explicou. Ele pausou quando ele ouviu o Senhor Williams falando com a sala.

Ambos viraram a cabeça para olhá-lo. Ele começou a falar sobre o motor e suas partes, o que elas faziam e tudo o mais. Pierre não ouviu, ele apenas observou David, que olhava para o Senhor Williams como ele olhara para Pierre, quando este estava lhe explicando sobre o carburador.

Isso fez Pierre sorrir de novo. Agradecidamente, os olhos de David não estavam focados em uma direção que lhe permitisse ver. Pierre o escondeu antes que ele tivesse uma chance de ver. Mesmo que isso o assustasse por dentro, ele foi capaz de lidar com isso bem melhor do que ele o fez na primeira vez. Ele não queria interromper o Senhor Williams, então ele ficou quieto até que o professor tivesse terminado. Quando ele o fez, David se virou para o carro, olhando para Pierre, que tentou fazer parecer que ele não estivera observando o garoto pelas suas costas.

"Bem," David disse. "Ele explicou tudo. Faça sua mágica, Houdini. Eu não sei uma maldita coisa." Que mentira. O Senhor Williams tinha acabado de explicar tudo o que eles eram supostos a fazer. Mas esse garoto estava agindo como se ele não tivesse nem idéia do que tinha sido dito. É, certo! Ele só queria uma desculpa para Pierre realmente falar com ele! Ah, as peculiaridades dos machos da espécie humana.

Ao invés de falar sobre carros, Pierre falou sobre algo além disso pela primeira vez desde que ele e David se conheceram. "Hey, David" ele disse e David o olhou, os olhos curiosos similares aos de um filhotinho de cachorro hiperativo. "Sobre o negócio do baile..." ele começou. "Eu não vou realmente fazer algo. Uh, essa sexta." David ainda o olhava, como que esperando que o maior elaborasse o que tinha dito. Pierre olhou para baixo. "Eu vou." Falou quase inaudívelmente. David perguntou o que ele tinha dito, então Pierre limpou sua garganta e olhou para ele. "Eu vou. Com você."

O rosto de David se iluminou tanto, que Pierre jurava que ele seria capaz de iluminar a Torre Eiffel. "Maravilha!" ele disse e Pierre teve que segurar um sorriso. Ele não queria mostrar a David essa emoção. "Bem, começa às seis. Eu ainda vou estar na escola, desde que eu tenho que garantir que tudo esteja funcionando antes do baile realmente começar, então apenas apareça a qualquer hora. Não importa pra mim." Pierre assentiu e apontou para o motor. "Oh, certo, beleza. Nós devíamos começar a trabalhar."

Pela próxima hora, os dois falaram sobre carros. Pierre explicou as coisas mais simples sobre o motor, ao invés de confundi-lo com fatos que ele provavelmente ou esqueceria ou não entenderia. Ele podia admitir, ele estava se divertindo um pouco. Por um tempo, ele não tivera ninguém com quem conversar sobre carros, por que eles estavam sempre preocupados com a escola ou encontros ou festas. Era bom ter alguém que ele pudesse guiar quando se tratava de explicar como os carros funcionavam.

Ele percebeu que a única maneira de agüentar esse baile de sexta-feira, era falando sobre... Carros. Que patético.


	5. All I Want Is A Chance To Fall Into You

**Capítulo 5: All I Want ****Is A Chance To Fall Into You**

Quando Pierre tinha oito anos, ele conheceu Chuck Comeau. Eles tinham a mesma idade, estavam na mesma sala e ambos eram garotos socialmente estranhos e sexualmente confusos. Era por casa de Chuck que Pierre chegou a uma conclusão sobre sua sexualidade. Sem ele, Pierre provavelmente ainda estaria fingindo, perto de Johny e seu pai, que garotas eram atraentes aos seus olhos. Elas tinham boa aparência, mas Pierre nunca as beijaria. Especialmente, não dormiria com elas.

Aquele ano em que ele e Chuck se conheceram, Pierre passou por várias mudanças. Quando Chuck disse para Pierre que ele não gostava de garotas, isso fez Pierre pensar. Uma noite, quando eles 'acamparam' na casa da arvore de Chuck, eles tinham se beijado, apenas 'para ver como era'. Mesmo que o beijo não tivesse causado nada, e eles nunca terminaram namorando, eles deram um ao outro uma perspectiva completamente nova.

Em um ato corajoso e bravo, naquele ano seguinte, Pierre se assumiu para toda sua família. Sua mãe aceitou instantaneamente; Johny não demorou a aceitar, talvez uns dois meses. Seu pai é que fora um pouco mais difícil. Ele não o negligenciou por causa disso, mas Pierre podia ver que toda vez que a família conversava sobre relacionamentos à mesa de jantar, Michelle não ficava a vontade com o anuncio de Pierre, mesmo depois de vários meses.

Fora por isso, no último dia de vida de seu pai, que Pierre chorara quando o ouvir dizer que sentia orgulho de si, mesmo de sua sexualidade. Ele estava ciente de que não muitos homens verbalizavam seus sentimentos, mas ele nunca, em um milhão de anos, seria capaz de adivinhar que orgulho era algo que ele tinha por seu filho mais novo. Mas, também, Pierre estava ciente, na época, que ele não era muito bom em ler as pessoas.

É claro, esses últimos anos de quase não falar e apenas observar as pessoas o beneficiaram nessa área. Caso em questão: David Desrosiers.

Agora, Pierre não ia dizer que ele era algum tipo de _expert_, mas ele sabia como ler alguém. Especialmente alguém tão legível quanto David. Ele viu além do garoto. Ele bancaria o menino inocente e sem idéia, até que ele finalmente trouxesse Pierre o bastante para que ele pudesse agarrá-lo, então ele teria uma mudança 'súbita' de personalidade e viraria o vizinho vagabundo.

Ele podia não estar completamente certo, mas Pierre tinha certeza de que ele estava bem perto. Ele queria fazer uma aposta com alguém, ele estava esse certo.

Mas uma coisa sobre a qual ele não tinha certeza era esta noite. Sexta-feira à noite. A noite que ele estivera (temendo) pensando sobre desde que ele aceitara o convite de David na última terça-feira. Ele não tinha certeza de nada. O que ele iria vestir (embora ele não se importasse de verdade), como ele devia agir, por que ele sequer estava indo com alguém que ele sequer era suposto a gostar, em primeiro lugar.

Certo, não que ele não fosse _suposto_ a gostar de David. Ninguém tinha lhe dado uma lista de regras a serem seguidas quando se tratava de namoros, ou voltar para a escola. Ele não servia mais para namorar esses garotos idiotas de colegial, mesmo que isso fosse sua própria vontade. Ainda assim, a questão era que ir à bailes com garotos não era suposto a ser algo que ele experimentaria enquanto no colégio pelos próximos dois anos.

Quanto mais sexta-feira se aproximava, mais Pierre não conseguia tirar David de sua cabeça, não importa o quanto ele tentava. Ele imaginava seu sorriso, seus olhos, suas fofas (sim, ele era capaz de usar essa palavra) táticas. Ele não conseguia mais negar. Ele estava interessado em David. Ele podia não estar interessado em namorá-lo, ou namorar em geral, mas ele podia admitir (apenas para si mesmo) que ele gostava de David. Pierre previa que ele seria uma boa noitada. Mas ele estava preocupado de quais seriam as conseqüências para David. Ele não se importava com as próprias conseqüências.

Na hora do almoço, Pierre se viu preso em uma conversa de verdade com David. Ele ainda não falava muito, nem sorria ou ria (ele podia fazer isso quando David não estava olhando, mas sob seu ponto de vista, isso era uma historia completamente diferente). Eles se sentaram juntos do lado de fora, nos lados opostos de uma mesa de piquenique, dando um ao outro olhares diferentes; Pierre tinha um olhar tímido, ainda que um tanto esperto, enquanto David apenas parecia estar se divertindo, como sempre.

David falou a maior parte do tempo, mas sequer ele falava muito sobre si mesmo. Eles foram e voltaram sobre coisas favoritas (bandas, comidas, cores, etc), como se eles fossem amigos de correspondência de curta distância, apenas conhecendo ao outro pela primeira vez. Pierre teve problemas em responder algumas poucas questões, desde uma realmente pessoal ia aparecer de vez em quando, mas David não parecia ter um problema com isso.

Então, Pierre sabia que David amava Blink 182, sushi, a cor azul e o filme Grease. Isso queria dizer que ele realmente o conhecia? Não mesmo. Se Pierre realmente quisesse, ele estaria bombardeando David com perguntas pessoas para realmente conhecê-lo, e David seria o amigo ideal. Mas ele não queria isso, então ele se garantiu de terminar a conversa deles, antes que David começasse a se transformar no namorado ideal. Ele estava preocupado que David tivesse a idéia errada.

Ele passou o resto do horário de almoço na área dos fumantes. Ele estava estressado, certo? As pessoas podiam fumar um de vez em quando. Ele não fumava há dias, então ele já estava indo muito bem. Mas o fato de que o baile era em aproximadamente cinco, seis horas era muito para lidar. Ele não conseguiria passar o resto do dia sem acalmar seus nervos com nicotina.

Pela hora que a aula de mecânica começou, Pierre estava bem mais calmo. Era bom estar trabalhando em carros novamente, mesmo que com David. Pelos últimos dias, quando na aula, David não tinha falado sobre nada além de carros, pelo que Pierre era muito grato. Graças a curiosidade de David, tudo sobre o que eles falavam era sobre carros. David não estava mentindo; ele estava ficando interessado nisso tudo.

Bem, Pierre era outra razão pela qual a conversa deles não sair de carros. Toda vez que David tentava mudar de assunto, Pierre voltava sua atenção para a tarefa em mãos, ao invés de investigar a vida pessoal de Pierre. Ele estava muito mais confortável falando sobre carros do que sobre si mesmo.

David se escorou contra o carro, um trapo em suas mãos, enquanto tirava um pouco de graxa com que ele tinha se sujado, enquanto trabalhava no motor. "Então," ele começou, enquanto Pierre continuava o que David não tinha terminado. "A oficina. Está aberta de novo?" Pierre assentiu, e não disse nada. "Me pergunto por que eu não vi. Meus pais não viram. Mas, também, nós vamos por um caminho diferente. Quem reabriu? Sua mãe?"

Pierre balançou sua cabeça. "Não." Disse. "Ela, uh, ela não gosta de carros. Nunca gostou." Ele olhou brevemente para David, mas não virou sua cabeça. "Meu irmão." Um suave e baixo resmungo escapou por seus lábios, enquanto ele tentava apertar algo com suas mãos, mas percebeu que não conseguiria. "Johnny. Ele reabriu... Há uns três anos." Então ele decidiu mudar de assunto, de volta para os carros. "Venha aqui. Pegue a chave Allen." David assentiu e depositou o trapo no teto do carro. Ele pegou a chave pedida e andou até onde Pierre estava inclinado sob o capô. "Aperte a tampa do óleo."

Com outro assentimento, David juntou a chave à tampa e a virou. Mas algo não estava certo, por que não parecia que algo estivesse acontecendo. "Aqui." Pierre disse para oferecer ajuda. Ele pousou sua mão sobre a de David, também segurando a chave, e começou a virá-la apropriadamente. "É, exatamente assim." Pierre disse.

Então, David olhou para ele e, por instinto, Pierre também virou a cabeça. Seus ombros estavam se tocando, rostos não tão longe, e os olhos presos nos do outro. Suas mãos pararam de virar a chave, mas não perderam o contato. A mão de Pierre ainda segurava a de David. Seu estômago se revirou algumas vezes. Ele devia apenas ter deixado David usar a ferramenta sozinho. Ele não estava indo tão mal assim. Assim que David abriu a boca para falar algo, ele foi interrompido pelo Senhor Williams falando com a sala.

Imediatamente, eles se afastaram, David se virando para olhar o professor, mas Pierre ainda olhava para o motor. Ele pegou a chave de David e apertou a tampa ele mesmo, seu rosto imediatamente obtendo uma expressão raivosa e defensiva. Internamente, ele se amaldiçoou por tocar David daquela maneira, por permiti-los a cair em uma posição embaraçosa.

Pelo resto da aula, eles mal se falaram. Pierre não explicou nada para David. Ele mal o deixou fazer algo. Algumas poucas vezes, David realmente reclamou por Pierre não o estar deixando se envolver. Mas Pierre apenas se desculparia rapidamente, lhe daria a ferramenta que estivesse usando e falar para ele fazer se ele quisesse, mas ele não lhe explicava exatamente o que ele tinha que fazer. Isso incomodou David, mas ele meio que sabia por que Pierre estava agindo desse modo, então não iria se ressentir.

O dia tinha terminado antes que Pierre notasse. Ainda que não pareceu acabar rápido o bastante. Pierre se sentia desconfortável, e queria algum tempo para ir para casa e se recuperar, antes de ir ao baile. Seria difícil agüentar a noite se ele fosse ficar todo defensivo. Então, tão apressadamente quanto ele conseguiu, ele juntou suas coisas, pegou o que precisava de seu armário, e foi direto para casa, sem mesmo entrar em contato com David novamente.

Ele foi capaz de refrear a vontade de fumar, enquanto andava para casa, mesmo que ele se sentisse bastante inquieto. Era sua culpa que ele sempre acabasse nessas situações e nessas posições. A coisa idiota era que, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa (digamos, uma garota), a situação teria sido ignorada e não vista como algo estranho. Mas por que David tinha o feito sorrir pela primeira vez em... Muito tempo... Isso estava fora de proporções, em sua mente.

Quando ele chegou em casa, sua mãe estava, de verdade, cozinhando no fogão, o que era uma grande raridade por si só. Ela cozinhou por um tempo depois que Michelle faleceu, mas parou quando Pierre começou a passar a noite fora, sem voltar para casa para comer. Bem, ela pode ter cozinhado naquela época, mas não era para Pierre, desde que ele não estava lá. Pelo cheiro chegando ao nariz de Pierre, ele achou que a comida escolhida eram sanduíches de queijo grelhados.

"Hey." Pierre disse, só para garantir que sua mãe tomasse ciência de sua presença. Talvez ele conseguisse um pouco de comida antes do baile, se ele fosse legal com ela. Ele deixou sua mochila perto do sofá e tirou o tênis. Ele andou até a cozinha, onde ela estava, se perguntando em que humor ela estaria. Ou ela estava cozinhando por que estava de bom humor, ou ela estava cozinhando por que estava chateada sobre algo. O último acontecia com menos freqüência, mas era uma de suas saídas. Além das drogas.

Ela não sorriu, mas não foi grossa também. "Hey." Ela disse. "Quer queijo grelhado?" Pierre se sentiu um pouco desconfortável, desde que era meio estranho sua mãe perguntar se ele queria que algo lhe fosse preparado. As únicas vezes que ela o alimentava era quando ela ou trouxera comida ou lhe dava dinheiro para comprar algo. Fora isso, usualmente ele mesmo conseguia sua comida.

"Uh, claro. Obrigado..." ele abriu a geladeira para pegar uma lata de cerveja, então se sentou à mesa. Enquanto ele levava a latinha aos lábios, ele observou sua mãe na frente do fogão. Ela usava uma blusa de alcinha branca e calça azul, pantufas azuis em seus pés.

Quando ela tirou dois pratos do armário sobre a pia, ela realmente falou com ele. "Você vai sair hoje à noite?" ela perguntou. Pierre não sabia se ele realmente queria contar a ela que ele ia ao baile da escola. Ele nunca falou com ela sobre esse tipo de coisa. "Por que Johnny vai passar aqui para pegar o carro. O freio quase não está funcionando e ele vai arrumar."

"E, o quê? Eu não sei arrumar?" ele disse, um pouco grosseiro.

"A questão não é essa, sabichão." Ela disse, um tom similar, mas mais defensivo. "Ele ofereceu trazer o carro para a garagem, por que ele sabia que você estaria muito ocupado com a escola ou qualquer coisa assim. Mas se você quiser, a todo custo. Ligue para ele e diga que ele não precisa mais vir."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu tenho um lugar para ir." Falou, a cabeça abaixando. "Mas eu acho que eu posso ir andando." Ele tomou outro gole, então apoiou a cabeça na mão. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele respirou fundo. Ainda havia algumas horas até que ele sequer tivesse que se arrumar para o baile. Ele podia relaxar por agora.

Ela colocou o prato com o sanduíche de queijo grelhado na frente de Pierre, que abriu seus olhos. Ele murmurou um breve agradecimento, antes de começar a comer. Ela se sentou na frente dele, na mesa circular. O tempo todo em que eles comeram, entretanto, foi em silêncio. Eles sequer trocaram olhares. Além do assunto 'Johnny', ninguém tinha algo a dizer. As únicas vezes em que eles falavam era quando algo realmente importante estava acontecendo, que pudesse interferir com o dia a dia de todo mundo.

Uns quinze minutos depois, Pierre tinha terminado, então ele se garantiu de não ficar ao redor muito mais. Ele não queria prolongar o desconforto que ele estava sentindo naquele cômodo. Ele colocou o prato na pia e andou até seu quarto. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e olhou para o relógio digital em seu criado mudo. Ótimo. Ele ainda tinha horas até que ele tivesse que sair. O que ele era suposto a fazer até lá? Deitar-se e se perder em pensamentos sobre David e o que tinha acontecido entre eles mais cedo naquele dia.

Ao invés disso, ele colocou o último CD do _Paramore_ para tocar e tirou seu suéter, jogando-o na cadeira em frente à sua escrivaninha. Ele tirou a camiseta que usava por baixo, também, então ele não estava vestindo nada na parte de cima do corpo. Ele parou na frente do espelho de corpo para se olhar. Cara, ele precisava começar a usar aquela sala de pesos na escola. Talvez, então, ele realmente aumentasse e finalmente fosse capa da _Men's Health_, ou alguma revista desse tipo.

Hey, isso poderia acontecer.

Seu dedo correu por seu tórax, até o piercing no seu mamilo direito; ele geralmente tirava, desde que ele sentia vergonha do piercing a maior parte do tempo. Fora um completo acidente, que ele não teria cometido se estivesse sóbrio. Fora há dois anos, quando esse cara de dezoito anos (com quem Pierre tinha dormido algumas vezes) o embebedou e o levou até esse salão de piercing. Onde fora também que ele conseguira a tatuagem de um coração com as iniciais 'DD' (de David Donnelly) atrás de seu quadril direito. As idiotices que ele fazia quando estava bêbado...

Com um suspiro, ele balançou a cabeça, e parou de prestar atenção no espelho. Ele não queria ficar muito obcecado sobre sua aparência, ou ele acabaria dando o bolo em David esta noite, graças a sua atitude de se repudiar.

Depreciando-se, menosprezando-se, se constrangendo e, ainda assim, de algum modo, egocêntrico.

Usando uma camiseta preta, um jeans azul e limpo, e tênis escuros e sujos da Converse, Pierre chegou ao baile. Antes de sair do carro, ele até mesmo considerou ir embora e esquecer isso. Mas ele sabia que não conseguiria, por que isso seria apenas totalmente cruel.

Os flashs da brilhante luz encontraram os olhos de Pierre, uma vez que ele abriu a porta. Fora essa luz, o ginásio estava bastante escuro. Pierre teve que dar a seus olhos uma chance de se acostumarem, antes de entrar ainda mais, passando por alguns adolescentes que estavam perto da porta. Vários outros estavam juntos no meio do cômodo, o que era fora do comum, pelo que Pierre sabia. De acordo com, bem, um monte de gente, adolescentes usualmente se juntavam em grupos em diferentes partes do cômodo, não todos juntos.

Enquanto ele dava passos curtos e languidos para longe da porta, sua cabeça se virava em várias direções, procurando por David. Se não fosse pelo fato de esses adolescentes já estarem barulhentos, ele tinha certeza de que seria capaz de ouvi-lo alto e claro. Ele provavelmente só estava socializando com os vários amigos que ele tinha nessa escola. Talvez se ele prestasse bastante atenção, ele ouviria a risada adorável de David, da qual Pierre gostava muito.

Ao invés de encontrar David socializando, entretanto, Pierre encontrou o menino mais novo sentado em uma cadeira contra a parede, as mãos em seu colo e a cabeça baixa. Ele estava torcendo os dedos, as pernas cruzadas sob a cadeira, as pontas tocando o chão. Ele estava usando uma camiseta legal e rosa, e um jeans preto, tão formalmente informal quanto possível. Mas Pierre não se importava. Ele achou que o menor estava realmente bonito.

Ele se perguntou por que David estava sentado sozinho, quando havia tantas pessoas com que se misturar. Até mesmo aquele cara com quem Pierre viu David rindo mais cedo naquela semana. Mas, alas, ninguém estava fazendo um movimento sequer de ir falar com ele, nem mesmo _se misturar_ com ele. Pierre se deu essa tarefa. Ele ia fazer um movimento, mesmo que fosse em um sentido mais literal. Ele estava andando até ele, então isso se classificava como 'movimento'.

Uma vez que Pierre parou na frente de David, seus tênis chamaram a atenção do menino distraído. David olhou para cima, e no instante em que seus olhos se encontraram, um sorriso gigante apareceu no rosto de David, iluminando toda a área onde eles estavam. "Pierre," ele disse em seu tom usualmente alto. Ele indicou a cadeira ao seu lado. "Sente-se." Ele indicou e Pierre obedeceu, sentando-se à esquerda de David. "Estou impressionado. Eu não achei que você realmente fosse vir. Não importa, deve ser por que eu nunca realmente tive um par em uma dessas coisas e... Eu não sei por que eu te contei isso. De todo modo, como você está?"

Pierre assentiu. "Bem." Ele disse, sem saber realmente o que falar.

O sorriso no rosto de David não desapareceu, enquanto eles se sentaram em um silêncio curto. "Bem, isso é ótimo." Ele disse. "Esse lugar está ótimo, né? Realmente fiz um trabalho ótimo. É claro, você pode pegar um pouco do crédito, desde que você ajudou." Tudo o que Pierre pensou em fazer foi assentir de novo. O que ele era suposto a dizer? Exatamente. "Quer uma bebida? _Antes_ de alguém batizar o ponche?" Ele riu e Pierre assentiu mais uma vez, a esquina de seus lábios se ergueram apenas levemente, mal sendo notável. "Certo." David disse e se levantou, afastando-se.

Pierre o observou, secando suas palmas meio molhadas nas calças. Ele tinha que admitir, ele estava um pouco nervoso. Ele não tinha decidido, ainda, como essa noite ia terminar. Ele planejava apenas comer, beber, fazer David falar um bocado, e Pierre apenas falar algumas coisas de vez em quando, até que desse a hora de ir embora. Ele não tinha certeza de como pessoas normais agiam nesses casos.

Apenas alguns momentos mais tarde, David voltou com dois copos contendo um liquido vermelho, um de Pierre. O maior o agradeceu quietamente, enquanto ele se sentava novamente. "Esse provavelmente não é um baile como os de Beaubois, né?" David perguntou e Pierre deu de ombros. "Como era ir lá? Quero dizer, é uma escola bastante rica; definitivamente não é como esse lixo. As coisas são diferentes lá?"

"Não realmente." Ele disse. "É diferente do que parece."

"Oh." David assentiu.

Pierre tomou um gole de seu copo e decidiu virar toda a atenção para David, ao invés do que ter David lhe perguntando todos os tipos de perguntas sobre si. "Então," Pierre começou. "Tem alguma família aqui?" David não tinha mencionado nada sobre uma família, e Pierre tinha se perguntado se David falava de sua família da mesma maneira que Pierre. O queria dizer que ele nunca falava, desde que eles eram embaraçosos e não valiam a pena.

David balançou a cabeça. "Não. Eles todos já se formaram. Eu sou o mais novo da família." Ele respondeu. "Seth e Stephanie são gêmeos, e eles têm dezenove anos. Eles ainda moram lá em casa, mas eu não me surpreenderia se eles se mudassem ano que vem. Eles falam em se mudar desde os treze anos." Ele tomou um gole de sua bebida, antes de continuar. "Meu irmão mais velho, Ian, tem vinte e quatro. Mas ele não é um Desrosiers. Ele é um Hayes. Minha mãe, Vanessa, o teve antes de conhecer meu pai, Mike. Ian mora em Quebec com sua esposa, Linda."

Tudo o que Pierre fez foi assentir de novo. Ele devia parecer um daquele bonecos de cabeça de mola, com o tanto que ele estava apenas assentindo. Antes que David tivesse a chance de perguntar sobre a família de Pierre, este fez outra pergunta. "O que seus pais fazem?" perguntou.

"Minha mãe é uma das moças da Avon. Ela vendo os produtos. Na maior parte do tempo, trabalha em casa, para poder tomar conta da gente ao mesmo tempo." David explicou. "Meu pai é um advogado de crianças. Ele trabalha apenas com menores. Eu, na verdade, gosto do que ele faz. Ele ajuda crianças problemáticas por toda Montreal, e isso é ótimo." Pierre assentiu.

Maldição, se ele houvesse conhecido David um ano antes. Então, ele poderia realmente ter tido um advogado, e talvez por um bom preço. A única razão pela qual Richard o era, era por que ele tinha trabalhado por quase nada, e permitiu que Pierre pagasse depois, quando ele tivesse a chance de conseguir dinheiro com sua mãe. Ela fazia um monte de dinheiro vendendo drogas; mesmo que ela escondesse tão bem, que Pierre não saberia disso, se ele não tivesse, acidentalmente, se deparado com todas as plantas no porão, quando ele estava procurando por sua bola de futebol.

Eles ficaram sentados lá por mais uns dez minutos, apenas falando sobre as coisas ao seu redor. O baile, os adolescentes, a escola, etc. Nada muito pessoal, ou interessante, de fato. Eles bebiam de seus copos de ponche, trocando olhares roubados, e David sorriu bastante. Como sempre.

Depois de um tempo, David finalmente falou de outra coisa. "Quer dançar?" ele perguntou e Pierre jurava que seu coração tinha falhado alguns batimentos.

Pierre balançou a cabeça. "Eu não danço." Falou.

"Qual é, todo mundo dança. Dançar não é apenas coreografado." David disse e se levantou. Ele pousou o seu copo e o de Pierre numa mesa próxima, então segurou o pulso de Pierre, fazendo-o se erguer. Sem dar a Pierre qualquer chance de falar, David o escoltou através da multidão até um lugar vazio na pista de dança. Eles se viraram para olhar para o outro e a maneira como a luz da Bola refletia nos olhos marrons de David não deixou Pierre olhar para qualquer outro lugar.

"Certo." David disse e pegou as mãos de Pierre, pousando-as nos seus quadris. Pierre engoliu em seco e agradeceu a Deus que David não conseguiu ouvir por causa da música, que passou a ser uma música legal, suave e de dança lenta. "Ponha suas mãos dessa maneira." Ele instruiu e Pierre manteve suas mãos no quadril de David, os braços se curvando, então ele estava ainda mais perto dele. David posicionou seus braços ao redor do ombros de Pierre. "E aí, só... Deixe a música fazer o resto. Nós não estamos em uma competição ou algo assim."

Tudo o que Pierre pôde fazer, foi assentir levemente com sua cabeça, os olhos fixos nos de David, enquanto eles dois começavam a se balançar levemente, pés mal se movendo. Desde que David tinha parado de falar, tudo o que eles fizeram foi olhar para o outro. E Pierre tentou desesperadamente desviar sua atenção, mas logo descobriu que fazer isso era uma impossibilidade. Ele estava temeroso que David olhar dentro de seus olhos fosse permitir que algo fosse dividido entre eles, que Pierre não queria. Mas tudo estava fora de seu controle a esse ponto.

David era apenas... Ele tinha... Ele era _lindo_. Pierre não tinha percebido isso antes. Sobre ninguém. Claro, ele olhava para outros caras e os achava gostosos. Pierre podia, certamente, olhar para alguém e falar que ele tinha uma bunda legal ou braços musculosos. Mas ele nunca realmente achou alguém lindo antes. Essa era uma palavra tão sentimental, e ele não a tinha usado com ninguém antes, exceto sua mãe. David tinha um rosto que Pierre não se importaria de passar horas olhando. Se estivesse em uma foto. Com a pessoa, isso era meio estranho.

Um sorriso reapareceu no rosto de David. "Você sempre olha para as pessoas como se você estivesse perdido nos próprios pensamentos?" ele perguntou.

Pierre voltou ao momento presente e se focou nele novamente. "Uh... Uh, o quê?" perguntou, sem ter certeza de o que o garoto havia perguntado.

David riu levemente. "Eu sei que não nos conhecemos há muito tempo, e provavelmente já é um grande passo para você apenas vir a esse baile, mas eu gostaria de passar mais o tempo com você." Ele disse, soando como naquele momento em que ele abordou Pierre na biblioteca e o agradeceu por ajudá-lo com a decoração do baile. "Eu realmente iria gostar se você aceitasse aquela oferta de vitamina, que ainda está de pé. Ninguém mais está aceitando."

Com isso, Pierre apenas teve que perguntar algo. "Por que não?" perguntou. "Quero dizer... Uh, eu te vi, no outro dia. Passando o tempo com todo aquele pessoal. Eles não... Uh... Iriam? Com você?"

Com um encolher de ombros, David abaixou brevemente sua cabeça, mas não muito depois voltou a juntar seus olhos. Ele não estava mais sorrindo, e Pierre subitamente se sentiu estúpido por perguntar isso. Ele não queria apagar o sorriso de seu rosto. Ele gostava do sorriso! "Eles não são meus amigos." David disse. "Eu não menti quando disse que não tinha nenhum. Eles são apenas pessoas dos grupos e clubes que eu participo. Eu tenho que me relacionar com eles para estar no grupo ou clube. Mas eles nunca realmente quiseram passar o tempo de outro modo."

Agora Pierre se sentia extremamente mal por ter falado qualquer coisa. Se ele não houvesse tocado no assunto, talvez David ainda estivesse sorrindo e rindo. E ele não estaria se sentindo culpado por assumir que o garoto estava mentindo quando disse não ter amigos. Pierre achou que esse era apenas um jogo que ele estava jogando, para fazer Pierre dizer sim. Ele tinha se encontrado com algumas dessas pessoas antes. Mas ele descobriu que David _realmente_ não tinha amigos, e isso fez Pierre se sentir um merda.

"Mas que seja." David disse, dando de ombros e sorrindo. "Nunca foi um problema. Menos tempo gasto com pessoas, mais tempo eu tenho para fazer minhas lições. Eu estou tentando manter uma média de, pelo menos, noventa, para que eu consiga entrar na Osgoode Hall, em Toronto. É a que meu pai freqüentou, e eu realmente gostaria de entrar na área dele. Acredite se quiser, eu não sei nada de leis, mas eu já fui trabalhar com ele, e é tão fascinante. Eu acho que é. Nem todo mundo acha, entretanto. As pessoas acham tedioso. Meh, cada um na sua."

Como sempre, Pierre não sabia o que falar, então não o fez. Agradecidamente, ele não teve que, por que David continuou falando. "De todo modo, o que eu ia falar antes..." ele disse. "Eu não vou fazer nada amanhã. É suposto a ser um dia legal, desde que o aquecimento global quer dizer que teremos sorte em ter neve no natal, então, talvez, você queria comprar uma vitamina, e depois ir para o parque? Eles têm uma balança de pneu." Ele disse a última frase como se estivesse tentando fazer soar mais tentador, e isso fez Pierre sorrir.

Merda.

Um sorriso gigante, de orelha a orelha, apareceu no rosto de David, mas Pierre imediatamente escondeu o seu e quebrou o contato ocular, olhando para baixo, notando o quão limpos os tênis de David pareciam, comparados aos seus. "Uau." David disse. "Eu nunca tinha te visto sorrir. E eu te conheço por quase um mês." Pierre não disse nada e se recusou a fazer contato ocular. Quando ele olhou para cima (brevemente), ele viu David sorrir suavemente. "Eu acho bonito. Seu sorriso, quero dizer."

Pierre finalmente olhou para cima, esperando que suas bochechas não estivessem vermelhas demais com o quão embaraçado ele estava. Ele mordeu seu lábio nervosamente. Ele percebeu suas palmas acumulando suor, mas não podia secá-las, por que suas mãos estavam incapazes de se moverem. Elas estavam coladas no quadril de David como colas, ou como se algum tipo de força as estivesse segurando lá. "Eu não posso." Ele disse, finalmente respondendo a pergunta de David. "Uh, eu não quero parecer um... Arrogante, ou algo do tipo, mas e-eu não estou realmente pronto para ter um namorado. Nesse momento."

Seus olhos se encontraram, e Pierre jurou que ele viu uma porção de esperança sumir daquelas íris levemente coloridas. Veja, era por isso que ele nunca falava. Por que era sempre um despejar de palavras. Nada de bom saía da sua estúpida boca. Ele sabia que ele podia apenas usá-la para beijar e... Orais. O que era a termologia apropriada para um de seus passatempos favoritos. Mas ele sabia que tinha que falar isso. Ele tinha que deixar David saber que ele não queria um namorado nesse momento.

David assentiu. "Tudo bem." Ele disse, o sorriso ainda em seu rosto. Como ele sempre podia estar sorrindo? "Eu só estava perguntando. Nada de mais. Eu estou completamente bem em ser amigo. Isso é, se eu sequer tenho permissão para ser. Eu tenho? Eu posso ser seu amigo, por favor?" ele projetou seu lábio inferior em um grande bico e piscou os olhos.

Pierre rolou os olhos. "Você é louco." Ele conseguiu dizer, as esquinas dos seus lábios se erguendo no menor dos sorrisos.

O pequeno sorriso recebeu um gigante em resposta. "É o que dizem." David disse. Mas depois disso, nenhum dos dois realmente sorriu. David tinha um, mas muito pequeno, e era mais uma expressão de descuido do que um sorriso induzido por qualquer coisa. Pierre não sorriu, absolutamente, mas gostou de olhar dentro dos olhos de David. Agradecidamente, os olhares não ficaram juntos por muito tempo, e Pierre foi capaz de se afastar, antes que ele se derretesse completamente.

Uma vez que a música terminou, os dois decidiram se sentar, ao invés de se encostar contra uma parede. Pelo resto da noite, eles ficaram sentados lá, continuando seu jogo de 'favoritos'. Esse era o mais pessoal que suas conversas iam. E Pierre sorriu só mais uma vez. E foi isso. Ele não queria sorrir demais, por que cada um deles o fazia se sentir desajeitado, e ele não queria trazer essa sensação à tona a cada oportunidade. Era não uma sensação ótima, mas Pierre rapidamente descobriu que era inevitável. David o fazia se sentir desse modo.

Ninguém podia mudar sua decisão, entretanto. Ele fez a escolha certa ao recusar o pedido de David. Ele não estava pronto para um namorado, e era assim que as coisas eram.


	6. I'm A Fuck Up Kid, Is What They Said

**Capítulo 6: I'm A Fu****ck Up Kid, Is What They Said**

Como ele podia ser tão estúpido? Honestamente? _"Eu não estou realmente pronto para ter um namorado. Nesse momento."_ É, isso era inteligente. Ele, basicamente, dispensou David, confirmou que não queria nada com ele e, então, assumiu que o coração do menor ainda estava inteiro. Ele sabia que não estava. Por mais que David tentasse esconder, Pierre sabia o que ele estava sentindo no momento em que Pierre lhe negara um encontro, era o mesmo com o que ele vinha vivendo há anos. Um sentimento que ele nunca desejou para ninguém.

Por todo o sábado, Pierre não conseguiu parar de pensar nisso. Em David. Ele tinha realmente quebrado seu coração? Não fora intencional, de maneira alguma. Ele não estava mentindo; ele não precisava de um namorado nesse momento. Havia a escola, se manter limpo, havia... A escola. Hábitos antigos não eram algo com o que Pierre queria se acostumar novamente. Tudo o que tinham feito era metê-lo em problemas. Talvez, em algum momento do futuro distante, ele se acomodaria. Mas esse era um futuro distante.

David sabia que o baile fora um passo enorme para Pierre, mas ele fez parecer que Pierre estava com medo; um covarde, mesmo que ele não houvesse dito isso. E ele se sentia muito ofendido por causa disso. Pierre Bouvier não tinha medo. Essa palavra sequer aparecia em seu vocabulário. E esse certamente não era o motivo de sua negação. Medo? Não. Ele ria na cara do medo; ele comia covardes no café da manhã. Como David se atrevia a acusar Pierre de tais coisas. Isso era ridículo. Se Pierre estivesse com medo, ele não teria aparecido nesse baile estúpido. Ele não teria falado com David. Nada disso estaria acontecendo.

Agora, que ele pensava sobre isso, talvez ele devesse ter sido mais covarde.

A noite passada fora estranha. Sim, aí estava essa palavra novamente. A maneira como Pierre aceitara o convite dele para dançar, a maneira como David falara. Ele sabia que podia soar mais maduro se ele realmente quisesse, e provara isso. E isso apenas fez Pierre ainda mais interessado nele, como se ele já não tivesse o bastante do comportamento aborrecedor, mas inegavelmente fofo e atraente de David.

Ele se sentia um completo idiota pelo que tinha feito. Pelo fim de semana, lhe fora dado dois dias para realmente pensar sobre isso. O tempo todo fora gasto no sofá, vendo televisão e, ou fazendo sua lição de casa, ou comendo um saco de Doritos, que ele encontrou no armário. Alternando entre desenhos animados e a MTV, Pierre deixou sua mente vagar livremente. E durante toda essa analise das experiências que ele teve durante toda a semana, ele chegou a percepções importantes e cruciais.

Apesar da maneira como Pierre se sentia em relação à namoros, o jeito que ele se sentia sobre David devia significar algo. Ele se desentendeu com esses sentimentos, e se Pierre ainda não estava fascinado, no momento, do que jeito que ele via, ele poderia pensar direito. Ao invés, ele fez o que usualmente fazia, e se acovardou, negando a ele um encontro, e jogando fora qualquer chance que tivesse de realmente conseguir algo de David. E não apenas de uma maneira sexual.

"Hey." Pierre ouviu através da porta do armário, na qual a pessoa batia repetidamente. Isso ainda não atraiu completamente sua atenção, enquanto ele continuou a olhar inexpressivamente dentro de seu armário, sem realmente fazer algo mais. "Talvez tenha algo melhor em outro canal?" isso, lentamente, tirou Pierre de seus pensamentos, e olhou para o lado, apenas ver David, que tinha um sorriso enorme em seu rosto. "_Bonjour, mon ami_. O que há com você? O fim de semana passou, e nada de você. Embora eu não esteja surpreso. Nunca há nada de você. Mas, que seja."

Um meio sorriso apareceu no rosto de Pierre, enquanto ele pegava seu livro de matemática, assim como seu caderno, e então fechou o armário. Ele planejava ficar na biblioteca no intervalo do almoço, para fazer o resto do seu dever de casa, que ele tinha apenas feito metade no dia anterior. "Hey." Ele disse. E isso era tudo o que ele conseguiu. Ele bocejou e esfregou os olhos, piscando algumas vezes, tentando focar sua atenção em David.

"Então, eu estava pensando no carro." David começou. "Vai estar pronto no final do semestre? Por que se não, eu estava pensando, nós devíamos passar mais tempo nele. Se precisar. Eu não sei, eu estou realmente dependendo de todo o seu conhecimento para me ajudar com isso."

Pierre ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Todo meu conhecimento? Quanto, exatamente, você acha que eu tenho?" perguntou. David deu de ombros. "Claro. Na hora do almoço. Eu te encontro na garagem... Uh, tente não fazer nada antes de eu chegar, certo? Não iríamos querer explodir a escola, afinal." Agora ele estava apenas provocando, tentando ganhar uma risada de David. Com essa risada, ele ganhou um tapinha no braço, também. Pierre sorriu, se defendendo de outro tapa.

Olhando-o zombeteiramente, David murmurou. "Idiota." Pierre encolheu os ombros inocentemente. "Eu explodi coisas antes, mas um carro não será uma delas." Eles começaram a andar pelo corredor, os livros de Pierre e a mochila de David entre eles. "Onde você está indo?" ele perguntou a Pierre, enquanto andavam.

"Biblioteca." Pierre respondeu. "Ainda tenho dever de casa para fazer."

David deu um tapinha ansioso em seu braço. "Oh, matemática? Eu já terminei. Eu posso ajudar." Ele disse. "Ou você pode apenas copiar minhas respostas. Isso, ou você podia corrigir minhas respostas, e depois copiá-las." Pierre riu. Surpreendentemente, eles foram capazes de andar até a biblioteca em silêncio. Não era um silêncio desconfortável, entretanto, pelo que Pierre era agradecido. Era confortável, e eles ocasionalmente olhavam para o outro. Na maior parte do tempo olhavam para as outras coisas, entretanto.

Quando eles chegaram à biblioteca, Pierre abriu a porta para David. Ele entrou e Pierre o seguiu. Eles passaram por algumas mesas vazias, até estarem fora do caminho de qualquer um. David se sentou em um lado da mesa e Pierre no outro. Ele soltou seus livros e respirou fundo, relaxando, antes de se sentar para fazer o dever. David tirou seus livros da mochila, colocando-os na mesa.

"Então, se você não se importar, eu realmente iria gostar se você desse uma olhada no meu dever. Quero dizer, seria legal ter um amigo para fazer isso, já que meus pais não podem fazer nada." David riu. "Quando você terminar o seu, é claro. Se você quiser, eu posso te deixar em paz." Pierre apenas balançou a cabeça. "Certo, eu vou calar a boca, ainda assim."

Pierre abriu seu livro e caderno, então puxou um lápis de seu bolso. Ele apoiou a cabeça em seu cotovelo, batendo o lápis do livro aberto, enquanto lia. Mas quando ele percebeu que não iria progredir muito com David sentado lá, ele decidiu que ele deveria começar uma conversa. "Bem," ele disse e tossiu. "Viu algum filme bom recentemente?" Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu pensar.

David folheou seu caderno até uma página em branco e começou a rabiscar com sua caneta. "Eu não vou muito ao cinema. Quero dizer, minha família tem dinheiro o bastante, é claro, mas não sobra muito para fazermos isso o tempo todo. Eu nem consigo lembrar a última vez que eu fui ao cinema. Quando nós temos dinheiro, geralmente eu gasto em roupas ou CD's, ou maquiagem, não no cinema ou qualquer coisa assim."

Ele observou David desenhar o logo do Super Homem em um rabisco rápido. Mas ficou pronto tão rápido, que parecia que ele o tinha feito várias vezes. "Então, qual foi o último CD que você comprou?" Pierre perguntou.

"Eu realmente, realmente quero o último CD do Linkin Park." David disse animadamente, mas então olhou para baixo, contorcendo um pouco o rosto. "Mas meus pais estão guardando dinheiro para irmos para Miami, na Flórida, nas férias de primavera. Eles acabaram de começar a guardar, então eu acho que consigo pedir um pouco de dinheiro, mas não sei. É daqui há sete meses, o que é um pouco ridículo, mas eles não me dão. Eles são estritos com dinheiro. Assim como eles são comigo, e várias coisas."

Pierre assentiu e olhou para David, notando o leve franzir. Isso o aborreceu, e ele decidiu que precisava melhor o clima de algum modo. Por debaixo da mesa, ele cutucou o pé de David com o próprio. David olhou para cima e Pierre lhe mostrou a língua. David riu levemente e girou os olhos. "Você é tão estranho." Ele disse e Pierre deu de ombros, querendo falar 'olha quem está falando', mas decidindo deixar isso de lado. David provavelmente sabia que isso aconteceria.

O sorriso sumindo de seu rosto, Pierre olhou novamente para seu livro. Ele tentou ler, mas isso se provou difícil. "Bem, você pode voltar ao seu dever. Eu vou calar a boca de novo." David disse e sentou, ainda rabiscando seu caderno. Finalmente, Pierre foi capaz de se focar um pouco, e conseguiu terminar.

Pelo final da aula de mecânica, Pierre chegou a uma grande compreensão. Ele não conseguiria continuar sendo apenas amigo de David por muito mais tempo. Ele precisava fazer algo sobre isso. Especialmente sobre o quão malditamente fofo ele pareceu a aula toda. Quando ele deixou cair o macaco, quando ele derrubou o martelo, quando ele repetia constantemente a palavra 'desculpe'... Pierre não conseguia agüentar isso. Ele o quis naquele momento. Se o carro estivesse terminado, o banco de trás teria sido o lugar perfeito.

Mas David não parecia ser do tipo que estaria aberto a ficadas sem significados, como essa.

Quando o sinal tocou, David colocou seu suéter e olhou para Pierre, que estava fechando o capô do carro. "Te vejo amanhã, Pierre." Ele disse. "Não trabalhe no carro sem mim. Se você for mexer nele fora da aula, não esqueça de me ligar. Eu não vou deixar você terminar essa coisa sozinho." Pierre assentiu. "_Au revoir._" então ele foi embora. Enquanto ele o fazia, Pierre o observou, limpando suas mãos no pano.

Alguns momentos mais tarde, ele seguiu o resto da sala para fora da garagem e para o corredor. Enquanto ele pegava suas coisas no seu armário, ele pensou em várias maneiras que ele poderia lidar com esses sentimentos. Ele tinha que expressá-los, ele sabia disso. Mas, como? Ele não se dava bem falando, então ele não conseguiria falar. E ele não era um daqueles românticos incorrigíveis, que podiam pensar em um gesto elaborado. Ele apenas tinha que fazer... Algo.

Não foi até ele estar andando para casa, a mochila pendurada nas costas, que ele chegou à percepção do que ele poderia fazer. Mais cedo naquele dia, David tinha mencionado algo sobe um CD do Linkin Park que queria, mas não tinha dinheiro. Isso o acertou. Era perfeito! Ele podia simplesmente comprar o CD para ele, e este seria um gesto simples, mas ainda doce. Talvez, então, David entenderia a dica de que Pierre não queria ser apenas amigo dele.

Então, quando ele chegou em casa, Pierre foi direto para o quarto de sua mãe para achar dinheiro. Sarah não estava em nenhum lugar, e o carro ainda estava lá, então Pierre sabia que ele podia apenas roubar o dinheiro, então dirigir até o shopping para comprar o CD. Ele abriu a gaveta do armário, onde Pierre sabia que sua mãe guardava todo seu dinheiro de, você sabe, vendas de droga.

Infelizmente, quando ele a abriu, ele não encontrou dinheiro. O que era estranho, por que ela sempre o matinha lá. Talvez ela finalmente o tenha tirado de lá, por que descobriu que Pierre vinha roubando o tempo todo para suas próprias drogas e bebidas e... Outras coisas que não importavam realmente. "Droga." Ele murmurou, enquanto fechava a gaveta. "Como, diabos, eu vou comprar o CD agora?" ele colocou a mão no bolso para ver se ele tinha dinheiro.

Tirando a mão do bolso, ele encontrou apenas um dólar em moedas. Ele foi até seu quarto, ver se ele tinha algum dinheiro lá. Ele sempre mantinha seu próprio dinheiro escondido sob seu colchão. Quando ele o ergueu, ele encontrou um pouco. Com sua sorte, entretanto, não seria muito. E não era. Apenas quinze dólares. Meh, era melhor do que nada. Quanto CDS custavam atualmente, de todo modo?

Quando ele entrou no oh-tão-familiar (bem, ele tinha que matar as aulas em algum lugar) Shopping de Montreal, ele se deparou com uma pequena multidão. Não muito pequena, mas não tão grande quanto era nos finais de semanas. Com seus quinze dólares, Pierre foi até a HMV. Ele não queria se distrair com outra coisa, só no caso de ele acabar gastando seu dinheiro e, então, ele não seria capaz de comprar o presente para David.

Na primeira prateleira da loja, Pierre viu o CD. O que era bom, por que ele não conhecia Linkin Park, e se não estivesse na prateleira de 'NOVIDADES', ele provavelmente não saberia qual era o último lançado. Ele o pegou e olhou o preço, apenas para se garantir que ele tinha o bastante. Ele não podia ter tanta certeza.

_Malditos dezoito dólares? Você 'ta me zoando? Desde quando os CDS são tão caros? Tem só onze músicas nessa porcaria._

Ele procurou em todos os bolsos por mais dinheiro, para ver se ele conseguia a diferença. Infelizmente, ele não encontrou nada. Ele amaldiçoou internamente várias vezes, frustrado com o quão ruins eram esses preços. A última vez que ele comprou um CD, foi o último do Green Day, e era bastante barato na época. Mas as coisas mudam, é claro.

Pierre olhou ao redor, para as pessoas na loja. Estava bastante cheia, então ninguém ia prestar atenção nele. Ele podia apenas roubar. Não era como se ele fosse ser pego. Havia muitas pessoas ao redor para...

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Assim que Pierre caminhou para fora da loja, os sensores dispararam. Ele tentou continuar andando, como se não fosse com ele, mas já era muito tarde. Um segurança estava se aproximando rapidamente. Ele queria virar para o outro lado, mas foi parado por outro segurança. Eles o mantiveram preso lá, e não havia como sair agora. Havia apenas algumas pessoas que estavam saindo da loja ao mesmo tempo.

Os seguranças fizeram cada um deles passar pelos detectores para saber quem era. A primeira pessoa, sem som. A segunda, sem som. Pierre, _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_. Maldição. Ele jurava que podia sair ileso dessa. Ele tinha roubado alguns CDS antes. Fora assim que ele conseguira todos os CDS do Good Charlotte. Dessa vez, entretanto, ele não teve tanta sorte.

Quando o CD fora removido da jaqueta de Pierre, os dois seguranças seguraram seus braços e o guiaram para longe da loja, para longe das pessoas, para longe da única chance que ele tinha de fazer David gostar dele de novo.

[...]

Ali estava ele, de novo. Que patético. Pierre era, agora, o Rei de Tomar Decisões Estúpidas. Tinham lhe dito uma vez, que ele não era uma má pessoa, que apenas fazia as decisões erradas. As únicas pessoas que lhe falavam isso eram os professores, é claro, mas eles tinham que falar isso para todo mundo. Eles sempre davam o sermão de 'potencial'. Era uma obrigação de todas as figuras de autoridades. Eles não iriam seguir com 'você é um perdedor e você deveria apenas desistir'.

Foi isso o que Pierre disse a si mesmo.

Ele estava usando aquele uniforme laranja de novo. O cheiro de naftalina e bolor invadia suas narinas, como antes. Ele reconheceu tudo e odiou. A cama dura, onde ele estava sentado, a aparência dos homens ao redor (a maioria deles se lembrava dele) e a insanidade que essas quatro paredes traziam. Ele não podia estar aqui de novo. As coisas estavam começando a funcionar com David. Ele ia, realmente, fazer algo. Ele não podia estar de volta na cadeia.

Mas, alas, lá estava ele. Ele já estava lá há duas noites, e estava pronto para começar a puxar o cabelo. Agora ele entendia por que cadeias abandonadas eram sempre assombradas. Era fácil ficar completamente louco em alguns meses. Pierre quase chegou lá, mas saiu bem a tempo. Outro mês lá e ele teria começado a gritar.

David estava em sua mente o tempo todo. Ele se sentia ainda mais estúpido por fazer isso. Foi algo que ele fez pelo momento, sem pensar. Ele sabia que não podia comprar o CD, por não ter dinheiro, então ele fez a única coisa que ele sabia fazer. Ele roubou. E foi pego. E foi jogado de volto para o único lugar que ele tinha certeza de que nunca mais colocaria os pés. Bem, fora isso o que Richard lhe dissera.

Ele se inclinou, os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça nas mãos. Seus olhos estavam fechados apertadamente, enquanto ele se amaldiçoava de novo e de novo. Ele tinha sorte por estar sozinho ali, então as pessoas não lhe olhariam estranho por murmurar 'idiota' e 'imbecil' para si mesmo. Ele nunca teria uma chance com David. Qualquer chance que ele tinha de fazer David um caso de uma noite foi pelo ralo. Não mesmo que David ia sair com ele, quem dirá dormir com ele.

Houve uma batida nas barras da sua cela e Pierre olhou para cima, apenas para ver um dos guardas. "Bouvier, você tem visita." Ele estava destrancando a grade, enquanto Pierre se levantava. Com a cabeça baixa, ele saiu e foi guiado pelo guarda até a área de visitas. Quem seria seu visitante? Ele não tivera nenhuma visita quando estivera lá. Era sua mãe? Johnny? Richard? Richard era seu melhor palpite.

Ele se sentou na cadeira de plástico cinza, olhando para o assento vazia do outro lado do vidro a prova de balas. Seus olhos se fecharam, enquanto ele pegava o telefone e o colocava em seu ouvido. Ele estava aterrorizado com quem poderia ser. Se fosse Richard, ele receberia um sermão, e depois conselhos. Se fosse sua mãe, ele receberia o sermão de 'imbecil'. Se fosse Johnny, ele receberia o sermão de 'se recomponha, seu idiota!'. Nenhuma das opções parecia boa.

Pierre ouviu o telefone ser pego e abriu os olhos para ver quem era. Sua cabeça abaixou, uma vez que ele viu quem estava se sentando do outro lado. David se sentou, o telefone agora em seu ouvido. Pierre esperou que David viesse cheio de perguntas ou sermões, como todos os outros. Mas ao invés de surtar, David falou em um tom calmo. Não importava, entretanto, por que Pierre podia ver que ele estava surtado por toda essa provação. Ele não sabia que Pierre tinha estado na cadeia.

Ambos ficaram sentados lá em silêncio por alguns momentos. Pierre não se atrevia nem a olhar para ele. Ele não estava com vontade de ver a expressão de desapontamento que ele sabia que estava no rosto de David agora. "Hey," David finalmente falou. Pierre não disse nada. "Eu ouvi sobre isso. Do meu pai." Houve outro silêncio, e Pierre estava impressionado que o garoto não estivesse falando na velocidade da luz, como ele sempre fazia. "Eu sabia que você tinha alguns demônios, mas roubo?"

Pierre sentia uma guerra sendo travada dentro de seu estômago. Ele se sentia tão nauseado consigo mesmo por ter deixado isso acontecer de novo. Que ele tinha arruinado seja lá o que ele estivesse tentando construir com David. "Não foi minha culpa." Pierre disse, finalmente olhando para David, se garantindo de não olhar nos olhos dele. Ele não sabia como explicar, sem contar diretamente a David que ele estava lhe comprando algo, para fazer o menor gostar de si. De novo.

"Não foi sua culpa? Então, o quê? O CD apenas caiu dentro da sua jaqueta?" David vociferou, o volume de sua voz se erguendo algumas oitavas. Pierre abaixou seus olhos novamente, como se ele tivesse acabado de receber um tiro no peito. Ele, basicamente, tinha recebido. David respirou fundo. "Desculpe. Não queria ser ríspido com você." Ele se desculpou, sua voz no volume normal. "Eu só estou... Surpreso. Eu podia ter jurado que sua aparência de 'bad boy' era apenas aparência. Eu não sabia que era realmente verdade."

De novo, Pierre não disse nada. Quando Richard lhe deu um sermão desses, ele não se sentiu mal consigo mesmo. Quando professores o faziam, quando sua mãe o fazia, quando qualquer figura de autoridade o fazia: nenhum deles o fazia se sentir tão culpado quanto David estava fazendo. E ele sequer estava gritando. Ele estava bastante calmo e composto. Mas era provavelmente por isso que estava atingindo tão forte Pierre.

Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, David falou de novo. "Por quê?" ele perguntou. "Por que você fez isso? Era realmente tão importante assim conseguir o CD?"

Sua voz estava baixa, monótona, e quase inaudível. Ele fixou a mesa a sua frente por tanto tempo, que estava completamente fora de foco; apenas um borrão verde para seus olhos. "Eu não fiz isso... Pra mim. Não, uh, foi. Não foi pra mim." Ele conseguiu falar. Seu coração bateu mais rápido com essas palavras. Ele sabia que tinha que dizer a David que fora por ele, por que era a única desculpa que ele tinha. Embora não fosse realmente uma desculpa, por que desculpas eram coisas falsas. Isso era totalmente verdade.

David pausou, confuso. "O quê?" perguntou. "Bem, para quem era?" Pierre fechou os olhos apertadamente, tentando se livrar do peso em sua cabeça. "Pierre."

"Era para você." Ele respondeu instantaneamente, um pouco mais alto que sua fala anterior. Ele estava surpreso por não ter vomitado naquele momento, ele se sentia tão mal. Ele queria conseguir o CD para David como um presente, para que ele não tivesse que falar para David como se sentia. Ele podia mostrar a ele, ou ter alguém falando por si. Isso acabava completamente com o propósito de conseguir o CD.

As sobrancelhas de David se ergueram, surpreso pela resposta, desde que era inteiramente inesperada. "Oh." Ele disse, o rosto voltando ao normal. Ele limpou a garganta, ainda olhando diretamente para Pierre, cuja cabeça ainda estava abaixada. "Uh, bem... Por quê? Meu aniversário foi há mais de mês, e o Natal é daqui alguns meses. Qual a ocasião?"

"A ocasião é..." Pierre começou, cerrando os dentes, um pouco frustrado com quantas perguntas David estava fazendo. Mas uma vez que ele encontrou os olhos de David, seus dentes nãos mais cerrados, e ele não conseguiu continuar bravo. A mesma sensação de culpa voltou no fundo de seu estômago, ele desviou os olhos. "Não foi nada." Disse, baixo. "Só... Só um presente. Para, uh, te agradecer por... Ser meu amigo...?" Uau, que patético.

Ele ouviu uma risada vir do outro lado da linha e olhou para cima, apenas para se deparar com um sorriso no rosto de David. "Seu besta, você podia ter apenas me dito. Eu não precisava de um presente." Disse. Então seu sorriso se abrandou. "Você fez tudo errado, é o que te digo. Mas eu gostei do gesto, então, obrigado." Pierre deu de ombros e olhou para baixo de novo. "Hey, se você precisar de um advogado ou algo assim, eu posso pedir pro meu pai. Ele está querendo te ajudar, mesmo que você não seja mais um menor."

Pierre balançou a cabeça. "Não. Eu tenho um." Disse. Então, desejou que não o tivesse feito, por que isso era confirmar que ele tinha estado lá antes. Ele não podia mais negar. Por que mais ele teria um advogado? 'Só no caso?' Ele não tinha dinheiro o bastante para isso.

David o olhou estranhamente. "Você tem?" perguntou. Pierre sequer se moveu, quanto mais disse algo. "Mas, por quê? Você nunca... Bem, eu não sei se você... Você foi julgado por algo? Por que alguns advogados podem ser bem caros. Eu nem acho que eu seria capaz de pagar por um." Ainda assim, Pierre não disse nada. Ele tamborilou os dedos na mesa, em um ritmo desconhecido. "Você esteve _aqui_ antes?"

"Sim, está bem?" Pierre finalmente disse, aborrecido pelas perguntas. Ele olhou para David. "Eu já estive aqui antes. Feliz?" Assim que ele viu o rosto um pouco horrorizado de David, ele olhou para baixo novamente. Ele sibilou um 'porra' sob sua respiração, respirado fundo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por, pelo menos, cinco minutos. Pierre não estava ciente das expressões faciais de David, mas ele sabia que ele provavelmente estava processando isso. Então, ele iria embora, nunca mais falaria com Pierre e não iria querer nada com ele. Ele sabia como essas histórias terminavam.

"Por que você não me disse antes?" David perguntou.

Pierre deu de ombros. "Por que eu sou um idiota." Ele disse simplesmente, soando deplorável e melodramático.

"Não, você seria um idiota por não mencionar isso. O que você não fez, então eu acho que deveria te chamar disso." David disse, as sobrancelhas cerradas. Pierre apenas mordeu o lábio inferior e balançou a cabeça. David suspirou. "Bem, pelo menos agora eu sei, então podemos deixar isso no passado." Ele correu uma mão pelo cabelo, ajeitando-o, como sempre. "Quando você sai daqui? Ou você tem alguém para pagar sua fiança?"

Finalmente, Pierre olhou para David. "Bem, eu tenho Richard, meu advogado. Err, defensor público, que seja." Disse. "Ele vai pagar minha fiança. Cara, ele vai ficar pau da vida. Eu prometi que não ia mais me meter nessa merda. Droga." Ele se inclinou, de modo que sua cabeça estivesse em sua mão, os olhos fechados.

"Pelo menos você tem alguém, então isso é bom. Como eu disse, meu pai pode sempre ajudar. O trabalho dele pede que ele seja mente aberta quanto às pessoas." David disse.

Pierre respirou fundo. "Eu sinto muito, David." Se desculpou. "Eu... Sinto muito que eu deixei isso acontecer. Eu te deixei virar meu amigo, e eu não deveria. Nada de bom sai disso, nunca. Você não merece isso.'" Essa foi, provavelmente, o maior número de palavras que David o ouvir falar de uma única vez no tempo todo que eles se conheciam. Mas ele tinha que se desculpar por isso. Era tudo sua culpa por estar na cadeira de novo. Era sua culpa que David estava do outro lado, provavelmente com uma batalha acontecendo dentro de sua cabeça, que não teria começado se Pierre não tivesse se envolvido. Não o tivesse deixado se envolver.

Ao invés de David se erguer e ir embora, Pierre ficou chocado ao ouvir uma risada. "Uau. Seja duro consigo mesmo, certo? Nossa." David disse e Pierre olhou para ele, um pouco confuso. "Pierre, é minha culpa que eu sou seu amigo. E por que você está fazendo parecer que isso é uma coisa ruim? Não é. Eu sou seu amigo, por que quero. E não é como se algo ruim tivesse acontecido. Eu não estou na cadeia, não estou morto. E não é como se fosse perigoso estar perto de você. Eu te conheço há um mês, e isso não é nada. Certo? Fica frio."

Seus olhos se juntaram, mas não ajudou Pierre se sentir melhor. Ele ainda estava nauseado com seu comportamento. Ele ainda era um idiota, não importava o que. De qualquer jeito que fosse. Se Pierre não contasse para David sobre isso, ele era um idiota. Se ele contasse, ele ainda era um idiota. Era uma situação totalmente perdida.

David apoiou o telefone em seu ombro, de modo que pudesse fechar o zíper de sua jaqueta. Os olhos de Pierre seguiram o zíper subir o corpo de David, mas foi capaz de se recuperar e esconder o fato de que estava observando. Seus olhos se encontraram de nodo e David estava sorrindo. "De todo modo, é melhor eu ir para casa. Minha mãe não sabe aonde eu estou, então ela pode começar uma porcaria de grupo de procura."

"Ela não sabe?" Pierre perguntou.

"Bem, ela não iria realmente aprovar que eu viesse ver 'meu amigo, o criminoso'." Ele disse. Pierre deu de ombros. Era verdade. Qualquer mãe desaprovaria isso. "Então, quando você sair daqui, me liga. Nós vamos sair. Apenas nós dois. Parece bom?" Pierre assentiu, uma sensação não usual aparecendo em seu peito. Parecia que as coisas estavam acontecendo ao seu favor, afinal. "Eu te vejo depois, Pierre. Se comporte." Ele brincou e Pierre sorriu um pouco. Só um pouco.

David desligou o telefone e se levantou, acenando para Pierre, antes de começar a andar. Pierre desligou seu telefone e sorriu, mais largamente do que o que ele deu a David. Uau. Ele ia ter um encontro. Ele nem tinha certeza de que sabia o significado dessa palavra. Ele nunca tinha ido a um.


	7. It's Like It All Falls Into Place

**Capítulo 7: It's ****Like It All Falls Into Place**

Estava tudo bem em se sentir desse modo? Você sabe, pronto para vomitar por alguma razão desconhecida? Bem, estando bem ou não, Pierre estava se sentindo assim. Para ser honesto, a sensação de eu-vou-vomitar meio que o assustou. Principalmente por que ele estava ciente de que essa sensação só era provocada por ninguém mais que o jovem, doce, adorável David, que o tinha chamado para um encontro.

Para um _encontro_. Você tem alguma idéia de quanto tempo fazia desde que Pierre sequer ouviu essa palavra? Ele não tinha certeza de como ele era suposto a agir em tal situação. Ele era suposto a ser o 'homem', e comprar coisas, abrir portas, segurar a mão dele? Ele não tinha certeza. Na cama, ele sempre sabia quem o 'homem' era. Nesse caso, ele podia apenas assumir que ele, Pierre, era o 'homem'. Ele sabia que ele teria problemas apenas em lidar com isso.

A manhã toda, a cabeça de Pierre estava girando como um carrossel quebrado em um furacão. Embora ele estivesse completamente ciente dos sentimentos românticos que ele tinha em relação a David, isso ainda era estranho, por que ele não os queria de verdade. Se ele entrasse nessa (possivelmente _se apaixonasse_ por ele), ele poderia acabar machucado, e/ou David poderia. Apenas por que Pierre era um exemplo vivo de problema e azar.

Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, Pierre estava realmente preocupado com o que ele estava vestindo. Ele, provavelmente, tentou três combinações diferentes, antes de finalmente escolher uma. Parecia que um tornado tinha passado por seu quarto, por que as roupas estavam espalhadas por ele. Seu armário estava revirado e o espelho virou seu pior inimigo. Agora ele estava preocupado com sua aparência? Maldição, o que David estava fazendo consigo? Mais uma roupa foi mudada, e Pierre finalmente se jogou na cama, exausto.

Então, ele tinha encontrado uma roupa. Uma que parecesse remotamente com algo que David podia achar atraente (David o achou atraente quando eles se conheceram, aparentemente, então ele não tinha que tentar tanto quanto tinha tentado). Ele tinha pegado dinheiro 'emprestado' com sua mãe (ele nunca realmente se importava em pedir dinheiro, então apenas o pegou). Agora, tudo o que ele precisava era do carro (e uma quantidade insana de confiança, da qual ele estava em falta) para ir pegar David. O menor tinha lhe dado as direções pelo telefone alguns dias antes.

Depois de uma dolorosa conversa sobre o plano do outro para a noite, Pierre teve permissão de usar o carro. Ele pegou as chaves na mesa próxima a porta e saio da casa, para o Volkswagen velho, parado na entrada de carros.

Quando ele estava no assento do motorista, ele parou por um segundo, antes de sequer ligar o carro. Ele virou um pouco o retrovisor, de modo que se visse nele. Não importava o que ele fizesse, ele nunca ficava realmente satisfeito com sua aparência. E desde que era um encontro mais intimo com David, sua aparência seria examinada a todo o momento. Então, ele estava sendo cuidadoso com isso. Ele não se surpreenderia se David o imaginasse em um macacão laranja e algema.

Ele ajeitou o retrovisor e deu a partida no carro. Com um suspiro, ele saiu da entrada de carros. Ele não tinha certeza de estar pronto para isso, mas ele não podia dar para trás agora. Não depois de tudo pelo que ele passou para chegar a isso.

Sem mencionar 'encontro'; fazia um ano desde que Pierre realmente esteve com outro cara, como mais que amigo. Em outras palavras, ele não transava há algum tempo. Havia algumas experiências na cadeia, das quais ele não tinha orgulho, mas fora isso, nada. Ele se perguntou como conseguiu durar tanto com apenas sua mão e uma foto velha, arrancada de uma revista de cowboy nu. Talvez se ele levasse David para sair mais algumas vezes e o deixasse realmente bêbado...

_Uau, Pierre, você sequer sabe quão baixo isso soa?_ Bem... Uh... É, ok. Verdade.

Antes que ele sequer tivesse a chance de pensar em voltar, ele estava estacionando na frente da casa dos Desrosiers. Uma casa bacana; não um barraco, mas também não uma mansão. Era, basicamente, a casa que Pierre apenas sonharia em morar. Mas a família nunca teve a chance, antes de Michelle morrer.

Agradecidamente, Pierre não teve que buzinar ou nada assim (ele não tinha certeza de que ele tinha permissão para), por que a porta da frente se abriu e David apareceu. Aquele sorriso animado de sempre estava em seu rosto, como sempre estava, e ele pulou (não usual, mas não era muito animado) até o carro.

Quando ele entrou do lado do passageiro, todo o carro foi preenchido com essa luz de vivacidade, que poderia ser trazida apenas pela presença de David Desrosiers. As esquinas dos lábios de Pierre se ergueram levemente, enquanto a porta era fechada e David olhava para ele. "Hey." Ele disse, tão simples, puxando o cinto de segurança e o afivelando.

Então, Pierre voltou a dirigir, um pequeno 'hey' deixando sua boca. "Seus pais estão de acordo de, uh, você vir comigo?" ele perguntou, embora ele tivesse certeza de que já sabia a resposta. Ele sequer conhecia os pais de David, mas já sabia que eles não teriam gostado de si.

"Não." David respondeu o óbvio. "Mas, hey, quem ouve os pais? Além do mais, foi apenas minha mãe, meu pai não." David fazia vários gestos com a mão enquanto falava, Pierre notou. As mãos dele deviam ficar cansadas, por que ele falava bastante. "Desde que meu pai é um advogado, ele tem que considerar as pessoas, antes de julgá-las. Mas minha mãe... Bem... Ela é um pouco das antigas. Ela não tem problemas com coisas gays, mas ela quer que eu case com um garoto todo-Canadense."

Bem, que bom. Pierre estava longe de um garoto todo-Canadense. Sem falar nada, ele apenas ficou quieto. O que ele era suposto a dizer? David fazia um ótimo trabalho em preencher silêncio, Pierre não. Essas qualidades pareciam complementar a outra bem, ele pensou. E Pierre tirava vantagem do fato.

Agradecidamente, entretanto, David mudou de assunto. "Então," ele começou. "Aonde você está me levando?" ele tinha que ter visto essa pergunta chegando.

Ele não tinha, realmente, uma idéia firmada em sua cabeça. Ele apenas tentou adivinhar o que os outros fariam. Digamos, o que os atores de cinema fariam. Eles pareciam sempre fazer a coisa certa nessas situações. Ainda que elas fossem todas do roteiro. "Bem, como você deve ter adivinhado," Pierre disse. "Eu não faço isso com freqüência." David assentiu.  
"Então, uh... Cinema?" ele mordiscou seu lábio inferior levemente, se garantindo que seus olhos permanecessem na rua a sua frente.

David sorriu. "Típico, inautêntico..." Ouch. Pierre sabia que isso era estúpido. "Eu gostei." Uh, o quê? Pierre olhou para David. "Qual é, Pierre, eu não ia te dispensar por causa disso. Não é como se você estivesse me levando para pular de pára-quedas – embora isso fosse ser legal. É o cinema. Eu já estou animado com o fato de que eu estou saindo com você, em primeiro lugar. Relaxa."

Pierre sorriu timidamente e procurou por uma vaga no estacionamento. Mas ele não tinha certeza do que falar, então ele não o fez. Ele ainda estava saboreando o fato de que David estava tão direto sobre o que ele pensava. Isso deixava as coisas bem mais fáceis, desde que a maioria dos outros homens não eram assim sobre seus sentimentos.

Uma vez que o carro estava estacionado, Pierre saiu e andou até a porta do passageiro, onde ele a abriu e ajudou David a sair. Mas ele não ficou segurando a mão dele. Ele ainda não tinha certeza de fazer isso. Uma coisa que ele sabia era que ele devia abrir as portas, o que ele fez. E pagar pelos ingressos. O que ele também fez.

Depois de comprar os ingressos de Beleza Americana, que era o filme que eles concordaram em ver, eles pararam na fila não tão longa do balcão de guloseimas. "Nós dividimos um saquinho. Eu não como muita pipoca. E nós precisamos das Barrinhas de Amendoim Amanteigadas da Reese. Definitivamente." David explicou as opções de comidas. "Você pode comprar qualquer doce que quiser. Oh, e eu quero uma coca-cola. Diet, por favor. O que você vai querer?"

Pierre demorou mais alguns momentos para entender apenas o que ele tinha acabado de falar. "Uh," ele piscou. "Balas de goma de pêssego. E um Mountain Dew.¹" com tudo isso, Pierre tinha que se perguntar se ele sequer tinha dinheiro o bastante. Ele tinha gastado uns vinte dólares nas entradas. Agora quase vinte em besteiras. E ele achando que quase cinqüenta dólares eram o bastante. Esperançosamente, não sairia muito caro.

David pousou sua mão no braço de Pierre. "Está tudo bem," ele começou. "se você não puder pagar. Eu trouxe um pouco de dinheiro." É, isso o fez se sentir melhor.

Pierre balançou a cabeça e afastou seu braço da mão de David. "Eu posso pagar. Eu tenho dinheiro." Ele disse, soando um pouco mais defensivo do que deveria. Eles chegaram à frente da fila e Pierre fez o pedido. Mas quando ele foi informado do preço, ele percebeu que alguns dólares ficariam faltando. Por que sempre alguns dólares ficavam faltando? Então, ele viu David entregando a diferença que Pierre não tinha, para o adolescente que os estava atendendo. Antes que Pierre pudesse se opor, entretanto, eles estavam andando com sua comida e bebida. "Você não..."

"Nem termine essa frase." David o interrompeu. "Não foi nada." Eles sorriram um para o outro, e Pierre o agradeceu muito suavemente.

Nos próximos quinze minutos, eles se sentaram na sala número quatro. Eles estavam no fundo, longe das outras pessoas. David, à sua esquerda, tinha o pé sobre o assento à sua frente, desde que estava vazio. A pipoca estava em seu colo, quando os trailers começaram a passar. Os olhos de David estavam fixos na tela; tão entretido. Era fofo, e Pierre não podia evitar observá-lo pelo canto de seus olhos, se garantindo que não fosse óbvio que ele o estava fazendo.

Meia hora depois de o filme ter começado, David bateu na perna de Pierre e se sentou direito. "Espere um pouco. Eu já volto." Ele disse. Pierre apenas assentiu, observando-o descer pela sala, em direção à porta. Finalmente, Pierre pôde prestar atenção ao filme, sem ser distraído por algumas pequenas táticas de David; as pequenas coisas que ele parecia notar sobre David, que mais ninguém percebia.

Foi dez minutos depois que Pierre viu David entrando na sala novamente. Ele andou rápida e silenciosamente, passando por algumas pessoas para se sentar ao lado de Pierre novamente. Ele tinha algumas coisas nas mãos. "Esqueci desses." Ele sussurrou, segurando uma caixa de chocolate, que Pierre não conseguiu identificar, por que a marca estava virada errada. "E esses chamaram minha atenção, então achei que seria legal comprá-los. Mesmo que sejam um pouco femininos, eles chamam a atenção. Mas, sério, o que não chama minha atenção? Ha."

Pierre sorriu timidamente e observou David tirar duas caixinhas de plástico de seu bolso. Ele as abriu para revelar dois anéis de plástico, de crianças. Um era roxo e o outro era rosa. Ele olhou curiosamente, se perguntando por que David tinha comprado isso. Ele ergueu o rosa, que representava um coração. "Esse é para você. Espero que não seja muito brega, mas você não precisa usá-lo para sempre. Você sequer tem que usá-lo agora, a não ser que queira."

Dando de ombros, Pierre disse. "Certo." Ele não ia negar, quando era claro que iria deixá-lo feliz.

David colocou o anel no dedinho direito de Pierre. Então, ele mostrou para Pierre como o seu era no formato de uma flor. Brega, sim. Feminino, sim. Ridículo, sim. Algo que Pierre iria tirar essa noite, ou amanhã de manhã... Provavelmente. David colocou seu anel, no mesmo dedo que o de Pierre estava. Ele sorriu para o maior, e Pierre derreteu, sem mais se preocupar com o quão estúpido o anel em seu dedo deveria estar.

"O que mais você comprou?" Pierre perguntou suavemente.

David ergueu a caixa que ele tinha mostrado antes. "Junior Caramels." Pierre ainda parecia confuso, claramente não conhecendo o doce. Ele nunca os tinha comido antes. "Você nunca experimentou?" David perguntou, lendo a mente de Pierre e soando chocado. Pierre balançou a cabeça, enquanto David abria a caixa. "Aqui, abre a boca." Pierre abriu a boca tentativamente e David colocou uma bala coberta de chocolate em sua língua.

Ele fechou a boca e mordeu o doce de chocolate, então engoliu. "É bom." David sorriu novamente e comeu alguns também. Ele se ajeitou confortavelmente em seu assento e se inclinou para mais perto de Pierre, os ombros se tocando. Ele continuou dando os chocolates para Pierre.

Com o quão perto David estava, Pierre entendeu a dica. Ele tinha visto isso em filmes, antes. Ele ergueu seu braço e o passou ao redor do pescoço de David, permitindo que o outro garoto se aproximasse ainda mais. Dentro de seu peito, o coração de Pierre estava enlouquecido. Ele nunca tinha tocado tanto alguém sem esperar por algo mais. Ele certamente estava esperando por mias, mas não contando com isso. David parecia muito inocente. Era como se ele tivesse 'virgem' escrito em sua testa em letras garrafais.

E Pierre sequer tivera que perguntar.

O filme todo, tudo o que Pierre fez foi se focar no cheiro de David, desde que ele estava perto o bastante para cheirá-lo. Antes que ele percebesse, os créditos finais estavam passando na tela e David estava se sentando. Ele esticou seus braços para cima e tirou o de Pierre do seu pescoço. Pierre o esticou e secou o suor nas suas palmas na sua calça. David se virou para ele e sorriu, recebendo outro em retorno.

David se ergueu e esticou sua mão para Pierre pegar. Ele o fez, e se levantou, permitindo David lhe guiar para fora da sala do cinema. Não foi até eles estavam do lado de fora, que o menor soltou sua mão. Estava um pouco frio do lado de fora, comparado a como estava duas horas mais cedo. A noite estava se aproximando, e era o final de setembro. O ar de outubro era sempre mais frio no Canadá. Era o que lembrava as pessoas de que o inverno estava chegando.

Quando eles estavam do lado de fora, David se lembrou de que ele estava usando apenas uma camiseta, e se arrepiou levemente, enquanto eles começavam a andar pela calçada, na direção de onde o carro estava estacionado. Pierre notou isso no meio do caminho e os parou. "Por que você não trouxe uma jaqueta ou algo assim?" ele perguntou.

Os braços de David se cruzaram sobre seu peito, tentando aquecer seu corpo. "Eu não sabia que iria esfriar. Estava quente o dia todo." David explicou, dando de ombros. Em um ato de compaixão e simpatia, Pierre tirou seu suéter e o ofereceu a David. O garoto pareceu confuso, enquanto o aceitava. "Mas... Agora você não tem um para vestir..."

Pierre deu de ombros. "Estou bem." Ele estava usando uma blusa de manga comprida, afinal. Depois de uma breve hesitação, David parou e colocou o suéter de Pierre. Ficou um pouco largo nele, mas não era um problema. Pierre achou que ele ficara malditamente adorável, e não ia comentar sobre isso. Ele apenas sorriu para David, enquanto o garoto tirava o capuz de sua cabeça e se garantia de que o suéter estava certo em seu corpo.

Mas o sorriu sumiu antes que David o olhasse. "Obrigado." Ele disse. Pierre apenas assentiu; ele não se importava nem um pouco. David pegou sua mão e eles continuaram andando na direção do carro.

[...]

Depois do filme, eles decidiram que não estavam completamente prontos para ir para a casa, ainda. Pierre sabia que ele não queria ir, mas David queria ficar fora até o anoitecer. É claro, Pierre não ia se opor, então dirigiu até o parque mais próximo. Era simples, e havia todos os tipos de brinquedos divertidos, que poderiam manter David ocupado. Talvez, então, eles não teriam que falar e Pierre podia apenas olhar para a toda fofura dele pelo resto da noite.

Eventualmente, David se parou, afundando seus calcanhares na área do playground. Pierre, sentando no outro balanço, desviou o olhar, tentando esconder o fato de que ele estava observando o garoto no balanço à sua esquerda. Ele se balançou em seu balanço, apenas para fazer parecer que ele estivera fazendo isso o tempo todo. Mas o balanço mal balançou. "Então," David começou, atraindo a atenção de Pierre para si. "A semana passada foi bastante agitada. Bem, para dizer o mínimo. Um pouco mais dramática do que eu estou acostumado, eu posso te falar isso."

Pierre olhou para baixo e contorceu um pouco o rosto, encolhendo os ombros. "Acho que sim." Ele disse e olhou inexpressivamente para o chão. "É normal. Para mim." A ponta de seu pé afundou na areia, enquanto ele mordia seu lábio inferior. David assentiu e girou em seu balanço.

Bem, isso era fascinante. Nenhum deles estava falando muito, o que provavelmente era uma primeira vez para David. Quando alguém falava algo, era apenas David, o que não permitia que o medidor de diversão fosse para mais longe do que 'tedioso'. Pierre não estava reclamando, entretanto. Até agora, a noite estava indo muito bem. A última vez que ele sorrira assim, fora antes de seu pai ser diagnosticado com câncer. Mas ele não tinha certeza de como isso o fazia se sentir.

De novo, David foi quem quebrou o silêncio. "Então, o que você fez?" ele perguntou e Pierre o olhou confuso, se perguntando do que ele estava falando. "Quero dizer, o que você fez, você sabe, para ser preso? Quanto tempo você pegou? Se foi um pouco, deve ter sido algo ruim, certo? Bem, meio que. Er, você, tipo, matou alguém ou algo assim? Roubou um banco? Pirateou filmes de terror japoneses e músicas de bandas suíças obscuras?"

Balançando a cabeça, e rindo levemente com a última sugestão, Pierre desviou o olhar. Ele se perguntou como David criava essas coisas. "Não exatamente." Pierre finalmente respondeu, limpando a garganta, como se fosse contar uma história. "Um ano. Tecnicamente, eu fiquei lá uns dez meses." Ele coçou a cabeça embaraçosamente, tentando esconder o quão desconfortável estava em falar disso.

David tinha o olhar curioso, da mesma maneira quando Pierre falava sobre carros. "Aproximadamente um ano antes disso..." Pierre continuou. "Eu, er, meu namorado, ou seja lá o que ele fosse, terminou comigo. Eu não aceitei realmente bem." Ele umedeceu os lábios e mordeu o inferior brevemente, antes de continuar. "Ele deu uma festa na casa do tio dele, e eu entrei de penetra. Meu cigarro fez a cortina pegar fogo, eventualmente queimando todo o prédio. Ninguém morreu nem nada assim. Eles saíram em segurança."

"Mas foi um acidente. Você não poderia pegar um ano por isso, poderia?"

"Não, mas aparentemente ameaçar de 'queimar essa porra toda' é ilegal, também. Eu poderia ter saído mais cedo, mas ninguém que eu conhecia podia pagar minha fiança. Exceto por Richard, que me tirou dessa vez." Pierre disse. "Eu sai quase dois meses mais cedo, entretanto. O que é bom, eu acho."

David assentiu. "Entendo." Ele disse. "O mais perto que eu já estive de uma prisão, foi quando eu fui para o trabalho do meu pai." Pierre apenas assentiu também. "E só para você saber..." eles se viraram a mesmo tempo e seus olhos se sondaram. "O fato de você já ter sido preso não afeta em nada entre nós. Eu ainda gosto de você, e eu ainda acho você maravilhoso. E bastante corajoso, na verdade. Eu quero dizer, se os rumores sobre a cadeia forem verdadeiros. Eles são? Tipo, as brigas e o estupro...?" Pierre assentiu. "Wow. Bem, pelo menos você está livre agora. E se eu fosse do tipo crítico, eu teria te dispensado há muito tempo."

Ele abaixou a cabeça perante as palavras de David. "Você é louco." Disse, então se levantou. "Na verdade, eu acho que esse gesto te certifica como insano." Ele se afastou da área dos balanços, indo para o equipamento de madeira no meio da areia. Ele não estava mentindo. Ele via David como um louco, pela maneira como ele estava disposto a aceitar alguém tão problemático quanto Pierre.

David o olhou de modo estranho e também se levantou. Ele seguiu o mais velho e quase riu. "Por quê? Por que eu sou insano?" perguntou. Ele escalou a estrutura, então ele estava na plataforma mais alta, onde Pierre estava. "Por que eu escolhi não ser mente fechada, cínico, crítico e idiota, como todos os outros? Por que eu gosto de você pelo que você é, e não pela sua ficha criminal?" eles ficaram cara a cara, barrados pelas redes de madeiras. "Ou por que eu te vejo como mais que uma boa transa e quero te conhecer?"

Ótimo, seus jogos de palavras. E seu jogo de mente. Ele era ótimo neles. Por mais que Pierre os preferisse à conversar, eles eram mentalmente cansativos. E David era, provavelmente, bom neles, por que sua mente trabalhava trinta vezes mais rápido que a mente de um ser humano normal. "Eu não sei do que você está falando." Pierre disse. David riu e balançou a cabeça. "Mesmo que soubesse, você está errado."

"Você sabe exatamente do que eu estou falando, e eu estou certo." David disse. "Eu posso ser um ano mais novo do que você, mas eu sei um monte sobre pessoas e seus comportamentos, graças ao meu pai e o que ele faz. Então, eu entendo de onde você vem. Um monte de gente, especialmente os caras, têm problemas em expressar seus sentimentos, o que usualmente torna os relacionamentos gays difíceis, mas felizmente eu nunca fui assim quando se trata de falar o que eu penso, e..."

"David!" Pierre o interrompeu. Ele queria dizer algo mais, mas seja lá o que estivesse na ponta de sua língua, tinha lhe escapado quando ele encontrou os olhos de David. Sua boca abriu várias vezes, mas se fechou quando falhou em produzir algum tipo de som.

David sorriu para Pierre, o que o garoto mais velho não esperava como uma resposta para sua súbita explosão. Pierre o olhou estranhamente. "Então," ele começou, o sorriso ainda em seu rosto. "desde que você já explicou minha sanidade, ou falta dela... Seria louco fazer isso...?" de repente, as mãos de David estavam descansando nas laterais do rosto de Pierre, o puxando para mais perto, então seus lábios se juntaram.

Foi um pouco chocante, e Pierre não sabia como reagir. Por instinto, ele não retribuiu. A língua de David não tinha aparecido, por que ele deve ter sentido que Pierre não estava se esforçando. Quando seus lábios se desconectaram lentamente, Pierre pôde sentir o desapontamento e derrota na respiração de David, que se chocou com seus lábios. Ele temia ter desapontado o garoto ao não fazer nada.

Afastando-se dele, David balançou a cabeça. "Desculpe, desculpe. Eu sei... Eu sei que você não está pronto." Pierre se socou mentalmente. _Escolha estúpida._ "Desculpe. Eu não devia ter feito isso." Ele desceu da plataforma, indo para a de baixo. Pierre o observou e não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que se sentiu tão arrependido.

Ele respirou fundo. "David," ele começou e eles se olharam. Isso deixou mais difícil para Pierre falar com confiança. "Eu... Eu não..."

"Não, Pierre." David o interrompeu, balançando a cabeça. "Se você não quer corresponder, você não tem que. Eu sei que você não está pronto, está tudo bem." Ele parou no nível do chão, mas não olhou para Pierre. "Acredite ou não, eu sei ser paciente. E eu gosto de você, então eu posso esperar o quanto você quiser." Ele encolheu os ombros e colocou as mãos nos bolsos do suéter de Pierre.

Suspirando, Pierre olhou para ele. "Eu gosto de você, David." Disse, maravilhado que ele realmente tivesse dito isso em voz alta. Eram cinco palavras que fizeram seu coração entrar em um estado de pânico. "Eu só... Você é... Ugh. Isso é difícil pra mim, certo?" David lhe deu um olhar simpático e, pra variar, não disse nada. Pierre virou a cabeça, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo. Ele não sabia o que mais falar. Ele não sabia se ele _queria_ falar mais alguma coisa.

David ergueu seu braço direito para olhar para o relógio que ele sempre usava naquele pulso. "São quase nove horas." Ele anunciou, atraindo a atenção de Pierre para si novamente. "É melhor se eu for para casa, antes que minha mãe tenha um ataque de pânico, por que ela acha que nós fugimos para Vegas." Pierre assentiu e se juntou a David no chão. De lá, eles andaram até o carro de Pierre, onde David entrou do lado do passageiro e Pierre do motorista.

Pierre, o garoto que se sentia o maior idiota do mundo. Por que, maldição, ele fez de novo!

Enquanto ele dirigia para longe do playground, o único pensamento na mente de Pierre era _estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!_ Ele sempre tinha se amaldiçoado por sua falta de habilidade de se comunicar, e dessa vez não foi diferente. O silêncio no carro o estava matando, e ele estava com medo de perguntar a David como ele estava se sentindo. Mas ele sabia que o tinha machucado de algum modo e, mesmo que não soubesse como, ele sabia que não queria ver David dessa maneira.

Não foi até o carro estar completamente parado na frente da casa de David, que alguém falou. É claro que esse alguém não foi Pierre. "Eu me diverti, Pierre." David disse, virando-se para olhá-lo. Pierre, cuidadosamente, virou a cabeça para ver uma expressão otimista no rosto de David. Incomum, para o que tinha acabado de acontecer. "E eu realmente gostaria de fazer de novo." Então, ele se inclinou para dar um beijo na bochecha de Pierre. Droga, o beijo de amigo. "Te vejo na segunda."

Mas quando ele ia embora, algo disse a Pierre que ele não podia deixá-lo ir. Essa coisa foi as milhares de centenas de cowboys dentro de seu estômago, com armas. Isso o fez se sentir mal, e ele percebeu o que ele tinha que fazer. "David," ele o parou e o garoto se virou, a porta nem completamente aberta ainda. "Eu... Uh, sinto muito que eu tenha feito isso. Er, _não tenha_... Antes. Não é que eu não quero, ou quero... Uh, eu... Eu não sei como falar isso..."

David sorriu. "Bem, eu sou conhecido pelo meu conhecimento de palavras." Ele disse, repousando sua mão na lateral do rosto de Pierre. "Talvez eu possa ajudar?" Pierre sorriu nervosamente, enquanto sua cabeça se abaixava. Mas não por muito tempo, por que David ergueu seu queixo e o puxou para perto. Seus olhos se encontraram por tanto tempo quanto puderam, antes de seus lábios se juntarem, então seus olhos se fecharam. A princípio, Pierre não tinha certeza, mas ele se deixou levar pelo momento e retribuiu o beijo.

Sua língua correu pelo lábio inferior de David, sua mão indo se enroscar no cabelo de David. Suas línguas se moveram sensualmente, não muito ansiosas ou grosseiras. Esse era seu primeiro – oficial – beijo, afinal. Nenhum deles queria ir muito longe. Por isso, David lentamente fechou sua boca, sugando o lábio inferior de Pierre brevemente, antes de terminar com qualquer contato entre seus lábios.

Seus olhos se abriram e se prenderam. Pierre queria dizer algo, mas não sabia o que. Um sorriso simplório apareceu em seus lábios, entretanto. E David o retribuiu. "Não é realmente difícil." Ele disse e o coração de Pierre derreteu levemente. "Eu te ligo. Ou te vejo na segunda. O que seja." Com isso, ele saiu do carro. O coração de Pierre encontrou uma freqüência normal uma vez que a porta foi fechada.

Uma vez que David estava dentro de casa, Pierre dirigiu para longe de lá, indo para sua própria casa. Embora que um pouco relutantemente. Quando eles se conheceram, Pierre nunca achou que ele iria _querer_ passar o tempo com David. Mas se ele comparasse como a vida era com David por perto com como ela era sem ele lá, a ciência certamente apontaria a primeira opção como a melhor escolha. E se Pierre fosse pensar cientificamente, ele chegaria a essa conclusão. Mas Pierre nunca tinha sido bom em ciência.

Em casa, ele se deitou em sua cama, perdendo-se em pensamentos ao som de _Bad Religion_. Ele deixou as memórias de toda a noite passar por sua mente de novo e de novo, particularmente a do beijo. Ele não achava que esqueceria. A sensação era maravilhosa; era algo que ele nunca experimentara antes. Bem, ele já tinha beijado. Muitas vezes. Mas não assim. Nenhum dos outros eram David. Era uma história completamente diferente.

Pierre ficou deitado, brincando um anel de plástico em dedinho direito, que David tinha lhe dado. Seu dedão correu pelo coração cor-de-rosa no pedaço de jóia barata. Ele riu e balançou a cabeça. Era um acessório estúpido para garotinhas, que custava vinte e cinco centavos. Esse tipo de coisa podiam ser compradas em qualquer lugar. Na verdade, Pierre se lembrava de todas as meninas ganhando um desses na festa de seu primo, há mais de dez anos.

Então, por que isso colocava um sorriso em seu rosto?

...

¹ Ou Orvalho da Montanha, é um refrigerante de cor verde limão.


	8. I've Been Trying So Hard Just To Keep

**Capítulo 8: I've Been Tryi****ng So Hard Just To Keep Away**

Pelo próximo dia, Pierre não conseguia se lembrar de algo produtivo sendo feito. Ele nunca realmente fazia algo produtivo, mas dessa vez fora pior. O dia todo, ele ficou deitado em sua cama, ou no sofá, olhando para o nada. Sua mãe passou por si algumas vezes, perguntando que diabos estava errado com ele, mas ele não respondeu. Por que sua mente estava muito ocupada com pensamentos sobre David Desrosiers.

O anel de plástico rosa foi removido de seu dedo e, ao invés, fora colocado no colar que tinha o símbolo de seu pai. Não que ele estivesse pensando sobre isso o tempo todo. Ele estava mais focado em tudo o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. O flerte, dar comida na boca, os sorrisos e, é claro, o beijo. Espere, ele não podia esquecer-se da confiança de David. Aquela confiança do tipo 'eu estou certo, você está errado', que se fizera conhecida naquela estrutura de madeira.

Ele sabia que David tinha confiança. Ele era, afinal, quem tinha abordado Pierre todas as vezes e os fez dançar, e ir ao encontro. Se não fosse pela sociabilidade do garoto, eles provavelmente sequer se conheceriam. Se Pierre era altamente grato por essa qualidade de David, seu novo (namorado) amigo? Ele não tinha certeza. Ele não tinha realmente considerado o efeito de David em sua vida; se era grande ou pequeno.

Embora o domingo tivesse sido passado em um estado de sonhar acordado, passou rapidamente, chegando segunda-feira. Quando ele acordou aquela manhã, sua mente estava em outras coisas. Como o estranho sonho que ele tivera sobre ser atacado por lagostas e raias gigantes.

É.

De todo modo, enquanto ele andava para a escola aquela manhã, ele estava pensando mais sobre a tarefa de matemática que ele não completou no fim de semana. Havia uma prova rápida sobre as partes do carro e suas funções mais tarde, mas Pierre não se deu ao trabalho de estudar, desde que ele já sabia tudo o que precisava saber. Fora isso, o único trabalho que ele não fizera durante o (melhor) fim de semana (da sua vida), fora o de matemática, que ele precisava para hoje. Mas que seja.

Ele entrou na escola e abaixou seu capuz, mas não ergueu muito sua cabeça. Apenas o necessário para ver onde ele estava indo. Como sempre, suas mãos estavam em seus bolsos, até ele chegar a seu armário. No qual David estava parado, inclinando contra ele, enquanto parecia estar lendo o livro em suas mãos muito atentamente, suas sobrancelhas cerradas. Pierre sabia que não teria que perguntar, por que David provavelmente lhe contaria do mesmo jeito. O que ele fez, basicamente, quando Pierre se aproximou dele.

"O motor é o coração do carro, e é construído diferentemente por customização, para carros de corrida ou obstáculo. Certo?"

Ah, a tagarelice incoerente de David. Estava fadado a aparecer logo. Fazia um tempo. "Uh, olá?" Pierre disse, achando que David não devia ter notado que era _ele_ que estava ao seu lado. David ergueu os olhos de seu livro para olhar para Pierre, inclinando-se para beijá-lo nos lábios e sussurrar um cumprimento. "Então, do que você está falando? Tipos de motor?" ele abriu seu armário e jogou sua mochila lá dentro.

Havia ainda uns vinte minutos antes de o sinal tocar, então Pierre não se importou em pegar seus livros e apenas fechou seu armário. Ele voltou sua atenção para David. "A prova de hoje." Ele explicou para Pierre. "Você sabe dela, né? Embora eu duvide que você precise estudar. Não apenas por que você é bom com carros; você é apenas um gênio em todas as áreas da educação, mesmo que você seja modesto o tempo todo, mas você é brilhante, eu sei disso, e _eu preciso da sua ajuda_."

Os olhos de Pierre se arregalaram. "Você realmente está se preparando, huh?"

David assentiu e respirou fundo. "Você não tem idéia." Ele disse, então fechou o livro e olhou para Pierre. "Na hora do almoço. Está a fim de ajudar um aluno desesperado e sem a mínima idéia?" Pierre deu de ombros e assentiu. "Você é ótimo. O que eu faria sem você?" um monte de coisas ótimas, provavelmente. David colocou o livro na mochila. "Eu ia te ligar ontem, mas eu percebi que ia te ver hoje."

Eles se olharam e David pousou sua mão braço de Pierre. "Eu posso te ligar agora?" ele perguntou, e Pierre não pôde evitar sorrir com o quão brega isso era. David capturou seus lábios com os dele. Mas Pierre mostrou um monte de relutância; ele era bem mais reservado. David notou isso e quebrou o beijo. "Então, o quê? Você não pode me beijar agora? Eu perdi alguma coisa nos dois que ficamos separados?"

Com os olhos baixos, Pierre balançou a cabeça. "Não é isso." Falou. "O fato de que estamos no meio do corredor..."

"Agora, eu acho difícil de acreditar que Pierre Bouvier nunca se amassou com garotos no meio dos corredores lotados da escola." David riu.

Pierre cerrou as sobrancelhas e mordeu o lábio, pensando, e ele assentiu. "Mas..."

"Mas nada." David interrompeu.

Ao invés de se prender nisso, Pierre foi distraído pelo que David estava usando. Ele não tinha notado até agora. "Hey," Pierre disse, olhando para o suéter de David. O mais novo olhou para baixo, também, então novamente para Pierre, curiosamente. "Esse é meu suéter." Ele se lembrou de que David o ficara usando na sexta-feira. Ele certamente não se importava, entretanto, desde que David ficava fofo com ele.

David riu. "Ah, é." Ele disse. "Eu não queria esquecer em casa, então eu o vesti. Você não o pegou de volta na sexta-feira. Então... Segure isso por um segundo?" ele passou sua mochila para Pierre, que a segurou. David tirou o suéter, sua camiseta subindo um pouco, mas voltando para o lugar quando David abaixou os braços. Ele usava uma blusa preta de manga comprida. "Aqui." Disse e pegou sua mochila, entregando o agasalho para Pierre.

"Obrigado." Pierre disse calmamente, olhando para o suéter, antes de erguer os olhos, para encontrar os de David. Ele se inclinou, segurando a cabeça de David, e beijando-o apropriadamente, algo que ele esperou o final de semana todo para fazer. Ambos esqueceram o que quer que eles tinham a dizer, e David repousou suas mãos na lateral do corpo de Pierre, retribuindo o beijo. Pierre correu seus dedos pelo cabelo de David (algo que ele também esperara por muito tempo).

Mas foi essa ação que fez David gemer e quebrar o beijo. "Pierre!" ele choramingou, removendo as mãos de Pierre, então ele podia arrumar seu cabelo novamente. "Não toque meu cabelo na escola. Eu tenho que deixá-lo arrumado aqui." Pierre apenas sorriu e ergueu as mãos em rendição falsa. "Desculpe. Meu cabelo é importante. Para mim, pelo menos. Mas só em público. Em casa, tanto faz. Não importa." Pierre apenas assentou e abriu seu armário, para pendurar seu suéter no cabide de dentro. "Área de descaso dos alunos, para um café?"

Fechando seu armário, Pierre encolheu os ombros. "Claro." Falou. Então, David o segurou pela manga, para puxá-lo para longe do lugar onde eles estavam agora. Pierre o seguiu pelo corredor, na direção da área de descanso dos alunos. Eles não estavam de mãos dadas dessa vez, e isso fez Pierre se perguntar quais eram os limites de demonstração pública de afeto para David. Ele segurara sua mão no cinema e toda aquela noite. Mas não o fazia na escola.

Se os limites dele eram como os de Pierre costumavam ser, eles estariam transando atrás da escola nesse momento, antes das aulas começarem. Mas seus limites tinham mudado nesta escola. Ele não queria mais transar despreocupadamente com meninos inocentes (e meninos não-tão-inocentes) em público. Ele ainda gostava disso, sim, desde que era bastante excitante, mas essa não era a direção que ele queria ir. Ele conseguia lidar com alguns beijos, talvez segurar mão, mas nada mais.

Cada um com seu café, eles se sentaram em um dos sofás da sala de descanso, David à direita de Pierre. Ele segurou a mão de Pierre, mas notou que havia algo faltando. Ele olhou para baixo, confuso. "Você não está usando o anel." Ele disse, então voltou a olhar para Pierre. "Bem, quero dizer, eu não esperava que você usasse. Era um anel idiota, de todo modo. Só um anel idiota de criança, e você não tinha que colocá-lo. Eu só achei que, talvez..."

Pierre pousou sua mão sobre a boca de David, interrompendo suas palavras. Então, ele a removeu, de modo que pudesse tirar seu colar de sob sua camiseta. Isso mostrou o pingente de seu pai, assim como o anel cor-de-rosa. Um sorriso gigante apareceu no rosto de David. "Não queria perder." Pierre explicou. David lhe deu um beijo apaixonado e longo, o sorriso ainda bastante evidente.

"Você é maravilhoso, Pierre. Você realmente é." Falou, enquanto Pierre colocava o colar sob a camiseta. "Eu tenho que te perguntar algo. Eu não tenho certeza do que nós somos, o que estamos fazendo. Quero dizer, eu sei o que estamos fazendo, mas eu... Nós somos namorados? Er, você quer que sejamos namorados? Meu namorado? Ou, pelo menos, tentar? Se não, tudo bem. Eu sei que você não está pronto e..." Pierre cobriu sua boca com a mão, novamente. Quando ele a removeu, David franziu o cenho. "Pare de fazer isso!"

Pierre apenas sorriu e olhou para baixo. "Eu não sei." Ele disse. "É um pouco... Bem, eu nunca... Eu não sei realmente como... Você e eu..."

Ele foi interrompido, entretanto, pela mão de David em sua boca. O mais novo sorriu afetadamente. "Achei melhor lhe dar um gostinho do seu próprio remédio." Disse. Antes de David tirar sua mão, Pierre a lambeu, esperando que isso fosse fazê-lo tirá-la de lá. David puxou sua mão. "Eww, nojento!" Pierre riu, mas recebeu um tapa no braço. "Você é um idiota doente! Por que você fez isso?" ele secou sua mão na calça de Pierre.

Com um sorriso afetado, Pierre deu de ombros. "Por que sim."

David balançou a cabeça. "Ótimo, eu não vou lhe dar um gostinho do próprio remédio." Falou. "Então, uh, sobre isso? Namorados?"

Pierre olhou para ele, diretamente nos olhos, e subitamente achou impossível querer qualquer outra coisa. Ele se inclinou para frente para beijá-lo. Ele assentiu, olhando para os olhos de David, quando eles se separaram. David sorriu e eles dividiram outro beijo. "Claro..." ele falou. "Namorados." David segurou sua mão e eles se beijaram mais algumas vezes.

Pronto. Pierre tinha um namorado.

[...]

Eles pararam na esquina do final da rua do colégio, próximo a onde David (aparentemente) morava, naquela sexta-feira. A mão de David estava entrelaçada na de Pierre, enquanto eles estavam frente a frente. "Então, por que você está fazendo esse caminho? Você finalmente vai ir para minha casa e conhecer minha família?" David perguntou, uma expressão esperançosa e animada em seu rosto, e isso fez Pierre sorrir.

Ele girou os olhos. "Nós estamos saindo há uma semana." Falou.

"Que seja. Eu ainda gostaria que você fosse lá em casa."

Balançando a cabeça, Pierre franziu o cenho. "Não posso." Explicou. "Meu irmão... Johnny. Vou passar a noite na casa dele." Ele desviou os olhos. "Minha mãe vai estar ocupada com um 'cliente'. Alguém que trabalha na mesma loja que ela. Besteira..." David apertou sua mão, o que forçou Pierre a olhá-lo. "Resumindo... Nós, uh, provavelmente não vamos nos falar até segunda-feira."

David riu. "Nós provavelmente não conseguiríamos nos falar no final de semana, mesmo se eu tivesse o telefone de Johnny. Eu sequer tenho seu número." Pierre encolheu os ombros e David soltou sua mão. "Espera aí..." ele procurou dentro de sua mochila e tirou um marcador azul. "Aqui..." ele o ofereceu a Pierre. "Escreva na minha mão." Pierre assentiu e rabiscou o número do seu telefone na palma da mão de David. O mais novo colocou o marcador de volta na mochila. "Obrigado. Agora nós podemos ser namorados de verdade, que falam com o outro pelo telefone."

Pierre sorriu meio carinhosamente.

Passando seus braços ao redor do torso de Pierre, David se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo longo e suave. "Te vejo na segunda-feira, então?" Pierre assentiu. "Tchau." Ele soltou Pierre e atravessou a rua, para continuar indo para casa. Pierre virou à esquerda e continuou andando pela calçada, na direção do apartamento do seu irmão, que era apenas alguns quarteirões da Bouvier's Shop and Towing.

Johnny morava em um apartamento de um quarto, no quinto andar do prédio, que lhe permitia ver a loja. Ele vivia com Jessica, sua namorada há três anos. Ela era uma das garotas mais legais que Pierre já tinha conhecido. Ela trabalhava como uma enfermeira pediátrica, então talvez fosse por isso, mas ela sempre sabia como fazer uma pessoa sentir como se pertencesse ao lugar. Ela tinha cabelo longo e castanho, olhos azuis e tinha aproximadamente 1m60cm de altura.

Quanto mais ele andava, ele colocou o capuz. Suas mãos estavam nos bolsos e seus olhos focados na calçada. A última vez que ele checara, o céu estava escuro, o que fazia parecer que ia chover. Pierre tinha que prever isso, já que ele estava indo para a casa de seu irmão. Tempestades sempre caiam quando ele estava visitando o único membro da família com quem ele tinha a habilidade única de brigar cada vez que eles interagiam.

Pelos quatro anos que Johnny estivera naquele apartamento, Pierre ficara lá, talvez, duas vezes. Antes de ser sentenciado à prisão, ele ficava na casa de amigos, enquanto sua mãe tinha clientes em casa. Agora que ele não se associava a esses 'amigos', ele sabia que sua única opção era Johnny. Ele provavelmente ficaria na garagem até tarde, trabalhando em algo, de todo modo, e Pierre se dava bem com Jessica. Mas, sério, quem não ser dava bem com ela?

Quando ele estava no meio do caminho até o apartamento de Johnny, Pierre foi parado por uma voz conhecida, à sua direita. "Hey, Pierre Bouvier!" ele não parou de andar, apenas no caso de ser alguém com quem ele não queria conversar, mas virou sua cabeça para ver quem era. Quando ele viu o cara (os caras), ele diminuiu até parar no final da saída de carros de uma casa, onde os três caras estavam.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Ele o reconhecera no momento em que o vira. O meio indiano, meio americano e sujo traficante que Pierre conhecia, antes de ir para a cadeia. Ele era seu traficante principal em algum momento, mas eles nunca se deram realmente bem de outras formas. "Travis Cohen." Ele cumprimentou desanimadamente, enquanto tentava passar pela saída de carros. "Não pense que eles deixam vira-latas rondarem essas ruas."

O homem de vinte anos, usando um suéter dos Lakers, coberto por uma jaqueta marrom, e um jeans folgado, e um tênis novo da Reebok, sempre tivera uma 'pose'. Por isso os dois outros homens (um afro-americano e o outro caucasiano) parados atrás dele. O que estava a sua esquerda era o caucasiano, tatuado, de dezenove anos, calças largas e um chapéu, Ben McCoy. Ele era, de verdade, tão estúpido quanto uma maçaneta. Pierre tinha que se perguntar como ele conseguiu se formar.

A sua direita estava Vince Randall. Ele era o verdadeiro cérebro por trás da operação. Travis lidava com as drogas, e mantinha o preço das coisas, mas ele nunca teria conseguido fazer isso sem Vince para contar seu dinheiro e procurar por outras oportunidades de 'negócio'. Ele era meio quieto, usualmente optando por ficar parado atrás de Travis, do invés de participar do confronto, mas se fosse necessário, ele era como um cão raivoso. Ele usava um jeans justo (não tão justos quanto os de David, é claro) e algum tipo de camiseta de banda. Ele usava óculos quadrados, de aro fino, e dread que iam até um pouco à baixo de seus ombros.

Pierre sabia que Vince seria capaz de fazer isso sem Travis. Ben não conseguiria. Ele era brega, uma imitação de gangster, que se apoiava em Travis para... Tudo. Sua popularidade, seu estilo e sua moradia (ele dividia um apartamento de um quarto com ele, pelo que Pierre ouvira, pelo menos).

"Ah, Bouvier. Ainda um sabichão." Travis disse, sorrindo afetadamente como o completo idiota que ele era. "O que tem feito nesse último ano? As cadeias são tão bonitas quanto dizem que são?"

Pierre se aproximou do grupo, tirando as mãos do bolso, caso ele precisasse se defender ou algo assim. Não seria a primeira vez. "O que você está fazendo aqui, Cohen?" perguntou, o rosto inexpressivo.

Ele estava terminando um cigarro, e jogou a batuca no chão, soprando o resto de fumaça de sua boca. "As grades foram uma desculpa antes, mas agora que você está fora, você não pode se esconder disso." Travis disse, os braços se cruzando sobre o peito. "Eu estava marcando minhas vendas. Eu estava esperando você aparecer de novo. Queria ver o novo estudante exemplar." Pierre girou os olhos. "É hora de você pagar, Bouvier."

Sabendo exatamente do que ele estava falando, Pierre respirou fundo e correu uma mão pelo cabelo. Ele desviou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Ele odiava se meter nesse tipo de coisa. Ele achou que tinha se livrado disso tudo e que não ia ser perseguido pelo seu passado, mas isso era estupidez. Quem estava totalmente livre de seu passado? Ninguém, e Pierre finalmente percebeu isso. "Quanto era?" perguntou, voltando a olhar para Travis.

"Dez gramas." Travis respondeu. "Cento e oitenta dólares, redondos. Sem mais desculpas."

Pierre balançou a cabeça e tirou o capuz do suéter de sua cabeça. "Não tenho o dinheiro." Falou. "Desculpe."

Travis olhou ao redor, para ver se as pessoas estavam olhando, e quando ele não viu ninguém, além de Vince e Ben, ele pegou Pierre pela camiseta e o jogou contra a lateral da casa. "Fazem quinze meses." Ele disse por entre dentes cerrados, raivosamente. "Me dê a porra do meu dinheiro agora, ou você vai ter que prestar ainda mais atenção no seu Menininho Bonito. Sabe, aquele com quem você tem saído bastante, ultimamente?" Vince e Ben estavam parado ao lado deles, se garantindo que mais ninguém percebesse o que estava acontecendo.

As sobrancelhas de Pierre se cerraram, o coração se acelerou perante o pensamento de algo acontecendo com David por sua causa. "Não o ponha no meio disso." Disse, tentando esconder o terror de sua voz e mantê-la em um tom firme.

"Eu preciso do dinheiro."

"Bem, eu não tenho!" Pierre disse um pouco mais alto.

"É melhor arranjar!" gritou, então olhou ao redor, se garantindo de que não tinha atraindo atenção. Seus olhos verdes voltaram para Pierre. "Foram duas vezes que você usou minha mercadoria e não pagou." Ele sibilou dessa vez. "Eu não vou mais deixar você se safar."

Pierre olhou para ele, se lembrando da última vez que isso aconteceu. Fora há três anos, quando ele comprou cinco gramas e não conseguiu pagá-lo. "Eu não tenho dinheiro!" falou. "Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar, porra?" ele sabia que sequer conseguiria juntar essa quantia, mesmo se tentasse.

"Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer isso?" falou, apertando a camiseta de Pierre com mais força. "Me dê meu dinheiro ou o Menino Bonito vai precisar da porra de uma plástica para colocar o rosto no lugar."

Aí estava de novo. Se o Menino Bonito – er, David fosse se machucar por causa da estúpida decisão de Pierre, ele nunca se perdoaria. Ele estava tentando não envolver David na vida que tivera antes. "Não o ponha no meio disso." Falou, com menos raiva, mas mais como uma suplica. Ele não se importava se soava patético. Ele não queria que nada acontecesse com David. "Ele não tem nada a ver com isso. Me machuque, não ele."

Travis riu. "Oh, se você não me der meu dinheiro, você vai se machucar também. Confie em mim." As sobrancelhas pretas se estreitaram quando ele terminou a sentença.

Pierre desviou os olhos. "Eu não posso pagar. Todo meu dinheiro é gasto naquelas taxas para a escola." Travis se afastou de Pierre um pouco, de modo que pudesse dar mais impulso no seu pulso, acertando em cheio na bochecha esquerda de Pierre. Ele não reagiu ou disse algo. Ele sentia que merecia isso, de todo modo. Ele respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para Travis e os outros caras. "Eu vou conseguir. Só me dê algum tempo. Só não... Não faça nada com David. Não o machuque. Por favor. Ele não é parte disso. Eu prometo que vou conseguir o dinheiro."

Travis sorriu afetadamente e se afastou, empurrando Pierre contra a parede mais uma vez. "É melhor que consiga." Falou, então foi embora. Ben também o empurrou contra a parede, mas Vince não fez nada, enquanto eles seguiam Travis, como os pequenos robôs que eles, claramente, eram.

Pierre tocou sua bochecha e estremeceu um pouco. Então, ele voltou a andar para a casa de seu irmão, puxando o capuz para cima de sua cabeça. Ele olhou para o cimento, enquanto andava, chutando pequenas pedras e se amaldiçoando internamente. Se ele não se sentia estúpido antes, ele certamente se sentia assim agora.

Até onde Pierre conseguia se lembrar, ele já tinha pagado Travis. Mas quando ele fora levado sob custódia pela policia, todas as merdas legais pelas quais Pierre tivera que passar, bem, deixara difícil se focar em outra coisa. Ele não conseguia _realmente_ se lembrar de algo que acontecera antes. Além de alguns outros caras e garotas (incluindo os três que ele acabara de encontrar), mas fora isso... Nada. Talvez as drogas tivessem apagado essas partes, também. Vai saber.

Ao sair do campo de visão dos três idiotas de Beaubois, Pierre acendeu um cigarro. Beaubois era a escola que mais dava uma impressão errada de toda Montreal. Era uma escola rica, e as pessoas ricas costumavam freqüentá-la (Pierre e Johnny conseguiram ir nessa escola, por causa de um fundo que o tio deles lhes dera antes de morrer). Todos achavam que, por que eles eram todos ricos, eles deviam ser boas pessoas. Mas metade das crianças eram drogadas e 'más crianças'. Pierre era apenas um que se fizera conhecido. Todos os outros estavam fora do radar.

Enquanto andava, Pierre percebeu que largar esse hábito de fumar ia ser bem mais difícil do que ele pensou. De um modo ingênuo, ele achou que tudo iria sumir uma vez que ele saísse da prisão e mudasse de escola. Ele devia saber mais. Havia tanto estresse em sua vida nesse momento, quanto antes, e ele precisava dos cigarros para se acalmar. Ia ser difícil. Muito difícil.

Uns quinze minutos mais tarde, Pierre chegou ao prédio de apartamentos no qual seu irmão morava. Ele foi de escada (desde que, aparentemente, o elevador estava quebrado) até o quinto andar. Ele bateu na porta de número '515', desde que ele não tinha uma chave. Quando a porta se abriu, Jessica estava lá, usando uma mini saia preta e uma blusinha azul claro. Ela sorriu quando o viu. "Hey, Pierre. Johnny me disse que você ia passar a noite. Entre." Ela deixou a porta aberta para ele, enquanto voltava para dentro.

Pierre seguiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. "Hey, Jessica." Falou, tirando o tênis. "Como você está?"

"Estou bem." Ela disse da cozinha, onde ela aparentemente estava cozinhando algo. Pelo cheiro, frango. "E você?"

Ele assentiu, enquanto deixava sua mochila perto do sofá, na sala de estar. "Bem." Ele respondeu. Ele se sentou no sofá bege, tentando se interessar pelo que estivesse passando na televisão. Era CSI: NY. "O... Uh, Johnny está na garagem?" perguntou, tentando puxar assunto, antes que as coisas ficassem estranhas. Ela respondeu positivamente e começou uma conversa sobre o que ela estava cozinhando. Ela era bastante tagarela, também.

Demorou, talvez, outra hora (bem, Pierre não sabia a hora, ele apenas sabia que demorou um episódio inteiro de Heroes) para Johnny chegar em casa. Ele entrou na casa, cumprimentando Jessica, desde que ele não sabia que Pierre estava lá. Ele ergueu os olhos para vê-los dividindo um beijo, antes de Johnny entrar na sala de estar, onde ele finalmente percebeu Pierre, sentado no sofá com um Red Bull em sua mão.

Seu rosto se abateu um pouco, mas não com raiva. Era inexpressivo. "Hey, Pierre." Falou. Ele se sentou na poltrona do outro lado do cômodo, alguns assentos longe de Pierre. O mais novo não respondeu verbalmente e apenas assentiu para ele. Johnny pegou o controle da televisão e começou a mudar de canal, sem falar mais nada para seu irmão mais novo.

Johnny Bouvier era... _Diferente_ de Pierre. Ele não tinha ido para a cadeia ou usado drogas, mas Pierre sim, então ele desaprovava todas as péssimas decisões de Pierre. Ele tinha 1m85cm, magro, mas musculoso, e tinha olhos castanhos claros. Ele usualmente usava jeans e alguma camiseta, com dizeres engraçados ou sem nada, dependendo se ele ia trabalhar nos carros ou não. Seu braço direito estava coberto de tatuagens e ele tinha um piercing na sobrancelha direita. Seu cabelo costumava ser raspado, mas agora estava arrumado em um moicano.

Jessica os chamou para jantar, e eles sentaram-se à mesa da sala de jantar, comendo o frango que Jessica cozinhara. Ele e Johnny se não falaram, mas Jessica se garantiu de mantê-los falando ou ela e Pierre, ou ela e Johnny. "Oh, Pierre..." falou, soando preocupada. "O que aconteceu? Na sua bochecha. Está machucada!"

Pierre balançou a cabeça e olhou para sua comida. "Não foi nada." Falou. "Só um pequeno acidente."

"Bem, ainda assim, eu vou limpar depois do jantar. Não queremos que infeccione." Pierre apenas sorriu timidamente para ela.

Foi quando Johnny falou. "Como aconteceu?" perguntou, os olhos raramente fixando Pierre. "Se meteu em outra briga com aqueles idiotas da Beaubois?"

"Johnny..." Jessica tentou impor.

As sobrancelhas de Pierre se cerraram para seu irmão. Ele não estava planejando começar nada dessa vez, mas, claramente, Johnny tinha outras intenções. "Para sua informação," falou, um pouco defensivamente. "Eu cai durante educação física hoje. E eu sei que você não presta atenção na minha vida, mas eu não vou mais ao Beaubois. Eu estou na MDHS." Johnny olhou para ele, bravo pela maneira que Pierre tinha respondido.

Jessica suspirou. "Podemos, por favor, comer em paz? Vocês não precisam começar algo toda vez que se vêem." Os dois irmãos dividiram um último olhar irritado, antes de se voltarem à sua comida, obedecendo o pedido de Jessica.

Quando eles acabaram de jantar, Pierre aproveitou a chance e perguntou a Johnny – em particular – se ele podia emprestar algum dinheiro, para pagar Travis. Tudo o que ele recebeu foi um olhar sujo, 'idiota', e um balançar de cabeça desaprovador. Valia a pena tentar...

Aquela noite, deitado no sofá, coberto por um edredom velho e branco, e sua cabeça apoiada em um travesseiro, ele não conseguia dormir, por mais que tentasse. Ele fixava o teto branco, ocasionalmente olhando para o relógio digital na prateleira em cima da televisão. Quando ele cansou de olhar para o teto, era meia noite. Ele não conseguia dormir, e ele precisava de algo. Qualquer coisa. Havia muitos pensamentos passando por sua mente e ele precisava de algo (ou alguém) para distraí-lo.

Ele saiu do sofá e andou até a cozinha, onde ele pegou o telefone sem fio. Ele se deitou novamente, coberto pelo cobertor, e discou um número familiar, levando o telefone ao ouvido. "_Alô?_" David atendeu do outro lado.

"Hey," Pierre disse, não muito alto, mas apenas o bastante. "Você tem sua própria linha?"

Demorou um momento para ele responder. Claramente, Pierre o tinha acordado. "_Uh, sim. Sim, eu tenho. Ganhei uma há uns dois anos. É nela que você tem me ligado._" ele respondeu. "_Pierre, por que você está me ligando? São... É meia noite. Você não dorme? Por que eu tenho uma rotina estrita de sono, e eu não quero quebrá-la, por que senão eu vou terminar com bolsas sob os olhos. Você quer um namorado com bolsas sob os olhos? Eu acho que não._"

Pierre sorriu. Mesmo quando estava sonolento, David tagarelava. "Eu realmente não me importo, na verdade." Falou. "Desculpe por, uh, ter te acordado. Só queria... Conversar."

Houve outra pausa do outro lado da linha. "_É realmente necessário? Quero dizer, está no meio da noite._" Pierre deu de ombros, mas não sabia o que falar. Então, David falou. "_Ótimo. É sexta-feira, então não tem aula amanhã._" Pierre se sentou um pouco. "_Como está seu irmão?_"

A conversa – para a qual David estava disposto, e participou a maior parte do tempo – durou até as duas horas da manhã.


	9. Shining The Light On The Darkest Places

**Capítulo 9: Shining The**** Light On The Darkest Places**

**[Entrevista de Emprego 1: Mercado Loblaws]**

"Então, senhor Bouvier, você tem alguma experiência na indústria de comida?"

A boca de Pierre se abriu e fechou várias vezes, a mente trabalhando no que ele poderia responder. "Bem, eu..." ele batucou os dedos nervosamente em seu joelho. "Uh... Uh... Defina 'experiência'."

[**Entrevista de Emprego 2: Loja West 49]**

"Eu vejo aqui, senhor Bouvier, que você foi sentenciado a um ano de prisão por incêndio criminoso..."

**[Entrevista de Emprego 3: Mcdonald]**

"Senhor Bouvier, para poder trabalhar aqui, você deve ter alguma experiência em cozinhar."

Pierre tossiu levemente. "Oh, na verdade, uh, eu não estou me candidatando para... Cozinhar." Explicou.

O homem assentiu. "Então, é necessário que você, pelo menos, tenha habilidades de comunicação."

"Uh, bem, eu, uh... Eu, uh..."

**[Entrevista de Emprego 4: Estação Radio Shack Store]**

"Mais recentemente, senhor Bouvier, você foi acusado de furto..."

Com um suspiro longo e dramático, Pierre saiu da loja e andou até onde seu namorado estava, inclinado contra a grade do andar de cima do shopping, enquanto tomava um milkshake. "Então" ele disse, assim que Pierre se aproximou. "Como foi?" Pierre gemeu e apoiou sua testa na grade, os braços pendurados. David riu. "Bem assim, huh?" mas essa brincadeira não pareceu divertir Pierre tanto quanto divertia David.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e respirou fundo. "Sem graça..." resmungou.

David lhe deu um olhar simpático e parou de sugar o canudo de seu copo. Ele o ofereceu para Pierre, um sorriso inocente em seu rosto. "Milkshake de chocolate? Cura todas as preocupações. Como você acha que eu sorrio tanto? Acredite ou não, não acontece naturalmente." Olhando naqueles olhos esperançosos, Pierre não pôde evitar sorrir. Ele aceitou a bebida e tomou alguns goles. "Tente outro dia. Talvez hoje não seja seu dia. De fato, eu li seu horóscopo e falava que esses riscos em sua vida não deveriam ser tomados até terça-feira. Ainda é sábado. Você tem dois dias e meio.

Mas ele não entendia. Ele não sabia por que Pierre estava procurando um trabalho. Por que ele _não podia_ saber. Isso estava sendo feito exclusivamente por causa dele. Se Pierre não conseguisse o dinheiro, Travis e sua 'gangue' podiam machucar David. E Pierre estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para garantir que isso não acontecesse. Se isso significava trabalhar em um trabalho de merda no shopping, então Pierre colocaria a plaquinha de nome e fazer um completo idiota de si. Tudo para proteger David.

Ontem, quando ele encontrou Travis e aqueles outros idiotas, ele entrou em pânico. A todo custo, ele ia impedir qualquer coisa de acontecer com David. Era por isso que logo no dia seguinte, David acompanhou Pierre até o shopping, na esperança de que ele fosse conseguir um trabalho para 'ajudá-lo a ganhar mais dinheiro para a escola e... etcetera.' Bem, eles foram ao shopping _depois_ de David ter surtado por bons quinze minutos por causa do corte na bochecha de Pierre. O cara tinha tantos instintos paternais, e ele tinha apenas dezesseis anos.

Tomando mais alguns goles do milkshake, Pierre o devolveu para David e olhou para o primeiro andar lotado do shopping de Montreal. David terminou a bebida, então jogou o copo numa lixeira próxima. "Hey," ele disse, se aproximando de seu namorado, sua mão nas costas de Pierre. "Está tudo bem. Qualquer um com... Uma ficha criminal como a sua teria problemas em ser contratado em qualquer lugar. Eles todos são intolerantes." Pierre se virou um pouco para olhar para ele e David passou os braços ao redor de sua cintura.

Pierre suspirou, passando os braços ao redor dos ombros de David instintivamente. "Não é... Eu só... Preciso de um trabalho. Conseguir um pouco de dinheiro, para que eu possa _viver_ de verdade. Os ganhos de... Uh... Craque da minha mãe não duram muito."

Os olhos de David se arregalaram. "Sua mãe vende craque?"

"Entre outras coisas..." disse, desejando tardiamente que não tivesse dito nada. Ele não queria que David soubesse muito sobre sua família. Ele tinha vergonha de sua família, e quanto menos as pessoas soubessem, melhor. "Uh, bem, vamos apenas dizer que... Eu não estou tão ansioso para você conhecer minha família quanto você está para eu conhecer a sua." David assentiu, como se tivesse entendido, e se inclinou contra Pierre para beijá-lo. Eles olharam dentro dos olhos do outro, testas se tocando.

Pierre desejou que ele fosse do tipo que conseguia ler a mente das pessoas por seus olhos. Ele frequentemente se perguntava se havia algo sobre David, que este não mostrava. Todos tinham algo sobre si mesmo que não estava na superfície. Pierre era o exemplo disso.

Então, se sentindo um pouco estranho, Pierre se afastou. Ter íntimos momentos de olhar-nos-olhos-do-outro era apenas para relacionamentos mais avançados. Eles sequer estavam perto disso. David segurou sua mão. "Se isso te faz se sentir melhor" ele disse. "Eu também não consegui um trabalho. Eu não sei por que, mas ninguém me contrata." Pierre o olhou estranhamente. "Eu sei, é estranho. Eu seria ótimo em um trabalho." Ele suspirou. "Mas, que seja. Nós vamos comprar mais alguma coisa?"

Pierre deu de ombros. "Não sou eu que tenho dinheiro." Falou.

David segurou sua mão, enlaçando seus dedos, e eles começaram a andar. Ele balançou suas mãos entre eles. "Eu não sei. Vamos só relaxar. Procurar por um trabalho é estressante." Disse. Oh, ele entendia perfeitamente. "Tem várias promoções de natal rolando."

"Natal? Nós ainda estamos no meio de outubro."

"Bem, Ação de Graças já acabou, então as lojas estão no próximo feriado que eles podem usar para convencer as pessoas que é solenemente sobre comprar presentes, quando não é." Falou. "Talvez eu te compre um presente pré-natal, huh?"

Balançando a cabeça, Pierre soltou a mão de David. "Não é necessário." Falou. Ele não queria que David se preocupasse com a maneira que Pierre se sentia, por que isso não tinha importância. Ele repousou sua mão nas costas de David e o guiou até a loja mais feliz que ele conseguiu encontrar. _Toys 'R Us._

Quando eles estavam dentro, David facilmente se distraiu com vários brinquedos. Pierre jurava que eles seriam expulsos por causa da quantidade de brinquedos com que eles estavam brincando, mas isso fazia David feliz, e Pierre gostava de ouvi-lo rir, então ele não se importava. Ele apenas sorriu para o menor e pegou a bola azul que era jogada para si. E, então, se juntou a David para pressionar todos os botões de cada brinquedo barulhento de todos os corredores, de modo que eles não conseguiam sequer distinguir qual brinquedo estava produzindo cada barulho.

Eventualmente, eles pararam no corredor que tinha legos e bonequinhos de ação. "Hey, Pierre, posso te perguntar algo?" David perguntou, olhando para um Transformer. Pierre assentiu. "Como você se sente sobre conhecer meus pais?"

[...]

Quando estacionou na entrada de carros da sua casa, poucas semanas mais tarde, ele notou que havia três caras indesejados parados no seu jardim. Ele gemeu enquanto parava o carro. Ótimo, o que os três patetas queriam agora? Seu sangue, junto com o dinheiro? Ele saiu do carro e olhou para Travis, que estava lá com Vince e Ben. Mas Travis não ficou ofendido pelo olhar. Ele apenas o retribuiu com um sorrisinho afetado. "Por que tão irritado, Bouvier? Esse é apenas nosso segundo encontro. Os olhares normalmente não começam antes, no mínimo, o quarto." Falou, os dedos digitando algo em seu celular, o qual ele fechou e colocou no bolso.

Pierre cruzou os braços sobre o peito e seu rosto ostentava uma expressão inexpressiva. "Não achei que você sequer se lembraria de que estou vivo." Pierre disse. "Se não fosse pelo Vince, você perderia sua maldita cabeça."

Ben riu. "Pelo menos você nunca terá esse problema." Ele disse e Pierre olhou para ele, confuso. "Por que você já perdeu a sua!" ele começou a rir histericamente, mas mais ninguém achou engraçado. Pierre apenas balançou a cabeça, Vince girou os olhos, e Travis voltou a olhar para Pierre, sequer incomodado pela péssima piada e constante necessidade de se fazer de idiota de seu amigo.

"Eu sei que faz um tempo desde a nossa última adorável conversa, mas eu também sei que se eu for especifico com você, eu nunca vou receber meu dinheiro." Travis disse. "Então, eu vou te dar um tempo limite, Bouvier. Desde que eu gosto tanto de você, eu vou te dar... Hm, vejamos. Hoje é sábado. O primeiro de novembro. Se você não tiver o dinheiro até o começo da pausa de natal, o Menino Bonito vai desejar ter olhos atrás da cabeça, por que eu não vou te dar mais nenhuma folga."

Da maneira mais falsa que ele conseguia, Pierre sorriu. "Que gentil. Você gosta tanto de mim..." então seu sorriso sumiu, seu rosto voltando a ficar inexpressivo. "Eu não vou deixar você machucar David. Você pode me machucar, mas não ele."

Travis cerrou as sobrancelhas para ele. "Você quer um olho roxo para acompanhar o adorável corte em sua bochecha? Por que eu ficaria mais do que feliz em obedecer."

Pierre balançou a cabeça. "Eu já te falei que eu ia conseguir seu dinheiro."

"Sim, mas eu percebi que você esperaria até o natal, do ano que vem, para me dar meu dinheiro, desde que você é um filho da puta mentiroso e furtivo." Travis falou, e Pierre apenas girou os olhos para ele. "Vinte e dois de dezembro. Ou você vai me dar o dinheiro, ou o Menino Bonito vai saber o que acontece quando ele se envolve com pessoas do outro lado do trilho."

Pierre riu. "Não tem trilhos nessa parte de Montreal. E mesmo que tivesse, eles não estão dividindo nenhuma parte dessa cidade. Cara, eu acho que você realmente aumentou em idiotice desde a última vez que nos falamos. O que quer dizer bastante, desde que foi há apenas algumas semanas. Vince contra todas as partes do seu cérebro agora ou apenas o raciocínio lógico?" Dando um passo para frente, Travis empurrou o ombro esquerdo de Pierre. O outro garoto quase nem cambaleou, e apenas sorriu afetadamente. "Você me assustou para caramba, Cohen. Eu vou conseguir seu dinheiro assim que possível." Disse sarcasticamente.

Bufando, Travis tirou o telefone do bolso. "Eu não consigo nem começar a falar o quanto seu sarcasmo não me diverte..." ele disse, balançando a cabeça. Ele pressionou alguns botões no teclado, então fechou novamente o aparelho, colocando-o de volta no bolso. "Consiga o dinheiro, Bouvier, ou o Menino Bonito é que vai pagar. Simples assim." Ele passou por Pierre, acertando-o com força com o ombro, e Pierre observou enquanto os três desciam a rua.

Com outro balançar de cabeça, Pierre continuou seu caminho para dentro da casa. Ele não estava se sentindo tão ameaçado dessa vez, já que ele se lembrou de que Travis, Vince e Ben não eram tão assustadores. Nem um pouco ameaçado, absolutamente. A única coisa que o preocupava era quantas vezes Travis tinha mencionado o 'Menino Bonito'. Ele estava gostando de usar David como uma ameaça, mesmo que Pierre tivesse oitenta por cento de certeza de que elas eram vazias. Era com isso que ele estava preocupado. Com o bem estar de David.

Quando ele estava dentro de casa, ele andou até a cozinha, onde ele sabia que tinha um calendário preso na parede, ao lado da geladeira. Ele olhou os próximos meses e viu que ele tinha sete semanas para conseguir cento e oitenta dólares. Para a maioria das pessoas, isso não seria um problema. Mas pela sorte que Pierre vinha tendo desde sua primeira procura por emprego há algumas semanas, não havia esperanças de que ele fosse conseguir o dinheiro trabalhando para tê-lo.

Ele podia sempre... Roubar um banco.

Enquanto ainda em condicional? É, esse seria o crime perfeito.

Correndo uma mão pelo cabelo, Pierre respirou fundo e pegou uma lata de Mountain Dew da geladeira. Ele andou até o sofá, onde se jogou, fechando os olhos brevemente. As coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais difíceis, e ele precisava de uma solução. Agora.

[...]

A sexta-feira seguinte foi uma noite que Pierre não conseguiria dormir, mesmo que ele realmente estivesse tentando. E, honestamente, ele não estava. Sua mãe ia passar a noite fora, então ele estava sozinho, usando apenas meias, uma boxer dos Simpsons e uma camiseta preta. Depois de esquentar a comida que ele achou na geladeira, ele se sentou no sofá e ligou a televisão, os pés sobre a mesinha bagunçada.

Na televisão, só estava passando programas de culinária, então Pierre mudou de canal até, eventualmente, parar em um em que estava passando o desenho de Transformers. Ele relaxou no sofá e continuou comendo o macarrão que sua mão devia ter comprado em um restaurante. Era nove da noite, então Pierre não estava muito incomodado pelas fisgadas de fome e... O que quer que o estivesse mantendo acordado. Ele estava acostumado a não dormir. Os círculos escuros sob seus olhos certamente mostravam isso.

Desde que ele e David começaram a namorar, o que acontecera há três semanas (é, o tempo passava rápido), ele fora arrastado para fora de sua casa a todo o momento para passar o tempo com esse garoto. Ou eles estavam no shopping, ou na lanchonete, em algum restaurante, no parque ou apenas andando; David sempre o fazia ir a lugares. Ele era grato por isso, claro, desde que ele não queria virar uma batata e engordar vinte quilos que ele não precisava.

Eles passaram um tempo juntos na quinta-feira, depois das aulas, para trabalhar mais um pouco no carro. Foi quando Pierre notou que David tinha a habilidade de mexer os pauzinhos que ele quisesse. O carro estava evoluindo bem, e o interior era, de fato, a única coisa com que eles tinham que se preocupar. De resto, o carro estava oitenta e cinco por cento pronto. David era uma ajuda tremenda. Ele aprendia tudo rapidamente. Além do mais, sempre que David estava se sujando um pouco, trabalhando no carro, ferrando as coisas e se desculpando, Pierre o queria mais e mais e mais.

Era difícil para Pierre não querê-lo a todo movimento que David fazia. Isso podia ser baixo, e fazer parecer que ele só estava interessado em David por que ele o julgava uma boa transa, mas era assim que ele se sentia em relação a ele. Era sua culpa que seu pênis tomasse o controle de seus pensamentos quando ele estava perto de garotos bonitos e jovens como David? Ele achava que não.

Depois de ficar sentado no sofá por quinze minutos, Pierre ouviu uma batida na porta e gemeu. _É melhor que alguém esteja morrendo._ Ele se sentou e colocou a tigela de macarrão na mesa à sua frente. Bateram novamente. "É, é, estou indo!" falou para o intruso, enquanto se levantava e, preguiçosamente, caminhou até a porta. Ele se garantiu de olhar pela janela antes, só no caso de ser alguém (como Travis e tal) com quem ele não queria falar.

Felizmente, não era ninguém assim, mas, na verdade, alguém que ele estava mais feliz em ver, embora o tivesse visto há meras seis horas, quando ambos saíram da propriedade da escola. Seu humor melhorou, não mais irritado, e ele abriu a porta. "David?" perguntou, meio confuso sobre o por que de ele estar na sua porta pela primeira vez em... Sempre. "O que... Uh... Quero dizer, como você conseguiu meu endereço? Eu não me lembro de ter lhe dito..."

David sorriu. "Quando eu digo que eu tenho influência na escola, eu realmente quero dizer isso. Eu consegui entrei no seu arquivo, no computador, e consegui seu endereço. Pensei em te surpreender, se você não achar isso medonho. Eu não quero que seja, por que não é como se eu estivesse seguindo você, ou qualquer coisa assim, por que isso é um pouco louco até pra mim, mas desde que você nunca, nunca, nunca iria me dar a localização da sua residência, eu achei que deveria fazer isso sozinho."

A essa altura, ele já estava acostumado com a velocidade que David falava, então foi capaz de decifrar o que ele falara um pouco mais rápido do que há algumas semanas. "Isso é ótimo." Falou, sorrindo o menor dos sorrisos. "Uh, entre." Ele deu passagem para David entrar e fechou a porta atrás dele. "Está um pouco bagunçado. Nossa emprega não trabalha mais para nós."

David percebeu a piada e riu levemente, tirando o tênis. "É um lugar legal, ainda assim." Falou. Ele tirou a jaqueta e a pendurou no cabide perto da porta. "Eu realmente não entendi por que você não me permitia vir à sua casa. A não ser que você esteja escondendo algum outro namorado, do qual eu não estou ciente." Ele riu, enquanto se virava para olhar para Pierre.

O menino mais velho sorriu nervosamente. "Eu não tive outro cara aqui há um bom tempo." Assegurou. Embora ele não estivesse ofendido pelo fato de David ter sugerido isso. Não seria a primeira vez que ele teria se dedicado a um garoto, e ser encontrado se amassando com outro. Ele não era um 'traidor', mas ele nunca realmente entendeu a 'monogamia'. Ele nunca realmente acreditou nisso.

Depois de uma rápida apresentação da casa (o que foi realmente rápido, desde que a casa não era grande), os dois terminaram no sofá. Pierre terminou de comer seu macarrão, enquanto David segurava o controle remoto, mudando de canal, com os pés em cima da mesa, como os de Pierre. Ele estava se apoiando levemente em Pierre, suspirando dramaticamente. A princípio, Pierre ignorou. Mas, então, outro suspiro dramático se fez presente, e ele percebeu que David devia estar tentando chamar sua atenção.

Ele terminou seu macarrão e colocou a tigela e o garfo na mesa. "O que foi?" perguntou.

David finalmente deixou no Much Music, que passava um clipe do Fall Out Boy. "Então, você sabe como eu trouxe a tona o assunto de você ir conhecer meus pais na loja e você teve um mini surto..."

"Não tive, não."

Ele o descartou com um gesto de mão. "Que seja." David continuou. "A questão é... Eu achei que seria legal mencionar com a minha mãe. Nós estamos namorado há quase um mês agora, e eu pensei 'mas que diabos?'. Um grande erro, esse. Ela começou a surtar comigo por um motivo desconhecido, sequer relacionado a você, e então eu..."

"Fugiu." Pierre terminou sua frase. David ficou em silêncio e apenas se inclinou ainda mais contra Pierre, a cabeça em seu ombro. Pierre assistiu a televisão, de repente se sentindo desconfortável que ele fosse o motivo (mesmo que Davis tentasse falar o contrário) de o mais novo estar em sua casa. Por que ele fora a causa de uma briga. Isso era suposto a fazê-lo se sentir melhor? Isso o fez querer se arrepender de se meter nessa, em primeiro lugar. Ele estava causando merdas que ele não queria causar. "Sinto muito."

David o olhou. "Não sinta." Falou. Seus olhos se encontraram. "Não é sua culpa. Minha mãe é meio psicopata, meio excêntrica – não do jeito bom – e meio super controladora. Está na natureza dela gritar comigo por causa de quem eu sou, o que eu estou fazendo, bla, bla bla. Ela quer um filho quieto, puro e nota dez, desde que eu sou a única esperança dela. Seth se recusa a ir para a faculdade, e Ian nunca se importou com a escola. Esse é o único problema dela. Ela quer que eu seja seu bom filho. Pena que não sou."

Instantaneamente, Pierre respondeu um "Sim, você é." Ele acidentalmente pensou em voz alta, e esperou não ter se feito de idiota.

Um sorriso gigante apareceu no rosto de David. "Obrigado." Falou. "E pare de se preocupar com o que meus pais pensam de você. A opinião deles não importa. Certo?" Pierre assentiu e eles se beijaram. "Então, como você se sente sobre ir conhecer meus pais agora?"

Pierre sorriu nervosamente. "Uh..." ele procurou em seu cérebro por alguma maneira de responder a essa pergunta. "Eu não sou... Muito fã... Da idéia de... Conhecê-los."

David riu. "O que acha de sexta-feira? Você, minha casa, cinco horas, sem desculpas. Entendeu?" Pierre não sabia se deveria assentiu ou não. "Ian vai vir passar o fim de semana, Seth estará lá, Steph estará lá, minha mãe provavelmente vai ter um ataque antes, mas vai agir normal na sua frente, e meu pai vai fazer piadas sobre pessoas ricas e a educação moderna. Não há como você errar." Bufando, Pierre desviou os olhos. Então, David o socou no braço.

Olhando novamente para David, Pierre suspirou. "Ótimo." Falou. "Eu vou conhecer seus pais." Um sorriso ainda maior apareceu no rosto de David e ele se inclinou para beijá-lo.

"Você é _maravilhoso_." ele guinchou e Pierre sorriu, sabendo que tinha deixado David feliz. David deixou o controle sobre a mesa e se moveu, de modo que estava sentado na cintura de Pierre, uma perna de cada lado do corpo do outro, juntando seus lábios. E pela maior parte do tempo que eles passaram lá, eles se amassaram, David deu risadinhas e guinchou em animação. Embora David tentasse, sua animação não deixava Pierre nem um pouco mais ansioso para conhecer seus pais.

Havia apenas uma palavra para descrever como a próxima sexta-feira seria: um desastre. Vai, Pierre! Destrua tudo com seu comportamento estúpido e habilidade única de falar as coisas erradas.

Era por volta das onze horas quando David decidiu que seria melhor ele ir para casa. Ele achou que sua mãe estaria surtando por causa de sua ausência, desde que ele não tinha ligado para ela. Pierre esperava que ele passasse a noite, mas ele sabia que David acharia isso inapropriado para o ponto em que o relacionamento deles estava. Eles sequer estavam namorado há um mês. Dividir uma casa, ou o que fosse, não seria certo.

Bem, nesse novo relacionamento. Nos relacionamentos antigos de Pierre, esse fato não importava de verdade.

Os dois pararam na porta da frente. David colocou o tênis e a jaqueta. "Eu posso te dar uma carona." Pierre ofereceu por cortesia.

David balançou a cabeça. "Não, não tem problema. Você não mora realmente longe. Eu andei até aqui, pra começar. Além do mais, andar me ajuda a queimar o excesso de energia, e eu estou extra energizado por causa... De um motivo que você provavelmente já sabe. Você sabe. Deveria. Oh, eu estou tão feliz que você decidiu vir. Realmente significa muito pra mim." Pierre sorriu um pouco, sem realmente saber como ele deveria responder. "Obrigado por... Você sabe... Me consolar em um momento em que minha mãe foi um monstro."

'Consolar' devia ser o código para 'me beijar até eu não conseguir mais pensar nela'. O sorriso de Pierre se alargou. "Sem problemas." Falou. "Eu sei bastante sobre mães monstros." Ele silenciosamente esperou que David não entendesse errado.

Mas, agradecidamente, o menino mais novo apenas riu. "Bem, eu tenho certeza de que eu gostaria de conhecer sua mãe, também." Pierre balançou a cabeça. "Sério?" Pierre assentiu dessa vez. "Ela é... Tão ruim assim?"

Pierre deu de ombros e mudou de assunto, se inclinando para pressionar seus lábios nos de David. Mas quando Pierre ia se afastar, David passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e se inclinou para ainda mais perto, aprofundando o beijo para algo longo. Quando ele se afastou, Pierre estava ofegante, e David sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Desculpe." Disse. "Não consegui... Não consegui resistir." Ele riu. "Te vejo amanhã. O carro está ótimo até agora, e eu morreria se tivesse que trabalhar nele sem você."

Balançando a cabeça, Pierre afrouxou seu aperto no quadril de David. "Eu acho que você está melhorando. Você já aprendeu um monte." Falou. David sorriu timidamente e olhou para baixo. "Como beijar. Você ficando cada vez melhor." David riu e girou os olhos. Pierre riu levemente, mordendo o lábio.

David se inclinou para beijá-lo levemente. "Você é adorável." Falou. "_Au revoir_." com isso, Pierre abriu a porta para ele, que saiu para a noite escura.

Da porta, Pierre observou David se afastar, só para se garantir de que ele conseguiria andar o mais longe possível, seguramente. Essa não era a melhor parte da cidade, afinal, e David era alguém não conseguiria sobreviver em tal lugar. Ele era o que chamavam de 'Menino Bonito' por aqui, o que explicava por que Travis o chamava assim quando se encontraram na outra semana. E não apenas era esse lado da cidade perigoso para 'meninos bonitos', era também perigosa à noite.

David já tinha descido metade da rua, quando a noite fria e quieta mudou. David apertou sua jaqueta ainda mais contra seu corpo e olhou ao redor. De repente, ele ouviu um assobio. "É!" algumas vozes de homens vieram até perto de onde o corpo de David estava passando. "É uma ótima bunda que você tem aí! Por que se cobrir, querido, deixe-nos ver esse seu corpo gostoso!" houve algumas risadas.

No momento em que o assobio se fez presente, Pierre tinha colocado seu tênis e se apressou até David, o mais rápido que ele já tinha se movido em um bom tempo. Ele alcançou David bem na hora e passou o braço ao redor do pescoço dele, puxando-o para mais perto e o assustando um pouco. "Desculpe." Falou ao assustá-lo. "Eu te levo até em casa." Ele encarou os homens por que eles passavam, e eles os deixaram em paz. Todos sabiam que Pierre Bouvier era, e alguns de fato queriam interagir com ele.

Ele altamente duvidava ser por causa de medo ou por que ele era intimidador. Ele não sabia por que eles não o atacavam mais depois de ter passado um tempo na prisão.

David deu um pequeno sorriso a Pierre, relaxando contra ele e passando um braço ao redor da cintura de Pierre. "Obrigado." Ele disse suavemente. Pierre apenas deu de ombros. Não era nada demais, de verdade. Não era como se fosse _permitir_ que David fosse ser incomodado daquele modo. Ele nunca tinha permitido isso, com ninguém. A mão de David escorregou para dentro do bolso de trás de Pierre, e eles andaram o resto do caminho até a casa de David desse modo, próximos.

Eles pararam quando chegaram à varanda, onde a luz estava acessa, brilhando sobre tudo, criando suas sombras na madeira de cor clara e recentemente pintada. David finalmente soltou a camiseta de Pierre (a qual ele agarrara firmemente umas duas vezes, quando algo fazia barulho no escuro), e se virou para olhar para ele, um sorriso gigante em seu rosto, como sempre. "É oficial: você é meu herói." Falou. "Muito obrigado."

Pierre deu de ombros. "Sem problemas." David se inclinou para beijá-lo, antes de se despedir e entrar na casa. Uma vez que a porta fora fechada, Pierre desceu os degraus e começou a andar de volta para casa.

Através dos anos que Pierre estivera nas ruas, ele se acostumara com a escuridão. Ele aprendera quais coisas faziam barulhos, e como assimilar isso no escuro. Eventualmente, o medo da noite virara nada, e ele passou a gostar de andar a esmo pela cidade no meio da noite. O ar da noite sempre o re-energizava, e ele amava a sensação. Às vezes, quando ele não estava com vontade de ficar em casa, ele perambulava pelas ruas, apenas pensando. Ele se meteria em alguns problemas, mas nada que o prejudicasse.

Pela hora que ele chegou em casa, ele não estava com vontade de dormir, então ficou acordado, lendo uma revista em quadrinhos dos X-Men até cair no sono.


	10. Look At Me, Look At Me Now, I'm A Fake

**Capítulo 10: Look At Me****, Look At Me Now, I'm A Fake**

Hoje era o dia. O dia que Pierre temia do fundo do coração desde que David falara sobre seus pais. O dia que Pierre nunca tinha vivido em toda sua vida. Talvez fosse por que todos os outros garotos que ele conhecia tinham cortado relações com os pais, não conseguiam encontrá-los, ou não se importavam em visitá-los nas prisões em que foram jogados. E, agora, ele ia 'conhecer os pais'. Ele ia conhecer os pais de David.

Agora, da maneira que David os tinha descrito, eles não pareciam ser terríveis. Ele tinha mencionado, entretanto, que eles eram convencionais e um pouco estritos; sua mãe parecia se adequar a essa descrição do que seu pai. Eles certamente não desejavam que David namorasse garotos que estiveram na cadeia recentemente, mas David tinha lhe assegurado de que eles não iam trazer isso a tona. Por que isso não o confortava totalmente?

Talvez fosse por que ele não tinha absolutamente nenhuma fé de que esse jantar fosse dar certo. Isso era um pouco pessimista, claro. Ele devia ter esperanças em conhecer os pais do seu namorado. Ele realmente se importava com David, mas então ele percebeu que essa era a parte bizarra sobre isso. Ele não queria perder David por não conseguir se dar bem com os pais dele. Ele sabia como David se sentia sobre eles.

"Isso não vai afetar nosso relacionamento de nenhuma maneira." Era como David tinha colocado. Certo, é, claro. Como se ele fosse acreditar nisso. Não ia afetá-los de nenhum modo? É claro que ia. Se Pierre não fosse aceito pela família, essa família iria ganhar uma tensão não desejada, que iria acabar machucando David. Para evitar isso de acontecer, Pierre ia ser o mais comportado.

Ele não achava que ele tinha tal comportamento, mas valia a pena tentar.

Agradecidamente, quando David falara com Pierre durante a semana, ele ressaltou tudo o que deveria ser evitado, e o que Pierre poderia falar. David estava ciente de que Pierre estava muito, muito nervoso sobre esse jantar, então ele se garantiu de ter aquelas conversas de 'confiança' com ele. Por exemplo, ele informou Pierre que sua mãe amava David Bowie, colchas e cozinhar. Seu pai amava pescar no tempo livre, carros italianos caros, e bandas de metal da década de 80.

Se Pierre ficasse nessas áreas, ele ficaria bem. Ele desesperadamente queria evitar silêncios constrangedores usualmente preenchidos pelo som do grilo.

Era quase quatro da tarde da sexta-feira que ele era suposto a jantar com sua família, quando Pierre parou de andar ao redor de seu quarto. Ele tomou um banho de vinte minutos, e então se vestiu nas roupas mais limpas que tinha. Em outras palavras, ele estava usando um jeans escuro, uma blusa de manga comprida branca sob uma malha azul escura. Ele não arrumou o cabelo muito bem, mas ele fez parecer que tinha se esforçado. Ele não queria parecer como quem tinha acabado de sair da cama.

Durante todo o dia – antes de se arrumar, é claro – ele tinha fumado uns sete cigarros, sabendo que ele teria que ir à casa dos Desrosiers. Fora mais do que ele tinha fumado em um dia há algum tempo, então ele não estava indo tão mal em largar.

Parado no banheiro, ele se olhou uma última vez no espelho, se garantindo de que estava perfeito. Eles já sabiam que ele era um ex-condenado. Não tinha que parecer que ele tinha acabado de sair da sala de detenção. E ele estava surpreso consigo mesmo. Ele parecia mais limpo e arrumado do que em toda sua vida. Uau, ele realmente queria se dar bem com os pais de David. Que perdedor patético ele era...

Agora, se ele apenas conseguisse encontrar algo para levar, apenas para ser educado. Talvez eles fossem gostar de uma garrafa de vinho? Pierre tinha cem por cento de certeza de que eles tinham uma em casa. A coleção de álcool era vasta, então não tinha como sua mãe notar, ou sequer se importar. Ele foi até a cabine de bebidas, e pegou a garrafa não tão cara de vinho tinto (a mais cara que sua mãe tinha, desde que ele não se importava que ela não a tivesse).

Às vinte para as cinco, Pierre colocou os tênis e saiu da casa com as chaves do carro, que ele já tinha pedido a sua mãe. Ele batucou ansiosamente os dedos no volante, enquanto dirigia. Ele tentou não pensar sobre isso ou ficar muito obcecado, por que ele acabaria passando mal. Ele queria que isso corresse bem.

Quando ele estacionou na frente as casa, ele pausou por um segundo, antes de sair do carro, andando na direção da porta da frente. A garrafa de vinha na mão, ele parou na varanda, tocando a campainha. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto esperava alguém atender. Quando a porta se abriu, era David, agradecidamente. O menino sorriu largamente, forçando Pierre a fazer o mesmo. "Hey, Pierre. Que bom que você está aqui!" ele abraçou Pierre e o beijou.

"Hey." Pierre disse timidamente.

Ele segurou a mão de Pierre. "Entre." Falou, guiando o maior para dentro da casa. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si, e Pierre tirou o tênis. Pierre ofereceu a garrafa de vinho para David. "Obrigado. Você pode ir sentar na sala de estar. Todos estão lá. Exceto Ian e Linda. Eles vão chegar logo." Ele apontou o cômodo no final do corredor, perto do que parecia ser a sala de jantar. Pierre apenas assentiu e andou na direção que David tinha mostrado.

Quando ele apareceu na porta, todos olharam para ele, silêncio caindo no cômodo. É, isso não era embaraçoso. Agradecidamente, não durou, por que o que parecia ser o homem mais velho, sentado em uma poltrona marrom, se levantou. "Olá, você deve ser o Pierre, namorado de David." Falou, esticando a mão. "Eu sou o pai dele. Você pode me chamar de Mike." Pierre assentiu, sorrindo timidamente, enquanto apertava a mão oferecida. "Ah, um aperto firme. Homem de negócios?"

"Não, apenas trabalho com carros." Falou, rindo levemente. "Prazer conhecê-lo... Mike."

Ele indicou um lugar no sofá vermelho, no qual havia uma garota de dezessete anos, cabelos castanhos, levemente a cima do peso, brincando com as pulseiras coloridas que adornavam seu pulso. "Sente-se." O mais velho lhe falou e Pierre obedeceu, sentando-se ao lado da menina.

Ela o olhou quando ele se sentou. "Olá." Ela sorriu, também esticando a mão. "Eu sou a Stephanie, a irmã mais velha de David. Você disse que trabalha com carros?" Pierre assentiu. "Você tem, tipo, sua própria mecânica ou algo assim?"

"Meu irmão tem. Bouvier Body Shop."

De repente, mais alguém se juntou a conversa. O garoto loiro, sentado de lado na poltrona marrom claro do outro lado de Stephanie. "Oh, eu já fui lá!" falou. "Johnny arrumou meu Chrysler algumas vezes. Ele é um cara legal. Bastante tolerante, o que não costuma acontecer com as pessoas que eu encontro quando peço para elas consertarem meu carro algumas vezes."

Stephanie bufou. "Por que você o bate sempre com o Austin!"

O garoto apenas girou os olhos. "Essa não é a questão..." falou, então voltou a olhar para Pierre. "Eu sou o Seth. O gêmeo mais velho e mais inteligente." Ele sorriu afetadamente para Steph, antes de voltar sua atenção para Pierre. "Eu tenho esperado que você viesse honrar nossa humilde moradia. David não parou de falar de você. Quase irritante, na verdade."

"Seja legal!" Stephanie disse, batendo no pé dele.

Foi quando David entrou na sala. Ele se sentou entre Stephanie e Pierre, a mão na coxa de Pierre. Ele e o mais velho conversaram calma e brevemente, antes de outra mulher entrar na sala. Ela era loira, com óculos redondos de aro fino. Pierre engoliu em seco e sentiu seu estômago se revirar algumas vezes. Isso significava apenas uma coisa. "Olá, Pierre." Ela disse gentilmente. "Eu sou a Vanessa. A mãe de David." Ela ofereceu a mão para ele, e ele a apertou, apenas das outras duas vezes.

Pierre forçou um sorriso, embora ele sentiu como se seu rosto estivesse congelado. A mãe de David era a única pessoa que ele sabia que teria problemas. "Prazer conhecê-la." Falou. Ele odiou a aparência dela. Tão conservadora e década de cinqüenta. Gah, isso o deixou nauseado. Era à essas pessoas que ele normalmente respondia e girava os olhos. Infelizmente, ele não podia fazer isso nesse caso, e isso meio que o incomodou.

Ela sorriu, mostrando seus dentes brancos quase perfeitamente alinhados. Os cumprimentos, entretanto, foram interrompidos pela campainha. "Eu vou atender. Provavelmente, são Ian e Linda." Ela falou. Ela andou até a porta da frente e, alguns momentos mais tarde, mais duas pessoas entraram na sala de estar.

O homem eram alto e musculoso, com a cabeça raspada e um piercing de brilho no nariz. A mulher tinha o cabelo negro e longo, e olhos azuis vibrantes. "Hey, pessoas." O homem disse.

David se ergueu em um pulo para abraçar o homem. "Já estava na hora de vocês visitarem!" falou. "Faz muito tempo."

Ele sorriu. "Oi, David. É claro que eu ia vir para casa. Uma chance de ver a nova alma gêmea do meu irmãozinho, não é algo que eu iria perder."

Girando os olhos, David sorriu, puxando Pierre para ficar em pé. "Alma gêmea é um pouco intenso, eu acho." Falou, Pierre ao seu lado agora. "Esse é Pierre, meu namorado. Pierre, esse é o Ian." Ele os apresentou.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Pierre." Ian disse, apertando sua mão. "Oh, um aperto firme. Homem de negócios?"

Depois de cumprimentar Linda (que era um pouco mais fora das regras do que Pierre achou que seria permitido nessa casa), Vanessa olhou para a família, as mãos juntas em frente de si. "O jantar está pronto, se vocês quiserem se sentar." Ela disse. Seth se ergueu em um pulo primeiro, passando rapidamente por todos, para a sala de jantar, sentando-se em um lado, próximo à cabeceira.

Vanessa seguiu, Stephanie atrás dela, e Ian seguiu, Linda logo atrás. Mike gesticulou para Pierre e David irem na frente dele. Ian se sentou perto de Seth, Linda ao seu lado. Pierre se sentou na frente de Seth, David à sua direita, Stephanie no seu outro lado. Ele estava agradecido por não ter que se sentar próximo à Vanessa. Seria muito mais difícil comer desse modo. David estava certo, Mike era muito mais tranqüilo, então Pierre não tinha problema, realmente, por se sentar perto dele.

Todos os copos tinham um pouco do vinho que Pierre trouxera. Bem, exceto o de David. "Hey!" David reclamou. "Eu não ganho vinho?"

"Você é menor de idade, querido. Não seria certo." Sua mãe disse.

David girou os olhos. "Qual é, faltam só nove meses pra eu ser maior." Falou. "E não é como se eu fosse ficar bêbado e fazer a versão caseira de Risky Business de cueca... de novo." Pierre abafou uma risada. Eventualmente, Vanessa desistiu e deu um copo para David também.

Uma vez que todos tinham comida em seus pratos, eles começaram a comer. Houve silêncio por apenas um momento, antes de alguém começar uma conversa. "Então, Pierre, como você e Davey se conheceram?" Seth perguntando, claramente usando um nome que David não gostava, por que o menor lançou um breve olhar ao irmão.

Mas Pierre notou outra razão pela qual ele olhara para aquela direção em particular. A pergunta era o jeito mais embaraçoso de começar uma conversa à mesa de jantar. "Uh..." Pierre começou, se perguntando como ele poderia colocar, ou se deveria mentir. Ele não achava que David iria gostar disso, entretanto, desde que seria um pouco insensível. "Nós nos conhecemos... Nós nos conhecemos na d-de... ten... cão." A palavra ficara tão quebrada que ninguém conseguiu entender.

A família pareceu confusa. "Como?" Stephanie perguntou.

Pierre pigarreou, mas não teve a chance de responder. "Na detenção." David respondeu, em um volume normal. "Quando o Senhor Ritman me deu detenção no começo do ano. Pierre estava lá, e nós começamos a conversar. Uma coisa levou a outra, sabe..." Pierre apenas assentiu, confirmando o que David tinha dito, embora ele soubesse que não era algo bom.

Detenção = menos 100 pontos.

O resto da família também assentiu, sem saber como responder. "Então, Pierre," Mike começou, quebrando a tensão. "David me disse que você começou na MDSH esse ano, e que você costumava freqüentar a Beaubois. O que te fez pedir transferência? Se você ver o sistema como eu vejo, eu entendo completamente. A educação do Beaubois não é tão boa quanto a da pequena e convidativa MDHS."

"Oh, sim, a educação é muito melhor na MDSH. Classes melhores, o que é sempre uma boa coisa." Pierre disse, agradecido que ele tivesse isso para falar. "Eu... Decidi pedir transferência. Bem, eu não decidi sozinho realmente." Sob a mesa, o pé de David chutou levemente o seu, e ele soube que o menor queria que ele apenas falasse ao invés de balbuciar e ficar parecendo um completo idiota. Por que, você sabe, isso já não tinha acontecido. "Eu fui expulso. Eu fui... Expulso do Colégio Beaubois."

Expulsão = menos 200 pontos.

Outro silêncio embaraçoso.

"Por quê?" Seth perguntou, e David o olhou feio. Seth deu de ombros, inocentemente.

Antes que Pierre pudesse responder, David soltou seu garfo, esticando as costas. "Certo, vamos só pôr isso para fora, para que possamos comer em paz." David começou. "Pierre foi expulso da Beaubois, por que ele foi condenado a um ano de prisão." O coração de Pierre foi para o fundo de seu estômago e ele olhou para seu prato. "Nós todos sabemos que esse é um assunto que está passando pela cabeça de todos. Agora que já foi esclarecido, vamos apenas continuar a comer sem trazer isso a tona.'

Cadeia = desista, seu perdedor, você nunca vai se dar bem com os pais de David.

Ian assentiu e soltou seu garfo também. "Tudo bem." Falou, pegando seu copo de vinho e o erguendo. "Para Pierre e David. Nós todos estamos felizes que o nosso bebê encontrou alguém com quem se importa." David sorriu timidamente e seus ombros relaxaram.

A tensão passou e todos ergueram seus copos, também, concordando com Ian, enquanto o cômodo se enchia com o som dos copos. Pierre sorriu, aliviado que eles todos aceitaram isso tão bem. Mas quando ele tomou um gole de seu vinho, seus olhos foram até Vanessa, que não parecia tão sorridente quanto todos os outros. Ela estava olhando Pierre, mesmo que tenha tentado esconder ao desviar os olhos imediatamente. Que inferno era o problema dela?

Que seja. Apesar da maneira que Pierre sabia que Vanessa se sentia em relação a si, ele foi capaz de agüentar o resto do jantar sem muitos problemas. Não houve mais silêncios embaraçosos, e ele não ouviu nenhum grilo, o que era um sinal excelente. Talvez não estivesse indo tão mal quanto ele achou que ia.

Depois do jantar, enquanto Vanessa, Linda e David estavam ocupados limpando a mesa (Pierre foi dispensando de ajudar, mesmo que tenha oferecido), Seth, Stephanie e Pierre se sentaram no sofá, Seth de um lado de Pierre e Steph do outro. Ian também estava na sala, na poltrona marrom, e Mike estava na mesma poltrona que Pierre o tinha visto antes.

"Ele certamente está feliz que você está aqui." Stephanie continuou a conversa que eles estavam tendo, apenas os três. "Nós todos estamos. David não tem um amigo na casa há muito tempo. Ele não tem um amigo há muito tempo."

Pierre olhou brevemente para David, que estava tirando os pratos da mesa. "Eu não entendo por que." Falou, voltando a olhar para os gêmeos. "Quero dizer, bem, ele é um cara tão... Amigável. É difícil de acreditar que ele teria problemas, você sabe, fazendo amigos."

"Ele nem sempre foi assim." Seth disse. "Mudou um ano depois..."

Stephanie o interrompeu ao bater em sue braço e sibilar. "Nem sequer comece com isso! Se David te ouve falando sobre ele, nós dois vamos morrer..."

"Falando sobre quem?"

Stephanie ia se opor, mas Seth colocou uma mão sobre a boca dela, então suas palavras saíram abafadas e incoerentes. "O nome dele era Daniel Fienes," ele começou, baixo o bastante para que apenas Pierre e Stephanie pudessem ouvir, e abaixou a mão antes que sua irmã pudesse mordê-la. "Ele era o melhor amigo de David. Eles se olharam quando tinham sete anos, e eles eram realmente próximos. Ele foi o motivo de David se assumir, aparentemente. Ele era gay, também. Isso era... Tudo o que sabíamos dele. Ele e David raramente passavam o tempo com a gente. Só um com o outro."

Perto dele, Stephanie estava observando David, se garantindo de que ele não se aproximasse e ouvisse o que eles estavam falando. Ela claramente desaprovava essa conversa. "De todo modo," Seth continuou. "Quando eles tinham catorze anos, ambos decidiram que seria uma idéia brilhante ficar doidões e brincar na ponte perto do rio. Nós não sabíamos que eles usavam drogas. Mas, é claro, Daniel caiu na água – o que foi uma queda bem alta e era abril; primavera. Levaram ele rapidamente para o hospital, mas ele só sobreviveu por mais oito horas."

Steph se juntou a conversa, o volume baixo, também. "Nós perguntamos ao David se ele e Daniel tinham usado drogas outras vezes, mas ele não respondeu. Absolutamente. Falar com ele pelo ano seguinte era como falar com uma parede. Sem respostas. Nós sequer sabemos se a droga era de David ou de Daniel." Então ela voltou a observar o redor.

"Daniel tinha escrito bilhetes suicidas. Então, todos acharam que a ponte era uma tentativa de suicídio. Mas, aí, David disse para todos que os dois estavam doidões e brincando na ponte, e Daniel caiu por acidente. Foi a última vez que ele falou de Daniel."Seth explicou. "De todo modo, um bilhete era para os pais, a outra para David. Ele não nos deixa sequer olhar para o envelope."

Stephanie se juntou novamente a conversa. "E se você sequer falar o nome dele na frente de David, as chances de você escapar sem um olho roxo são bem remotas. Seth mencionou o nome dele uns seis meses depois, e ficou com o olho roxo por uma semana." Foi tudo o que ela disse, antes de se levantar e se afastar.

Pierre pareceu confuso, enquanto olhava de volta para Seth. "Mas... Eu não entendo. David é tão..."

"Animado? Hiperativo? Surpreendentemente otimista sobre tudo?" Seth terminou sua frase. Pierre assentiu. "Eu sei. É estranho. Foi mais ou menos em Maio, um ano depois, quando a personalidade dele mudou. Ele acordou com um sorriso, cumprimentou todo mundo, mostrou interesse na escola de novo. Ninguém sabe que diabos aconteceu, e, como Steph disse, ninguém pode falar sobre ele. As chances de conseguir uma resposta são uma em um bilhão. Eu não se você conseguiria, desde que você é o namorado dele, mas nós não conseguimos."

Agradecidamente, assim que as silabas deixaram sua boca e ele parou de falar, David entrou na sala. "Hey," ele disse no seu tom normalmente animado. Graças a Deus, ele não tinha ouvido a conversa. "Do que vocês estão falando?" Pierre não sabia como responder, não querendo deixar óbvio que estavam falando dele.

Seth respondeu por Pierre. "Coisas de homens." Falou, se levantando.

"Eu sou um cara, também. Não posso participar?" David perguntou, se sentando no lugar de Seth.

"Você não é homem o bastante." Seth provocou, então saiu da sala.

Uma vez que ele saiu da sala, David olhou para Pierre, um braço se passando ao redor do pescoço dele. Sua testa descansou contra a dele, os narizes se tocando. "Eu estou tão feliz que você tenha vindo. Eu estava quase esperando que você me desse o bolo, mas eu deveria saber melhor, certo?" disse suavemente, ignorando o fato de que Ian e Mike estavam no cômodo, também. Pierre sorriu. "Hey, nós ainda temos um tempo antes da sobremesa. Talvez pudéssemos ir lá em cima e lhe oferecer um tour exclusivo, privado e único." Pierre deu de ombros. "Vamos, vamos lá para cima."

Ele se levantou e puxou Pierre, segurando sua mão, enquanto o guiava para o andar de cima, que estava coberto por um carpete rosa claro. Eles pararam no topo da escada, que levava para o meio do corredor. Ele começou virando à direita. Ele manteve sua mão na de Pierre, enquanto apontava para cada quarto, parando brevemente na frente de cada um deles. "Nós moramos nessa casa desde sempre. Eu não me lembro de viver em outra, a não ser que eu fosse muito novo." David explicou.

Do lado direito estava o escritório do pai dele, depois o quarto de seus pais. Enquanto eles voltavam pelo corredor, do lado oposto estava o quarto de Ian (que, agora, era o de hospedes), o banheiro, então o quarto de Stephanie bem de frente para a escada. Mais para frente, do mesmo lado, tinha um armário (que David disse, brincando, que era o quarto de Seth), depois o verdadeiro quarto de Seth. Do outro lado do corredor estava, finalmente, o quarto de David.

Eles entraram no quarto e David fechou a porta. As paredes eram de um bege escuro, não muito diferente das poltronas da sala de estar. "Finalmente, o cômodo mais importante da casa." David disse enquanto se jogava na cama verde escura, cruzando as pernas e olhando para Pierre. Ele bateu no colchão ao seu lado. "Sente-se." Pierre obedeceu e se sentou no lugar indicado. "Então, a coisa boa sobre essa distribuição de quartos, é que meus pais não conseguem ouvir todas as coisas que são ditas e feitas no meu quarto. Eu gosto da minha privacidade."

Pierre assentiu. "Seus pais são legais..." falou, sabendo que a pergunta estava na mente do menor, em algum lugar.

David sorriu. "Eu amo quando você faz isso." Falou.

Confuso, Pierre perguntou: "Faço o quê?"

O mais novo olhou nos seus olhos. "Fica todo sem graça e desajeitado, sem saber o que falar. É... Fofo." Falou. Oh, Deus. Pierre desviou os olhos, tentando evitar de corar. "Hey, eu quero que você conheça alguém. Eu não sei se você vai surtar. Ele assusta a maioria das pessoas. Mas você é durão, né?" Pierre deu de ombros, enquanto David se levantava e andava até seu armário, que tinha uma gaiola grande em cima. Pierre se perguntou como ele não tinha percebido antes.

Quando ele voltou, David estava segurando um rato. Um rato marrom. Os olhos de Pierre se arregalaram levemente, mas voltaram ao normal. Ele não tinha medo de ratos. "Esse" David começou, erguendo-o para que Pierre pudesse vê-lo melhor. "É o Spinter."

Pierre riu. "Como o sensei das Tartarugas Ninjas, certo?" perguntou.

David assentiu. "Pode apostar." Respondeu. "Dei esse nome por que eles são parecidos. Você não acha? Foi o que Seth disse quando eu o trouxe pra casa, há dois anos." O rabo se enroscou no braço de David, e Pierre não conseguia afastar seus olhos do animal. "Quer segurá-lo? Ele não morde. A não ser que você realmente o provoque, ou ele apenas não goste de você, o que eu duvido, porque ele nunca desgosta de alguém que eu gosto. E você já sabe que eu gosto de você."

Sorrindo suavemente, Pierre pegou o rato das mãos de David, segurando-o perto de seu peito. O animal se esfregou contra sua camiseta e sua mão, o rabo se enroscando ao redor do seu braço como tinha feito com David. "Ele é maravilhoso, cara. Eu queria ter um animal assim." Falou.

"Bem, eu sempre tive animais diferentes. Quando eu tinha seis anos, eu tive uma tartaruga chamada Homer. Quando eu tinha nove anos, eu tinha uma tarântula chamada Harry. E eu tive esse sapo que eu achei no lago uma vez, mas eu sei se posso considerá-lo um animal de estimação, por que eu nunca dei um nome para ele, e minha mãe me forçou a soltá-lo depois de três semanas." Ele pausou. "E agora eu tenho o Splinter. Eu espero ter algum tipo de lagarto depois dele. Talvez um camaleão. Seria maneiro!"

Uma risada fraca escapou da boca de Pierre, mas antes que ele pudesse falar algo, eles ouviram um chamado vindo do andar de baixo. "Meninos! A sobremesa está pronta!" Vanessa anunciou aos dois.

Os dois se levantaram e Pierre colocou Splinter na sua gaiola, e David fechou a pequena porta. "Você tem comer a sobremesa. Minha mãe faz o melhor parfait de morango com banana.¹" David falou animadamente enquanto eles saiam do quarto.

Pierre assentiu. Ele parou no começo da escada, entretanto. "Hey, eu preciso usar o banheiro." Falou.

"Certo." David respondeu. "Eu vou estar lá embaixo."

Assentindo novamente, eles se separaram, David descendo e Pierre andando na direção do banheiro. Mas ele parou do lado de fora da porta. Ele prestou atenção em David, para se garantir de que ele tinha terminado de descer as escadas. Ele olhou por sobre os ombros, se garantindo de que ninguém estava no andar de cima, antes de se mover para longe do banheiro para o quarto dos pais no final do corredor. Muito, muito discretamente, ele entrou no quarto, tomando o cuidado de não tocar em nada ou tirar as coisas do lugar, no caso de os pais dele serem do tipo que notam coisas do tipo, o que Pierre assumiu que eles eram.

Ele parou no meio do quarto, olhando ao redor. Durante o tour que David tinha feito, um pensamento passou por sua cabeça. David e sua família eram ricos, ainda que não fossem insanamente ricos, eles ainda tinham muito mais do que Pierre iria ter em toda sua vida, ele presumiu. Certamente não seria uma grande coisa se ele pegasse cento e oitenta dólares emprestados. Mesmo que 'emprestado' significasse 'pegar e me convencer de que pedi'. Que seja. Ele precisava mais do dinheiro do que eles.

Agora, onde uma família como essa manteria o dinheiro? Ele se lembrava de David ter mencionado que seus pais estavam guardando dinheiro para ir para Miami nas férias de primavera. Isso fora há três, quatro meses. Eles conseguiriam repor o dinheiro, é claro. Não era como se fosse impossível para qualquer um deles conseguir um emprego, como era para Pierre. Bem, David disse que era impossível para ele, mas Pierre assumiu que era pode causa de sua [surpreendente] história de drogas e melhores amigos mortos.

Sua mãe guardava o dinheiro na gaveta, então ele decidiu checar lá primeiro. Ele abriu a primeira gaveta, muito cuidadosamente, como que para não fazer nenhum barulho que pudesse ser ouvido pelos donos da casa, no andar de baixo. Quando ele abriu, ele notou que era a gaveta de roupas intimas. Ew, ele não precisava ver as calcinhas de Vanessa! Ele se arrepiou, enquanto pegava o pente de cima da penteadeira para mexer na gaveta, apenas para ter certeza. Não.

Ele colocou o pente de volta cuidadosamente, na mesma posição onde estava melhor. Ele era ótimo disso. Muito ótimo, provavelmente.

Em seguida, ele concluiu que ele checaria a... Caixa de jóias em cima da penteadeira. Maldição! E ele fuçou nas calcinhas da Senhora Desrosiers quando poderia, facilmente, ter assumido que o dinheiro estaria na caixa de jóias de madeira com detalhes floridos? Ele bateu na própria testa por ter deixado isso passar. Talvez ele não fosse tão bom assim nisso. Ele abriu a pequena caixa. Bingo! Um rolo de dinheiro estava lá, junto com alguns colares de ouro e prata, braceletes e anéis.

A maioria dos outros criminosos teria levado a caixa toda e vendido tudo para comprar drogas e merdas do tipo, mas Pierre não era mais um criminoso. Ele era um homem desesperado tentando salvar seu namorado de ter os dentes arrancados.

Ele pegou o rolo de dinheiro, se garantindo de que mais nada saísse do lugar, e pegou quatro notas de cinqüenta dólares. Então, e daí se ele estava pegando vinte dólares a mais do que ele realmente precisava? Ele estava tentando ser rápido e discreto. Ele não queria que ninguém viesse procurar por ele, afinal. Apenas mulheres demoravam tanto no banheiro.

Uma vez que ele tinha o dinheiro, ele colocou a caixa de volta onde estava. Depois ele saiu rapidamente do quarto, o dinheiro no bolso, e desceu as escadas para encontrar a família. O sorriso em seu rosto mostrava uma sensação diferente da que ele sentia dentro de si. Desde quando ele aprendeu a se sentir culpado? Essa palavra sequer existia em seu vocabulário antes.

Quando ele entrou na cozinha, David já tinha feito seu prato. Dessa vez, quando eles se sentaram à mesa, entretanto, Pierre sorriu e riu mais. Ele não queria parar suspeito. Seria muito óbvio se ele ficasse quieto o tempo todo. Isso faria parecer que ele tinha algo a esconder. Ainda que ele tivesse algo a esconder, ele não queria que eles soubessem. David provavelmente seria o único capaz de perceber que ele estava escondendo algo, e isso era ainda pior.

Uma hora depois, Pierre decidiu que era hora de ir para casa. Ele se despediu de todos os membros da família, e David o acompanhou até a porta. Ele colocou os tênis e saiu para a varanda. David o seguiu, apenas de meia, e Pierre se perguntou se estava frio, mas não havia neve, de todo modo. Ele apertou seu agasalho contra seu corpo, enquanto eles viravam para encarar o outro.

"Eu não sei por que você sempre fala que as pessoas e autoridades não gostam de você. Você se deu bem com meus pais. E com meus irmãos." David falou.

Pierre deu de ombros. "Foi a primeira vez." Ele falou. "Normalmente, eu nunca teria um jantar desse. Eu não consigo lembrar a última vez que eu tive um jantar em família, onde todos tenham sorrido e amaldiçoado como marinheiros." David franziu o cenho, parecendo compreensível. Então, Pierre mudou de assunto. "Seth é um maluco, não é?" riu.

David também riu. "Ele é. Eu tenho que puxar de alguém." Falou. Ele passou os braços ao redor do torso de Pierre, o corpo próximo ao dele. "Obrigado por ter vindo hoje." Falou suavemente e o beijou nos lábios. "Isso realmente significa muito pra mim. Eu sei que eu disse isso antes, mas agora que a pressão acabou, por que o pior já passou, certo?" Pierre deu um meio sorriso, enquanto passava os braços ao redor dos ombros de David. O mais novo o beijou novamente, mais demoradamente dessa vez.

Quando o beijo terminou, David não permitiu muito espaço entre seus rosto, dando-lhe um beijo esquimó afetuoso. Seus lábios se encontraram mais uma vez, antes de Pierre se afastar. "Eu te vejo na segunda-feira. Ou qualquer dia que você decidir me tirar de casa." Falou, sorrindo um pouco.

"Bem, eu nunca fui do tipo que fica em casa." David falou. "Te vejo _logo_." eles sorriram um para o outro e Pierre desceu os primeiros degraus, caminhando até seu carro. Enquanto ele saia da entrada de carros, David acenou para ele da varanda. Uma vez que ele sumiu do campo de visão, David entrou.

Por todo o caminho, uma vez ficou ecoando em sua cabeça. Falava: _Você não vai escapar dessa! Você não vai escapar dessa!_, repetindo esse mantra de novo e de novo. Ele teve que ligar o rádio bem alto apenas para abafar essa voz, mesmo que não completamente. Mas, assim que ele parou o carro em sua garagem e desligou o motor, a voz estava repetindo essas cinco palavras.

_Você não vai escapar dessa! Você não vai escapar dessa!_

¹ No original, "strawberry-banana parfait"; não sei o nome de algum doce que corresponda em português, mas parfait, em geral, pode ser uma sobremesa gelada, preparada com creme, ovos e calda ou um sorvete com frutas picadas e calda.


	11. If It Helps To Ease Your Mind

**Capítulo 11: I****f It Helps To Ease Your Mind**

"Foi um desastre."

"Não foi, não. Deixe de ser tão dramático."

"Foi um desastre típico. O desastre do século." David lhe deu um soco no braço, embora não muito forte. Pierre dificilmente sentiu alguma coisa, mas ele sabia o que David queria dizer com essa ação. Ele estava negando, mas Pierre sabia que a família dele tinha lhe odiado. Pierre apenas deu de ombros, e olhou para seu tênis. "Eu estou certo, e você sabe disso." Falou, ainda certo em sua teoria sobre como a outra noite tinha ido.

Os dois estavam sentados no sofá da área de descanso dos alunos, antes das aulas da segunda-feira após o jantar, começarem. Era a primeira vez que eles se viam desde o evento, e a mente de Pierre estava presa em como a noite tinha terminado. Ele podia ter arruinado-a fora de proporções, mas ele tinha certeza de que Vanessa Desrosiers não gostou dele. Pierre estava na lista 'ruim' de Vanessa, então Pierre ia colocar o nome dela na sua lista de 'vadias', mesmo que isso fosse meio duro.

David girou os olhos, enquanto virava a página do livro em seu colo. "E você diz que _eu sou_ dramático." Falou. "Bla, bla bla, o que você falar. Não importa quantas vezes eu te garanta o contrário, você ainda vai acreditar que sexta-feira à noite foi completamente horrível. O que não foi. Então, eu não vou responder, e você pode continuar a se insultar internamente, enquanto eu estudo matemática. Certo? Certo." Ele o dispensou com um gesto de mão, enquanto continuava a ler.

"Certo, não foi _horrível_." Pierre falou. "Mas sua mãe, com certeza, me odeia." Tudo o que David fez foi zombar e o ignorar. Pierre franziu o cenho. Embora isso não fosse um problema muito grande. Ele não estava planejando continuar com isso, de todo modo. Ele sabia o que ele sabia, e não importa o que David falasse, ele tinha certeza de que os Desrosiers não gostaram dele nem um pouco. "O que você está lendo" ele mudou de assunto, os dedos ainda se enrolando no cabelo macio de David.

Seus olhos ainda estavam presos na página, mas David descansou a cabeça no ombro de Pierre. "Você deveria saber, já que temos uma prova na quarta-feira." Falou. Pierre deu de ombros. "Oh, eu esqueci, você não estuda. Você é um gênio." Pierre girou os olhos. Com um suspiro, David fechou o livro, colocando-o de volta em sua mochila. Ele descansou sua mão na coxa de Pierre e se virou um pouco, de modo que pudesse olhá-lo apropriadamente. "Acha que devemos ir para a sala?"

"Depende." Pierre respondeu. "Você vai me beijar?"

David sorriu e se inclinou para juntar seus lábios. Foi um beijo simples, entretanto. O que era uma pena, por que ele estava com gosto de café com chantili, e Pierre não queria parar. "Satisfeito?" David perguntou, as esquinas de seus lábios curvadas em um sorriso pequeno e infantil. O fofo sobre ele, era que os sorrisos nunca eram forçados.

Pierre deu de ombros e recebeu um beijo esquimó. David esfregou a coxa de Pierre e o beijou nos lábios de novo. "Não importa como sábado foi" David disse, suavemente, seus rostos ainda próximos. "o fato de você ter isso é ótimo. Nenhum namorado meu foi conhecer meus pais. Por alguma razão, eles sempre tinham medo da minha mãe. Você sabe por quê? Eu não sei." Pierre riu levemente. "É, eu acho que sei por que. Mas você é, claramente, mais corajoso que todos meus outros namorados."

Eles se beijaram novamente, mas Pierre se afastou antes que pudesse se aprofundar. "Quantos namorados você teve antes, de todo modo?" perguntou.

"Dois." David respondeu. Pierre se perguntou se seria agora que ele traria a tona o assunto de Daniel, que Pierre tinha, incorretamente, sido informado na última sexta-feira, cortesia da boca grande do irmão mais velho de David. "Marc Closeau, quando eu tinha treze. Nós ficamos juntos por um ano. Depois dele, teve o Ian Willis. Não ficamos juntos nem um ano. Em outras palavras, eu não tive um relacionamento sério de verdade... Nunca. Eu sequer posso classificar o nosso dessa maneira, por que nós estamos juntos há, apenas, um pouco mais de um mês."

Bom, eles estavam no mesmo nível. Pierre não classificava o relacionamento deles como algo sério, também. "Por quê vocês terminaram?" perguntou apenas por curiosidade.

David suspirou. "Motivos idiotas." Pierre se perguntou por que David não estava lhe contando os motivos exatos. O garoto falava sobre _todo_ o resto. Por que ele não contaria a Pierre sobre o que aconteceu entre ele e os ex-namorados? "Nada com que você deva se preocupar. Eu não estou mais com eles, e não mesmo que eu vou voltar. Marc se mudou, e Ian se formou, desde que ele é, tipo, quatro anos mais velho que eu." Pierre ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Mas isso é passado."

Pierre queria falar algo, desde que o que David tinha acabado de falar causou uma grande curiosidade em si, mas ele não achou nada para dizer, e o sinal da escola os interrompeu antes que ele tivesse a chance de sequer pensar no assunto. Ele queria perguntar sobre Daniel, porque ele queria saber se eles já tiveram algum tipo de rolo. Ele queria saber mais, mas ele estava temeroso de trazer isso a tona, no caso de David, tipo, o chutasse ou algo assim por causa disso.

Sentando-se direito, David esticou os braços para a frente do corpo. "Acha que deveríamos ir para a classe _agora_?" ele perguntou, olhando para seu namorado. Pierre deu de ombros, e ambos se levantaram, pendurando as mochilas nos ombros. Então, David entrelaçou seus dedos, e os guiou para fora da área de descanso, andando pelo corredor, na direção da primeira aula de David, desde que Pierre se oferecia para acompanhá-lo até lá. Mais por que David realmente se importava se ele estava atrasado ou não.

Quando eles chegaram a sala dele, eles pararam do lado de fora da sala, e David juntou seus lábios brevemente. "Me encontre na portaria depois das aulas, e você pode ir lá em casa me ajudar a estudar, certo?" David falou. Pierre assentiu, antes de eles se separarem.

Ao invés de encontrar David na portaria quando as aulas terminaram, Pierre decidiu escapar e ir pagar Travis. Se ele fosse mais tarde, David podia ficar desconfiado ou ser pego no meio de algo. Então, com a mochila pendurada nos ombros, e o dinheiro em um envelope em seu bolso, ele andou na direção da casa de Travis, um lugar para o qual ele ainda sabia o caminho, afinal foram anos indo lá.

Ele encontrou os três idiotas na varanda da casa dos Cohens. Eles estavam fumando e rindo, enquanto ouviam alguma música ruim de hardcore, cujo nome da banda Pierre nem se importava em saber. Ele andou até eles, um olhar firme e desprovido de emoções em seu rosto, enquanto ele se aproximava do grupo, que o percebeu quando ele estava no pé dos degraus onde eles estavam sentados.

Quando Travis o viu, ele tirou o baseado da boca. "Hey, hey, Bouvier." Falou. "Você veio antes do que eu esperava. Tem o dinheiro?" Pierre assentiu, então Travis se levantou, andando até onde ele estava. "Estou impressionado. Você é uma vadia obediente. Eu acho que é culpa do Menino Bonito."

"Eu tenho o dinheiro. Cale a boca sobre David." Pierre falou, forçando o envelope nas mãos dele. "Agora você pode continuar a foder com seus namorados aí."

Travis olhou para ele, enquanto pegava o envelope. "Ao contrário de você, eu não sou viado." Falou. Pierre apenas sorriu afetadamente e deu de ombros. Travis abriu o envelope e passou pelas notas para se garantir de que havia a quantidade certa de dinheiro. Então ele assentiu e fechou o envelope, colocando-o no bolso de trás do jeans. "Certo, Bouvier. Você está livre. Não deixe isso acontecer de novo, por que o Menino Bonito vai receber na próxima vez, sem perguntas."

Pierre mordeu o lábio inferior, e balançou a cabeça, rindo levemente. "Oh, você cometeu um erro ao mencioná-lo de novo." Falou, antes de franzir o cenho e erguer o punho esquerdo, chocando-o contra o queixo de Travis. "Quem é a vadia agora?" quando ele viu Vince se erguer, foi quando ele percebeu que ele não devia mais estar lá. Ele se afastou o mais rápido possível da casa, até que estava nas proximidades da escola. Aí ele soube que estaria seguro, por que havia muitas pessoas ao redor, então eles não fariam nada.

Quando Pierre chegou na escola, ele percebeu que David não estava lá. Pierre não podia ter demorado tanto assim, podia? Ele olhou ao redor pelo menino, então o viu andando pela calçada, na direção de sua casa. Com um suspiro, disparou na direção dele. "David!" chamou para atrair sua atenção. Ele estava com os braços cruzados sobre o peito enquanto andava, com a cabeça baixa. "David, qual é, diminua." Pierre falou quando finalmente emparelhou com ele.

Ele não o olhou, entretanto. Ótimo, Pierre o tinha irritado. E isso não era fácil de se fazer. David era um cara tranqüilo. "Oh, você quer dizer diminuir e esperar por você? Como você oh-tão-graciosamente fez por mim?" perguntou, um pequeno bufo no final.

As mãos de Pierre repousaram em seus braços, forçando-o a uma parada, e o virou para lhe olhar. "Qual é, David. Eu só... Tinha algo a fazer, certo? Era um pouco, uh, importante e não podia esperar. Eu devia ter te dito. Desculpe." Ele tentou explicar o melhor possível, por que ele sabia que ia ser um saco ter de lidar com um David irritado a noite toda, enquanto eles estavam 'estudando'. (Ele sabia que eles provavelmente acabariam se amassando, mas ele não estava se opondo).

"Era mais importante do que eu? O que você tinha que fazer? Ir foder um dos drogados da sua gangue ou qualquer coisa assim?" David perguntou.

Suspirando mais uma vez, Pierre olhou nos olhos de David. "Isso é ridículo." Falou. "Alguém me pediu para entregar uma carta para um cara que eu costumava conhecer. Não é nada. Eu sequer sei sobre o que a carta é." Wow. Ótima desculpa improvisada, seu mentiroso. Os olhos de David perderam o contato com os de Pierre e pareciam estar olhando para o chão a sua esquerda. Agradecidamente, David não era uma pessoa cabeça dura, e Pierre era capaz de convencê-lo de _qualquer coisa_. Bem, isso não soou bom, mas que seja. "Justo?" ele finalmente perguntou a David.

O menor voltou a olhá-lo e o sorriso familiar apareceu em seu rosto. "Bem, eu não sei. Você tem dinheiro o bastante para me comprar uma vitamina?" David perguntou. Pierre assentiu, se lembrando que ele tinha cinco dólares extras do que ele tinha roubado dos Desrosiers, e aí algum trocado que estava no seu bolso sabe Deus há quanto tempo. David segurou a mão de Pierre. "Vamos comprar um, antes de irmos para minha casa, ok?" antes que Pierre sequer tivesse a chance de responder, ele foi puxado para fora do lugar onde estava.

Eles compraram uma vitamina, pela qual Pierre foi capaz de pagar, antes de eles caminharem até a casa de David, de mãos dadas. "De todo modo, é uma coisa voa que você vai lá em casa hoje, por que eu tenho essa coisa que preciso escrever para história, e não tenho nem idéia do que o assunto trata. Eu sei que eles falam que é importante saber essas coisas, mas eles nunca se focam nas partes importantes da história. Tudo o que eles falam é como Quebec acabou virando uma província, ou o que seja. Tedioso."

"O que te faz pensar que eu sou algum tipo de gênio incrível?" Pierre perguntou.

"Por que você é, docinho." David falou, usando o apelido de uma maneira mais cômica. Uns dez minutos mais tarde, eles chegaram na residência dos Desrosiers. Ele guiou Pierre para dentro, onde eles tiraram os tênis e penduraram suas jaquetas. "Hey, mãe!" David chamou.

Ela colocou a cabeça para fora da cozinha para olhá-los. "Olá, querido. Você chegou um pouco tarde. Eu achei que você não tinha nada essa noite." Então ela viu Pierre e congelou. Bem, claramente ela não estava esperando o condenado para agraciar sua casa novamente. "Oh, olá, Pierre." Ela sorriu, tentando fazer parecer verdadeiro. Talvez tentando demais, por que Pierre podia perceber o sorriso falso há milhares de quilômetros.

Então, ele lançou um parecido para ela. "Olá, senhora Desrosiers." Falou. Ele se perguntou se algum dia ele seria autorizado a tratá-la pelo primeiro nome.

Então, David segurou seu braço. "Nós vamos estar no meu quarto." Ele a avisou.

"A porta aberta, por favor!" ela falou, e David girou os olhos, enquanto eles andavam até seu quarto.

Uma vez que eles entraram, ele soltou a mão de Pierre, e se sentou na cadeira do computador. As mochilas estavam perto da porta, que tinha sido deixa entreaberta. Hey, ainda estava aberta. "Eu estou tão pau da vida com essa mulher." David falou, girando na cadeira algumas vezes.

O corpo de Pierre caiu na cama, apoiando-se em suas mãos e olhando para David. "Por quê?" perguntou, embora tivesse certeza de que já sabia a resposta.

Ele parou e suspirou. "Ela apenas acha que tem algum tipo de controle em quem eu namoro. Não é ela que está no relacionamento. Por que isso importa, caralho?" os olhos de Pierre se arregalaram. Era a primeira vez que ele ouvia David falar a palavra com 'c' desde... sempre. "Como eu disse, ela não te odeia, mas ela odeia nosso relacionamento. Ela não sabe nada. Então, você ficou na cadeia por um tempo. Grande coisa! Você é bom pra mim, e isso é tudo o que importa, certo? É tudo o que deveria importar, pelo menos."

Pierre piscou algumas vezes, tentando tirar da sua mente o fato de que David tinha falado palavrão pela primeira vez. Ele se perguntou se isso era sua culpa. Ele era o único com quem ele passava o tempo, e Pierre falava isso frequentemente. "Bem, isso realmente, uh, depende de quanto a opinião da sua mãe te afeta, eu acho. Como a opinião dela te afeta." Pierre disse honestamente.

"Quando se trata dos meus namorados... As opiniões dela não importam nem um pouco. Eu sei como me sinto e a voz de um terceiro de mente pequena não vai mudar isso." Então, David se sentou à esquerda de Pierre na cama. "E quando se trata de você..." ele puxou o colar de Pierre para fora da camiseta dela, para brincar com o anel pendurado ali, mas ainda olhando para o maior, as esquinas de seus lábios inclinadas para cima, em um sorriso pequeno e cheio de flerte. "Eu não sou influenciável. Eu sei como me sinto sobre você, tenha sido preso ou não."

Ele sempre tinha que soar tão malditamente... _Adorável_? Seus olhos se encontraram por mais alguns momentos, antes de eles se aproximarem, os lábios se juntando.

David sempre tinha beijos diferentes. E Pierre podia notar todos eles. Havia o beijo audacioso, possessivo, embora raro, do tipo 'estou no controle'; o inocente e doce 'eu sequer tenho certeza de que estou fazendo isso direito'; o apaixonado 'eu me entrego a você'; e, o que ele estava lhe dando no momento, o recatado, contido 'eu não vou me entregar tão fácil assim', que não acontecia tão frequentemente quanto os outros.

Pessoalmente, Pierre amava todos eles. Quem diria que ele ficaria tão bom em perceber esse tipo de coisa sobre alguém? Nunca.

De repente, David se afastou e se levantou. "Não foi isso que viemos fazer." Ele riu, indo pegar sua mochila. "Eu tenho lição para fazer e eu não vou me distrair com seus lábios. Eu te trouxe para me ajudar com meu dever."

Pierre se sentou, enquanto Davis tirava os livros da mochila e se sentava perto dos travesseiros, as pernas cruzadas sob ele. Pierre teve que virar todo seu corpo para encará-lo. Os livros eram as únicas coisas os separando. "Bem, e para ser analisado pela sua família de novo. Desde que, você sabe, eu não recebo um monte disso em público." Pierre brincou e David franziu o cenho. "Eu estou brincando."

David limpou a garganta e abriu o livro na página marcada. "Certo." Falou. "Vamos voltar para o ano de 1800. Quando os homens se vestiam de modo engraçado, mas tinham que esconder suas sexualidades." Pierre riu levemente e David sorriu, olhando para seu livro. Então ele continuou falando o que ele tinha que fazer.

Silenciosamente, Pierre se perguntou como ele conseguiu fazer seu próprio dever. Tudo o que fez foi ajudar David com o dele. Mas David batalhou muito mais, embora Pierre pudesse ter terminado o dever todos em quinze minutos. Ele não estava se achando, sempre tinha sido desse modo. Ele se importasse ou não.

Fazia quase meia hora que eles estavam fazendo o dever, e estavam quase terminando. Mas, como Pierre previu, tudo o que eles acabaram fazendo foi se amassar. David estava deitado em cima de si, as mãos nos cabelos de Pierre, dando-lhe o beijo possessivo. Pierre deixou suas mãos correrem pelas costas cobertas de David. O menor tinha colocado um CD do ColdPlay para 'entrar no clima', e os livros tinham sido esquecidos no chão há muito tempo.

David não era do tipo de ficar focado nas coisas por muito tempo, por isso todos Sir Wilfred Laurir e alguns outras caras mortos e importantes acabaram no tapete azul de David. Não era como se Pierre estivesse surpreso. De fato, ele estava mais surpreso por David ter derrubados os livros e dito 'Dane-se, vamos nos amassar'. Aconteceu rápido o bastante.

Sua língua traçou o lábio inferior de Pierre, que abriu a boca para aceitá-la graciosamente. As mãos de David se entrelaçaram às de Pierre. Ele sorriu internamente perante o gesto romântico. Era, definitivamente, bom e animador ter alguém para agir assim consigo. Talvez fosse por isso que ele estava permitindo que isso acontecesse, mesmo que secretamente estivesse assustado em se abrir para toda essa intimidade e afeição.

Então, os lábios de David fizeram seu caminho pelo maxilar de Pierre, deixando beijos suaves pelo caminho. Mesmo que ele não fosse admitir isso em voz alta, ou apenas para si mesmo, ele gostava quando David beijava seu pescoço. Era uma sensação quente e trêmula, e ele estaria pronto para lhe entregar tudo nesse momento, se não estivesse tentando tanto não fazê-lo. Ele inclinou a cabeça para dar ao garoto o acesso necessário à pele, querendo que ele encontrasse o lugar certo.

Bem mais cedo que ele pensou, David encontrou o ponto em seu pescoço, e isso não causou mais nada além de Pierre sentir um senso de vertigem. O que era estranho, por que ele nunca se sentiu assim antes. E para acompanhar essa vontade de dar uma risadinha, esta escapou de sua boca.

O único e solitário som fez os dois congelarem. Pierre mais por horror; David em uma surpresa feliz. Ele se sentiu e olhou para Pierre com um sorriso enorme, brincando com sua orelha. "O... Você... Você acabou de _dar uma risadinha_?" David perguntou. Pierre desviou o olhar, completamente embaraçado. Mas ele não disse nada. "Aw, Pierre, qual é, isso é fofo. Você pode confessar. Você sabe que só vai me fazer querer te beijar mais."

Pierre voltou a lhe olhar. "Não foi uma _risadinha_." tentou se defender. "Eu estava... Eu estava..."

"Dando risadinhas! Apenas admita, por que eu sei que aconteceu."

Com um girar de olhos, Pierre finalmente confessou. "Certo, certo, ótimo. Você me pegou. Pode ser que eu tenha... Dado risadinhas. Mas isso não vai acontecer o tempo todo." David ainda sorriu. "Vai em frente, tira todos os 'aws' do seu sistema."

David se inclinou para beijá-lo nos lábios. "Você é tão malditamente fofo." Falou. "Eu acho que você pegou isso de mim." Pierre olhou para ele, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto, divertido com quão divertido David estava. "Definitivamente pegou. Logo, logo, você vai entrar no clube de teatro, e não ter noção de quase todas as matérias da escola." A expressão ainda estava no rosto de Pierre, nada saindo de sua boca, enquanto ele observava David. Mas, então, o rosto de David foi para uma expressão mais séria. "Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

Pierre assentiu. "Manda."

"Eu sou irritante?" David perguntou. Pierre riu, olhando estranhamente para ele. "Sério, eu sou irritante? Eu me pergunto isso, desde que eu falo tanto, mas ninguém realmente reclamou. Às vezes eu vejo isso no seu rosto, e eu não sei... Se isso te incomoda ou não."

Correndo seus dedos pelo cabelo de David, Pierre balançou a cabeça e, ao invés de sorrir feito um idiota, ele puxou David para um longo beijo. David pareceu se esquecer o que ele estava falando, e apenas relaxou dentro do beijo, retribuindo-o. Quando terminou, eles se olharam nos olhos, os rostos ainda relativamente próximos. "Não." Pierre finalmente respondeu. David não pareceu seguro, entretanto, então Pierre garantiu: "Se você fosse irritante, eu provavelmente não estaria aqui, agora. Mas eu estou. Por vontade própria." Seu estômago se revirou algumas vezes.

Um enorme sorriso apareceu no rosto de David. "Obrigado." Disse suavemente. "Essa foi... Exatamente a resposta que eu estava esperando." Pierre sorriu e enrolou os dedos no cabelo de David. Então, o puxou para outro beijo. Seus braços se enrolaram ao redor do pescoço de Pierre, puxando seu corpo para mais perto. Eles rolaram, então Pierre estava por cima, o beijo nunca sendo interrompido. Seu joelho separou as pernas de David, fazendo o garoto guinchar. "Estamos travessos, né?" brincou.

Pierre riu nervosamente. "Desculpe." Pediu calmamente, antes de permitir que sua língua fosse sugada por David novamente. Esse era o primeiro amasso de verdade que eles tinham no relacionamento, e Pierre vinha esperando pelo dia em que ele poderia apenas deixar sua mão correr por onde ele quisesse. Estava perto desse dia, mas ele estava ciente de que iriam existir alguns limites, e não queria que David sentisse que o estava forçando a levar o relacionamento para o próximo nível.

Curiosamente, ele permitiu que sua mão escorregasse um pouco para debaixo da camiseta de David, os dedos correndo até estômago dele. Ele queria até onde ele podia ir; David o pararia se estivesse indo muito rápido. Ele chegou até o umbigo, antes de ser interrompido. Na verdade, ambos foram interrompidos pela porta sendo aberta, e a voz de Vanessa soando pelo quarto. Assim que o nome de David saiu da boca dela, eles imediatamente se afastaram, e Pierre se sentou ao lado de David na cama. David também se sentou.

Ambos respiraram fundo, tentando recuperar o ar que um tinha tirado do outro, e secaram as bocas. "Mão, você podia bater." David disse, gemendo levemente, enquanto arrumava seu cabelo do jeito que estava antes. "O que você quer?" perguntou, um pouco grosseiramente. Pierre olhou para o carpete, não querendo fazer contato ocular com a mãe dele.

Ela cerrou as sobrancelhas para ele. "Não me venha com essa atitude." Falou. "A porta estava aberta, de todo modo." É, por que ela estava com medo de que Pierre fosse molestar o filho dela, desde que ele era uma semente tão podre ou seja lá o que ela o chamasse pelas costas. "Eu acho que está na hora de Pierre ir para casa."

David se levantou. "O quê?" perguntou, a voz se erguendo um pouco. "Ele está aqui só há um pouco mais de uma hora. Por que ele não pode ficar?"

"David." Ela disse firmemente.

"Mãe." Ele a zombou. "Nós ainda... Estamos estudando. Nos dê, pelo menos, mais algumas horas."

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito, olhando-o seriamente. "David, podemos falar em particular?" pediu.

Com um girar de olhos, David balançou a cabeça. "Bem, por mais que eu fosse amar fazer isso..." Wow, ele estava sendo rude e sarcástico. "Pierre está me ajudando com meu dever de casa, e nós estamos ocupados. Talvez outra hora." Pierre não estava olhando, mas houve um momento de silêncio, e ele assumiu que ou David estava recebendo O olhar, ou Vanessa estava, simplesmente, movendo seus lábios para formas as palavras, de modo que ele não pudesse ouvir o que ela estava falando. Que seja. "Ótimo, ele vai embora."

Isso chamou a atenção de Pierre, e ele se levantou. Ele olhou para Vanessa, que ainda estava parada na porta, e pegou sua mochila, pendurando-a no ombro. Antes que ele pudesse sair, David pegou sua mão e o virou. Ele se inclinou para dar um longo (talvez muito longo) beijo em Pierre, os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Pierre sabia que eles estavam fazendo isso bem na frente de Vanessa, então não sabia se beijava de volta, por que ele não sabia se David estava se despedindo ou irritando sua mãe.

Quando o beijo terminou, David se inclinou para sussurrar no ouvido de Pierre. "Eu te ligo." Seus olhos se encontraram e Pierre assentiu. David sorriu, beijando Pierre novamente, mais brevemente dessa vez. "Te vejo amanhã." Falou. Pierre apenas assentiu, enquanto David finalmente se afastou.

Ele se garantiu de evitar os olhos de Vanessa, enquanto ela o guiava pelas escadas, e ele saiu pela porta, a cabeça um pouco baixa. Ele colocou seu tênis, pegou seu agasalho e saiu da casa abruptamente, sabendo que ele não era desejado ali por ninguém além de David. Era bastante claro que Vanessa não gostava nem um pouco dele, mas honestamente? Expulsá-lo da casa por alguma razão desconhecida? Ela realmente precisava relaxar, por que até Pierre não achava que ele era tão ruim assim.

Enquanto ele andava para casa, ele se perguntou o que Vanessa poderia ter dito para David, para que ele deixasse Pierre ir embora, mas na hora que ele chegou em casa, ele não se importava mais. Ele acreditava fortemente que as pessoas tinham seu direito às suas próprias escolhas, e se David estava fazendo suas próprias escolhas, apesar dos pedidos de sua mãe, ele apoiava.


	12. I Put My Faith In You, So Much Faith

**Capítulo 12: I Put My Faith In You, So Much Faith**

Quando Pierre chegou na escola no dia seguinte, ele ficou surpreso por não ser recebido no armário pelo seu namorado sorridente. Ele não estava nenhum lugar à vista, mesmo quando passou pelo armário do garoto. A área dos alunos, a cantina, a secretaria, e os corredores estavam privados na presença maravilhosa e exuberante do garoto. Hmm. Talvez ele tivesse ido para a sala antes de falar com Pierre? Ainda assim, isso era bastante improvável.

Ele apenas deu de ombros e se serviu de café. Não era como se não pudesse passar o dia sem ele. Eles não eram próximos ainda e, honestamente, Pierre não estava realmente ansioso pela dia em que seu relacionamento chegasse a esse ponto. Então (Deus proíba) isso mostraria um pouco de vulnerabilidade com a qual ele não estava confortável. Ele sabia que ele nunca acabaria tão aberto e disposto quanto David. Mesmo que David não fosse aberto por toda aquela história de Daniel, isso era apenas _um_ assunto, então ele não estava nem um pouco perto de Pierre.

Quando chegou a hora da aula de matemática, Pierre ainda não tinha visto David em lugar nenhum. Ele usualmente estava na sala antes do sinal tocar. Mas o assento na frente da sala permaneceu vazio mesmo quando a professora entrou alguns minutos depois do sinal. Ele contorceu levemente seu rosto, enquanto continuava a olhar a frente do seu livro, se perguntando por que seu namorado tinha decidido tirar o dia de folga da escola pela primeira vez desde que o ano começara.

"Bem, aí está algo estranho." A professora disse assim que sentou atrás de sua mesa com a lista de chamada. "O Senhor Desrosiers não veio. Alguém sabe por quê?" todos responderam negativamente, mas principalmente por que eles não o conheciam fora da sala. Pierre o conhecia, mas ele sequer sabia o por que de David não tinha vindo para a aula hoje.

Ele pareceu se esquecer da ausência de David uma vez que a aula começou, e foi capaz de se concentrar na tarefa. Ele esperaria até a hora do almoço. Se ele ainda não estivesse na escola, talvez Pierre lhe ligasse, apenas para ter certeza de que nada aconteceu com ele. Pierre não confiava em Travis e, mesmo que ele já tivesse o dinheiro, ninguém sabia se ele ainda tentaria fazer algo com ele. O cara parecia estar em todos os lugares possível da Cidade dos Loucos.

Assim que a aula terminou, Pierre foi direto para seu armário para deixar suas coisas e procurar por algumas moedas para usar o orelhão na frente da escola. Mas ele tinha que deixar isso claro em sua mente: ele não estava ligando por que precisava ouvir da voz de David para conseguir agüentar o dia. Ele conseguia fazer isso sozinho. Tudo o que ele queria fazer era ser o namorado preocupado que deveria ser, e perguntar por que David não estava na escola.

Finalmente encontrando as moedas, Pierre foi até a frente da escola, onde estavam dois orelhões lado a lado. Um estava ocupado, então ele andou até o outro, levando o telefone até seu ouvido. O telefone começou a chamar uma vez que os números foram pressionados. Ele olhou brevemente para a adolescente de fala suave ao seu lado, antes de transferir seu olhar para seu tênis sujo. Pela quantidade de chamadas que ele já tinha ouvido, era claro que ninguém iria atender. A secretária eletrônica confirmou.

Ele queria deixar uma mensagem, mas ele tinha que ter certeza de não soar como um namorado maluco e obcecado, que tinha que checar seu namorado a todo momento que não estavam juntos. Ele tinha que pensar em um motivo para estar ligando. Ele podia estar ligando por causa... Do carro? É, o carro. Era um motivo pelo qual se ligar. Ótima improvisação, seu grande idiota.

_BEEP!_

"Uh, hey, David, sou eu. Pierre..." ele começou. "Notei que você não veio à escola hoje. Eu estou, uh, eu só estou me perguntando sobre... O c-carro. Eu posso mexer nele sozinho? Por que você não gosta quando eu faço isso, e eu provavelmente vou acabar consertando muito mais do que faríamos juntos. Então, uh, você não teria muito e..." ele estava tagarelando agora, e decidiu que tinha que ser rápido. "Bem, você me entendeu. Tchau." Ele pendurou o telefone e mordeu o lábio, meio que ficando um pouco preocupado agora. Se David estivesse em casa doente, ou qualquer coisa assim, ele teria atendido, certo?

Balançando a cabeça, Pierre se afastou, percebendo que seria idiota ficar obcecado com isso. Ele provavelmente estava dormindo, ou em algum compromisso importante, ou algo assim. Nada com o que se preocupar. Ele provavelmente receberia uma ligação quando chegasse em casa, de todo modo. Eles quase sempre conversavam pelo telefone à noite. Não todos os dias, mas mais que o bastante. E Pierre sequer gostava do telefone.

Depois da escola, Pierre foi direto para casa, sem nenhuma distração. Ele não estava com vontade de fazer nada além de relaxar em casa, na frente da televisão, algum tipo de comida não saudável, e seus pensamentos malucos, consumidos por David. Ele foi capaz de se proibir fumar um cigarro durante o caminho, desde que ele tinha parado de preocupar por que David não tinha ido a escola há um bom tempo. Nesse momento ele não estava preocupado, nem estressado, desde que tinha pagado Travis, e alguns dias passaram sem nenhuma suspeita pelo dinheiro roubado.

Com uma coca-cola e um saco de Doritos, Pierre se sentou no sofá, os pés sobre a mesa de centro, a TV ligada em algum filme de ficção cientifica, ao qual ele não estava particularmente prestando atenção. Só por precaução, o telefone estava sobre o sofá, ao seu lado, o identificador de chamadas virado para cima. Se David fosse ligar essa noite, ele não queria ter que correr a casa toda para atendê-lo, e correr o risco de não conseguir, então teria que ligar de volta, e provavelmente não seria atendido.

De repente, e bastante inesperadamente, uma batida na porta da frente soou. Ele achava que receberia uma ligação de David, mas seria ótimo se ele tivesse vindo lhe ver. Ele não tinha conseguido encostar naquele corpo gostoso o dia todo. A batida soou novamente, quando ele se levantou. "Estou indo!" falou para o visitante, enquanto seus pés passaram pelo carpete manchado de álcool até a porta. Ele olhou pela janela para ver quem era, e ficou surpreso. Ele abriu a porta cuidadosamente. "Vince?"

O garoto de jeans escuros tirou o óculos escuro para olhar para Pierre. "Hey, Pierre." Falou. Pierre estava surpreso que ele tivesse usado seu primeiro nome. Eles usualmente sempre o chamavam de Bouvier, desde que isso o fazia parecer bem menos importante e bem menos que um amigo deles. "Trav queria que eu viesse falar com você, desde que ele perdeu seu telefone. Ele é um idiota." Pierre apenas ficou lá parado embaraçosamente, sem realmente saber o que falar. "De todo modo, ele queria saber se você ainda vai comprar dele."

Pierre coçou a cabeça, incerto sobre o por que de Vince o estar visitando sozinho. Ele nunca tinha feito isso antes. "Uh... Não. Não, não dele. Nem de ninguém. Não mais." Respondeu. "Por que ele quer saber? Eu já dei o dinheiro para ele."

"Bem, você conhece Travis. Sempre quer ter certeza de que todos com quem ele negocia são leais. Não quer que, você sabe, encontrem outros traficantes. Deus não permita que ele consiga um emprego de verdade."

Assentindo, Pierre tamborilou seus dedos na maçaneta, que ainda segurava. "Isso é... Tudo que você queria?" perguntou, querendo que esse encontro estranho acabasse imeditamente.

Vince tossiu e desviou os olhos brevemente. "Uh, sim." Falou. "E te dar meu número. Eu estou começando um novo negócio. Não drogas, mas paga o aluguel." Ele ofereceu um cartão para Pierre, que o aceitou hesitantemente. "Se você precisar de algum dinheiro extra, eu posso te conseguir algo. Não é algo com o que você não esteja acostumado." Pierre manteve seus olhos em Vince, não querendo olhar para baixo, apenas no caso de algo acontecer. Mesmo que estivesse sendo generoso, Vince era uma pessoa de duas caras.

"Obrigado." Pierre disse, sem saber o que mais falar. "Te vejo por aí." Vince assentiu, despedindo-se no mesmo tom, então Pierre fechou a porta. Ele pausou, balançando a cabeça, então voltou para mais dentro da casa. Não era comum ver Vince andando por aí sem Travis. Pierre tinha escutado a voz de Vince, talvez, duas vezes desde que o conhecera, o que já fazia cinco anos. Ele raramente falava, e especialmente em um tom normal. Ele era sempre meio que bravo e negativo.

Ele leu o cartão, enquanto andava na direção do sofá.

**Apenas Homens**

**543 Dunce St. W**

**(555) 555-7426**

**Uma hora para um, por: $200**

**Uma noite para um, por: $300**

**Uma noite para dois ou mais, por: $400+**

Era o estilo de Vince pensar em algo que envolvesse prostituição para conseguir dinheiro. Ele não era o drogado; Vince gostava de sexo. Era por isso que ele e Pierre se conheciam tão bem. Embora eles não tivesse realmente transado com o outro, Vince era sempre capaz de agitar Pierre para o melhor dos melhores. Ele tinha tido experiências sexuais malucas como cortesia da discrição dos negócios de Vince (ele sempre fazia isso pelas costas de Travis), do que ele desistiu mais ou menos na época em que Pierre foi preso.

Com um suspiro, ele jogou o cartão na mesinha de centro, onde logo colocou os pés. Ele voltou a assistir... Star Wars: Episódio II. Ele rapidamente esqueceu completamente sobre a visita estranha de Vince, e, ao invés, pensou sobre como desejara que o visitante tivesse sido David.

Mas, quando deu oito horas, Pierre ainda não tinha ouvido o telefone tocar. Bem, ele ouviu uma vez, mas era telemarketing, tentando lhe vender os produtos da Avon. Ele se perguntou por que seu namorado não tinha lhe ligado para lhe contar o que o mantivera afastado o dia todo, ou para simplesmente conversar. Se ele estivesse doente, certamente ele teria ligado Pierre, por que essa era a natureza de David. Ele falava quando não se sentia bem. Ao menos, fora isso que ele havia contado a Pierre.

Por volta das nove horas, Pierre ficou muito curioso e decidiu ligar para David mais uma vez, apenas para ter certeza de que ele estava bem. Se ele houvesse ido ao médico, ele já estaria em casa agora. Pierre discou o número quase familiar, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta que não a secretária eletrônica, que estava gravada toda em francês. "Hey, Pierre de novo." Falou para a secretária. "Só queria conversar. Me liga, uh, se puder. Tchau."

Ele desligou e esperou mais uma hora por um telefonema. Mas depois disso, ele percebeu que seria melhor não se preocupar, e apenas ir dormir. Se David não estivesse na escola novamente no dia seguinte, então o visitaria, para ser se era algo sério. Nesse momento, ele se deitou em sua cama, e caiu no sono quase imediatamente.

[...]

Pierre provavelmente falou muito cedo sobre a falta de suspeita quanto ao dinheiro roubado. Em algum lugar de sua mente, ele sabia que acabaria aparecendo. Seria difícil não notar duzentos dólares roubados de uma reserva, que, claramente, era importante. Pierre não entendia isso, por que a família parecia bem de vida, e não precisava juntar trocados para conseguir algo, como Pierre tinha experimentado sua vida toda, desde que sua família nunca tinha tido uma quantidade vasta de dinheiro.

Comparada à sua vida, os Desrosiers estavam bem. Eles não precisavam ter três empregos de uma única vez apenas para pagar o aluguel da casa, da qual sequer podiam ser donos ainda. Eles não precisavam roubar dinheiro das pessoas, por que eles não tinham outro jeito de conseguir. Por que eles deveriam ser permitidos a reclamar ou surtar por causa disso? Eles provavelmente nem sabiam onde os verdadeiros problemas financeiros realmente estavam, de todo modo. E se soubessem, era apenas porque tinham mimado demais seus filhos.

Ele não ligava que David era mimado, mas ele com certeza tinha bem mais do que Pierre já tivera em toda sua vida. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de ter um sistema de vídeo game. E eles não tinham um computador até Pierre ter quase dez anos, um pouco antes de Michelle morrer.

No dia seguinte, agradecidamente, Pierre viu David nos corredores da escola, desde que ele tinha chegado cedo demais. Mas estava muito cheio para Pierre ir até ele, e David não parecia estar prestando atenção. Seu rosto estava inexpressivo, os olhos focados no nada a sua frente, enquanto ele carregava a mochila até o armário. Pierre o chamou algumas vezes, mas o garoto não respondeu, e Pierre teve que se perguntar por que ele estava agindo desse jeito. Primeiro, ele tinha faltado na escola, e depois ele estava quieto e de cenho franzido? O que estava errado?

Ainda havia um tempo antes da aula começar, então Pierre deixou isso de lado, e percebeu que ele encontraria com David na aula de matemática ou, se demorasse mais, na aula de mecânica. Ele começou a tirar os livros que trouxera de casa da mochila, desde que não iriam precisar deles ainda. Foi quando ele foi cumprimentado, embora não amigavelmente, por David.

O garoto andou até ele e, pela esquina dos olhos, Pierre que sua expressão facial não tinha mudado nada. Ao invés de lhe dar um cumprimento educado, doce e formal, David o socou no braço, uma ação que fez Pierre pular e momentaneamente parar o que estava fazendo. Ele olhou para seu namorado, um pouco confuso, mas sequer se assustou com o contato do punho de David com seu braço. "Você roubou o dinheiro?" David perguntou imediatamente, sem nem mesmo resmungar um 'olá'.

Uma expressão confusa apareceu no rosto de Pierre. Ele podia se fingir de confuso por um tempo, mesmo que ele soubesse que provavelmente não duraria muito. "O quê?" perguntou inocentemente. Ele sabia o que estava sendo dito, mas não ia deixar David saber disso.

Com um rolar de olhos dramático, David cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Ele cerrou as sobrancelhas um pouco, como se tentando provar para Pierre que esse era um assunto de extrema importância e seriedade. "Você sabe do que eu estou falando." Falou, a voz mais firme do que Pierre já tinha ouvido por todo o tempo em que estavam juntos. "Você pegou?"

Pierre voltou a olhar para seu armário, colocando seu último livro lá dentro, e então começou a procurar por uma caneta que ele sabia estar lá dentro. "David, você está falando chinês." Sua mão apalpou a prateleira de cima do armário para ver se estava lá, mas ele só conseguiu encontrar um pacotinho pela metade de Skittles, que ele tinha dividido com David há não muito tempo, e uma garrafa quente de água, que ele não tinha certeza de que ainda estava boa.

O garoto ao seu lado franziu o cenho. "Estou falando sério, Pierre."

"Por que você não veio ontem?" Pierre perguntou, instantaneamente mudando de assunto, enquanto procurava a caneta no fundo do armário.

"Não mude de assunto." David falou. "Avez-vous pris l'argent de mes parents? Aí está uma língua que você entende." ("Você roubou dinheiro dos meus pais?")

Como previsto, a caneta não estava em seu armário, então Pierre começou a procurar em sua mochila. "Je ne sais pas, David." ("Eu não sei, David.") David bateu no seu braço de novo, mas ainda Pierre não sentiu de verdade. David precisava melhorar sua força, por que Pierre tinha apanhado o bastante para ser imune à dor. "Ow, que diabos, cara?"

"Pare de ser um idiota, _cara_." David falou, um pouco zombeteiramente. "Me fala se você pegou ou não os duzentos dólares do dinheiro que meus pais estavam guardando para as Férias de Primavera."

Pierre parou tudo, olhando nos olhos de David, e ele respirou fundo, olhando brevemente para baixo, antes de encontrar os olhos de David novamente. Ele se inclinou para mais perto, para poder sussurrar, então ninguém iria ouvi-lo e a inevitável explosão de David. "Era duzentas pratas. Qual o grande problema?" falou, e assim que a última silaba saiu de seus lábios, o punho de David bateu em seu braço de novo. Pierre sequer estremeceu, mas olhou para o chão, um pouco envergonhado pelo que tinha feito, e sabendo o quanto ele merecia aquele soco. Cada soco e tapa, na verdade.

"Eu não acredito, Pierre. _Roubar_ os meus pais? Isso é realmente baixo. E eu te vi na cadeia."

"Eu sei." Pierre falou, voltando a olhar para ele cuidadosamente. "Mas... Eu posso garantir... Eu tive uma boa razão."

"É, como se realmente houvesse um bom motivo para isso." Ao invés de explicar o que tinha acontecido, Pierre fechou a boca e olhou para baixo novamente. David respirou fundo. "Eu não estou... Bravo com você. Estou desapontado. Eu realmente achei que você estava falando sério quando disse que tinha deixado tudo isso de crime pra trás."

Esse crime ser cometido, entretanto, não era culpa de Pierre. Tudo aconteceu por causa de David. Tudo que ele fazia, ultimamente, era por causa de David. David, David, David. "Desculpe." Murmurou, quase incoerentemente, mas David entendeu. Ele não sentia como se merecesse ter David ali, em sua frente, tentando aceitar o recente ato de estupidez que Pierre tinha feito na casa dos Desrosiers. Ele decidiu que seria melhor apenas deixar David sozinho até que eles fossem forçados a ficar juntos na aula de mecânica.

Ele fechou a porta de seu armário e começou a andar, o livro na mão. Mas David não o deixou ir muito longe. Antes que sequer chegasse ao final do corredor, David segurou o braço de Pierre e o forçou a se virar para olhá-lo. "Hey, hey." Falou. "Eu já disse. Eu não estou bravo, certo? Não precisa fugir. Nós podemos ir lá fora e conversar sobre isso, se quiser. É um assunto bem importante, por que minha mãe está, oficialmente, pau da vida comigo."

Pierre ousou olhá-lo nos olhos, surpreso perante o otimismo que viu lá. Bem, ele não estava realmente surpreso. David geralmente era otimista em relação a tudo. "Eu não sei." Falou. Então David segurou sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos, e o puxou na direção da porta mais próxima.

Do lado de fora, o chão ainda estava coberto de branco. O ar estava gelado, era metade de novembro, mas a neve ainda não tinha tocado o chão de Montreal ainda. Estranho, por que estava na época em que começava a nevar. Talvez tivesse algo a ver com a mudança climática ou mudança de tempo ou... Algo que Pierre não se importava o bastante para elaborar.

A caminhada toda foi, surpreendentemente, silenciosa. David não falou, absolutamente, e simplesmente olhou ao redor do jardim, que estava, literalmente, cheio de adolescentes. Pierre sabia que algo estava errado, o cenho franzido aparente em seu rosto provando isso. E ele odiou isso. Ele queria abraçar David bem ali, e falar algo para colocar um sorriso em seu rosto. Mas nenhuma palavra passou por sua mente, e ele se sentiu muito envergonhado por suas ações para fazer isso.

Uma vez que eles chegaram à mesa de piquenique, o casal se sentou em lados opostos. Pierre ainda tinha que fazer contato ocular com o garoto. Depois de alguns momentos sentados em silêncio, David segurou a mão de Pierre. "Pierre, você é meu namorado." Começou. "Então, eu vou te apoiar cem por cento. O que quer que tenha te feito fazer isso... Eu vou entender."

"Eu sinto muito." Se desculpou ao invés de explicar.

"Pierre."

"Eu estava pagando alguns caras, está bem? Eu estava devendo dinheiro de drogas, mas eu não tinha. Foi uma idéia estúpida, eu sei." Respondeu, incapaz de recusar algo a David quando ele usava esse tom firme, como tinha aprendido durante sua conversa na cadeia um mês anterior ou um pouco mais. Ele soltou sua mão da de David, não se sentindo digno do contato intimo. Sua cabeça se abaixou novamente, inteiramente nauseado de si mesmo. Estaria tudo bem se David não tivesse descoberto, por que sua consciência era algo que ele aprendeu a ignorar, mas ele não podia ignorar a voz de David.

Um olhar compreensivo em seu rosto, David pegou sua mão. "Está tudo bem." Falou. "Meus pais não sabem que foi você. Minha estúpida mãe me falou isso a última vez que você foi lá em casa. Foi por isso que ela te fez ir embora. Eu disse que não foi você, porque eu estava com você o tempo todo, o que não é verdade, agora que eu penso sobre isso." Ainda assim, Pierre não disse nada, nem levantou a cabeça. "Eu disse que tinha sido eu."

Foi quando Pierre olhou para ele. "O quê?" perguntou, atordoado. "David, v-você... Você disse a eles que... Por que, David?"

"O que mais eu sou suposto a falar? Haveria menos conflito se eles soubessem que fui eu. Se eles soubessem que foi você, seria a porra da terceira guerra mundial. Minha mãe já desaprova nosso relacionamento. Eu nunca veria o fim disso." David falou. "Além do mais, minha mãe é meio insana. Tem sido pelos últimos cinco anos da minha vida. Se não fosse pelo meu pai, ela pularia no meu pescoço a todo segundo. Agora só pula no meu pescoço a cada minuto."

Ótimo. Agora Pierre se sentia pior ainda sobre sua estupidez de menos de uma semana. David estava assumindo a culpa por um crime que ele, Pierre, tinha cometido. Um crime que ele que deveria ser punido. Ao invés, David estava com problemas com sua mãe, porque ela achava que ele que tinha roubado o dinheiro da reserva para as férias de primavera. Mas qualquer um que conhecesse David, saberia que era impossível esse garoto cometer um crime tão patético e baixo.

Pierre tinha que se perguntar se isso estava ligado de alguma forma ao que ele passou durante sua pequena fase de drogas, antes de Daniel morrer. Ele sabia que ele seria uma mãe super protetora se isso acontecesse, também.

Coçando o nariz com a mão livre, Pierre apertou os olhos na direção do menino, a luz do sol ficando mais forte agora que uma nuvem tinha saído do caminho. "Ontem..." começou. "Você faltou. Quando isso começou a acontecer? Achei que freqüência perfeita significava notas perfeitas e essas merdas todas?"

David balançou a cabeça. "Não foi nada. Eu estava doente. Isso é tudo. Acontece. Nada com o que você deveria se preocupar." É, isso era o que tinha dito sobre os seus outros namorados também, mas Pierre não acreditava nele de verdade. Ele desviou o olhar, como se esperando encontrar um jeito de mudar de assunto o mais rápido possível, então voltou a olhar pra frente. "Hey, eu recebi sua mensagem. As duas mensagens, mas a primeira... O carro está bem?" Pierre assentiu. "Você não fez muito, né? Por que eu teria que te dar um tapa se fez." Ele riu e Pierre sorriu.

"Não, não fiz muito." Pierre respondeu. Ele olhou brevemente para a mesa quando um pensamento passou por sua mente. "Sobre o dinheiro..." seus olhos encontraram os de David, cujo sorriso lentamente sumiu, dando lugar a uma expressão simples e normal. "Eu vou te pagar."

Perante isso, David soltou a mão de Pierre imediatamente e a usou para dispensá-lo, como se a ideia fosse tolice. "Não importa." Falou. "Minha mãe espera que eu devolva, e eu tenho certeza de que tirar a neve e outros trabalhos estranhos ao redor da cidade cobrem a quantia."

Quando sua mão estava entre a de David novamente, Pierre firmemente balançou a cabeça. "Não. Não, eu fiz isso. Eu causei isso, então eu posso acertar." Falou, determinado a aceitar as conseqüências, especialmente se a alternativa fosse David sofrê-las. "Eu vou... Eu vou, uh, conseguir o dinheiro. Para você."

"Sério, Pierre..."

"E aí você pode pagar sua mãe." Pierre o interrompeu. "E falar pra ela que fui eu. Eu não me importo."

"Que tal você conseguir o dinheiro assim que possível, eu pago minha mãe, e assumo todo o crédito? Então, ela nunca vai saber que foi você, e nós dois vamos estar salvos de um tumulto dramático e sem fim." David sugeriu. "Justo?" Pierre deu de ombros. "É, justo. Foi uma coisa estúpida a se fazer, Pierre, mas não é o fim do mundo. Esse traficante é passado, e eu tenho certeza de que ele não vai aparecer de novo, por que você não usa mais drogas." _É, mas você ainda usa?_

Inclinando-se sobre a mesa, David capturou os lábios de Pierre em um beijo suave, o primeiro que eles dividiam em quase dois dias. "Eu tenho fé em você, Pierre, você devia saber disso." David falou. "Eu tenho fé em você desde o primeiro dia, e eu não vou desistir dela. Promete não fazer isso de novo?"

Se não fosse David sentado bem na sua frente, segurando sua mão, falando maduramente, ele teria se rebelado instantaneamente. Ele começou a soar como uma figura de autoridade em relação a Pierre, e a pessoa em questão usualmente receberia uma série de 'que seja'. Mas esse era David, e era impossível para Pierre ficar verdadeiramente bravo com ele, mesmo que ele meio que estivesse lhe tratando como uma criança, o que o aborreceu mais do que ele teria gostado.

"Prometo." Pierre falou, olhando-o nos olhos, o estômago incerto se queria correr ou vomitar, nenhum dos quais parecia ser um bom plano.

Um sorriso enorme apareceu no rosto de David, iluminando toda a área em que eles estavam instantaneamente. "Exatamente o que eu queria ouvir." Falou. "Venha cá..." Pierre obedeceu, inclinando-se, assim como David, e juntando os lábios nos de seu namorado. Ele correu uma mão para, levemente, acariciar o cabelo que ele tanto amava tocar. Ele imaginou como o cabelo dele ficaria espalhado por seu travesseiro, apontando para todas as direções, choramingo com cada jogada de cabeça.

Os pensamentos o fizeram segurar a cabeça de David e beijá-lo mais intensamente, a língua encontrando seu caminho para dentro da boca do garoto, que a aceitou graciosamente. O quanto mais ele pensava sobre o corpo de David, como ele... Seria, Pierre quis terminar logo com isso. Qual é, eles estavam juntos há um mês. Nessa altura, certamente, ele e outros garotos já teriam chegado 'aos finalmentes'.

Infelizmente, ele tinha se prendido no que parecia ser um relacionamento de longo tempo, então mesmo que ele quisesse, ele não poderia ir satisfazer, com outros, essa sede pela única coisa que o manteve são pelos últimos anos de sua vida. Isso seria considerado 'traição', e Pierre sabia que o assunto era bastante desagradável. Ele tinha ido muito afundo, já. Ele sabia muito sobre David, e isso não era um bom sinal. Uma vez que eles soubessem os segredos um do outro, não havia volta.

David sabia que Pierre estivera na cadeia; Pierre sabia que David tinha um antigo amigo que morrera. Ambos eram seus demônios mais sombrios, e eles já haviam sido libertos, mesmo que David não tivesse _realmente_ contado sobre Daniel para Pierre. A questão era, ele sabia, e não era algo que ele podia simplesmente esquecer. Ele estava se envolvendo com emoções, e isso era território desconhecido até então.

A única coisa que separou o casal, foi o segundo sinal, declarando que estava na hora de eles irem para suas salas à tempo do próximo sinal, que tocaria em uns dez minutos. Eles sorriram para o outro e dividiram mais um último beijo, antes de se levantarem. Pierre deu a volta na mesa até David, que pegou sua mão imediatamente, entrelaçando seus dedos, e eles andaram na direção do prédio da escola, onde Pierre deixou David na sala de ciências.

Então, David não aceitou tão mal assim toda essa história de roubar dinheiro, como ele tinha previsto. Ele era bastante tolerante, mas Pierre supôs que fosse apenas sua natureza. Ele era calmo, e essa qualidade provavelmente salvaria a pele de Pierre muitas vezes no futuro, mas ele estava esperando que não fosse necessário, por que Pierre não ia mais fazer coisas idiotas. Bem, ele podia ter esperanças. Ele não era adivinha, afinal.

E ele não era o mestre de autocontrole, também.


	13. Closer, Closer, Lean On Me Now

**Capítulo 13: Cl****oser, Closer, Lean On Me Now**

Então, Pierre não era fã de feriados. Ele costumava gostar deles quando era menino, mas quando seu pai morreu, eles viraram apenas mais uma coisa a ser abandonada em suas tradições anuais. Ninguém mais comprava presente para o outro, e eles certamente não passavam o tempo juntos. Johnny jantava e coisas assim com Jessica, e Sarah usualmente ir à algum bar com suas amigas. Pierre ou ficava em casa, bebendo e vendo um filme, ou ia encontrar o Homem da Noite, o que nunca era realmente difícil de achar.

Entretanto, esse feriado acontecia de ser o Natal, e era diferente. Muito diferente, de fato, do que os outros. E a única coisa que mudou isso foi um namorado. A nova presença de David em sua vida fez o feriado valer a pena. Comparado a seu último natal – que, não esqueçamos, fora passado na cadeia, sem nenhuma visita – esse poderia ser ótimo. Ele finalmente tinha quem presentear. Ahem, um presente que não ia ser roubado, isso é.

Ele não estava excitado demais com esse feriado, entretanto. Apenas por que ele tinha um namorado agora não significava que ele, de repente, ia acreditar no verdadeiro significado do natal, ou confessar algum tipo de amor eterno por seu parceiro. Ele esperava que o presente que estava planejando comprar fosse – na falta de palavra melhor – deixá-lo com tesão. Pierre não entendia como esse garoto adolescente, com hormônios que deveriam estar correndo soltos, não estava tão ansioso para ir para a cama, como Pierre estava.

Agradecidamente, Pierre vinha tentando desenvolver a paciência como uma qualidade, então foi capaz de controlar um pouco de suas vontades até que tivesse certeza de que David queria. Era difícil pensar que nem todo mundo era igual aos alunos da Beaubois quando se tratava de sexo.

Como um bom namorado devia, apenas uma semana antes das aulas acabarem para o feriado de natal, Pierre foi ao shopping, o qual ele freqüentou mais nos últimos meses do que em toda sua vida. Era por volta do meio dia quando ele chegou, desde que sábado a manhã chegava mais tarde pra ele, e ele esperava não demorar muito. Ele realmente não era fã de compras. Ele usualmente entrava, conseguia o que queria, e ia embora, sem muita demora.

Mas, infelizmente, duas da tarde chegou, e Pierre sentou na praça de alimentação, o presente de David ainda para ser comprado. Ele devia conhecer o garoto bem o bastante, desde que ele falava bastante, mas aí ele começou a perceber o quão pouco ele falava sobre o que gostava, ou queria, ou algo muito profundo sobre seu passado. Por exemplo, ele ignorara o tópico sobre Daniel completamente, e qualquer coisa com esse nível de privacidade, segredo e assuntos pessoais.

O único dinheiro que ele tinha para usar nessa [que deveria ter sido] breve ida ao shopping era um pouco mais de cinqüenta dólares que ele pescou do novo esconderijo da sua mãe, no porão, junto com todo o resto que tinha a ver com seu 'negócio'. Ele sabia que não conseguiria comprar algo para comer, por que seu presente tinha que ser bom o bastante para persuadir David a dormir com ele. Então, ele apenas descansou na praça de alimentação, ao invés de comprar algo para si.

Sua busca pelo presente 'perfeito' foi um fracasso, para falar o mínimo. Ele procurou por qualquer coisa que falasse 'isso é romântico o bastante para te seduzir?' Infelizmente, tal item poderia ser encontrado apenas em joalherias e lojas de maquiagens. Mesmo que David estivesse perto o bastante, ele não era feminino, e ele provavelmente não iria gostar tanto quanto na teoria. Mas ele também não era muito machão, então Pierre tinha que encontrar o perfeito centro para fazer David se apaixonar o bastante para querer Pierre do jeito que ele queria David. Bem, queria seu corpo.

Talvez fosse melhor se ele ligasse para David para algumas sugestões. Com certeza ajudaria, e ele podia encontrar um jeito de ser bastante discreto sobre isso. Se ele o enchesse de perguntas não relacionadas ao presente, ele descobriria fatos que o guiariam para encontrar o melhor presente deixe-David-com-tesão.

Depois de procurar em seus bolsos por uma moeda, ele discou os números do telefone de David em um orelhão perto à porta de vidro da entrada do shopping. Como esperado, para essa época do ano, o prédio estava lotado com compradores de último minuto, freneticamente indo de loja em loja para conseguir o presente perfeito para aqueles que amavam. Ele estava lentamente começando a concordar com David: todos estavam querendo fazer esse feriado virar algo que não era para ser, verdadeiramente.

"_Olá, Pierre._" David atendeu, animadamente do outro lado da linha, depois de dois toques que pareceram durar para sempre. Pierre estava impressionado que ele soubesse quem estava ligando, desde que não iria aparecer seu nome no identificador de chamadas. Mas também, quem mais iria ligar para ele em sua linha particular?

Pierre se inclinou contra o telefone. "Hey." Falou, o tom não tão animado, mas soando como se ele estivesse se esforçando o bastante para assim soar. "Não posso falar muito. Só preciso te perguntar algumas coisas, certo?" o outro garoto apenas concordou com esse pedido inesperado, e ficou em silêncio. "Bem, uh, primeiro... Quem é, uh, seu autor favorito? Quero dizer, se você sequer gostar de livros."

"_É, eu gosto de livros._" David respondeu, e Pierre o ouviu sorrir, o que ele achou ser impossível, mas ele conseguia apenas imaginar David em sua mente, deitado em sua cama, o telefone no ouvido, sorrindo do jeito mais fofo possível. "_Eu tenho tanto tempo livre, que eu preciso me ocupar de algum modo, certo? Ha. De todo modo, recentemente, eu tenho lido bastante coisa do Stephen King. Eu não tenho certeza de quantos livros ele tem, e eu duvido que colecionar todos seja uma possibilidade, mas eu olho toda vez que vou à livraria._" Pierre mentalmente anotou isso. Então, a pergunta óbvia veio. "_Por quê?_"

Felizmente, Pierre tinha pensado em uma maneira apropriada de responder a essa pergunta, antes de ligar. "Por que não?" isso fazia sentindo em sua mente. Houve um silêncio, enquanto o outro garoto estava, claramente, confuso com essa resposta. "Só mais algumas perguntas." Ele decidiu continuar, quebrando o silêncio. "Eu sei que você tem mais de uma banda favorita, mas, uh, quem é seu favorito, recentemente? Quero dizer, ultimamente. Que você tem, bem... Escutado?"

"_Ultimamente?_" ele pausou, pensando. Um momento mais tarde, ele respondeu. "_Paramor_." Pierre sorriu, percebendo que ele e David tinham algo em comum.

Outra anotação foi feita na mente de Pierre, como uma lista dentro de sua cabeça. "Uh, só mais uma..." ele procurou em seu cérebro por mais uma pergunta. Ele queria algumas opções diferentes para escolher. "O que você gosta de fazer no seu tempo livre?" as perguntas estavam em todos os lugares, e eram aleatórias, mas se ele comprasse um presente para David que combinasse com seus passatempos, havia uma chance maior de ele gostar.

Do outro lado da linha, David riu incredulamente, e Pierre o imaginou em casa, balançando a cabeça e se perguntando por que, diabos, seu namorado estava sendo tão estranho. "_Você é ridículo. Bem quando eu achei que tinha entendido Pierre Bouvier..._" Pierre sorriu um pouco, mordendo seu lábio inferior levemente. "_Bem, além de ser, eu gosto de jogar golfe. Acredite se quiser, eu não sou o melhor, mas eu tenho praticado no campo do meu pai, e eu acho que estou melhorando, pelo menos._"

Quando essa nota mental foi feita, ele decidiu que seria melhor terminar a conversa, para não permitir perguntas de David sobre o que ele estava fazendo, ou onde ele estava. "Bem, obrigado. Te vejo depois." Falou, esperando que esse fosse o final.

Mas, é claro, não era. "_Espera, espera, Pierre._" David o parou, e Pierre ouviu uma batida do outro lado da linha. David murmurou algumas maldições sob a respiração, e o telefone fez um barulho, que fez Pierre franzir o cenho, se perguntando o que estava acontecendo. "_Uh, espere. Tropecei..._" Pierre abafou uma risada. "_Onde você está?_" David perguntou, respirando fundo e finalmente se acalmando. "_Você pode vir me pegar? Eu estou preso em casa o dia todo. Seja lá o que você está fazendo, é mais interessante._"

"Desculpe, não posso. Tchau." Com isso, ele desligou, sem se preocupar que não tinha recebido uma despedida em retorno. David teria que esperar e ver o que ele estava fazendo. Suas notas mentais o fizeram continuar pelos próximos vinte minutos que ele demorou para escolher algo. Não importava qual caminho ele seguisse, ele sempre terminava na Toys 'R Us. Parecia ser o melhor lugar para encontrar um presente para alguém como David, mesmo que ele estivesse apenas levando em conta a superfície de David, mas ele sequer tentara olhar mais a fundo? Exatamente.

Eventualmente ele decidiu por um vídeo game. Mas não qualquer um. Desde que David já tinha deixado claro que ele usava o campo de seu pai, e ele sabia que nunca seria capaz de comprar um para ele, ele comprou para David o jogo de Golfe do Mario para o Nintendo que sabia que o menor tinha. Aí ele seria capaz de praticar – mesmo que com um controle – mas não teria que ir do lado de fora, desde que não estava exatamente o melhor tempo para jogar golfe.

Pela hora que ele estacionou o carro na entrada de carros, ele estava pronto para dormir, embora ainda fosse três da tarde. Fazer compras era extremamente exaustivo, então era completamente compreensível que tudo o que ele queria fazer pelo resto do dia era ficar deitado, sem mais preocupações de conseguir um presente de natal para seu namorado.

Natal estava chegando, e Pierre estava, de verdade, ansioso por ele. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

[...]

Ele observou sua mãe cambalear para fora do quarto, tentando colocar seu sapato de salto preto, enquanto andava na direção da porta, claramente atrasada para a festa de natal que ela ia aparecer àquela noite. Não importava que era o dia de natal; não importava que Pierre estava totalmente sozinho na casa agora; não importa que Pierre ainda tinha que receber um 'feliz natal' de alguém. Que seja. Ele não precisava. Era um feriado idiota, de todo modo. Uma idiotice inútil.

Sarah parou na porta da frente, puxando seu vestido vermelho, sem mangas, um pouco para baixo, então ele alcançava a metade de suas coxas. Ela checou o cabelo, que estava elegantemente puxado para cima, no espelho uma última vez, antes de colocar uma jaqueta clara por cima e pegar a bolsa. "Eu não vou voltar essa noite." Ela avisou Pierre, mal olhando para ele, que usava apenas uma camiseta e uma boxer, no sofá, segurando o controle remoto e a observando deixando-o sozinho no natal. Então, ela saiu da casa.

Pierre não desviou os olhos da porta, mesmo quando já estava fechada. "Eu gosto mais quando seu cabelo está solto." Falou para sua mãe ausente. Ele sentiu uma onda de nostalgia acertar seu corpo, como o que ele sentira no funeral de Michelle. Pierre sentia que tinha perdido sua mãe do mesmo jeito; ela poderia ter morrido, se Pierre não a visse e ouvisse de vez em quando. Machucava, por que ela era, realmente, tudo o que ele tinha, quando se tratava disso. Ela e, bem, David.

Com uma mudança de assunto, Pierre se voltou para a televisão, agora pensando sobre seu namorado. O casal não tinha conseguido passar o tempo juntos nos últimos dias. Eles não queriam trocar os presentes antes da data, então David prometeu que acharia algum tempo antes do jantar, hoje à noite, para que eles trocassem os presentes.

Mas por volta das duas da tarde, ele recebeu um telefonema do seu namorado _claramente_ mal humorado, lhe avisando que não seria possível escapar de sua família durante a noite, e que ele passaria na sua casa logo cedo na manhã seguinte. Não era o que Pierre teria preferido, mas era bom o bastante. Ao menos o veria, e era isso que importava.

Não muito mais tarde, quando deu dez horas, e Pierre ligou o especial de natal do Charlie Brown, na falta de coisa melhor para fazer ou assistir. Ele não estava cansado, mas não estava acordado. Ele sentia como se estivesse no piloto automático, mal prestando atenção em qualquer coisa, e óbvio à tudo ao seu redor, embora ele tivesse certeza de que não tivesse nada acontecendo.

Se esse fosse um Natal como os outros, ele provavelmente estaria em uma festa com o que ele achava ser um grupo de amigos. Mas por que ele estava em um relacionamento monógamo com um namorado, ele tinha que ser fiel não importa o quê. Ele não podia ficar pra lá de bêbado e "acidentalmente" foder com alguém.

Meia hora mais tarde, e as coisas ainda não tinha melhorado. Ninguém tinha vindo resgatá-lo nesse feriado, e nada de especial aconteceu. Ele se sentiu um pouco estúpido por sequer pensar que alguém se preocupava o bastante para querer passar o tempo com ele. Ele sabia que David queria, mas ele também sabia ser impossível para o menor escapar de sua família e amigos (embora, provavelmente, fossem amigos de seus pais), e era provavelmente isso que manteve todo mundo longe também.

Ele desligou a televisão e se levantou, pronto para ir para a cama e encerrar a noite, desde que ele não sentia a necessidade de ficar sentado lá, assistindo filmes ruins – embora às vezes fossem boas – Natalinos cheios de amor e bons sentimentos. Coçando a cabeça, ele saiu da sala de estar para o corredor, a última esperança natalina empurrada para debaixo do tapete quando ele entrou em seu quarto. Foi quando ele foi interrompido por algumas batidas na porta da frente.

Podia ser? Seu namorado tinha, de verdade, escapado de sua família para passar pelo menos algumas horas do natal com ele? Essas perguntas estavam ecoando em sua cabeça, enquanto ele saia do quarto e andava na direção da porta, ansioso para encontrar David lá, com um grande sorriso no rosto. Talvez ele tinha deixado um pouco de esperança nele, antes que o natal estivesse completamente terminado.

Quando ele chegou à porta da frente, ele espiou pela janela primeiro; ele presumia que era David, mas não podia ter certeza nessa área da cidade. Mas toda a esperança que ele construiu durante o caminho até ali sumiu, novamente, quando ele não viu ninguém. Ninguém estava sob a luz amarelada brilhando sobre a porta. Ninguém pronto para bater de novo. E, mais infelizmente, David não estava lá, o que teria deixado tudo melhor.

Quando ele voltou para seu quarto, ele se sentia mais deprimido do que antes. Ele começou a entender por que as taxas de suicídio eram tão altas nessa época do ano. A falta de um amigo, da família, do namorado, ou namorada, podiam fazer as pessoas desgostarem de suas vidas. A coisa triste era, poderia ser bem pior, e Pierre sabia disso. Por isso ele decidiu que seria uma boa idéia dormir, e aí ele veria David, e as coisas ficariam bem de novo.

Apagando a luz e escurecendo o quarto inteiramente, Pierre escalou a cama, deitando sobre o lado esquerdo, olhando para a porta. Depois de um tempo, ele se acostumou a viver na casa sozinho, sem medo. Ele costumava ter medo, o que era a razão de ele ou chamar outras pessoas para ficarem ali (usualmente Chuck), ou ele ia para a casa deles. Mas o que havia para temer? Sério? Ele já tinha visto horrores na prisão, e nada dessa área podia ser pior.

Ele ficou deitado por quase dez minutos, os olhos abertos fixos na porta, antes de finalmente permitir seus olhos se fecharem. Mas assim que o fez, ele ouviu um barulho e os abriu novamente. Sentou-se, um pouco assustado, quando ouviu fracas batidas na porta do quarto. Então, a porta se abriu e o coração de Pierre disparou. Uma vez que viu o rosto, e ouviu a voz, ele sabia quem era. "Tem alguém com o nome de 'meu namorado sexy' por aqui?"

Quando a cabeça de David apareceu, o coração de Pierre imediatamente relaxou. Ele sorriu, enquanto David acendia a luz e entrava, deixando a porta aberta. "David, cara, você me assustou." Riu. "Por que você não bateu? Na porta da frente, quero dizer." Mas ele não recebeu uma resposta. Ao invés, David depositou dois presentes na cama e se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo insanamente profundo. Quando acabou, Pierre conseguiu apenas gaguejar repetidamente.

David sorriu inocentemente. "Eu tenho morrido para fazer isso." Falou. Então, ele escorregou para debaixo dos cobertores, acariciando a cintura de Pierre e juntando seus lábios. Os presentes quase caíram da cama, mas pareciam firmados, quando Pierre passou os braços ao redor da cintura de David, retribuindo o beijo. Ele nem se importou em perguntar por que, de repente, ele estava em cima de si, por que uma sensação engraçada passou por sua virilha, que não era algo que ele conseguiria ignorar. Então, ele o puxou para mais perto e o beijou com mais vontade.

Então, de repente, David interrompeu o beijo. Ele sorriu, acariciando a lateral de seu rosto. "Feliz natal, Pierre." Murmurou, e, aparentemente, nada mais importava. Ele não sabia o quanto essas palavras significavam, nem quão maravilhoso elas o faziam se sentir, mas ele estava sentindo algo.

Automaticamente, ele sorriu de volta. "Feliz natal, David." Falou em um volume similar. "Eu... Uh, não achei que você conseguiria vir. Você, uh, disse que não ia conseguir escapar." David não respondeu, mas apenas deu de ombros e o beijou de novo. "Uh, o que são esses presentes?" claramente, David não queria falar sobre suas razões, então Pierre decidiu que seria melhor abandonar o tópico completamente.

"Oh, sim." David disse, e saiu de cima dele para se sentar no colchão à sua esquerda. Ele pegou as caixas do pé da cama. "Eu encontrei essa na porta." Ele ofereceu para Pierre a caixa claramente embrulhada em uma loja com flocos de neve azuis. "Não havia um bilhete, então eu não sei de quem é. Talvez, você saiba?" então, ele ofereceu a caixa não tão bem embrulhada, com um papel vermelho. "E essa é minha. Não é muito, mas é um kit de sobrevivência dos dias modernos."

Pierre olhou para o pacote desconhecido por um momento, então o deixou de lado, sem se importar com ele. Então, se esticou para pegar o pacote mal embrulhado debaixo de sua cama, que ele tinha que dar a David, um cartão de natal preso sobre ela. "Esse é pra você." Falou, oferecendo o presente. "Você, uh, certamente é difícil de encontrar um presente. Só pra você saber..." David sorriu timidamente, enquanto tirava o cartão do envelope.

O cartão de Pierre estava preso no final da caixa, então ele o pegou. A letra bem desenha de David tinha desenhado seu nome, circulado por vários corações, flocos de neve e árvores de natal. Ele abriu o envelope para revelar o que parecia ser uma história completa. Ele estava agradecendo Pierre, lhe falando o quanto ele se importava, e como o maior o afetava. Tudo o que Pierre tinha escrito no cartão de David foi um 'feliz natal' e uma rápida sentença de como ele estava feliz em ser seu namorado, que era um comentário não muito bem pensado.

Então, ele foi para o próximo presente. O 'kit de sobrevivência dos dias modernos', como David chamou. Dentro, estava um CD do No Doubt, a última temporada de Simpsons, o primeiro livro de Harry Potter, e um ursinho de pelúcia em miniatura, com um moicano verde, um colar de espinhos, e uma camiseta com o símbolo dos Ramones na frente.

Ele sorriu. Esse presente devia ter custado um bom dinheiro. De repente, ele se sentiu mal por comprar um jogo estúpido de vídeo game, que mal lhe custara algo.

Mas antes que ele pudesse se sentir mal sobre isso, ele foi atacado por David, sufocado por beijos. Ele não entendeu o porque, desde que seu presente não era maravilhoso. Ele aceitou os beijos, entretanto, e os retribuiu. Quando David se afastou, ele estava sorrindo. Pierre ia perguntar, mas foi respondido antes que pudesse. "É um presente maravilhoso." Falou suavemente. "E eu nunca tive um namorado que me comprasse um presente de natal, antes. Eu comprava para eles, mas eles não compravam pra mim."

"Bem, obviamente, você teve vários namorados idiotas." Pierre falou sem pensar. David riu e o beijou novamente. "Muito... Obrigado pelo presente." Falou. "É maravilhoso, de verdade. Eu não consigo acreditar que você fez isso por mim."

David deu um olhar confuso a Pierre. Então, ele tirou os presentes da cama, colocando-os na mesa de cabeceira de Pierre. Ele voltou e se sentou, de modo que suas pernas estivessem uma de cada lado do colo de Pierre. Ele ainda parecia confuso, enquanto passava os braços ao redor dos ombros de seu namorado. "Eu não entendi." Falou, calma e inteligentemente. "Eu comprei tudo isso para você, por que você é maravilhoso, e merece mais do que tudo. É verdade, não importa o que digam. Por que você não pensa isso?"

Não houve resposta, entretanto. Pierre sabia que ele não tinha nenhuma confiança, mas nunca se importou. "Como você chegou aqui?"

"Não mude de assunto."

"Eu só estou curioso. Sua mãe não iria te trazer."

David pausou, então falou. "Eu andei." Até aqui? Bem, ele tinha feito isso antes, então Pierre sabia que era possível. Mas ele tinha que estar em um jantar em família ou qualquer coisa assim? Ele olhou em curiosidade, ainda ponderando suas razões. Mas David ignorou esse olhar. "Quer escutar seu novo cd?" ele mudou de assunto, pelo que Pierre, na verdade, era agradecido.

Ele assentiu e sorriu. "Parece bom." Falou. David se levantou da cama e pegou o CD na mesa de cabeceira. Pierre o observou andar até o rádio, que estava em cima da mesa. Uma vez que o Cd estava dentro, ele apertou o play, e praticamente pulou até a cama, sentando-se ao lado de Pierre. Ele estava cheio do espírito natalino, claramente, mas Pierre não podia evitar sentir que algo estava errado.

"Se importa se eu tirar minhas calças?" David perguntou. "É desconfortável deitar com jeans."

Pierre assentiu. "Vá em frente." Respondeu. David tirou a calça, ficando com a boxer de Simpsons, então se deitou sob os cobertores novamente, com Pierre. Ele se encostou em Pierre, que colocou seus braços ao redor de David. O mais novo escondeu seu nariz no pescoço de Pierre, enquanto a voz de Gwen Stefani soava em um volume médio ao fundo. "Você tem certeza de que não quer... Dormir em outro lugar? Quero dizer... Se você... Uh..."

David o olhou. "Nós não vamos transar, Pierre. Está tudo bem. Eu só quero ficar com você. É algum crime?"

Bem, talvez não fosse um crime, mas era meio que medonho. Nessa velocidade, não demoraria muito antes de David ficar todo afetuoso e pegajoso, querendo que Pierre comemorasse o aniversário de namoro deles todo mês, ou o que seja. "Não, não tem problema." Respondeu, e David o beijou, antes de colocar seu nariz no pescoço de Pierre novamente, o corpo relaxando contra o maior.

Nenhum problema, absolutamente.


	14. When We Both Get Carried Away

**Capítulo 14: W****hen We Both Get Carried Away**

Como esperado, a única coisa que acordou Pierre na manhã seguinte, foi a maldosa luz do sol, esgueirando-se por entre as cortinas escuras da janela. Era o horário de inverno, entretanto, então o sol apareceu um pouco mais tarde que o comum, pelo que Pierre era grato. Quando o sol o acordou naquele dia, era quase nove horas.

Embora ele desejasse que fosse bem mais tarde; ele odiava manhãs.

Mas havia uma coisa para fazê-lo perdoar o sol por acordá-lo. Quando ele olhou ao redor do quarto, algo chamou sua atenção. Bem, alguém. Em seus braços, seu namorado ainda estava deitado, os olhos fechados, a cabeça descansando no braço esticado de Pierre. Era um pouco doloroso, mas isso escapou de sua mente quando David fez um barulho parecido com um suspiro, então uma risadinha; ele ainda estava dormindo.

Nunca Pierre tinha sentido a necessidade de observar alguém dormir antes. Eles estavam dormindo – qual o grande mistério? Ele fazia isso também. Mas havia algo sobre como David tinha sua bochecha pressionada contra o braço de Pierre, sua boca entreaberta, a mão repousada em seu peito nu, inquestionavelmente sentindo o bater de seu coração, e sua perna sobre as suas, que manteve os olhos de Pierre no garoto o tempo todo, sem sequer para olhar, quando ele ouviu crianças do lado de fora da janela, brincando de alguma coisa. Provavelmente apenas os filhos do vizinho.

Ele não estava sorrindo, e ele não fez movimento nenhum para tocá-lo. Tudo o que ele fez foi observá-lo, absorvendo cada movimento adormecido, como se o estivesse estudando para algum projeto de ciências sobre os hábitos do sono de um garoto adolescente.

Para Pierre, dormir já não era mais um problema. Ele estava preso a muitos pensamentos. Não era comum ele acordar com um garoto ao seu lado, aconchegado a si, e quase completamente vestido. Ele e David não tinham transado na noite anterior, e nem tinham se embebedado e desmaiado perto um do outro em sua cama, sem qualquer idéia do que tinha acontecido. Eles apenas estavam... Juntos. Namorado e namorado. Acordando na manhã depois de uma noite de natal agradável.

No que ele estava se metendo? Os pensamentos o assustaram e o abalaram profundamente.

Antes que pudesse ser pego (desde que isso seria um pouco embaraçoso e estranho), Pierre olhou para o teto, sabendo que David acordaria logo. Sua expressão facial não tinha mudado; ele ainda não sorriu. Sua mente ainda estava vagando por todos esses pensamentos e medos e previsões e... Coisas com que ele não deveria estar se preocupando no momento. O garoto já estava em sua cama. Não era como se ele fosse, de repente, afastá-lo.

Quase vinte minutos depois – e Pierre estava pronto para se perder em pensamentos – quando David finalmente fez barulhos que sinalizavam que ele estava quase consciente. Ele coçou o nariz, removeu suas pernas das de Pierre, murmurou algumas coisas incoerentes e sem sentido, e finalmente abriu os olhos, lentamente. Pierre olhou para ele, observando suas pálpebras tremularem e sua mente registrou o fato de que ele não estava em seu próprio quarto.

Quando ele notou Pierre deitado ao seu lado, seus olhos abriram completamente, e ele sorriu, erguendo um pouco a cabeça e esticando o braço que estava no peito de Pierre. "Hey." Ele falou calmamente, bocejando, enquanto se erguia no cotovelo e olhou para os olhos de Pierre.

Finalmente, o braço meio adormecido de Pierre estava livre, então ele conseguia movê-lo. Ele usou essa mão para afastar uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos de David, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. "Hey." Conseguiu responder. Entre todos os pensamentos e sentimentos o sufocando, era difícil formular até esmo um simples cumprimento matinal.

Eles se sentaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, olhando para o outro, então fechando os olhos brevemente, apenas para abri-los novamente, e encontrá-los. David sorriu cansada e suavemente; o sorriso de Pierre aparecia e sumia.

Então, David se sentou, se esticando para pegar seus óculos na cabeceira de Pierre. Uma vez que já o estava usando, ele se levantou. "Banheiro?" perguntou, passando uma mão pelo cabelo.

Pierre apontou na direção da porta. "Do outro lado do corredor." Respondeu. Com um aceno de cabeça, David murmurou algo sobre 'já voltar' e saiu do quarto. Uma vez que a porta estava fechada, Pierre relaxou no colchão, esfregando os olhos e correndo os dedos pelo rosto, um suspiro pesado escapando de seus lábios. Seus olhos se fecharam, e ele respirou fundo, tentando apagar a imagem dele e de David, usando ternos, parados lado a lado no altar de uma igreja, trocando votos.

Balançando a cabeça vigorosamente, ele tentou se convencer de que isso nunca aconteceria. O casamento gay sequer era permitido no Canadá? Oh, é, era, mas ainda assim! Nunca ia acontecer! Se acontecesse, seria em uma estranha noite, na qual ambos estariam bêbados e decidiriam que seria uma boa idéia, apenas para anular o casamento em menos de quarenta e oito horas. E havia tal raridade disso acontecer, que até fadas e bruxos ririam loucamente perante a idéia.

Não muito depois, David entrou no quarto novamente, o cabelo e a maquiagem completamente intactos, o que Pierre assumiu que demoraria mais do que dez minutos para acontecer, embora fosse esse o tempo que ele demorou. Pierre abriu os olhos e David sorriu para ele, a porta se fechando, enquanto Davis atravessava o chão coberto de roupas até o lado da cama, onde ele estava deitado antes.

"Eu estava pensando no que poderíamos fazer hoje, desde que eu não estou com vontade de voltar para casa." Começou, cruzando as pernas sob si e olhando para Pierre. "Não cheguei a uma conclusão."

Com um resmungo suave, Pierre se sentou. "Uh, eu não sei." Falou. "Eu estava pensando em dormir, mas não estou cansado." Ele olhou acusatoriamente para David, mas o garoto apenas sorriu da maneira mais inocente. Pierre sorriu, sabendo que ele não estava falando sério, de todo modo. "Uh... Nós poderíamos... Sair? Normalmente, o dia depois do natal é morto em se tratando das ruas, mas as lojas e os shoppings devem estar em promoção. Tem dinheiro?"

O rosto do mais novo se iluminou. "Eu não tinha pensado nisso!" falou animadamente. Pierre sorriu perante isso. "Felizmente, eu não estava planejando voltar para casa noite passada, então eu trouxe o dinheiro que ganhei de natal. Que é uns duzentos dólares. Eu definitivamente não estava planejando voltar para casa hoje também, por que..." suas palavras morreram e ele desviou o olhar. Isso deixou o menino mais velho curioso.

Ele cerrou as sobrancelhas para David. "Por que...?"

David balançou a cabeça. "Não é nada. Nada, de verdade." Falou, e voltou a olhar para Pierre, embora não parecesse estar prestando atenção. "Só a minha mãe. Nós tivemos essa... Briga. Mas foi realmente estúpida e não teve nada a ver com você. Mas é o por que de eu ter vindo noite passada." Ele limpou a garganta e sorriu. "Mas, é claro, eu só estou aqui para ver você."

Pierre assentiu e deu um meio sorriso, embora ainda estivesse curioso sobre o que ele e sua mãe tinham brigado. David disse que não era sobre Pierre, mas ele realmente duvidava disso. Por que não seria sobre ele? "Eu, uh, tenho algumas roupas – menor – que você pode usar se você, uh, quiser se trocar." Pierre deu de ombros.

"Não, na verdade, eu tenho a solução." Falou e se levantou. "Eu trouxe minha própria mochila de roupa. Eu a deixei na sala de estar, então eu vou buscá-la." Pierre assentiu novamente, enquanto ele saia do quarto. Ele ainda estava bastante curioso, mas não conseguia juntar coragem o bastante para perguntar a David qual era o problema com sua mãe.

Talvez ele teria que apenas esperar e ver.

[...]

David chutou a neve com seu pé, enquanto eles andavam através do estacionamento lotado do shopping de Montreal. Pierre teve que dar alguns passos para o lado algumas vezes para não ficar no caminho. Eles tinham partido depois de apenas meia hora, por que David estava ansioso para comer. Ele mal tinha colocado sua calça quando David o arrastou pela porta, choramingando que estava _faminto_!

"Não é grande coisa, de verdade. Minha mãe e eu nunca nos demos bem. Eu lembro dessa vez que ela não me deixou brincar com o kit de maquiagem da minha irmã, por que ela estava com medo de que isso fosse me transformar em um gay. O que não adiantou, por que eu sou gay do mesmo jeito. Ela é muito tradicional." Suas mãos escorregaram para dentro dos bolsos do seu agasalho e ele deu de ombros.

Ah, aí estava: o cenho franzido de David. Como isso incomodava Pierre. Ele gostava do sorriso de David, e queria vê-lo tanto quanto possível. "Hey" Pierre falou, cutucando David no braço. Isso atraiu a atenção do mais novo para si, o franzir ainda aparente em seu rosto. Quando ele olhou, Pierre mostrou a língua para ele.

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça, divertidamente empurrando Pierre com o outro. "Você é um idiota." Falou.

"Olha quem está falando." Pierre provocou, enquanto eles finalmente alcançaram a entrada principal do shopping. Pierre abriu a porta para David, para que ele pudesse entrar primeiro. Ele fez o mesmo com todas as outras portas, e o ar aquecido de dentro acertou seus rostos como uma parede. David tirou o gorro, não vendo um motivo para continuar a usá-lo dentro do shopping aquecido. Ele esticou e arrumou seu cabelo com a mão, antes de que eles pudessem ir a qualquer lugar.

Pierre tirou seu capuz e observou David brigando para as mechas de cabelo ficarem no lugar certo sobre sua testa. O fez sorrir o quanto David se preocupava com sua aparência. Em sua opinião, isso era malditamente fofo. Ele agia como uma garota, às vezes. Pierre estava prestes a interrompê-lo, mas achou que seria melhor deixá-lo. David tinha esses momentos de diva, e o maior aprendeu a deixar essa qualidade aflorar.

Quando ele terminou, David olhou para Pierre e notou seu sorriso. "O quê?" perguntou, inclinando um pouco sua cabeça para o lado. Pierre apenas balançou a cabeça e olhou para baixo. Então, se esticou para depositar um suave beijo em seus lábios. "Você é maravilhoso, sabia?" Pierre apenas deu de ombros, sem querer responder. David sempre pensava que ele era modesto, mas Pierre sabia que isso era sua falta de confiança. Ele estava no processo de aumentar sua confiança, mas o primeiro passo era sempre o mais difícil.

Sorrindo timidamente, Pierre desviou os olhos, esperando que David não conseguisse sentir a emoção que Pierre estava envergonhado de mostrar nesse momento. Ele o enterrou, antes de voltar a olhar para o menor. "Então" David começou. "Você quer comer primeiro, ou vamos direto gastar dinheiro?" Pierre sabia que o dinheiro devia estar queimando dolorosamente no bolso do garoto. Deu de ombros. "Você falou comigo a noite toda. Qual é a desse silêncio repentino?"

"Desculpe." Pierre falou. "Nós ainda não comemos, mas, de verdade, você que decide. É sempre você que está com fome." David fez bico, como se o comentário de Pierre o tivesse magoado. "Vamos, rainha do drama, vamos comer." David sorriu largamente e o beijou nos lábios, um pouco mais longamente do que Pierre tinha esperado. Então, ele segurou a mão de Pierre, entrelaçando seus dedos e os guiando para longe da entrada.

David apertou a mão de Pierre. "Tim Horton?" perguntou, enquanto andavam na direção central do shopping, onde a praça de alimentação ficava. "Eu não vou conseguir fazer compras sem um café com três camadas de chocolate e um croissant amanteigado." Pierre riu levemente. Como se ele precisava de três camadas de chocolate.

Eles pararam na fila, que não estava muito longa. "Hey, David." Pierre falou, e David olhou para ele. "Você pode achar um lugar pra gente. Eu compro as coisas."

"Mesmo?" perguntou. Pierre assentiu, então David se afastou. Ele atravessou a multidão e achou uma mesa vazia para dois. Enquanto ele fazia isso, Pierre finalmente chegou na frente da fila. Ele pediu dois cafés grandes com três camadas de chocolate, e um croissant amanteigado. Ele não queria nada; ele não estava com muita fome. Mas ele não sabia realmente se a sensação em seu estômago era um mal estar, fome ou as contrações que ele experimentava sempre que estava perto de David.

Uma vez que comprou as coisas, tudo em copos e sacos de viagem, ele andou até onde ele tinha visto David se sentar. David estava cutucando suas unhas pintadas de preto, cantarolando algum tipo de tom que Pierre reconheceu. Ele olhou estranhamente para David. "Justin Timberlake?" Pierre perguntou sobre a música que ele estava cantarolando.

David notou sua presença, enquanto Pierre se sentava de frente para ele, e sorria inocentemente. "Foi a última música que eu ouvi antes de sair de casa. Agora está presa na minha cabeça." Explicou. Pierre ofereceu o café e o croissant dele. "Minha mãe gosta de tocar músicas novas, por que ela não quer estar 'por fora' quando se trata do que nós estamos escutando. Ridículo, eu sei, mas ao menos ela não canta. Isso seria horrível."

Isso lembrou Pierre de algo. Ele engoliu sua mordida e tomou um gole de seu café, antes de perguntar. "Falando da sua mãe, você não acha que você deveria... Você sabe... Ligar pra ela? Faz uma noite toda e tal. Ela não vai estar, uh, preocupada?" David abaixou a cabeça, mas não falou nada. "Qual é, David, eu nem gosto d..." suas palavras morreram quando ele percebeu o que estava falando. "Eu sei que ela está, uh, preocupada."

David coçou o nariz e voltou a olhar para ele. "Eu sei o que ela vai falar. Vai ser só um longo sermão sobre quão má influência você é. Que diabos ela sabe? Ela está de fora." Falou, as sobrancelhas cerradas como se estivesse fazendo um discurso. Então sua expressão suavizou e ele suspirou. "Mas suponho que você está certo. Eu realmente não tenho que falar muito com ela. Apenas deixá-la saber que eu, provavelmente, vou ficar com você essa noite. De novo. Se isso não te incomodar."

Pierre encolheu os ombros em resposta.

Com um sorriso fofo e matreiro, David deixou sua bebida sobre a mesa e se levantou. "Vamos até o orelhão, então." Falou. Ele colocou seu copo vazio, a embalagem de papel vazia, guardanapo sujo e o lixo de Pierre na badeja de plástico e a carregou até o lixo.

De mãos dadas, os dois andaram até a entrada do shopping, onde os orelhões estavam. David soltou, entretanto, quando eles chegaram aos telefones. "Certo, o primeiro a achar uma moeda, vai usar." Falou, vasculhando seus bolsos. Pierre sorriu e procurou no próprio bolso, encontrando uma moeda logo de cara.

"Aqui está." Falou, oferecendo a moeda para David. Ele o agradeceu, então tirou o telefone do gancho. Levando-o até a orelha, colocou a moeda em seu lugar, discando os números do telefone de casa.

Pierre se inclinou contra a lateral do telefone, as mãos no bolso, enquanto ouvia parcialmente a conversa. Ele não queria deixar claro que estava entreouvindo. Outras coisas chamavam sua atenção e o distraiam, então ele ouviu apenas um pouco do que David disse. Pelo que ele tinha escutado até agora, entretanto, não parecia bom. Ele começou a se sentir mal por ser o motivo dessas brigas entre David e sua mãe.

David colocou a mão no quadril. "Não, você não pode. Você não pode me falar o que fazer. Eu vou ter dezoito anos em oito meses, o que significa que eu sou praticamente um adulto, então acredito que eu posso tomar minhas próprias decisões. Especialmente sobre meu namorado. Você não vai me convencer do contrário..." isso chamou a atenção de Pierre e ele olhou. "Bem, eu sei, de fato, e até você aprender a... O quê?... Eu não me importo com o que você tem a dizer. Tchau." Com isso, ele desligou o telefone, bastante violentamente. E então ele o fez de novo. E de novo. E de novo, bravo.

Os olhos arregalados, Pierre estava surpreso com a súbita raiva de seu namorado. Ele não o tinha visto fora de controle desse modo. David respirou fundo e se inclinou contra o telefone, o braço sob a testa. "Eu não acredito nisso." Falou e respirou fundo. "Toda essa merda por causa de um namorado? Ela é tão... Isso é tão... Eu estou tão... UGH!" de repente, ele se jogou contra Pierre, os braços apertados ao redor de seu torso e seu rosto se escondeu em seu pescoço. "Eu queria que você apenas você e eu. Em algum outro lugar."

Pierre se sentia estranho agora. David estava _lhe_ escolhendo ao invés de sua família. Ele não podia evitar se preocupar um pouco. Não era inteligente um garoto como David querer escolher um garoto como Pierre. Era perigoso e estúpido, e Pierre começou a se arrepender por sequer permitir que isso continuasse. Ambos estavam se deixando levar com esse relacionamento agora, mas Pierre não podia simplesmente se afastar.

Ele passou os braços ao redor dos ombros de David, acariciando seu cabelo. Ele sentia que era sua responsabilidade consolar o garoto. "Nós podemos continuar fazendo compras, se você ainda tem dinheiro." David balançou a cabeça, o nariz ainda no pescoço de Pierre. "Vai tirar sua cabeça da sua mãe." Ainda David não respondeu. Os dedos de Pierre acariciaram a nuca dele e Pierre tentou pensar em algo. "E eu até vou à cabine de fotos com você."

David ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para Pierre. "Bem, é difícil recusar isso." Falou e o beijou nos lábios. "Você é maravilhoso." Ele o beijou novamente. Pierre deu um meio sorriso, sentindo uma onda de culpa o assolar.

[...]

David estava adormecido ao seu lado, em sua cama, e Pierre passou a maior parte dos últimos dez minutos apenas o observando, como fizera naquela manhã. Ele queria dormir, mas ele não conseguia fechar os olhos, por algum motivo. Ele tentou dormir várias vezes por agora, mas quando ele olhava para o relógio, este mostrava que ainda era 11:55, o que significava que fazia uns quinze minutos desde que David tinha dormido, e Pierre fora deixado para seus pensamentos.

Ele percebeu que devia ser isso que o estava mantendo acordado. Ele não sabia por que ele não conseguia limpar sua mente, entretanto.

Durante o dia todo, ele estivera pensando sobre sua situação com David e sua mãe. Ele odiava o fato de que ele estava causando conflito em suas vidas. David não merecia isso. Desde que Pierre descobriu sobre Daniel, ele começou a facilitar para David. A última coisa que ele precisava depois de perder um amigo seria perder sua mãe também, por causa de alguma briga estúpida, que sequer deveria ter começado.

Finalmente ele desviou os olhos de David, e olhou ao redor do quarto escuro. Parecia muito mais cheio com David lá, mesmo que ele ocupasse apenas metade do colchão. Usualmente era tão frio e vazio no quarto, mas a presença de David o deixava aquecido e cheio, e Pierre conseguia sentir isso. Seu quarto nunca ficara assim quando Chuck passava a noite lá e dormia ou no chão ou em uma cama de armar.

Mas enquanto ele olhava ao redor, algo chamou sua atenção. A luz da lua se esgueirava pela fresta da cortina, sobre o presente que David tinha encontrado do lado de fora na noite anterior. O presente que não estava marcado e ninguém sabia quem podia ter enviado. Talvez fora a pessoa que aprontara com Pierre, tocando a campainha e saindo correndo?

Ele olhou brevemente para David, para se garantir de que ele ainda estava dormindo, então saiu da cama. Desde que estava deitado do lado mais próximo da porta, ele deu a volta na cama para onde tinha deixado a caixa na noite anterior. Ele se inclinou para pegá-la do chão, e andou até sua mesa, longe o bastante para que não acordasse David acidentalmente.

Enquanto ele puxava o papel quietamente, ele notou que a caixa tinha um 'West 49' sobre ela, com um logo. Ele tirou o papel e encontrou um pequeno papel dobrado dentro. Ele o abriu. Estava escrito:

**Feliz natal, Pierre.**

**Espero que seja bom.**

**-Vince**

Certo. Estranho. Ele leu as palavras mais uma vez, perplexo com o nome de quem enviou. Vince? Por que diabos Vince Randall iria mandar um presente de natal para Pierre? Claro, Vince nunca tinha agido verdadeiramente como uma idiota perto de Pierre; ele sempre ficava ao fundo quando Travis ou Bem agiam assim. Mas Pierre nunca pensou que ele se importaria o bastante para enviar um presente.

Deixando o cartão de lado, ele abriu a caixa, para revelar uma camiseta azul marinho da Hurley, um boné preto de baseball com um crânio nele, e um bracelete de couro, prata. Ele se perguntou se esse presente lhe conhecia melhor que o de David. O presente de David continha coisas que Pierre não era muito fã: ele não gostava da loucura de Harry Potter, e (mesmo que fosse fofo), ursinhos não eram sua praia. O de Vince eram coisas que Pierre de fato usava.

Era verdade que Vince lhe conhecia há mais tempo, e provavelmente melhor do que David. Mas quando ele pensava sobre isso, o motivo de David não saber muito era por causa dos segredos ao invés da duração do relacionamento, ou falta de duração.

Ele temia que, talvez, estivesse deixando Vince entrar. Ele nunca teve sentimentos por esse cara, e provavelmente nunca teria. Ele era esperto, tinha um ótimo gosto musical, e era tão misterioso quanto Pierre era, mas não o via como mais do que 'esse cara que ele conhecia'. Seu coração estava atraído por um único cara de seu passado. E ele tinha ido embora, então agora Pierre tinha que se convencer que estava esperando por outra pessoa.

Pierre ficou lá por uns bons dez minutos, pensamentos correndo por sua cabeça, antes de ele finalmente soltar o presente, fechá-lo e o cobrir com uma camiseta suja (para que David, acidentalmente, não o visse), e voltou para a cama. Ele se deitou ao lado de David novamente, e tirou esses pensamentos de sua cabeça. Ele estava cansado, afinal, apesar do quanto sua mente queria que ele ficasse acordado e perambulando pelo quarto.

Ele olhou para David, ainda adormecido ao seu lado, e percebeu que ele tinha tomado a decisão certa. Associar-se à Vince iria, apenas, gerar mais problemas, e Pierre estava tentando lavar suas mãos de seu passado.

Infelizmente, ele estava apenar a lavando em água contaminada.


	15. So Here I Am, Doing Everything I Can

**Capítulo 15: So Here I Am, Doing Everything I Can**

Ele deveria saber que não ia durar muito. Qualquer um iria prever isso, por que todo mundo sabia que coisas boas e ótimas se perderiam muito antes de terem a chance de serem salvas. A prova viva disso foi sexta-feira. Seria a quarta noite consecutiva que David estava dormindo na casa de Pierre, e ele parecia estar ficando bastante irritadiço, como se estivesse suprimindo o desespero que sentia de voltar para casa e, esperançosamente, quebrar a tensão que estivera crescendo entre ele e sua mãe desde a não prazerosa conversa deles, há dois dias.

Eles mal tinha se beijado o dia todo. David parecia quieto, distante, mas sempre que Pierre perguntava, ele jurava que nada estava errado. Ele simplesmente se sentou no sofá e assistiu TV, e quando ele ficava entediado disso, ele achava algo para comer da comida próxima-a-data-de-validade na cozinha. Durante tudo isso, entretanto, David não sorriu muito. Pierre ia, às vezes, citar uma frase dos Simpsons, na esperança de que isso iria animá-lo, e receberia um sorriso, mas não durava muito, e Pierre se sentiu derrotado quando ele voltou para sua atual fonte de entretenimento.

Era difícil, mesmo que não fosse por muito, andar pela casa com o peso do secreto sentimento de infelicidade. Cada hora parecia se arrastar mais lentamente do que deveria. Infelizmente, Pierre nunca aprendeu o conceito de confrontar as coisas de uma maneira apropriada, então se impediu de perguntar qualquer coisa sobre a mãe de David ou do dinheiro roubado, e se prendeu à perguntar de uma maneira bastante repetitiva "você está bem?" ou "o que está errado?". Nenhuma das duas perguntas trazia respostas produtivas.

David fez um pouco de macarrão Kraft Dinner para eles dois, e eles se sentaram à mesa da cozinha, em silêncio; o único som era o da televisão, que ninguém estava assistindo, desde que nenhum deles a tocou desde que estavam assistindo 24 horas, há quinze minutos. Nenhum deles fez contato ocular, embora Pierre olhasse longamente para seu namorado incomodado, curioso sobre o que estava passando na cabeça dele (naturalmente, essa era uma área perigosa para se ir). A tigela de macarrão estava ganhando mais olhares do que Pierre.

A próxima vez que eles conversaram, foi quando a pia estava cheia de louça, e David imediatamente foi lavá-las. Pierre insistiu que podia fazer isso, mas David disse que ele faria, e eles discutiram o problema pelos próximos cinco minutos. Eventualmente, Pierre percebeu que ele não queria irritar David mais do que ele já estava, então se jogou no sofá e assistiu TV, mais uma vez, ocasionalmente olhando para David, cujas costas estava virada para si.

Sarah chegou em casa por volta das seis horas, quando David tinha terminado com a louça e estava sentado no sofá ao lado de Pierre, a mão descansando em sua coxa. Ela cumprimentou Pierre, e perguntou sobre a visita que ele tinha. "Meu namorado, mãe." Respondeu. Ele não estava ansioso para apresentá-los, desde que David não precisava estar mais na vida de Pierre do que ele já estava, mas seu namorado se levantou do sofá antes que pudesse impedi-lo, um sorriso enorme em seu rosto (o que fez Pierre sentir uma dor aguda, por que ele não conseguiu fazer David sorrir o dia todo).

Ele ofereceu sua mão para ela, cuja mão ossuda e desgastada pegou a dele, sorrindo gentilmente. "Eu sou David. É ótimo finalmente conhecê-la." Ele falou entusiasmadamente. Pierre girou os olhos, desviando o olhar, para se garantir de não ver o gesto. Ele já não conseguia sentir o cheiro de maconha e whiskey?

"É ótimo conhecê-lo, também. Pierre nunca me disse que tinha um namorado." Gah, ela soou tão feliz e materna. Ela não sabia que ele tinha um namorado por que ela nunca se importava com sua vida! Ela sempre fazia isso. Agora David ia se perguntar por que Pierre era tão desagradável em relação a ela, e por que ele sempre falava mal de sua família, por que ele não teria uma chance de vê-la de verdade. A mulher endurecida, drogada, que amaldiçoava a plenos pulmões com a qual ele se acostumara nos últimos anos.

Depois de seu encontro 'agradável', Sarah andou até os quartos, e David voltou para o sofá, sentando-se na mesma posição que estava antes. Pierre estava grato que não estava sentado do outro lado do sofá. Ao menos eles estavam se tocando, então ele sabia que David não estava tão irritado para fazer isso. A expressão tristonha de David voltou, e ele apenas descansou sua mão na coxa de Pierre, olhando para a televisão.

Oh, como Pierre odiava essa expressão. Ele queria tirá-la de lá, e substituí-la com uma expressão feliz, uma expressão que ele estava mais acostumado a ver, e uma que ele preferia, de longe. Afinal, essa era uma das razoes por estar com ele. Se David fosse do tipo 'criminal', como Pierre era, ele provavelmente não teria o notado. Ele o teria evitado, na verdade.

Mas quando as dez e meia chegou, David estava bocejando. Ele ergueu sua cabeça do ombro de Pierre, onde ela tinha, cansadamente, e esticou os braços, erguendo-se. "Indo para a cama?" Pierre perguntou. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas, e eles tinham acabado de assistir o Clube da Luta. David assentiu, então Pierre se levantou, também. Percebeu que seria melhor dormir um pouco, então, talvez, trabalhar um pouco mais para conseguir um bom plano para conseguir dinheiro.

Ele desligou a televisão, e teve que ajudar David pela a atravessar a escuridão até seu quarto. Ele acendeu a luz, e David entrou primeiro, indo para o outro lado da cama. Ele ainda não estava falando, e Pierre pensou que esse dia nunca chegaria... Nunca. Ele se perguntou se fora assim para sua família no ano em que Daniel morreu: atingidos pelo silêncio de David, com nenhum jeito de passar dele. Se fosse, ele meio que se simpatizava com eles.

"Há, uh, um quarto de hospedes, se você, er, quiser, você sabe..." Pierre sugeriu.

David pegou a caixinha de sua lente de contato do bolso de sua jaqueta, que estava no chão, e colocou as lentes lá. "O quê? Você não quer mais dormir comigo?" ele perguntou, um pouco mais rispidamente do que deveria.

"Não foi isso que eu disse." Pierre rosnou, mais aborrecido pela mudança súbita de humor de David, do qualquer outra coisa. "Só achei que você está muito bravo comigo para querer dividir a cama comigo."

Com um suspiro, David puxou a camiseta pela cabeça. "Não estou bravo com você." Explicou. Pierre zombou, enquanto ele começava a tirar a roupa. "Não estou!" Pierre deixou isso de lado, enquanto David erguia seu lado do cobertor e se sentava. Ele tirou as meias, antes de se deitar sob o cobertor, suas costas ainda para Pierre. "Mas não estou satisfeito." Continuou, vários momentos depois de Pierre ter pensado que o assunto tinha sido esquecido.

"Eu já te disse que conseguiria seu dinheiro, maldição!" Pierre respondeu, seu volume de voz aumentando, o que fez David se virar para olhá-lo. "Eu não sou bom em ganhar dinheiro, no caso de você não ter percebido isso quando eu tive que _roubar_ dos seus pais, então por que você não dá um tempo? Não é minha culpa que você quer ir para casa!" isso era mais palavras do que os dois tinham falado naquele dia. Combinados.

"É sua culpa o motivo _por que_ eu não posso ir para casa!" David gritou de volta, antes de perceber o que estava dizendo. Pierre parou, pensando no que ele tinha dito. Ele tinha assumido que a razão de David estar brigado com sua mãe era por sua casa, mas não sabia que era a razão por ele _não podia_ voltar para casa. "Quero dizer... Não é... Apenas... Urgh, deixa pra lá! Eu vou para casa amanhã cedo, se é a porra de um problema ficar aqui!" com isso, ele girou, socou seu travesseiro para ficar mais confortável, e deitou a cabeça nele. Pierre assumiu que seus olhos tivessem se fechado.

Depois de um momento para absorver a primeira briga dele como casal, Pierre tirou suas próprias meias, e apagou a luz. Ele se juntou à David sob os cobertores, mas se deitou do mesmo jeito que ele, de costas para seu namorado.

Seus olhos permaneceram abertos por um longo tempo, fixos na escuridão de seu quarto. Ele pensou sobre o comportamento de David durante o dia. Ele pensou sobre o fato de era puramente por sua causa. Era estranho que David tivesse aceitado a novidade de Pierre roubando o dinheiro tão bem, mas ele não era muito calmo e paciente quando se tratava de Pierre conseguindo o dinheiro de volta. Ele sabia que devia ser punido por isso, e esse David distante era o bastante para fazer isso, mas ele já tivera demais. Ele queria seu namorado hiperativo de volta.

Depois de uns quinze minutos deito lá, pensando em um plano que poderia lhe ajudar, uma idéia passou por sua mente. A única coisa que ele conseguia pensar. Ele olhou para David, que estava roncando levemente e parecia estar adormecido. Pierre murmurou seu nome, apenas para garantir, e quando recebeu apenas roncos em resposta, cuidadosamente saiu da cama. Seus olhos estavam em David, enquanto se vestia.

Ainda observando David, ele abriu a porta, e se esgueiro para fora do quarto o mais silenciosamente possível. Ele pausou do lado de fora da porta, apenas para se garantir de que não o acordara. Quando não ouviu nada, ele continuou. Ele acendeu a luz na sala de estar e procurou na mesinha de centro pelo cartão que recebera algumas semanas antes. Ele demorou um pouco, mas eventualmente o encontrou e olhou para o endereço. Dunce Street West. Era só há algumas ruas. Ele certamente poderia andar até lá; ele não queria ligar o carro e acordar a casa toda.

Ele apagou a luz, colocou a jaqueta e o tênis, enquanto saiu da casa da maneira mais silenciosa possível. Uma vez do lado de fora, ele andou apressado pela rua. Ele não queria perder muito tempo, desde que não queria voltar muito tarde. Aí David suspeitaria de que algo estava acontecendo, e ele não queria ter de inventar uma desculpa. Embora ele duvidasse que David sequer fosse perguntar, por que ele provavelmente ainda não queria falar consigo.

Demorou apenas quinze minutos para que ele chegasse ao lugar. Era em um beco, com intermináveis latas, sujeira e lixo. Ele andou até a porta com um número '543' prateado. Respirando fundo e flexionando suas mãos congeladas, Pierre ergueu seu pulso e bateu no metal cinza da porta. Demorou um momento, mas a porta foi aberta eventualmente para revelar Vince Randall, usando uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta preta.

"Pierre?" perguntou, apertando um pouco os olhos, como se tivesse acabado de acordar. "O que você está fazendo...?"

"Eu preciso de dinheiro. Imediatamente. Essa noite." Pierre o interrompeu. Suas vozes eram baixas, como que para não atrair atenção indesejada.

Ele pausou, como que registrando o que Pierre estava dizendo, então falou: "Eu não posso, cara. Sem cliente essa noite. E está muito tarde para conseguir um. No lugar." Pierre olhou para ele com desespero, um olhar que pareceu fazer algo estalar na cabeça de Vince, e ele suspirou. "Quanto você precisa desse dinheiro?"

"Muito." Pierre respondeu. "E precisa ser imediato."

Vince olhou ao redor, garantindo-se de que eles não estavam sendo observados, então saiu do caminho, gesticulando para Pierre entrar. "Ótimo." Falou. "Não conte a Travis ou Ben que eu estou fazendo isso." Pierre também olhou ao redor, e o seguiu para dentro. Uma vez que a porta se fechou, Pierre sabia que não havia volta. Ele apenas desejou que tivesse visto esse ato pecaminoso como pecaminoso, antes de já tê-lo feito. Quando percebeu, já era muito tarde.

Mas quando eles terminaram, Pierre se encontrou muito exausto para partir imediatamente, e decidiu que ele ia dormir por algumas horas, antes de voltar. Além do mais, David não iria levantar até, pelo menos, oito horas, então ele tinha bastante tempo.

Ele acordou com um pulo, e não conseguiu se lembrar por que estava lá, por um momento. Mas quando ele Vince, ele se lembrou do que tinha feito, e se sentiu muito envergonhado para continuar lá. Ele saiu da cama e se vestiu, pegando o dinheiro que tinha ganhado pela noite. Quando ele terminou, ele foi para a porta, mas assim que sua mão tocou a maçaneta, ele ouviu uma voz vir de trás. "Pierre?" ele se virou e viu Vince, sentado com apenas metade do corpo coberto pelo cobertor marrom claro.

Eles pausaram, e Pierre esperou que Vince falasse alguma coisa, mas o outro homem apenas abriu a boca múltiplas vezes, sem emitir um som. Pierre deu um meio sorriso, apenas para suavizar o embaraço, e se perguntar o que ele estava vendo. O que Vince estava pensando? "Te vejo por aí, Vince." Falou, assentindo, então saindo do prédio, voltando para casa.

O sol já tinha nascido quando ele entrou em seu quarto, e o relógio marcava sete horas. Bom, ele estava na hora. Ele tirou a roupa, trocou sua boxer, e esperou que o cheiro de sexo ainda não estivesse óbvio em si. Ele não teria tempo de tomar banho, e temia que isso lhe entregaria. Então, ele lentamente escalou a cama, relaxando, como se estivesse estado lá à noite toda. Ele estava de costas para David, e seus olhos tinham acabado de se fechando, quando o movimento do corpo de David perto do seu o fez abrir os olhos e seu coração bater mais rápido.

Ele fingiu acordar, e deitou de costas, bocejando e se espreguiçando. David olhou para ele, percebendo que ele tinha 'acordado'. Ele cheirou o ar. "Por que você cheira à fumaça?" ele perguntou. Bem, isso era outra coisa que o entregaria. Ele estava tão acostumado ao cheiro que ele não o notava. "Você estava fumando? Eu pensei que você tinha parado."

"Então, você está falando comigo?" ele decidiu que mudar de assunto era melhor do que responder a pergunta.

O outro garoto ignorou sua pergunta e se sentou. "Eu preciso de uma carona." Falou David, enquanto ele se levantava e pegava o caixinha de suas lentes de contato. "Eu já volto, então você não vai precisar agüentar minha presença muito mais." Pierre o observou sair do quarto, lembrando-se do humor dele, e desejando poder entregar o dinheiro nesse momento. Mas então seria muito óbvio que o tinha conseguido durante a noite, desde que ele não tinha o dinheiro noite passada.

Na próxima meia hora, o casal se vestiu em silêncio, então andaram até o carro, pelo qual Pierre tinha pedido. Ele levou David até sua casa em silêncio, embora tenha se garantido se ligar o rádio. Ele enlouqueceria com mais silêncio sepulcral. Enquanto o som das bandas de metal dos anos 80 enchiam o ar, eles evitaram contato ocular, mesmo que Pierre olhasse para ele de vez em quando, para se garantir que o outro não estava lhe olhando.

Quando o carro parou, Pierre não deixou David descer. "Espere." Falou, antes que a porta pudesse ser aberta. "Eu, uh, sinto muito. Desculpe pelo o que eu fiz." David olhou para ele, como se esperando que ele continuasse com as desculpas. "Eu sou um idiota, e eu não devia ter roubado o dinheiro. Mas eu vou te pagar. Eu... Eu prometo. Ok?" depois de um momento, David sorriu, embora não fosse muito exuberante, e Pierre estava aliviado que tivesse conseguido esse tanto.

"Eu sei. Desculpe. Tem sido frustrante, mas eu sei que você está tentando, e eu aprecio isso." Falou. Ele se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo, embora não tenha sido profundo ou longo. "Eu te ligo mais tarde." Com outro beijo curto, ele saiu do carro e Pierre dirigiu de volta para sua casa, satisfeito que tivesse resolvido isso. Mas ele não estava satisfeito com o jeito que tinha resolvido o problema do dinheiro, mesmo que não tivesse tido escolha.

[...]

Foi o som do telefone tocando que acordou Pierre no dia seguinte. Embora ele desejasse que não tivesse o acordado; ele estava gostado do sonho que estava tendo. O telefone tocou de novo, e Pierre chegou a conclusão de que sua mãe não estava em casa para atender. Então, com um gemido longo e dramático, Pierre se levantou da cama e caminhou até a cozinha, onde o telefone estava.

A luz vermelha da secretária eletrônica estava piscando o número um repetidamente. Pierre pressionou o botão e se escorou contra o balcão, enquanto ouvia a familiar voz. "Hey, Pierre." David disse na mensagem. "É o David. Bem, claro que você sabe disso. Duh, eu sou seu namorado. Você conhece bem a minha voz, espero. De todo modo, eu sei que você provavelmente ainda está dormindo. É... meio dia, afinal. Então, me liga. Eu tenho algumas novidades realmente maravilhosas. Au revoir."

Bem, ele não podia ficar cansado e irritado depois disso. Era muito alegre e fofo. Um sorriso enorme apareceu no rosto de Pierre uma vez que o telefone apitou, sinalizando o final da mensagem. A voz de David sempre o animava, não importava seu humor. Isso era verdade desde o primeiro instante em que o vira, mesmo que não deixasse isso aparente. Isso era estranho, desde que mais ninguém conseguia isso.

Ele pegou o telefone sem fio e andou até seu quarto, deitando-se em sua cama novamente, em suas costas. Usando o *69, Pierre retornou a ligação de David.

Ele esperou pela voz animada, que não demorou muito para atender. "_Ah, eu sabia que você não conseguiria resistir muito._" David falou. "_Você acabou de acordar? Ou eu te acordei? Se o fiz, sinto muito. Essa novidade é muito boa para esperar até mais tarde. E eu não sei como isso aconteceu, ou porque, mas eu nunca recebi esse convite em toda minha vida. Parece ser por causa de você._"

"O que é, David?"

Com um gritinho agudo e feminino, David falou: "_Nós fomos convidados para uma festa!_" o gritinho era tão agudo e ensurdecedor, de fato, que Pierre teve que afastar o telefone do ouvido para ter certeza de que não ficaria surdo. Ele riu levemente quando trouxe o telefone de volta à orelha.

"_Sabe esse cara da minha aula de Inglês? Patrick Cunningham? Cabelo loiro, um sorriso tonto, sempre com uma câmera na mão? Bem, seus pais o deixaram em casa para o Ano Novo. Ele está dando uma festa, é claro. Ele ia apenas me convidar, mas quando eu disse que você era meu namorado, ele insistiu para que você fosse, também. Não é maravilhoso?_"

Pierre deu de ombros. "Acho que sim." Respondeu.

"_Você acha? Que diabos, Pierre? É uma festa! Você devia estar animado. Não tão animado quanto eu, mas pelo menos um pouco. Qual o problema em ir à festa de Patrick?_"

"Nenhum, nenhum." Pierre falou. "É só que... Bem... Uh, eu não quero mais ir à festas. Eu estou tentando ficar limpo, lembra? Isso não vai ajudar."

David gemeu. "_Pierre, você sempre tem que ser tão difícil. Qual é o motivo real para você não querer ir?_"

"Esse é o motivo real."

"_É, ta bom._"

"É sério."

"_Eu sei quando você mente. Te conheço há tempo o bastante._"

"Aparentemente não."

"_Patrick é um cara legal, e eu não vejo por que você não gostaria dele._"

"Nunca disse que não gostava."

Houve uma pausa, e Pierre sabia que estava recebendo algum tipo de olhar cético de seu namorado. "_Ok, acho que acredito em você..._" Ele falou. "_Mas se você causar qualquer merda nessa festa, eu vou arrancar suas bolas._"

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Pierre. "Aw, mas eu preciso delas..." brincou. Ele recebeu uma risada apreciativa de David. Ele respirou fundo. "Certo, quando é essa festa? Desde que eu claramente não tenho escolha se quero ou não ir."

Pierre praticamente conseguiu ouvir David girando os olhos. "_Eu te passo o endereço amanhã, quando você vier me buscar. A festa começa quando fica realmente escuro, então acho que você deveria vir lá pelas noves._" Explicou. "_E eu sei que você está tentando parar com todas as festas, bebidas e sei lá mais o que, mas você não tem que beber. Talvez eu beba._"

Perante isso, os olhos de Pierre se arregalaram. "David Desrosiers vai beber? Eu não achei que algum dia iria ouvir essas palavras na mesma frase."

David riu. "_Eu sei, mas você tem que tentar tudo uma vez, certo? Ao menos você vai estar lá, então você pode... Você sabe... Me monitorar ou algo assim. Eu não acho que vou beber muito, entretanto. Eu experimentei a cerveja do meu pai uma vez, quando era mais novo, e não gostei, então eu não sei se vou beber..._" ele suspirou. "_De todo modo, eu vou para aí agora, desde que eu não tenho nada para fazer aqui. Mas você pode voltar a dormir, se quiser._"

"Surpreendentemente, eu não estou mais cansado." Pierre falou. David riu de novo, começou um longo pedido de desculpa e explicação, então se despediu e eles desligaram. Pierre colocou o telefone na mesa de cabeceira e relaxou de novo, fechando os olhos.

As coisas estavam ficando realmente, realmente estranhas. Agora parecia que todas as coisas que Pierre estava tentando ficar longe, as coisas que ele estava tentando evitar a todos os custos, eram exatamente as coisas pelas quais David estava procurando.


	16. Whishing To Be The Friction In Your Jean

**Capítulo 16: Whishing To Be**** The Friction In Your Jeans **

Ao menos, haveria uma coisa boa sobre essa noite. Bem, duas coisas, na verdade. Uma, ele passaria o ano novo com seu namorado, ao invés de passar com alguém que acabara de conhecer; dois, ele ia dar à David o dinheiro pelo qual o menor estava esperando.

Ele teria dado o dinheiro desejado alguns dias antes, quando o recebera (de Vince Randall, de todas as pessoas), mas queria ser convincente. Se ele desse no dia seguinte, David provavelmente ficaria desconfiado sobre como ele o conseguira tão rapidamente, quando tinha demorado tanto desde que ele confessara.

Pierre saiu de seu quarto e entrou na cozinha. O relógio do forno mostrava que era 08:55, e estava escuro do lado de fora, então ele sabia que tinha que ir buscar David para eles irem para a estúpida festa de Cunningham. Em sua mente, ele não conseguia ressaltar o bastante o quanto ele não queria ir. Festas são iguais a bebida, que é igual a comportamento despreocupado, que é igual a erros, igual a atividades inconscientes, que são iguais a arrependimentos, arrependimentos e mais arrependimentos.

Pelo telefone, há alguns dias, David tinha falado para Pierre não 'causar qualquer merda', enquanto estivessem nesse evento altamente normal. O ponto era que, embora qualquer merda causada antes não tivesse sido intencional, ele não tinha planejado que elas acontecessem; quando ele colocou fogo naquela casa, há um ano, ele não tinha planejado fazê-lo – apenas aconteceu como o resultado de uma raiva incontrolada. Essa era uma das principais razões por que ele não queria ir a essa festa.

Mas ele sabia que se ele decidisse desistir de ir, David ficaria profundamente desapontado, desde que ele claramente queria muito ir a essa festa. Ele achava isso estranho, por que David nunca pareceu ser do tipo que gostava de ir a festas. Ele era muito... _Angélico_ pra isso. Bem, exceto aquela pequena fase com Daniel, ele era uma pessoa limpa, de natureza boa, e dificilmente o tipo que surta por algo desse tipo. Mas, também, David deixou claro que ele nunca tinha sido _convidado_ para uma festa antes, então ele nunca tivera a chance de saber se era o tipo festeiro.

Ele não estava planejando beber algo na festa – nem mesmo um pequeno copo. Ele ia continuar com seu novo estilo de vida novo e sóbrio ainda que isso o matasse, e não estava prestes a desistir. Se ele bebesse, ele cometeria erros e 'causaria merdas' que ele já tinha prometido que não iria causar. Além do mais, se David ia beber (algo que ele não conseguia compreender), ele certamente não queria. Quem iria controlar quem? Ambos estariam doidões, embora Pierre não tivesse certeza quão doido David podia ficar. Então, por que ele não planejava beber, ele estava indo de carro. Ele não ia deixar David dormir na casa de Patrick essa noite.

Depois de uma briga com sua mãe, ele pegou a chave do carro, e saiu de casa, usando jeans e uma camiseta preta, e seu tênis preto de cano curto da Converse, enquanto saia da casa, as chaves nas mãos.

Uma vez que parou o carro em frente a casa dos Desrosiers, ele notou a forma de David na porta da frente da casa, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto, como sempre. Isso era bom, desde que Pierre estava preocupado que teria que ir até a porta e ter um encontro embaraçoso com Vanessa, enquanto ele (o condenado) levava o filho dela para uma festa, a qual ela provavelmente assumiria era oferecida por alguma área do subterrâneo, com drogas e álcool que o governo sequer ouvira falar.

Nos próximos cinco minutos, David (usando uma calça jeans preta e justa, uma camiseta preta com o logo de Story of the Year, e uma jaqueta vermelha) entrou no carro, e se inclinou para beijar Pierre, antes de colocar o cinto de segurança e dar as instruções para Pierre, de como chegar à casa.

Mas antes que ele pudesse ir, Pierre tirou algo do bolso. Era um envelope, e dentro dele tinha os exatos duzentos dólares que ele devia a David. Ele o ofereceu ao seu namorado. "Isso é para você." Falou. "Se você já não estava animado o bastante."

David abriu o envelope, viu o dinheiro e guinchou. "Você é maravilhoso, Pierre! Eu sabia que você conseguiria!" falou, então se inclinou para beijá-lo.

Aproximadamente dez minutos mais tarde, o carro de Pierre parou no meio fio em frente a casa dos Cunningham. Já havia, aproximadamente, seis carros estacionados do lado de fora, claramente pertencentes aos convidados. Eles não se moveriam por um tempo. Pelo menos, até amanhã. Desde que já tinha escurecido, a música vinha da casa de um modo que, provavelmente, aborreceria os vizinhos, mas Patrick provavelmente já tinha resolvido isso. As chances eram bastante altas de que ele já tinha dado várias festas antes dessa, mesmo que isso fosse 'julgar o livro pela capa'.

David saiu do carro por si só, e logo foi seguido por Pierre, que suspirou dramaticamente, antes de sair. As chaves estavam em seu bolso, e toda sua força de vontade em sua cabeça, desde que ele queria ter controle sobre si mesmo – e esperançosamente, sobre seu namorado – que estava completamente extasiado, e isso podia ser visto por todo seu rosto. Embora Pierre preferisse muito mais não estar nessa festa, ao menos David estava feliz, e isso o fazia feliz.

Ele deu a volta no carro e foi até a calçada, onde David estava parado, e passou seu braço ao redor da cintura do mais baixo. Se ele ia entrar nessa festa com David, ele precisava que todos soubessem que o menor era seu e que eles não podiam tocá-lo sem acabar severamente machucados. "Você, uh, você não vai beber... Muito essa noite, vai?" Pierre perguntou cuidadosamente. Ele definitivamente não queria que David ficasse fora de controle.

Eles caminharam os degraus de cimento até a porta da frente da casa. David tomou a liberdade de tocar a campainha ao lado da batente da porta. Apenas um momento mais tarde, a porta foi aberta, e o alto som de rock alternativo os atingiu como uma parede de tijolos. Um cara alto (mais alto que Pierre), com cabelo negro, que caiam, bagunçados, até abaixo de sua orelha, olhos castanhos escuros e um copo de plástico em sua mão apareceu. "Hey!" ele disse entusiasmadamente, como se os conhecesse, quando não o fazia, por que tanto Pierre quanto David não tinham idéia de quem ele era. David, entretanto, tinha um sorriso em seu rosto. "Bem vindos! Eu... Eu os conheço?"

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse responder, outro cara apareceu atrás dele, descansando uma mão no ombro do garoto mais alto. Esse cara era mais baixo, tinha cabelo loiro espetado, usava uma camiseta azul escuro do Blink-182, e segurava uma garrafa de cerveja, cujo emblema tinha sido retirado imperfeitamente. "Scott, você precisa receber todos meus convidados de um jeito idiota?" ele riu. 'Scott' empurrou o garoto divertidamente e riu ruidosamente, então se distraiu com outra coisa e se afastou. O garoto loiro balançou a cabeça e manteve a porta aperta, dando passagem para que os dois pudessem entrar. "Bem, entrem. Eu sou Patrick, essa é minha casa, e, por favor, não chamem a policia, por que essa não seria a primeira vez." Falou, e David riu, enquanto entrava, seguido por Pierre.

A porta foi fechada atrás deles e Patrick parou ao lado deles. Eles se viraram para olhar para ele. Patrick deu a Pierre um olhar indescritível, que Pierre não pôde ignorar, mas não quis fazer nada, no caso de irritar David. "Hey, você é o David que eu chamei, certo? Da aula de matemática?" Patrick perguntou a David, apontando para ele e sorrindo.

David sorriu de volta. "Aula de inglês, na verdade." Falou. "Oh, e esse é Pierre, meu namorado que eu te falei." Ele gesticulou na direção dele, e Pierre forçou um sorriso na direção de Patrick. Pat retribuiu com um sorriso igualmente forçado.

Ele rapidamente deixou o tópico 'Pierre' de lado, entretanto, e continuou a falar com David. "Então, quer uma bebida?" Patrick perguntou. "Meus pais gostam de álcool, então nós temos praticamente de tudo." David assentiu, então Patrick sorriu e gesticulou para David segui-lo. Se isso tinha algo a ver com bebidas, Pierre definitivamente ia junto, por que ele queria se garantir de que Patrick não ia... Dar algo a David ou o que seja. Ele não confiava nele, exatamente, e sabia o que acontecia em festas, tendo freqüentado-as pelos últimos seis anos sem parar.

Eles atravessaram uma grande quantidade de adolescentes, assim como algumas garotas sem camisetas, para as quais Pierre olhou duas vezes, mesmo que já tivesse visto isso várias vezes antes. Durante o caminho até a cozinha, Patrick e David continuaram a conversar, apesar de Pierre estar bem atrás deles. Ele se sentia bastante invisível, e havia algum tempo desde que ele tinha a uma festa e não tinha sido solenemente invisível. Eles pararam na ilha na cozinha, onde alguns adolescentes começaram uma pirâmide de latas de cerveja, embora ainda não estivesse muito alta. A festa tinha começado há apenas uma hora.

Patrick tirou um copo vermelho de uma estante. "Quer uma bebida, Pierre?" perguntou. Sua voz e comportamento sinalizavam que ele ainda não estava nem perto de estar bêbado. Ele provavelmente chegaria lá, entretanto, bastante cedo.

Pierre balançou a cabeça. "Nah, estou bem." Respondeu, então Patrick assentiu e continuou a preparar uma bebida para David.

"Primeira vez bebendo, assumo?" Patrick falou, sorrindo para David. David se inclinou contra o balcão perto dele, observando Pat pegar uma garrafa de vidro. Pierre o observou atentamente também, mas provavelmente não pelas mesmas razoes de David.

David riu. "É. Óbvio, huh?"

Patrick deu de ombros, rindo levemente. "Acho que sim." Eles continuaram a conversar, enquanto Patrick colocava um liquido claro no copo, o qual Pierre reconheceu como vodka, e ficou satisfeito quando Patrick colocou quase nada. Então ele pegou uma garrafa de refrigerante soda e encheu o resto do copo com ele. "Aqui. Acho que você vai gostar desse." David aceitou graciosamente e tomou um gole, fazendo um pouco de careta, mas engolindo bem.

Isso pareceu atingir Pierre em um lugar desconfortável quando David fez isso. Ele não tinha imaginado isso acontecendo, e silenciosamente tinha esperado que não acontecesse. Afinal, a questão toda de estar com David era que ele era o completo oposto de todas aquelas pessoas que ele conhecera, antes de ser sentenciado. Mas se ele começasse com isso, então ele não era diferente de nenhum deles.

Pelas próximas duas horas, Pierre observou David cuidadosamente. Quando deu onze horas, Pierre tinha visto David beber três copos de diferentes tipos de álcool, agradecidamente não muito fortes. A única vez que eles se separaram, foi quando Patrick sugeriu que David fosse ver sua coleção de música perto do rádio, mas só por que Patrick tinha um EP do Blink-182 que David não tinha, e que ele precisava ver.

Ele ficou olhando de longe, mas foi distraído por outro festeiro que, aparentemente, o conhecia muito bem. Ele falou sobre Pierre ser solto da cadeia, e então sobre status atual. Pierre responde com um 'não é da sua conta', então o cara foi embora, um nome feio murmurado sob sua respiração embriagada.

Demorou apenas alguns momentos, antes de Pierre sentir um braço passar ao redor do seu pescoço, por trás, e o outro descansando em sua cintura, claramente segurando algo. Isso o teria assustado, mas ele tinha a sensação de que ele sabia quem era. Ele se virou para ver seu namorado, sem Patrick, sorrindo largamente e segurado uma garrafa de cerveja, a marca arrancada perfeitamente. Ele até estava usando um chapéu que mostrava os números brilhantes de que ano estaria começando quando desse meia noite. "Hey, querido." Ele disse ruidosamente. "O que está aprontando?" cara, ele tinha bebido. A garrafa de cerveja na mão dele era completamente diferente, e Pierre se sentiu estúpido por deixar David sozinho, por que ele não sabia quantas ele tinha bebido.

Pierre sorriu. "Não muito." Falou. "Onde você conseguiu esse chapéu bacana?"

David levou a mão até seu chapéu, como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar dele, e riu. "É, Pat me deu." Falou. "Vem comigo." Ele segurou a mão de Pierre e o guiou por entre a multidão de adolescentes até a escada coberta por um tapete cinza, e David quase tropeçou em algumas pessoas que, ou estavam desmaiadas, quase desmaiadas, ou se amassando, e ele riu desconfortavelmente cada vez. Eventualmente, eles chegaram ao topo da escada, e viraram à esquerda no corredor, que não estava lotado de pessoas, mas tinha algumas.

Eles continuaram a andar pelo corredor até pararem na frente de uma das portas brancas. David a abriu e olhou dentro, notando que estava vazio. Então, ele arrastou Pierre para dentro, fechando a porta atrás deles, quase abafando completamente o som da música. As paredes eram de um vermelho bacana e aquecido, e David ajustou a intensidade da luz para que parecesse ainda mais aquecido e romântico.

Pierre olhou ao redor, mordiscando seu lábio inferior. "Uh, David?" chamou, olhando para o garoto. "Por que você me trouxe para um quarto vazio?"

Uma risada escapou dos lábios sorridentes de David. "O que você acha, bobinho?" ele perguntou retoricamente, e virou Pierre para olhar para ele. Ele o empurrou até que ele caísse deitado de costas na cama king size. "Você, eu, no quarto do senhor e da senhora Cunningham? Meio que é excitando e gostoso, não acha?" Pierre pôde apenas assentir, enquanto David colocava sua cerveja na mesa de cabeceira e subia em cima dele, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. Ele instantaneamente se inclinou para beijá-lo.

Entre os beijos, Pierre achou difícil conseguir falar. "David." Tentou interromper, mas a palavra se perdeu quando o beijo continuou. Ele se encontrou quase intoxicado apenas com o hálito embriagado de David. "David, nós... Você... Uh..." David começou a beijar seu pescoço agora, e ele não conseguia mais pensar direito, mesmo que tentasse.

"Apenas deixe rolar, Pierre." David disse, ainda atacando seu pescoço com beijos. "Pare de questionar tudo. Isso vai ir até onde for. Certo?" Pierre ainda estava incapaz de falar algo, desde que os lábios de David ainda estava chupando aquele lugar familiar no pescoço de Pierre, que sempre o fazia gemer e se contorcer. David era excelente nisso, e Pierre, às vezes, se perguntava por que ele fora beijado no pescoço por alguém antes.

Ele os girou, então ele estava sobre David, e começou a beijá-lo fervorosamente, saboreando tudo o que podia. As mãos de David estavam se movendo como loucas, tocando todas as partes do corpo de Pierre que conseguiam, e conseguindo alguns guinchos em resposta, quando tocava em uma área muito sensível. Pierre nem se importou em questionar isso, e começou a fazer o mesmo com suas mãos. Pela primeira vez, as mãos de Pierre viajaram por sob a camiseta de David, enquanto sua língua continuava a batalhar com a de David.

O menor se afastou, de modo que conseguisse tirar a jaqueta que estava usando, e a jogou no chão. Eles imediatamente retomaram o beijo em que estavam envolvidos antes. Suas respirações estavam pesadas, e o beijo mais intenso. David segurou o cabelo de Pierre e o beijou ainda mais profundamente, o quadril indo para cima, para se esfregar contra o de Pierre, fazendo o garoto mais velho gemer levemente, o que apenas incentivou David a fazer isso de novo.

Mas quando outra peça de roupa ia ser removida, a porta abriu, e ambos pularam, olhando para a porta. Patrick e estava lá, e Pierre queria gritar com ele. "David, eu— Eu estou interrompendo algo?" Uh, é. Pierre conteve um gemido, quando David o empurrava de cima de si, o corpo de Pierre caindo no colchão.

David balançou a cabeça e se sentou, pegando sua jaqueta. "Não. É claro que não." Falou, colocando o agasalho e se levantando. "O que, uh, o que foi?" Pierre se sentou e mandou um olhar mortal na direção de Patrick, sua interrupção sendo tão irritante quanto ele era.

"É só que... Eu preciso de ajuda... É... Meus pais vão... Eu não quero morrer..." disse freneticamente, claramente com problemas para formar sentenças inteiras. "Ajuda? Seu cérebro é de grande ajuda."

David pegou sua garrafa e tomou um gole, andando até Patrick. "Sem problema." Falou. "Eu vou 'ti ajudá', mano." Isso foi, provavelmente, mais de uma maneira brincalhona, do que não conseguir pronunciar corretamente. Ele passou um braço ao redor do pescoço de Patrick e olhou para Pierre. "Eu já volto..." Pierre forçou um sorriso e um assentimento. Enquanto David segurava o braço de Patrick e o guiava para fora do quarto, Patrick lançou um olhar a Pierre, que o aborreceu mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Como se ele estivesse satisfeito com o fato de que David preferiu ajudá-lo a continuar se amassando com Pierre.

Pela hora que Patrick se virou e saiu do quarto, Pierre estava pronto para correr atrás dele e socá-lo no meio do rosto. O sorriso afetado que recebera era um que ele podia socar para fora do rosto dele. Mas o deixou ir, por que isso seria 'causar uma merda'.

Uma hora mais tarde, ele estava com David e Patrick no andar debaixo; qualquer 'problema' que Patrick tinha, fora resolvido. David tinha um braço ao redor da cintura de Pierre, o braço do maior ao redor de seu pescoço, mas David estava ocupado falando com Patrick, como se Pierre não o estivesse segurando absolutamente.

De repente, uma voz sobrepôs a música e o barulho da multidão. "Certo, pessoal! Está na hora! Que comece a contagem regressiva!" a multidão comemorou, contando de trás para frente desde o número dez. David se juntou, mas Pierre não, preferindo ficar olhando David e ficando satisfeito que ele estivesse pendurado em si, e não em Patrick.

Quando eles chegaram no um, David se virou para Pierre e o abraçou apertadamente pela cintura. Pierre olhou para David, sorrindo, e então juntou seus lábios nos dele. O beijo pareceu durar para sempre, mas Pierre não estava reclamando. Ele quase tinha esquecido que havia pessoas ao redor, e apenas emoldurou o rosto de David, beijando-o ainda mais afetuosamente. Quando o beijou terminou, eles se olharam nos olhos, sorrindo. "Feliz ano novo, David." Falou.

David o beijou novamente, mas brevemente. "Feliz ano novo, Pierre."

Uma hora mais tarde, Pierre saiu do banheiro, quase tropeçou em um casal lésbico que estava se amassando vigorosamente no chão, bem na frente da porta. Oh, essas cenas se perdiam nele. Foi quando ele ouviu uma gritaria vinda de uma área em particular da casa. Isso atiçou sua curiosidade, e ele decidiu ir descobrir o que estava acontecendo, e depois ir procurar David. Ele provavelmente estava na multidão, assistindo o show, de todo modo, então provavelmente iria encontrar com ele, enquanto via o espetáculo.

Ele forçou seu caminho através de alguns adolescentes, com cervejas nas mãos, que estavam socando o ar e rindo sobre o que quer que todos estavam olhando. Havia um grupo de pessoas paradas na sua frente, mas isso não bloqueou sua visão do que estava na sua frente. Quando ele viu o que era, seu queixo estava ir ao chão. Sobre a mesa estava Patrick, uma cerveja em sua mão e um sorriso em seu rosto. E ao lado dele, girando no próprio eixo e gritando 'whoo' muitas vezes, estava o namorado de Pierre.

David tinha um copo de plástico em sua mão, um sorriso gigante em seu rosto, e seu quadril se movia de um jeito que deixaria a Shakira com ciúmes. Ele estava tocando Patrick, que também estava se movendo, mas não no estilo Shakira, como David. Mas ele preferia tocar a bunda de David e beber sua cerveja.

Enfurecido, Pierre se forçou por entre os adolescentes animados, até parecer bem na frente da mesa, sob onde David (que provavelmente bebera tanto álcool quanto Pierre se lembrava de ter bebido na sua primeira festa, e ele era um beberrão) estava dançando. "David!" chamou em um tom de voz alto, então ele se faria ouvir sobre a música e as pessoas.

O garoto claramente ouviu seu nome ser chamado, olhou ao redor, então seus olhos finalmente encontraram Pierre sob si. Seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais, e ele jogou seus braços no ar, quase derrubando seu copo. "Pierre! Aí está você!" ele disse alegremente. "Sobre aqui! Você é sexy, também!" tudo o que Pierre fez foi olhá-lo, irritado. "O que está errado?" ele estava falando mais alto do que Pierre, e ele não tinha duvidas de que todos ao redor deles podiam ouvir exatamente o que ele estava falando.

"Não." Pierre disse firmemente. "Desça daí!" se ele não estivesse tão bravo nesse momento, ele teria ficado surpreso com o quão autoritário ele soou; ele soara como seu pai costumava soar quando brigando com ele e seu irmão por fazer algo estúpido.

David riu, enquanto Patrick o tocava novamente, movendo o quadril contra o dele. "Não... Não seja tão estraga prazeres, Pierre." Falou. "É divertido. Confiiia em mim." Sua fala estava ficando incoerente, e Pierre teve que preocupar que nos próximos minutos ele estaria ou vomitando ou desmaiado. Provavelmente os dois, nessa ordem. Outro 'whoo' deixou a boca de David, e ele girou contra Patrick novamente, cantando a letra da música que tocava no rádio.

Isso era o bastante. Pierre se esticou para pegar o braço de David, puxando-o. "Vamos, David. Você já acabou." Falou. David soltou o braço de seu aperto, então ele resolveu passar seus braços ao redor das pernas de David, jogando-o sobre seu ombro. David guinchou e protestou, exigindo que Pierre o colocasse no chão, mas ele recusou todas as vezes. "Não, isso é tudo. Eu não vou deixar Patrick te apalpar mais."

David bufou. "Ele não estava fazendo isso. Não seja ciumento..."

Quando eles alcançaram a porta da frente da casa, Patrick os alcançou, e agarrou o ombro de Pierre, virando-se de modo que pudesse olhá-lo. David começou a bater na bunda de Pierre agora, ainda exigindo ser solto. "Que diabos, Bouvier? David pode... Ele pode se soooooltar se quiser. Você não é a mãe dele."

Pierre apenas olhou para ele. Ele estava se aproveitando de David, e sabia disso. Essa a principal preocupação de Pierre sobre vir à esta festa, e era por isso que ele estava satisfeito por estar lá com ele. David era o tipo de garoto que qualquer um iria querer usar, então dar o pé na bunda. Esse era um dos pensamentos de Pierre quando ele conheceu David, então ele sabia exatamente o que os outros caras pensavam quando perto dele.

E abriu a porta e carregou David – que ainda estava gritando e choramingando – para onde ele estacionou o carro. O mais rápido que eles saíssem desse lugar, melhor. Ele colocou David sobre os próprios pés do lado do passageiro do carro. "Pierrre..." ele choramingou. "Eu estava me divertindo! Você não podia me deixar?" Pierre não disse nada, enquanto abria a porta e, cuidadosamente, empurrava David para dentro, se garantindo de que ele não caísse ou batesse a cabeça na porta. David continuou a choramingar e gemer, enquanto a porta era fechada e Pierre dava a volta no carro.

Quando ele entrou, ele colocou o cinto de segurança em David, ignorando os murmúrios e risadas de motivos desconhecidos de David. Então, ele colocou o próprio cinto, antes de dar a partida no carro, e se afastando da casa. "... Eu estava, tipo, 'certo, isso 'provevelmente' não é seguro'. Mas, aí, Pat já estava lá, e pareceu ser muuuuuito legal. Ele me a-ajudou a subir e, bem— Por que não 'tamos indo pra minha... Minha casa?"

"Eu estou te levando para a minha. Eu realmente não estou a fim de lidar com sua mãe estúpida, querendo arrancar minha cabeça, por causa do seu estado." Pierre falou, enquanto fazia o caminho para sua casa.

"Você 'cabou de chamar minha mãe de estúpida?"

_Você não vai se lembrar de nada, amanhã. Não se preocupe._ "Deixa pra lá." Falou. "Então, você se divertiu, suponho?" talvez, se ele mudasse de assunto, David não pensaria sobre isso o caminho todo. David concordou entusiasmadamente, então começou a reproduzir as piadas que Patrick tinha lhe contado (que não pareciam tão engraçadas assim, mas provavelmente era o tipo de coisa que 'você tinha que estar lá'). Ele sentia como se não tivesse relaxado nessa festa, por que ele estava tão preocupado sobre David e... ugh... _Patrick_.

Quando ele chegou em casa, ele tinha ouvido tanto o nome de Patrick, que ele poderia vomitar. Ele tolerou isso, entretanto, por que ele não queria tirar aquele sorriso fofo, bêbado e piegas do rosto de David. Então, ele apenas estacionou e saiu sem falar nada, dando a volta no carro. Ele ajudou David sair e deu apoio a ele (desde que ele nunca iria conseguir andar sozinho) até a porta. O braço de David estava ao redor de seu pescoço, e a cabeça estava se apoiando no ombro de Pierre de vez em quando, e o braço de Pierre estava passado apertadamente ao redor da cintura de David, para mantê-lo em pé, enquanto andavam.

"Vamos lá, David, me ajuda. Suas pernas não estão quebradas. Você estava dançando em uma mesa até agora..." Pierre gemeu, desde que David estava deixando extremamente difícil levá-lo para dentro, como se suas pernas fossem gelatinas. David murmurou algo incoerente e sem sentido, e Pierre o ignorou, finalmente entrando e trazendo David consigo, através da sala de estar, até o corredor. Eles quase caíram quando viraram para andar até o quarto de Pierre e ele acendeu a luz. "Você precisa ficar quieto, David. Minha mão provavelmente está em casa, e ela vai me matar se eu a acordar."

David riu ruidosamente. "Parece a minha mãe!" falou em igual volume. "Cara, se nós tivéssemos indo lá, teria a porra da minha bunda no café... Café da manhã!" Pierre mal prestou atenção no que ele estava falando, enquanto puxava o cobertor de sua cama e colocava David sobre o colchão. Ele teve que se esforçar bastante, certamente, por que mesmo um peso pena como David pesava algumas toneladas quando bêbado e desorientado.

Enquanto David continuava a falar no volume de uma guitarra em um show, Pierre o mandou ficar quieto. "David, cale a boca!" sibilou, enquanto tirava o tênis de David, e o jogava no chão atrás de si. Então, puxou os cobertores até eles estarem na altura do peito de David. O menor procurou uma posição mais confortável, erguendo-se sobre os cotovelos.

"Sabe... Sabe o que, Pierre?" perguntou, em um volume mais baixo, mas ainda um pouco alto demais.

Pierre tirou o próprio tênis e as meias, então despiu sua camiseta fedida, jogando-a no chão. "O quê?" perguntou, dando a volta na cama para se sentar do lado perto da janela. Sentando-se no colchão, uma perna sobre a cama, e a outra pendurada.

Os olhos de David o seguiram, mas não pareciam muito focados. "Eu estou feliz que 'cê, uh, foi na festa. Significou um monte." Falou, um sorriso tonto aparecendo em seu rosto. "Agora eu entendo. Por que você fazia isso. É um ótimo jeito de relaxar, sabe?" Pierre sorriu e assentiu, entendendo perfeitamente. As pálpebras de David abriram e fecharam rapidamente, e Pierre estava silenciosamente apostando em sua mente quando eles iam se fechar pelo resto da noite, sinalizando que ele tinha adormecido. Mas, então, eles tentaram se focar nos olhos de Pierre novamente. "Quer ouvir algo maluco?" Pierre assentiu, e David olhou brevemente para baixo. "Eu acho que amo você."

Nesse segundo, o coração de Pierre quase parou. Seu rosto se abateu, e ele quase não conseguia respirar. "Uh... É? Mesmo?" sua voz estava um pouco trêmula, por que ele não tinha certeza como reagir a isso.

Com uma leve risada, David assentiu, seus olhos agora fechados. "É." Falou, se mexendo para se deitar de lado, encarando Pierre. "Maluco, huh?"

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Pierre balançou sua cabeça em um assentimento estranho. "Ha, é..." falou. "Maluco." Seu rosto se abateu novamente, e ele queria vomitar. Ele se perguntou se David estava falando isso por que era o que ele realmente sentia, ou se era apenas por que ele estava bêbado e pronto para desmaiar. Ele se lembrava de ficar realmente bêbado e falar para Chuck que o amava. Ele mencionara isso no dia seguinte, e Pierre não sabia que ele sequer tinha dito isso, então ficou claro que não queria dizer nada e era apenas um erro bêbado.

Essas três palavras eram, provavelmente, as mais aterrorizantes que Pierre conhecia. Ele não estava pronto para o amor, e ele não queria amor. Ele queria... Ele queria sexo e... Sexo com garotos, não um relacionamento sério, e... Não amor. Claro, ele tinha saído com David por mais tempo do que com qualquer outra pessoa (agora que ele pensou sobre isso, ele nunca tinha _realmente_ saído com alguém antes), mas isso não queria dizer que ele estava pronto para o amor.

Ele queria fugir, ele queria ir embora, ele queria... Levar David para casa e esquecer que essa noite acontecera. Mas ele sabia que não podia fazer nenhuma dessas coisas, então ele ficou parado, observando David, mas permitindo os pensamentos vagarem em sua cabeça.

Ele percebeu que seria tolo de sua parte se preocupar com isso. Era uma confissão estúpida e bêbada, e ele não devia levá-la a sério. Amanhã, David provavelmente acordaria e nem saberia que tinha dito essas palavras para Pierre. Então, Pierre esqueceria sobre isso, e as coisas voltariam ao normal novamente. Sem seriedade, sem confissões românticas, sem necessidade de encher seus estômagos de nós.

David girou completamente de bruços, a cabeça ainda virada para a mesma direção. Pierre se levantou e tirou o jeans, de modo que estava apenas de boxers, então deitou sob os cobertores, deitando-se de lado perto de David. Ele usou uma mão para acariciar o cabelo de David, sabendo que o gesto não acordaria o garoto, de todo modo. Ele estava apagado.

Um suspiro deixou seus lábios, enquanto continuava a acariciar seu cabelo. "Oh, David..." murmurou, sabendo que ele não podia ouvi-lo. "O que nós estamos fazendo?"


	17. Every Time I Call You Don't Have Time

**Capítulo 17: Every Time I Call You Don't Have Time**

Pela primeira vez, Pierre acordou na manhã após a virada de ano, sem uma dor de cabeça ou a sensação de querer vomitar todos seus órgãos internos. Ele se sentia bastante agradecido por isso, por que sua mente estava presa em Patrick, e isso já era o bastante para deixá-lo enjoado. Agradecidamente, isso não o enjoou o bastante para pôr seus órgãos para fora. Não, esse não era seu trabalho hoje, para variar. Agora, seu trabalho pertencia a David, que, no momento, estava pondo a alma para fora no banheiro.

Pierre acordou por volta das dez e meia para encontrar um espaço vazio ao seu lado, o que ele assumiu que estaria ocupado, desde que David festejara bastante noite passara e, provavelmente, não iria querer levantar por medo de que sua cabeça pesada o fizesse cair. Então, sentindo-se perfeitamente bem, Pierre se levantou e saiu do quarto para ir checar seu namorado, jogado no chão de cerâmica do banheiro, com sua cabeça sobre a privada e os braços ao redor do assento. Sua camiseta estava jogada no chão, sua calça estava puxada até a metade de suas canelas, sem meias, embora isso provavelmente acontecera durante a noite.

Ele se escorou na batente da porta, e não pôde evitar rir. David tirou o cabelo bagunçado do rosto e olhou para Pierre. "Que diabos você está rindo?" perguntou, e Pierre apenas sorriu afetadamente. "Oh, cale a boca." Ele se voltou para a privada, e Pierre riu novamente. Então, como uma resposta, David lhe mostrou o dedo, embora não tenha durado muito por David se agarrado ao assento da privada e vomitar mais.

De novo, Pierre riu, balançando a cabeça. "Eu nem vou começar, por que eu sei que você não vai ouvir." Falou, enquanto entrava no banheiro, o pé descalço sentindo um pouco de frio quanto tocou a cerâmica, ao invés do carpete em que estivera pisando até agora.

"Pode crer." David falou, mas quase foi interrompido ao vomitar novamente. Pierre suspirou e se sentou na banheira, ao lado da privada. Ele lançou ao menor aquele olhar desapontado que namoradas normalmente usavam quando seus namorados faziam algo estúpido e ela sabia que ele podia fazer melhor. David percebeu sua expressão pelo canto do olho, e a reconheceu instantaneamente. Ele gemeu, e descansou a testa na frente da privada. "Não me olhe assim, Pierre, eu posso fazer isso pelo menos uma vez na minha vida. E não faz muito tempo, que era você aqui."

Exatamente. Ao invés de responder, Pierre esticou a mão para afastou o cabelo do rosto de David. Apesar de se sentir levemente divertido por essa irônica mudança de eventos, Pierre realmente se sentia compreensivo. Ele sabia como era a manhã depois da primeira vez que se vai a uma festa e se fica tão bêbado que não se sabe mais nem em qual país você mora. Era uma droga, especialmente quando ele se divertira tanto na noite anterior. Era uma severa punição.

"Eu já volto. Você precisa de remédio se quiser se levantar logo." Pierre falou e se levantou. David assentiu, antes de vomitar novamente. Pierre estremeceu, enquanto saia do banheiro. Ele atravessou o corredor até seu quarto, onde ele pegou o frasco de aspirina, que guardava em seu criado mudo para manhã como essa. Ele não precisava mais dele para isso, mas ele sempre vinha à mão se ele precisasse deles para, digamos, as brigas que ele se metesse algum adolescente por dar em cima de seu namorado. (Patrick).

Quando ele entrou na cozinha, ele ouviu David vomitando mais uma vez, e não pôde evitar estremecer novamente. Ele pegou um pequeno copo e o encheu de água, antes de voltar para o banheiro. Ele colocou o copo e as duas pequenas pílulas brancas sobre o fundo do vaso sanitário. "Tome depois que parar de vomitar, senão vai pôr para fora." Falou, enquanto voltava a se sentar na borda da banheira.

"Obrigado." David murmurou. "Então, enquanto eu estou passando o tempo no banheiro, se importa de me contar o que eu fiz noite passada? Não consigo lembrar nada depois do nosso beijo de ano novo."

Quando questionado isso, um pensamento voltou para a mente de Pierre. Ele se lembrou de Patrick tentando, sutilmente, tirar vantagem de um bêbado David a noite toda; ele se lembrou do quase show de strip de David sobre a mesa; ele se lembrou de um David quase adormecido em sua cama, lhe dizendo que lhe amava. "Na verdade, eu fiquei bastante surpreso com seu comportamento. Já passava da meia noite e nós ainda não estávamos nus." Pierre começou e David riu. "Você não foi tão ruim assim. Tirando sua, bem, dança sobre a mesa..."

David riu de novo, arregalando seus olhos cansados para Pierre. "Dança na mesa? Wow. Eu dancei bem?" Pierre deu de ombros, mas preferiu não responder. "E Patrick? O que aconteceu com ele? Por que estamos na sua casa?" Ah, as várias perguntas. Fazia um tempo desde que Pierre tinha experimentado isso.

"Eu não sei sobre Patrick. Depois que eu o impedi de dar em cima de você, eu não sei o que ele fez." David desviou os olhos, claramente pensando sobre o que ele tinha dito. "Eu te trouxe cá, por que eu sabia que sua mãe cortaria minha cabeça se eu te levasse para casa, bêbado. E eu também sei que você não iria querer lidar com isso."

Voltando a olhá-lo, David assentiu. "Isso é verdade." Falou. "Eu... Eu..." suas palavras se perderam, quando ele se voltou para a privada, abrindo a boca algumas vezes, antes de vomitar mais um pouco. Ele tinha que parar logo, desde que Pierre tinha certeza de que uma pessoa tão pequena como ele nunca conseguiria produzir tanto vomito. Ele limpou a boca com as costas da mão, e voltou a olhar para Pierre. "Eu quase estou com medo de ir para casa. Você vai entrar comigo?"

"Para que sua mãe corte meu pinto fora?" falou, rindo. "Não, obrigado. Ela irá fazer menos estrago em você, acredite."

David riu incredulamente. "É, não é você que tem lidado com ela..."

Pierre franziu o cenho. Então, ele decidiu falar de outra coisa, além da estúpida mãe de David. "Então," começou, mordicando o lábio inferior nervosamente. "Você tem certeza de que não se lembra de nada que aconteceu depois da virada de ano?" ele queria saber se David se lembrava de ter lhe dito que lhe amava. Se ele não lembrasse, então não havia nada com que se preocupar, certo? Bem, exceto pelo fato de que as pessoas tendiam a falar a verdade quando estavam bêbadas, mas Pierre meio que deixou isso de lado e fingiu que isso não era um fato.

Para a sorte de Pierre, David balançou a cabeça, a testa repousando sobre seu braço, que estava apoiado no assento da privada. "Não." Respondeu. "Não realmente. Eu... Eu lembro... Logo depois do nosso beijo... Que Patrick me contou um pouco sobre ele. Você sabia que ele é da Califórnia? É. Santa Monica. Os pais dele o transferiram para cá ano passado, por que ele foi suspenso por fazer merda na aula, ou algo assim. Ele é um cara bastante legal, eu não sei por que você é tão contra ele."

"Eu não sou contra ele. Eu só... Não gosto muito dele."

Com um suspiro, David se esticou para puxar a descarga. "Bem, foi divertido, ainda assim." Falou. "Você se divertiu? Mesmo que não tenha bebido. Você não bebeu, né?"

Pierre balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu não bebi." Falou. "E acho que me diverti." É, exceto por ter de observar David como um falcão e protegê-lo de Patrick, ele... Se divertiu.

David assentiu e sorriu. "Isso é bom." Falou e se apoiou na privada. Pierre se levantou e o pegou pelo braço, ajudando-o a se levantar. Uma vez que David estava em pé, sua mão instantaneamente foi para sua cabeça, e ele amaldiçoou violentamente. "Porra, por que minha cabeça parecer do tamanho dessa maldita província?" Pierre tentou não rir, mas não conseguir. "Oh, cale a boca, Pierre."

Pierre pegou as aspirinas e o copo de água, enquanto ajudava David para fora do cômodo. Eles foram para a sala de estar, e David se deitou no sofá, os olhos se fechando. "Eu não acho que vou conseguir voltar para casa até semana que vem, se eu continuar me sentindo assim." David falou, se erguendo sobre os cotovelos para olhar para Pierre, que estava lhe oferecendo uma aspirina. O menor a pegou e a colocou na boca, antes de aceitar o copo, então conseguiria engoli-la. Quando ele terminou, ele voltou a se deitar sobre o sofá, os olhos fechados mais uma vez.

"Você pode ficar o quanto quiser." Falou, andando até a cozinha para colocar o copo na pia.

David sorriu, se ajeitando de forma mais confortável sobre o móvel, arrumando a almofada sob sua cabeça. "Você é o melhor, Pierre." Suspirou. "Eu estou cansado. Eu provavelmente vou dormir mais um pouco." Pierre voltou para onde ele estava e puxou um cobertor azul do encostou do sofá. Então, ele o usou para cobrir David, afastando o cabelo de seu rosto, antes de se sentar aos seus pés, pegando o controle da televisão.

Ele ouviu a respiração de David se acalmar conforme ele passava pelos canais, a noite anterior passando por sua cabeça de novo e de novo.

[...]

O sinal tocou, tirando Pierre de seus pensamentos melancólicos das últimas semanas. O sinal indicava o intervalo do almoço tinha terminado e as pessoas tinham menos de dez minutos para juntar suas coisas e ir para suas aulas. Os últimos quarenta e cinco minutos foram passados sozinhos, ou sentado na cantina ou sentado no corredor da sala de música, para ouvir no que a banda estava trabalhando. As aulas tinham voltado há quase uma semana agora, e nunca Pierre tinha passado o almoço todo sozinho desde que começou a namorar David. Mas, alas, ali estava ele, sentando contra a parede, perto da sala 317, ouvindo o som das pessoas a limpando, antes da próxima turma entrar.

Na aula de matemática, Pierre e David conversaram sobre seus planos para o almoço, e Pierre tinha bastante certeza de nessa sexta-feira, depois de quatro dias sendo literalmente ignorado, David iria passar o intervalo com ele, comprando uma vitamina na lanchonete da esquina. Mas, às onze e meia, David encontrou com Pierre em seu armário e lhe disse que ele ia passar o tempo com Patrick na biblioteca, para fazer um "trabalho". Certo, realmente era um trabalho, mas isso não acalmava o monstro no peito de Pierre.

No começo da semana, a aula de inglês de David e Patrick recebera um projeto. É claro, esse projeto em particular tinha que envolver parceiros, e David fora, convenientemente, designado a trabalhar com Patrick. Claro, agora eles estavam passando o tempo juntos para o projeto, mas Pierre tinha certeza de que essa não era a única razão pela qual eles estavam passando o tempo com o outro. Desde a festa, David estava praticamente obcecado por Patrick, falando sobre ele em todas as ocasiões possíveis, mesmo quando Pierre e David estavam se amassando (o que irritou Pierre mais do que qualquer coisa).

Na última quinta-feira, ele e David estavam em uma sessão meio romântica de beijos afetuosos na cama de Pierre, mas David permanecia interrompendo os beijos para rir sobre algo que Patrick tinha lhe dito no telefone, ou algo que Patrick fizera quando eles tinham saído no dia anterior, ou qualquer outra coisa que ele aprendia sobre o idiota. Pierre se irritou, estourou com David, então sugeriu que eles mudassem de tarefas se tudo o que David ia fazer era falar sobre Patrick. Isso expôs sua suspeita para David, e agora o mais novo constantemente chamava Pierre de "ridículo" e "louco". Pierre continuou com suas desconfianças, mesmo que David as achasse estúpidas, e agora o casal não tinha se beijado descentemente há um bom tempo.

Mesmo durante a aula de mecânica, David se recusou a falar sobre qualquer coisa além de Patrick, ou ele não falaria absolutamente. Eles tinham apenas mais algumas semanas antes do semestre terminar, então o carro estava quase terminado, e David preferia se apoiar no carro e olhar para o nada. Pierre não se importava, por que trabalhar em carros o acalmava, mas David não estava falando com ele, e isso o incomodava.

Uma vez que o sinal tocou, liberando as turmas, David praticamente disparou para seu armário, dizendo a Pierre que provavelmente o veria mais tarde. Balançando a cabeça, Pierre se preparou para ir embora e saiu pela porta da frente, mais aborrecido do que irritado agora. Ele queria que Patrick voltasse de onde ele tinha surgido e ficasse longe de David. Cara, ele estava grato que tinha ido àquela festa com David. Patrick o teria estragado para sempre, e, então, Pierre não teria outro escolha que não... Bem... Matá-lo.

Ele se escorou contra a parede perto da porta da frente, do lado oposto do estacionamento. David disse que 'provavelmente' lhe veria mias tarde, então ele queria esperar um pouco para ver se isso significava 'vou' ou 'não vou'. Ele se sentia extremamente estressado, e não conseguia se livrar dessa irritação causada por Patrick. Então, enquanto ele estava escorado na parede, ele procurou pelo maço de cigarros e o isqueiro, que ele ainda guardava no fundo de sua mochila.

No momento em que ele acendeu um e deu a primeira tragada, todos os seus problemas pareceram sumir. Ele sentiu esse enorme peso sair de seus ombros, e ele se perguntou por que ele tinha parado com isso. Ele achava que o drama sumiria quando mudasse seu estilo de vida, mas isso nunca iria acontecer, e ele deveria ter sabido disso quando decidiu parar com esse hábito sujo.

Ele observou os alunos entrarem no ônibus escolar ou dar a volta nele, ou indo embora ou conversando com amigos, antes de irem embora. Dois desses alunos foram facilmente reconhecidos por ele, que os observou atentamente. Patrick estava dando tapinhas nas costas de David e rindo, enquanto David ria entusiasmadamente, fazendo vários gestos com as mãos. Suas sobrancelhas se cerraram na direção deles. Como Patrick se atrevia a tentar dar em cima do seu cara? Pierre não se julgava como do tipo possessivo, mas ele não podia evitar. Ele sabia quais eram as intenções de Patrick, e ele não estava procurando por uma simples amizade.

Enojado, Pierre olhou para o chão, dando outra longa tragada em seu cigarro. Alguns momentos depois, ele foi interrompido por um par de tênis aparecendo na frente dos seus, sujos. "Hey, James Dean." Pierre ergueu o olhar para ver David, que sorriu afetadamente perante o apelido usado. "Achei que você tinha parado com essa merda?"

"Nunca disse isso." Pierre balançou a cabeça, soltando a fumaça para a direita, evitando o rosto de David. "Eu acredito ter dito que eu tentaria parar."

David tirou algo do bolso. "Bem, eu não posso te beijar com esse hálito de cinzeiro." Falou e Pierre o viu tirar um chiclete de uva de um pacote. "Jogue isso fora e pegue um desses. Nós vamos para minha casa, porque não nos amassamos lá há um tempo." Eles não se amassavam há um tempo, ponto final.

Pierre deu uma última tragada em seu cigarro, então o jogou no chão, pisando nele, amassando-o contra o concreto. "Engraçado. Achei que você fazia isso na casa de Patrick." Falou, enquanto aceitava o chiclete, colocando-o dentro da boca.

David girou os olhos. "Você é tão imaturo, sabia? Não há nada rolando entre Patrick e eu." Falou. "Nossa, você é tão super protetor."

"Eu não sou super protetor." Pierre respondeu. Então, ele emoldurou a cabeça de David, puxando-o e beijando-o profundamente, mas não tão profundamente a ponto de David não ter tempo de reagir. Ele queria ver se ele estava, pelo menos, a fim de lhe beijar a qualquer momento, e não apenas enquanto na privacidade de suas casas. Felizmente, David pousou suas mãos na cintura de Pierre e se inclinou para mais perto, pressionando as costas de Pierre contra a parede. Ele retribuiu do mesmo modo, chupando o oxigênio para fora dos pulmões de Pierre.

Quando o beijo terminou, David sorriu. "Isso te faz se sentir melhor?" perguntou. Pierre deu de ombros e David segurou sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos. "Vamos, estou cansado de ficar em público." Ambos se afastaram da escola, virando na esquina em direção à casa de David.

Uma vez que eles entraram, eles ouviram uma briga acontecendo entre Vanessa e Seth. David falou para Pierre ficar quieto, enquanto eles tiravam os tênis e as jaquetas. Ele claramente queria ouvir a briga que sua mãe estava tendo com seu irmão. "Bem, eu não me importo! Eu amo a Keiko, e eu vou vê-la quando me der vontade!" Seth exclamou, enquanto saia de onde estavam, indo na direção das escadas.

Vanessa seguiu, mas parou ao pé da escada. "Você vive sob meu teto, então você segue minhas regras!"

"Isso vai mudar logo, não se preocupe!" ele gritou finalmente, antes do som da porta sendo batida ser ouvido. Sua mãe suspirou.

"Sobre o que foi isso, mãe?" David perguntou.

Ela se virou para olhá-lo. "Oh, Seth tem faltado ao serviço para ficar com..." suas palavras morreram quando ela viu Pierre, e ela forçou um sorriso. Ela realmente precisava melhorar sua veracidade. "Oh, olá, Pierre. Faz algum tempo."

Pierre retribuiu o sorriso, como sempre. "Faz, não é?" falou gentilmente. Então, David o arrastou para o andar de cima. Antes que ele se desse conta, Pierre estava no quarto de David, a porta fechada (contra os desejos de sua mãe). "Essa Keiko é a namorada de Seth?" Pierre perguntou, enquanto David soltava sua mochila em um canto e se sentava na cama.

"É, eles começaram a namorar há uns seis meses." David explicou, se arrastando sobre a cama e esticando as costas. "Ela nasceu na Coréia do Sul, mas quando o pai dela decidiu deixar a família, a mãe a trouxe para o país onde ela foi criada a vida toda. Ela é canadense."

Pierre assentiu, mas sua mente estava em algo inteiramente diferente. Ele subiu na cama, cobrindo o corpo de David com o próprio, e olhou para ele. "Eles parecem estar bastante apaixonados." Falou. Antes que David pudesse continuar falando desse tópico, Pierre o beijou. David pareceu esquecer sobre o que ele estava falando e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Pierre, retribuindo o beijo. Pierre tocou a lateral do corpo de David, mas se garantiu de não ir muito além, desde que ele ainda não sabia com o que um David sóbrio concordava.

Depois de alguns minutos, David riu dentro do beijo e isso fez Pierre parar brevemente. O olhou inquisitivamente. "Sabe, eu estava pau da vida em um momento, mas agora eu só acho fofo." David falou. "Você está virando protetor e possessivo em relação a mim, e eu tenho a impressão de que isso nunca aconteceu com você antes."

Pierre sorriu. "Terminou?"

"Eu estou dominando você." Ele falou em um tom cantado. Pierre apenas sorriu, se recusando a responder. "Ok, terminei." Rindo levemente, Pierre voltou a juntar seus lábios.

David os girou, então ele estava por cima e eles continuaram a se beijar do mesmo jeito. As mãos de Pierre se moveram pelas costas, a sua curva aumentando quando David pressionou o quadril contra o de Pierre. David correu uma mão pelo cabelo de Pierre e a outra acariciou a lateral de seu rosto.

Bem quando ele começou a correr uma mão sobre a camiseta de David, o telefone tocando o interrompeu. Eles continuaram se beijando até o segundo toque, mas aí David claramente pensou que a ligação era muito importante para ser ignorada. Ele se afastou. "Espera aí." Falou e se esticou para pegar o telefone, o corpo ainda sobre o de Pierre. "Alô?" atendeu. "Oh, hey. Oi. O que foi?" ele saiu de cima de Pierre e se sentou na ponta da cama, rindo de uma maneira parecida com quando ele interrompia os beijos. "Sim, ele está aqui. Por quê? ... Há há, eu sei."

Pierre conteve o gemido enquanto se sentava, se apoiando em suas mãos. Ele temia que ele sabia exatamente quem era do outro lado da linha, e se ele estivesse certo, ele podia tirar o telefone das mãos de David e quebrá-lo.

"Sim, claro, eu posso falar." David disse e Pierre o olhou boquiaberto, embora o garoto não pudesse vê-lo, já que estava de costas para o maior. A expressão facial de Pierre se transformou em uma carranca, que ele não se deu ao trabalho de esconder quando David se levantou e olhou para ele, cobrindo o bocal do telefone com a mão. "Eu já volto. Só espere um pouco. Nós vamos continuar isso mais tarde, prometo." Falou, antes de levar o telefone ao ouvido novamente e sair do quarto.

Eles não continuaram aquela noite.

[...]

Era uma boa coisa que Pierre tivesse aprendido a controlar seu temperamento. É. Ra. Boa coisa, certo? Por que se ele não soubesse controlar seu temperamento, ele poderia ter feito algo maluco, como balançar seu punho já cerrado e socar todos os dentes para fora da boca do estúpido Patrick. Ou poderia, digamos, ter confessado para David por que Patrick realmente estava se aproximando. Confessado que podia _não_ ser por causa que ele não se importava com David absolutamente. É, era realmente uma coisa ótima que ele não mais agisse por impulso.

Pelos últimos oito anos, a pior coisa que acontecia era quando ele se metia em problemas, não importa quanto ele tentasse evitar. Então, naturalmente, ele assumiu que qualquer situação em que ele estivesse era a pior, porque isso era tudo o que ele sabia. Não importa quantas vezes David lhe garantisse ou tentasse convencê-lo do contrário, havia _algo_ acontecendo entre ele e Patrick. Eles podiam não estar dormindo juntos (honestamente, ele nem tinha pensado que era isso), mas ele tinha noventa e oito por cento de certeza que os dois tinham, pelo menos, se beijado uma vez, e isso o preocupava mais do que ele podia acreditar.

_É, isso vindo daquele que o traiu com Vince._ Aquilo não tinha sido traição! Ele não tinha nenhum plano de ficar com Vince, eles deixaram bastante claro que era apenas por dinheiro, e ele não dar a David nenhuma chance de passar o tempo com ele. As circunstâncias eram diferentes e não podiam sequer ser comparadas.

O sol estava se pondo e o ar do lado de fora estava razoavelmente mais gelado: não estava dolorosamente frio, mas era noite, então ficava frio sem o sol. Seria sábio se Pierre ficasse dentro de casa, no calor, mas ele não conseguia se acalmar. Muitas coisas estavam passando por sua cabeça, e depois de se sufocar com ela por várias horas em seu quarto, ele se aventurou para o lado de fora, para o jardim coberto de neve, tentando encontrar algo em que descontar sua onda racional de raiva. Sim, era racional. Ele tinha todo o direito de estar bravo.

Ele poderia ter perdido seu namorado por causa desse "inocente" perdedor, Patrick. O dia todo se passou e David tinha o beijado apenas uma vez. Tinha sido antes da chamada, e tinha sido o beijo mais rápido que ele já tinha recebido. Em um momento, ele estava lhe cumprimentando, no momento seguinte ele tinha sumido, provavelmente com Patrick. Ele não era ciumento, mas ele não tinha conseguido sentir a língua de David contra a sua há muito tempo.

Preguiçosamente, ele perambulou na frente da casa. Ele tinha tirado a neve da entrada de carros, por que ele era quem estava mais usando o carro ultimamente. A neve tinha se acumulado em alguns metros, o que compensou pela falta de neve em novembro e dezembro. Francamente, Pierre nunca gostou desse tipo de clima, mas provavelmente por que ele não era mais capaz de fazer anjos ou bonecos de neve. Ele estava muito velho para esse tipo de coisa.

Desde que ele chegara em casa da escola, ele estivera esperando por um telefonema de David, mas ainda não recebera nenhum. Mais cedo, na aula de mecânica, David tinha lhe dito que ele ia passar algumas horas na casa de Patrick depois da aula, para trabalhar no projeto, então talvez fosse por isso que ele não tinha ligado. Mas 'algumas horas' tinha acabado há algumas horas atrás. Por que ele não ligou se, claramente, estava em casa? Vanessa odiava quando David ficava fora de casa depois do pôr do sol. Mas, também, David quase não ouvia mais sua mãe.

A maioria das pessoas simplesmente se perguntaria por que Pierre apenas não ligava para seu namorado, se garantia de que ele estava em casa e sozinho, então ia dormir com o conhecimento de que ele não estava passando a noite na casa de Patrick. Mas ele já tinha se metido em problemas por causa de sua desconfiança e acusações, e ele não queria ouvir o discurso de "Pierre, ciúmes não fica bom em você", mas isso não cessar a desconfiança ou acalmar o monstro em seu peito, que rugia toda vez que o nome de Patrick era mencionado.

Por tédio, ele checou brevemente o carro, apenas o óleo e a condição geral, nada muito difícil ou intricado, desde que ele não estava no humor para mexer no carro nesse momento. Ele estava com os ouvidos aguçados para a voz de sua mãe, que ele esperava que fosse lhe chamar logo, anunciando que o telefone era para ele e que era David. Mas mesmo quando outra meia hora passou e a escuridão, oficialmente, caiu por toda a cidade, ele não recebeu nenhuma mensagem de que seu namorado tinha ligado.

Então, ele voltou a entrar na casa, sua mente um pouco tonta. Poderia David realmente estar lhe traindo? Ele não estava realmente certo de que se importava, por que ele não estava sério com David afinal, mas parecia ferir que ele fosse infiel, quando Pierre vinha tentando tanto se manter direito, mesmo com todos seus hormônios e libido. _Mas você o traiu!_ Ahem, é. Pierre vinha tentando seu máximo permanecer fiel a David, então ele sentia que merecia o mesmo tipo de resposta.

Sua mãe estava deitada no sofá, quase adormecida, uma garrafa barata de bebida alcoólica pela metade em sua mão. Era apena oito horas, então ela ainda não tinha apagado. Ele a olhou brevemente, antes de continuar o caminho até seu quarto. Quando a porta estava fechada, ele começou a tirar a roupa, pronto para ir para a cama, mesmo que ele não quisesse adormecer. Claro, era apenas oito horas, mas ele estava um pouco cansado, graças a sua raiva. Então, ele apagou a luz, deitou de costas na cama, as mãos atrás da cabeça, e olhou para o teto. Ele tentou esvaziar sua mente, mas não era realmente possível.

Depois de alguns momentos, ele esticou a mão até a mesa de cabeceira e pegou o telefone sem fio, que estava lá desde que ele falou com David na noite anterior. Ele olhou para os números por um momento, então discou o de David. Chamou algumas vezes, antes de ser atendido.

"_Eu estava esperando você ligar..._" David falou do outro lado da linha. É, o mesmo aqui, meu bem.

"Uh, é, oi." Pierre falou. "Você está em casa."

Houve uma pausa, então David gemeu. "_Você está me checando, não é?_" Pierre não respondeu. "_Maldição, Pierre, qual seu problema? Eu sei que eu disse que era fofo, mas isso é ridículo._" lá estava essa palavra de novo. Não querendo se ferrar ainda mais, Pierre manteve a boca fechada. "_Sim, eu estou em casa. Eu não estou comendo o Patrick. Agora você pode dormir, idiota?_"

De repente, Pierre se sentiu tremendamente culpado. Toda sua especulação sobre o que David estava fazendo com Patrick e tinha sido tudo exagero. Ele ainda não tinha certeza de que nunca acontecera nada, mas ele sabia que essa noite nada tinha acontecido. "Desculpe. Eu, uh, sinto muito." Pierre se desculpou. "Você... Você não me ligou, e eu achei que, talvez, você ainda estivesse no Patrick, sabe..."

"_Transando?_" David completou sua sentença, mas Pierre não respondeu. "_Eu não pude te ligar, por que estava tentando consolar o Seth. Eu ia te ligar, mas o drama nessa casa faz o 7th Heaven parecer um show da Disney._"

Pierre ficou confuso e esqueceu quase completamente por que ele realmente tinha ligado. Tinha uma nova fofoca com a qual ele estava mais preocupado. "O que aconteceu com Seth? Ele está bem?"

David suspirou. "_Está, ele só é estúpido. Sabe a namorada dele? Keiko Woords, aquela de quem eu te falei?_" Pierre concordou. "_Bem, ela está grávida._"

"O quê?"

O outro garoto riu e Pierre o imaginou balançando a cabeça. "_É, o imbecil a engravidou. A mãe da Keiko está pronta para arrancar a cabeça de Seth, e minha mãe está pronta para pronta para trancar todos os seus filhos em um quarto sem janela, com nada além de um sofá, comida e água, por que ela está... Aborrecida, eu acho. Eu também estaria, mas Seth parece estar levando numa boa._"

Pierre se sentiu. "Tem certeza de que é dele?"

"_Cem por cento. Ele foi é o único com quem ela transou nos últimos seis meses._" David falou. "_O bom é que ele quer estar completamente envolvido com o bebê. E eles se amam, então eles não vão terminar nem nada assim._"

Ele assentiu. "Isso é bom." Uma leve risada saiu de sua boca. "Sabe, quando eu o conheci, eu meio que assumi que algo assim aconteceria." Ele imediatamente desejou que não tivesse falado isso, por que ele não sabia se estava indo longe demais.

Houve uma pausa, então David também riu. "_Tristemente, eu também. Ele é um idiota descuidado, e eu sei disso há um bom tempo..._" o inevitável momento de silêncio veio, mas não incomodou Pierre como usualmente incomodava. "_Então, se isso é tudo por que você ligou, eu tenho que ir ver sobre o que eles estão gritando agora. É sempre interessante nessa casa, deixa eu te falar._" Pierre sorriu. "_Oh, e deixe essa coisa de ciúme pra lá. Eu não estou com Patrick, certo? Supere._"

Pierre suspirou. "Certo." Falou. "Falo com você amanhã. Mande um 'parabéns' para Seth ou algo assim." David riu, lhe desejou boa noite, mas foi interrompido por Seth gritando seu nome. O telefone foi desligado rapidamente e Pierre demorou um momento para reagir e desligar o próprio.

Ele se virou de lado e suspirou novamente. Bem, ele podia dormir sabendo que David estava ocupado com outra coisa que não Patrick, mas o resto de seus pensamentos não pareceram fazer qualquer diferença. Ele ainda queria que Patrick desse o fora. Ele queria que Patrick focasse longe de seu namorado.


	18. Into A Room Where It's Nine In The After

**Capítulo 18: Into A Room Where It's Nine In The Afternoon**

Finalmente. _Finalmente_! Malditas duas semanas mais tarde, e David tinha realmente passado dois dias inteiros com apenas Pierre, sem mencionar o nome de Patrick nem uma vez. Isso fez Pierre se sentir ótimo, e ele estava bastante aliviado. Mesmo que algo tivesse acontecido entre os dois antes, eles não estavam mais envolvidos. Então, desde que continuasse assim para... Bem... Sempre, as coisas ficariam bem.

Além do mais, se Pierre visse Patrick com David de novo, ele provavelmente acabaria fazendo algo de que se arrependeria depois. Agora era apenas ele e David, e era uma sensação muito boa. Ele nunca achou que iria, mas ele gostava de passar o tempo com David. Se eles iam se amassar ou apenas olhar um para o outro, ele esperava ansiosamente por esse momento. Havia um nome para esse sentimento, mas ele não conseguia descobrir qual era nem que sua vida dependesse disso.

Hmm.

Fevereiro começou e o semestre terminou. As provas estavam estressando David alucinadamente, então eles raramente se amassavam, por que ele estava estudando. Pierre, é claro, não estudava muito (exceto por matemática, mas só por que David estava na mesma turma). A prova de mecânica era a menor de suas preocupações, ele tinha se dado bastante bem em Ciências e História o semestre todo, então não tinha nenhum problema com essas matérias. David parecia sempre ter dificuldade, então Pierre o ajudava com várias coisas.

Depois das provas, entretanto, eles não teriam aula por uma semana, e ele e David aproveitaram essa chance para se focarem em seu relacionamento. Em outras palavras, eles estavam se amassando _bastante_, alternando entre suas casas. As sessões de amassos nunca ficavam muito intensas, entretanto, e nunca tinha qualquer nudez. Pierre tentou colocar a mão sob a camiseta de David uma vez, e o menor não tinha feito objeções, então esse era o mais longe que Pierre tinha chegado. Ele podia estar bem com isso, mas não tinha certeza de qualquer outra coisa, e ele realmente não queria tentar.

Na quinta-feira, David apareceu na casa de Pierre. Demorou um pouco, mas eventualmente ele admitiu que estava lá por que ele e sua mãe tinham brigado (que, supostamente, não tinha sido sobre Pierre), e ele tinha escapulido de casa para passar a noite com o maior. Pierre estava um pouco relutante em concordar, mas deixou David ficar, e aí David não ia falar de sua mãe ou sua situação nunca mais.

Pelos próximos dois dias, David passou a noite na casa de Pierre, dividindo a mesma cama. David foi para casa no sábado. É claro, isso não os manteve separados, por que – contra a verdadeira vontade de Pierre – David o persuadiu a se esgueirar para dentro da casa do menor, e dividir a cama de David, onde eles continuariam juntando os lábios e dando risadinhas sob os cobertores, tentando não serem ouvidos pelos pais de David. O que não ajudou, entretanto, por que quando Pierre desceu as escadas com David na manhã seguinte, era bastante claro o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Ele sabia que Vanessa estava furiosa, mas ela não mostrou isso.

Era só Pierre, ou David parecia fazer bastante esse tipo de coisa? Que seja. Ele nunca realmente prestou atenção a isso. Eles não se conheciam há muito tempo para que isso tivesse muito efeito neles. Faziam apenas quatro meses.

Ele tirou sua jaqueta quando chegou em seu armário na terça-feira seguinte, e o pendurou no gancho que havia do lado de dentro. Estava quente dentro do prédio, então ele estava bem apenas com sua camiseta. Ultimamente, ele não tinha sentido a necessidade de usar um capaz todos os dias, especialmente dentro de um prédio aquecido, como a escola. Antes, ele o usava para esconder seu rosto o tempo todo. Ele não tinha mais que se esconder. David parecia estar fazendo um trabalho bastante bom em lhe manter seguro.

Quando ele fechou a porta do armário, uma figura estava parada lá, que não estava ali um segundo antes. O súbito aparecer de David o assustou um pouco. "Merda." Amaldiçoou sob a respiração. "David, você não faz nenhum barulho. Você devia ser um maldito espião ou algo assim." Tudo o que David fez, foi sorrir larga e inocentemente, as mãos atrás das costas, como se ele estivesse segurando algo. Pierre escorou o ombro contra o armário e suspirou. "O que você está escondendo, ser maligno?"

De trás de suas costas, David tirou o novo Cd do New Found Glory. "Feliz dia dos namorados!" falou em um tom doce e cantado. Ele o ofereceu a Pierre, fazendo um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto, olhando para a caixinha em suas mãos. "Pour vous, de moi." Ele disse, cutucando Pierre gentilmente no peito. "E antes que você comesse a falar como não precisava ou seja lá a merda que você está pensando, eu precisava. Por que você é meu namorado e eu queria te mostrar o quanto eu... O quanto eu me importo."

Pierre sorriu para David, uma sensação que ele nunca sentira antes aparecendo em seu peito, e que ele não conseguia reconhecer. "Obrigado." Falou. "Você é maravilhoso, sabe?" David apenas deu de ombros. "Mas eu não comprei nada para você..."

"Não importa. Não é o ponto. Eu sei que você acha uma comemoração idiota. Você merece. Totalmente." David falou, soando um pouco sentimental. Pierre colocou seu novo CD dentro de seu armário, desde que sabia que não ia conseguir ouvir agora. "_Mas_... Você podia me dar um beijo. Você sabe, só para garantir que estamos empatados." Ele sorriu afetadamente e Pierre fechou seu armário e se virou para ele novamente.

Pierre pousou uma mão na lateral do rosto de David, acariciando sua bochecha com o dedão, então se inclinou para capturar seus lábios com os próprios. As mãos de David pousaram nas laterais do corpo de Pierre, se aproximando ainda mais quando ele aprofundou o beijo, acariciando a língua de Pierre com a própria apenas algumas vezes, antes de decidir se afastar. Seus lábios se separaram lentamente e David sorriu, os olhos presos nos de Pierre.

"Agora nós estamos complemente empatados." Concluiu. Pierre sorriu. "Mas não é o bastante." Seu rosto ainda estava perto, a respiração batendo nos lábios de Pierre. "Nós sempre podemos ir para a minha casa durante o almoço. Fica vazia o dia todo, já que todo mundo está trabalhando." Ele deu uma piscadela sedutora e Pierre sorriu de novo.

"Tudo bem." Assentiu, beijando brevemente os lábios de David, antes de se afastar. David pousou a mão no braço de Pierre.

"Hey, Pierre." Falou, seu tom suave e sério. "Eu tenho... Eu tenho que te contar algo. É... É meio que importante." Pierre o olhou diretamente nos olhos. Ele ficou surpreso ao ver um pouco de medo na íris castanhas. Ele nunca tinha visto David tão... _Nervoso_. "Uh... Você não vai estar ocupado no almoço, né? Bom. Você... Você vai para minha casa. Duh, você acabou de concordar com isso. Nós, uh, nós conversamos lá. É. Certo? Te vejo na aula de matemática."

Um Pierre estupefato recebeu um beijo, antes de ser deixado sozinho, confuso sobre o que David estava falando.

Durante toda a aula de economia, Pierre olhou janela a fora, ponderando as possíveis razões para o comportamento estranho de seu namorado, até o sinal tocar. Essa aula era uma das duas que ele dividia com David, que acontecia de ser Artes, uma matéria eletiva que ambos pareciam se precipitar.

Pierre estava gostando mais desse semestre do que do anterior. A aula de mecânica era a única que ele tinha gostado antes, mas agora ele gostava de mais algumas. Artes era boa, por que era fácil, e depois vinha Inglês, que ele também achava fácil. Depois do almoço, ele e David tinham Educação Física, e depois ele tinha Estudos Empresariais, uma aula que ele fora forçado a ter, desde que não podia escolher outra eletiva. Honestamente, essa era a única aula que ele detestava.

Graças a todos esses pensamentos, Pierre estava achando bastante difícil se focar no circulo monocromático que o professor estava tentando explicar para a sala de adolescentes barulhentos. David acontecia de ser um deles, por que ele estava rindo com uma morena ao seu lado, e desde que ele estava falando com ela, ele não incomodou Pierre, dando-lhe mais chance de pensar.

A única vez que eles se falaram foi quando David trouxe a tona o fato de que eles iam para sua casa na hora do almoço. Ele deixou bastante claro que ele estava levando Pierre para sua casa por um motivo e um apenas. Esse motivo pareceu assustar Pierre, por que ele não tinha certeza de que queria levar esse relacionamento para o próximo nível. Ele fecharia o negócio e a única maneira que ele sairia disso, seria com uma enorme quantidade de culpa no fundo de seu estômago.

Depois disso, eles não se falaram, por que David tinha aula de ciências e Pierre de Inglês. Era estranho não ter David consigo no segundo período, mas agora ele realmente tinha a chance de prestar atenção ao que o professor estava falando. Não importava muito, desde que ele, usualmente, completava suas tarefas, enquanto conversava com os outros (bastava ver os últimos oito anos de escola).

Como prometido, Pierre parou perto da porta da frente na hora do almoço, esperando por seu namorado chegar e os levar para sua casa temporariamente vazia. Ambos sabiam, entretanto, que não tinham muito tempo. Primeiro, eles tinham que voltar para a próxima aula; segundo, David não tinha certeza de que sua mãe não estaria em casa o dia todo. Oh, ótimo. Quão estranho seria se ela chegasse quando eles estivessem se tornando íntimos? Muito, e Pierre teria caído fora disso de boa vontade se houvesse uma possibilidade.

Meros momentos mais tarde, David apareceu do lado de Pierre, sem sua mochila e uma expressão inocente em seu rosto, embora Pierre tivesse certeza de que era forçada. Ele sorriu e segurou a mão de Pierre, entrelaçando seus dedos. "Hey." Falou levemente. "Pronto?"

Pierre mordeu sua bochecha nervosamente, mas um pouco ansioso também. Ele assentiu e recebeu um beijo suave. "Certo, vamos." Ele falou. Então, David praticamente correu, com Pierre o seguindo, para a casa dos Desrosiers. Antes que ele notasse, eles estavam na varanda da casa. David estava testando a maçaneta da porta para ver se sua mãe tinha trancado. Quando percebeu que ela o tinha feito, ele procurou sua chave nos bolsos.

Quando eles entraram, Pierre jurou que suas palmas estavam começando a ficar um pouco suadas e se sentiu bastante agradecido que David tivesse soltado sua mão. Eles pararam apenas para tirar os tênis e as jaquetas. "Mãe?" David chamou, confirmando que a casa estava vazia. Quando não houve resposta, um sorriso satisfeito apareceu em seu rosto e ele olhou para Pierre com a expressão mais maligna que o maior já tinha visto. "Parece que estamos sozinhos."

Dentro de seu peito, o coração de Pierre pulou. Ele sorriu nervosamente, mas tentou esconder essa emoção, enquanto David se aproximava e juntava os lábios com os seus. Ele trancou a porta atrás das costas de Pierre, então se afastou. "Vamos lá para cima." Falou, segurando Pierre pelo pulso e o puxando escada à cima e para dentro de seu quarto. A porta foi fechada atrás dele, e o coração de Pierre falhou uma batida quando ele ouviu o 'click'. Eles realmente iam fazer isso?

David lhe lançou aquele olhar de novo, e Pierre engoliu secamente. Ele tentou seu melhor para esconder seu medo, por que ele não queria deixar David saber que, na verdade, ele tinha se envolvido tanto nessa coisa de 'relacionamento', que estava sendo cuidadoso até sobre quando eles transavam. "Uh, David, você disse que precisava..." David andou para onde ele estava, na frente da cama. "Eu achei que você quisesse me contar algo."

Parando na frente de Pierre, David desviou os olhos. "Oh, é." Falou. Ele descansou uma mão no ombro de Pierre e o empurrou gentilmente para a cama. Pierre caiu com um leve 'umph' e olhou para cima, curiosamente. David sentou sobre seu corpo, as pernas de cada lado. "Acho que é apropriado agora." ele se inclinou e depositou um beijo no inocente nos lábios de Pierre. "Eu não sabia como dizer... Ou se devia dizer... Eu..." o coração de Pierre acelerou. "Nós podemos apenas nos amassar? Por que toda a conversa? Normalmente, você nunca quer conversar."

"Eu nunca... _Nunca_ quis conversar. Na verdade, eu nunca neguei isso verbalmente." David segurou o cabelo de Pierre, inclinando sua cabeça para a esquerda e colando seus lábios no pescoço dele. Pierre ainda tentou falar. "E eu realmente estou curioso sobre o que você queria..." Maldição. Ele estava beijando aquele lugar de novo. Ele estava lhe manipulando. Ele sabia que Pierre não conseguia negar nada quando beijava aquele local. "David..." mas ele se recusou a ouvir e continuou a beijá-lo. Eventualmente, Pierre juntou força e empurrou David de cima de si. "David, chega!"

David se sentiu no colchão, olhando para seu namorado, que tinha se levantado e estava passando uma mão pelos cabelos. "Por que você está fazendo isso? O que nós estamos fazendo? Eu achei... Eu achei que seria diferente, acho. Com você me falando que queria que fosse... Especial, ou seja lá o que você disse."

"O que isso importa, se eu digo que estou pronto? Se eu estou pronto agora, o que eu disse antes é irrelevante."

Pierre ergueu um pouco a voz. "É claro que é relevante!" David não pareceu assustado, mas simplesmente cerrou os olhos. "Eu... Eu não vou... Você realmente espera que eu, de repente, acredite que você está pronto, quando você não esteve nos últimos quatro meses? Você nem explicou como está pronto de repente."

"Eu não preciso!" David falou, se ajoelhando na cama. "A não ser que você, por algum motivo estranho, não esteja pronto, não há nada que realmente nos impeça, há? Nós temos uma hora, sozinhos. Tempo o bastante." Pierre não disse nada. "Bem... Você está pronto?" David estava menos irritado e mais sincero agora.

Imediatamente se sentindo defensivo, Pierre assentiu brevemente. "É claro que estou pronto. Eu estou pronto desde..." suas palavras morreram, desde que ele não tinha certeza de quão gentil seria falar a David que só tinha pensado em dormir com ele desde que começaram a sair. "Você que é virgem. Eu não quero fazer... Algo com isso, se você não tem cem por cento de certeza de que você não vai se arrepender ou sei lá o que."

David se levantou. "Agora, por que eu me arrependeria?" Pierre deu de ombros. "Eu não me arrependeria. Mas se você quer esperar, tudo bem. Talvez, uma situação mais romântica fosse melhor. Eu só estava... Eu não sei, eu meio que encontrei um motivo." Ele desviou os olhos quando disse isso.

Nisso, Pierre estava solenemente interessado. Ele queria saber exatamente por que David estava tão ansioso para transar agora, quando ele tinha negado isso a maior parte de seu relacionamento. "Qual... Qual _motivo_ é esse?"

Houve um longo silêncio, antes de David voltar a olhar para Pierre. "Eu... Eu am—" ele foi interrompido pelo som da porta da frente abrindo, e ambos quase pularam de susto. David claramente não estava esperando que alguém voltasse para casa ainda, mas Pierre pulou por uma razão completamente diferente. O começo da palavra fez as palavras bêbadas de David voltarem a sua cabeça, e isso foi o bastante para fazê-lo se sentir mal. David suspirou.

"V-vá em frente. Termine o que ia falar." Pierre falou, agora curioso para saber o final da frase. "É... Provavelmente só é sua mãe."

David sorriu para Pierre, embora fosse claro que era forçado. "Eu amei seu ciúmes de Patrick. Eu achei meio que admirável. Eu gosto de ver você brigando por mim." Falou, e Pierre suspirou silenciosamente. Ele seriamente achou que ele ia falar... A outra coisa.

Pierre sorriu de volta. "Se eu tivesse batido nele, talvez nós já tivéssemos transado." Falou, rindo levemente, esperando que David encarasse isso como a brincadeira que era para ser. Agradecidamente, David também riu levemente.

"Talvez." Falou. "Vamos descer para comer algo. Minha mãe deve ter ido fazer compras." Pierre assentiu, enquanto David abria a porta e ambos saiam do quarto.

[...]

O dia vinte e um de fevereiro era uma quarta-feira naquele ano. David foi para a casa de Pierre e eles assistiram um pouco de televisão. Desde que nenhum deles estava com vontade de cozinhar, e Sarah não estava em casa, eles decidiram que iam a algum restaurante no centro da cidade. Ambos entraram no carro e Pierre começou a viagem deles (que levaria em torno de dez ou quinze minutos) até o coração de Montreal. Eles tinham planejado em ir a um dos restaurantes favoritos de David, ao qual ele 'não ia há muito tempo'.

Mas, ao invés, o carro passou direto pelo restaurante, na direção de uma área ao céu aberto, de grades pretas e levemente escura, que parecia sempre ter uma nuvem de tempestade em cima, coberto pelas sombras das poucas árvores ao redor. "O quê?" David perguntou. "Eu, uh, achei que íamos ao Subway." Seu rosto empalideceu, lembrando o de um fantasma, o que, provavelmente, era a expressão mais apropriada ao momento, desde que eles estavam estacionando próximo ao Cemitério de Montreal.

"Eu preciso fazer uma parada antes." Pierre explicou. "É o... Bem, eu não sei se deveria ser chamado..." David pareceu confuso e Pierre respirou fundo. "Meu pai morreu hoje. Há oito anos. Eu sempre... O visito. Eu acho que sou o único, mas seria segredo se Johnny ou a minha mãe tivessem vindo. Eles são assim."

A cor lentamente voltou ao rosto de David, como se ele estivesse aliviado com essa resposta. "Oh. Uh, certo." Falou, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo, mas então percebeu o que tinha feito, e freneticamente o colocou no lugar. "Certo, então, tudo bem, eu acho. Você tem certeza de que, você sabe, você quer? Nós podemos..."

"Não." Pierre o interrompeu. "Está tudo bem. Eu fiz isso várias vezes antes. Sozinho, quero dizer."

David olhou para Pierre, que estava congelado desde que o carro tinha sido estacionado; ele ainda estava com o cinto de segurança e as mãos no volante, os olhos fixos nas lápides. "Pierre," disse lentamente. "tem certeza de que você está bem? Eu posso ir com você, se quiser."

Isso pareceu trazer Pierre de volta ao momento presente, e seu olhar se voltou para David. Ele assentiu letargicamente. "Seria ótimo." Falou quietamente. "Ob-obrigado."

Um sorriso compreensivo apareceu no rosto de David. "Sem problemas." Respondeu. Ele soltou seu cinto de segurança e abriu a porta, saindo do carro. Pierre o observou pelo canto dos olhos, mas estava mais focado nas lápidas novamente. Ele os tinha colocado no de seu pai e não conseguia desviá-los.

David deu a volta no carro, mas não abriu a porta de Pierre; era provavelmente melhor se o maior decidisse quando queria sair, sozinho. Ele ficou parado perto do carro, dedos ajeitando sua roupa, antes de se esconderem em seus bolsos.

Alguns momentos mais tarde, Pierre finalmente tirou o cinto de segurança e abriu a porta. Uma vez que estava do lado de David, o meninos mais novo pegou sua mão. Mas, de repente, Pierre se soltou. David o olhou, confuso, mas Pierre não estava no momento presente. Ele subiu na grama e começou a andar dolorosamente até o tumulo de Michelle Bouvier. Ele conhecia o caminho perfeitamente. A fileira da árvore de bordo, a sétima lápide.

Ele parou na frente da pedra cinzenta. Gravada nela estavam as palavras:

**Michelle Bouvier**

**Pai e marido devotado.**

**Entusiasta dos automóveis**

David estava ao seu lado um momento mais tarde. Pierre ficou lá, as mãos nos bolsos, olhando para os lírios quase mortos, descasando na frente das palavras. Isso deveria significar que sua mãe ou Johnny estiveram lá, há não muito tempo. "Hey, pai." Finalmente falou. David apenas olhou para frente, um pouco afastado, as mãos entrelaçadas atrás de seu corpo. "Eu sei que você está aqui. Você sempre está. Descobri faz um tempo." Pausou. "Desculpe não ter te visitado ano passado. Eu fiz besteira e acabei na cadeia. Sai no final de agosto."

Pierre não olhou para David e seus olhos permaneceram grudados nas letras gravados no nome de seu pai. Ele pausou de novo, procurando pelas palavras. "As coisas realmente mudaram desde então. Johnny e eu ainda não nos entendemos, mas eu acho que o problema da mamãe está piorando. Eu tenho estado... Ocupado com a escola, e você ficará feliz em saber que eu não estou mais matando aula ou tirando notas ruins. Eu passei nas minhas quatro primeiras aulas do ano." Falou com um pouco de orgulho, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Mas isso sumiu logo e ele estava olhando inexpressivamente para a lápide novamente.

Ele tentou pensar no que mais falar. Ele nunca falava muito quando vinha aqui e, usualmente, falava superficialmente das coisas. "Eu tenho um namorado agora." falou, se lembrando. Pelo canto os olhos, ele viu a cabeça de David se erguer, claramente interessado nesse tópico. "O nome é David. Desrosiers. Você deve ter conhecido os pais dele, parece que eles freqüentavam a loja." Ele falou isso tudo como se David não estivesse parado bem ao seu lado. O garoto mais novo o observou, como que esperando que ele se aprofundasse mais no relacionamento deles. Mas, ao invés, ele rapidamente mudou de assunto e pigarreou. "A loja ainda está aberta. E indo bem, de acordo com Johnny."

Um longo silêncio se seguiu, e se David não estivesse vendo os olhos de Pierre, teria pensado que o maior tinha adormecido. Mas não durou mais do que cinco minutos, antes de ele pigarrear novamente. Isso meio que sinalizou que ele tinha terminado seus breves momentos de silêncio. David se aproveitou dessa oportunidade para falar, o que não incomodou Pierre nem um pouco. Ele amava ouvir David falar com ele nesse tom suave e sincero, ainda mais em um momento como esse.

"Então, seu pai trabalhou com carros a vida toda?" perguntou, parecendo interessado.

Pierre assentiu. "Desde que ele tinha doze anos. O ensino médio oferecia aulas de mecânica, e ele agarrou a chance. Era para ele virar o novo dono da loja de hardware do pai dele, mas ele odiava quando o pai lhe falava o que fazer, então ele largou a escola, conseguiu um trabalho na mecânica local, e depois montou a própria aos vinte e três."

"Você acha que vai fazer isso também? Eu achei que você era um entusiasta de automóveis? Um entusiasta de carros transados? Sendo quem você é, eu duvido que não faça isso." Ele riu levemente, obviamente tentando deixar as coisas mais leves.

Por que ele tentou, Pierre achou que seria apenas certo rir levemente. Mas a risada sumiu tão rápido quanto começou, seu olhar ainda preso na lápide. Seu rosto voltou a ficar inexpressivo e ele pausou, antes de falar. "Eu realmente não sei quem eu sou." David claramente não sabia o que dizer, pela primeira vez, por que ele ficou em silêncio. Depois de um momento, Pierre pigarreou novamente. "Qual o próximo item da lista, agora? Vitaminas?"

Ele não olhou para David, então ele demorou um segundo para descobrir se Pierre estava falando com ele ou com seu pai. "O que você quiser." Respondeu. "Eu não me importo."

Pierre finalmente se virou para olhá-lo, um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ele o estava forçando e era fácil de perceber. "Acho que uma vitamina parece bom." Falou. David sorriu para ele, obviamente apenas querendo deixar as coisas mais leves, então se inclinou para beijar os lábios de Pierre. Mas não durou muito, e ele se afastou rapidamente. Então, suas mãos se entrelaçaram. Ele balançou a cabeça na direção de onde o carro estava estacionado e Pierre assentiu, andando com ele.

Logo eles estavam sentados na lanchonete, uma única vitamina entre eles, com dois canudos. Eles iam pedir duas, mas Pierre explicou que estava se sentindo um pouco mal e não estava com vontade de beber uma inteira. Ele se sentou de frente para David, os dedos batucando na mesa distraidamente, e ele encarava o tampo azulado, a mente em outra coisa, que não era David na sua frente. Ele sempre ficava assim perto da morte de seu pai: fechado e pensativo.

David não pareceu aborrecido com isso, por que ele ficou em silêncio a maior parte do tempo, permitindo que Pierre pensasse em tudo o que precisava. Ocasionalmente, ele falaria sobre algo que não estivesse relacionado com o assunto 'pai', na esperança de que isso faria Pierre rir. E ele riu algumas vezes, capturando os olhos de David e se perguntando por que ele se importava tanto em lhe animar. Por que ele se importava tanto em ficar por perto.

Tinha virado mais do que consideração ultimamente, por que faziam completos quatro meses e alguma coisa desde que eles viraram um casal e David ainda estava lá. Por quê?

A vitamina fora comprada por David e os dois canudos eram algo da década de 50. Se David estivesse usando uma saia branca, um pequeno casaco rosa, que cobria tudo, e uma fita rosa no cabelo... Se Pierre estivesse usando uma calça colorida, passada a ferro com uma prega na frente, mocassins limpos, uma camisa pólo branca e seu cabelo fosse mais curto e arrumado... A cena quase o fez rir, mas ele decidiu mantê-la em sua cabeça ao invés de explicar para David. Ele podia gostar de interpretar, e Pierre não sabia se ele iria querer essa cena ser posta em prática.

Havia apenas um pouco de vitamina. Pierre começou a falar mais, a responder as perguntas de David e rir com ele. Ele não gostava de ficar naquele humor sombrio por muito tempo, mas sabia que ia ficar por um tempo. A pedido de David, Pierre terminou a vitamina e eles se levantaram para ir embora.

A mão de Pierre estava na base da coluna de David, enquanto eles iam embora, caminhando até o carro. Ele abriu a porta para David, e o levou para casa. Embora David choramingou sobre querer ficar na casa de Pierre ao invés de ir para a própria, Pierre recusou. Ele não precisava que Vanessa o odiasse mais do que já odiava.

"Hey, David, eu queria te perguntar algo." Pierre começou quando David ia sair do carro, quando o estacionara. "Sobre Patrick. Eu achei que vocês fossem... Uh... Amigos? Eu sei que vocês terminaram o projeto, mas ainda assim... Por que você não sai mais com ele?" ele não estava dizendo que era algo ruim, mas ele ainda estava curioso.

David pausou, desviou os olhos, abriu a boca, mas voltou a fechá-la. Ele se recusou a olhar para Pierre quando respondeu. "Eu não queria te contar, por que eu sabia que você ia ficar todo convencido e ia me falar um monte de 'eu te disse', mas Patrick..." ele suspirou e voltou a olhar para Pierre. "Ele deu em cima de mim, certo? Ele tentou me beijar. Feliz?"

O monstro em seu peito acordou e rosnou. "Não particularmente." Respondeu honestamente. Ele sabia que tinha um motivo para querer socar a vida para fora de Patrick. "Você fez? O beijou, quero dizer."

"Não, é claro que não." David falou. "Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa."

Houve um silêncio no carro e David pausou de novo. "Bem, te vejo amanhã." Falou, o tom mais leve, como se essa conversa nunca tivesse acontecido. Ele se inclinou e beijou Pierre na boca, então sorriu e saiu do carro. Pierre o observou andar até a porta e quando ela foi fechada, ele foi embora.


End file.
